


As Old As Rhyme-Part 1 & 2

by LovelyLadyAllie



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Romance, Blood and Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, High Fantasy, Hope, Humor, Love, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Personal Growth, Physical Abuse, Romantic Friendship, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, True Love, Violence, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 137,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLadyAllie/pseuds/LovelyLadyAllie
Summary: Part 1 - After defeating the sinister Monsieur D'Arque, Belle and Beast take to the road to welcome the enchanted creatures back to his kingdom, which once was a safe haven for those with unique abilities. They meet new friends, and face many trials, none more challenging than the internal war within Beast to do right by his people and Belle.COMPLETEPart 2 - Belle and Beast have crossed Europe and are back home, ready to start their lives together, ruling side by side. But not everyone is content with the way things are. How can Beast balance putting his subjects first and his heart?COMPLETE but will be posted as I edit each chapter.Continuation from the Liz Braswell book "As Old As Time" but you do not have to read that book first to understand and enjoy this.
Relationships: Beast & Belle (Disney), Beast/Belle (Disney)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. Grand Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome readers! I am so excited to share this labor of love with you finally! After completing Liz Braswell's "As Old As Time" book it felt so incomplete. I craved the sequel, needing to know how Belle and Beast finally came together. My creative brain refused to let it go, and so this was born! An epic adventure of hope, growth, reinvention, sorrow, and trials. Can't make it too easy for them, now can we? If you've never read "As Old As Time" it is okay! I wove in the important details that hopefully aren't too much of an info dump to be boring. But hang in there with me and the story really picks up! Please leave a review for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no association or permission from Disney or Braswell for the usage of their characters or universe. I don't claim to have invented Belle, Beast, or any shared characters. I am just a writer with an idea and a passion for Belle and her Beast. All original characters are mine.

**Part 1**

**Grand Adventure**

With arms crossed, the Beast leaned casually against the door frame of the library. "Are you ready to go?" he called out to Belle, watching her place yet another novel into the suitcase that sat open on one of the many tables strewn about the library.

She looked stunning today, wearing the simple blue dress that she favored, although she'd left the apron behind. Her deep chestnut hair was pulled back in a matching blue ribbon, neatly tied at her nape, with that one stubborn lock falling into her face as always. Beast took a moment to enjoy the sight of her. She was magnificent, and it felt so strange to him that somehow this breathtaking creature was willing to dive headfirst into the unknown with him.

Belle's hazel eyes lit with delight upon hearing his voice. He was the picture of casual grace, and a slight smile tugged at her lips as she climbed back up the ladder. Turning to the shelf, she selected another book and studied the title before tucking it back into its spot. Moving further, she reached up to examine another book, and this one she carried down, adding it to her collection.

"You can't possibly need an entire case full of books. Remember, we need to travel light," he gently admonished, raising his brows in a teasing gaze.

Belle took in just how many books she already placed in the suitcase. With a sigh, she recognized the logic of his words. Placing a hand over her mouth in thought, she tapped her lips, studying the titles.

"I suppose I could just select two or three and pack them in with my clothing," she replied, her brow creasing as she tried to decide which ones to keep. Running her fingers across several spines, she lovingly caressed the covers, as if leaving any behind was akin to abandoning them. Focused, deep in thought, she released a hum of indecision, mentally discarding books she felt were less important than others.

"How about you bring one and we'll be sure to buy new books along the way?" Beast suggested, not moving from his lazy stance. Belle's face turned to him, a radiance beaming from within. A rush of warmth washed over him as it always did when she looked at him like that. He still couldn't believe she did. He surmised that he'd likely never get used to it, or cease to feel his heart flip every time she smiled at him.

"That is an excellent idea!" she exclaimed as she dug out the thickest book from the pile, an anthology of fairy tales. Her triumph produced a raised eyebrow and smirk from Beast, as well as a small snort.

"It could be awhile before we stop, and I don't want to run out of reading material." She defended the choice, pursing her lips and attempted to look serious. However, she faltered when a giggle escaped her lips. He stepped forward to take the book from her, sharing a smirk. His paw brushed against her hand, and a feeling of warmth radiated from the gentle contact. They both flushed slightly, shyly turning their heads away like two adolescents discovering the allure of first attraction. He then walked away. She trailed close behind, down the hall, around the corner, and into the open entryway. Placing the massive tome on the pile of luggage that stood to the side of the main doors, she smiled at him in thanks.

Cogsworth was busy directing the staff who were readying the carriage, making sure they secured the luggage. Mrs. Potts fussed in the kitchen, packing enough provisions for a week's travel. Chip was out front playing with the dogs, despite being given strict instructions not to dirty his new frock. Lumière saw to the final packing of Beast's overnight satchel, which contained a light blue lawn shirt, dark blue breeches, matching coat, white waistcoat, and all his needed toiletries.

Ann, the former wardrobe, had one last surprise for Belle, and she was carrying it up the stairs to her mistress's old room when one dog came running up behind her, nearly causing her to tumble down the stairs. She caught herself on the banister, but the hem of the gown ripped in the process. With a defeated sigh, she made her way back down, and resigned herself to repairing it and saving it for their return. She had already given Belle several fresh dresses suitable for travelling, but much closer to the current fashion than Belle would typically wear. Ann had insisted she take them, knowing that the Master's own wardrobe was of a higher quality, showing his station, and she wanted to be sure Belle matched it.

The entire castle seemed alive, like a beehive coming out of hibernation.

Belle looked over at the Beast with admiration. His choice still humbled her, asking her mother Rosalind, the Enchantress, use what little magic she had left after her years of torture at the hands of Monsieur D'Arque, to lift the curse on the castle instead of on himself. From what her mother explained, his curse was layered, starting with turning him into a beast, and then the castle which included the staff. The sacrifice it took for him to put his servants before himself showed just how much he'd grown in the brief time she'd known him.

When she first arrived at the castle some two months earlier, he was selfish, angry, prone to temper tantrums, and demanding. But over the months of trying to unravel the mystery of his curse, and the discovery that her mother had been the one behind it, he'd softened, and was now her dearest friend.

Belle's guilt over touching the rose and ending his chances to undo the curse placed over the household, still gnawed at her. The events that followed were more incredible than any story she had ever read. The castle became coated in thick, vine like webs, and day by day the inhabitants lost a little more of their humanity, until finally the staff was completely inanimate and Beast nearly became wholly animal. Belle knew it was her fault he wasn't human like the rest of his household. However, he never blamed her. If anything, he was content knowing she was reunited with the mother she thought was dead most of her life.

The forgetful spell the Enchantress placed over the world to erase the memory of _les charmantes_ was a powerful one, and only the village of Villeneuve had been released from it. Belle couldn't believe her little village had come to the Beast's aid in rescuing her from the clutches of Frèdrièk D'Arque after he kidnapped her. And she still didn't understand why, only that everyone was being much kinder to her than they had ever been.

The Beast's kingdom, Montiquent, was once a refuge for charmed and unique individuals, drawing in oddities like her father as well as those with magic. But after an unfortunate incident where a human was killed by magic, the King and Queen turned on their people, and systematically rid their domain of _charmantes_. They took it so far as to pay D'Arque, a scientist, medical doctor, and _charmante_ , to experiment and devise a way of normalizing the enchanted creatures, through tortuous avenues of extracting their magic. D'Arque started with himself, cutting out a part of his brain to rid himself of his gift of sight and Maurice was sure his old friend completely lost his mind with the loss of that part of his brain.

That's when a plague swept through, taking the lives of the King and Queen, and what few humans remained. In an act of mercy, Rosalind protected the young prince and the castle staff from the sickness, hoping he would make better choices.

Unfortunately, he didn't. Lost in grief, with no one but obedient staff surrounding him, he was a spoiled, selfish eleven-year-old when the Enchantress came on the eve of his coronation. In anger and desperation to protect her friends, she cursed him. Knowing her reasons didn't erase the pain and suffering he endured, but he couldn't hate her for it anymore.

When Rosalind lifted the curse on the castle, it was restored to its former glory, and the staff saved from their inanimate state. It surprised him that nearly half stayed, leaving him with a small, but loyal, staff that he knew would stick by him through anything. He understood why many left, especially since the curse became permanent when Belle touched the rose, and all of them eventually turned into unmoving, unfeeling objects before being released from the enchantment. Others left because they didn't approve of the Master's mission. He and Belle were packing to travel across Europe and bring back all of _les charmantes_ , reestablishing Montiquent as a kingdom that was a safe-haven for the people other places persecuted and condemned.

He knew that righting the wrongs of his parents would be an arduous task. But with Belle by his side, he felt a confidence he never had before. She brought out the best in him without even trying.

"I will write to you often," Beast assured Cogsworth and Lumière, who presented themselves to bid the couple farewell. "For now, you both have your orders on what to do. Cogsworth, I want you to guide the reconstruction, and Lumière, I need you to start a new Royal Guard with proper safety measures to ensure that _les charmantes_ feel safe and welcome. Also, Cogsworth, please assist Maurice in creating trade routes and a relationship with the village to ensure plenty of food and other necessary supplies are available for the newcomers. I want to be sure that those who move here are greeted with a warm place to live and food to eat. I will send letters ahead of incoming travelers as I am able."

Both men agreed enthusiastically, talking over one another their assurances that they would handle each task with the utmost of care.

"Oh Master, you shall have the finest Guard…" "Sire, the village will be more splendid than it was when your parents lived…" "I will ensure no unsavory scoundrels…" "I will make sure the kingdom is in fine order…" Beast held up a paw to silence his majordomo and valet from their chatter, giving them a reassuring smile.

"I have every confidence in the both of you," he said, leaving the men beaming with pride. But before Beast could walk away, Lumière gave him a concerned look.

"Are you certain that I might not be of better assistance to you personally on your journey, Master?" Lumière added. "You have never been without a valet before, and if I cannot join you, perhaps I can recommend someone else?"

"Lumière, I am sure I can manage on my own. Perhaps this will be an excellent experience, time for me to gain some independence. Do things for myself." Lumière's face flashed with a horrified expression, as if the idea of the Master tending to himself was beyond imaginable, but it lasted only a moment before being replaced with a smile and a nod.

Everyone turned up to wish the two adventurers good luck and safe travels. Belle and Beast went down the line of servants, bidding each farewell. Rosalind and Maurice were the last to hug the couple goodbye.

A tear ran down the side of Maurice's face as he kissed his daughter's cheek before turning to her companion. "You take good care of her, you hear me? I'm trusting you." Maurice chided Beast as he gave his daughter a last embrace.

Beast grinned at the short inventor, and he felt relieved and proud that the man he'd once imprisoned was now trusting his most prized treasure to his care. Apologizing for that poor treatment was one of the more difficult tasks he'd tackled in the past few weeks. He still didn't feel as if words were enough to make it up to Belle's father. Once reconstruction in Montiquent finished, he wanted to commission a large workshop for Maurice to tinker in.

Belle stepped back and hooked her arm through Beast's, smiling at her father. "Papa, we will take care of one another."

Maurice nodded and returned Belle's smile. Her mother handed her Alaric Potts' journal and whispered a few inaudible words, weaving a simple protection spell, bidding the spirits to keep them from harm along the way.

"Maman, save your strength, we have everything we need in here. And we will soon be with your old friend Madame Marguerite." Belle held up the journal, as she referred to it.

Mrs. Potts had graciously allowed them to borrow it, for it held a coded list of those who had fled Montiquent, and where they sought refuge, and notating different safe havens along the way. It took several weeks for Belle, Beast, Maurice and Rosalind to crack Alaric's cipher, but once revealed, it was the perfect map to follow.

Alaric Potts had been the stable master, and one of Beast's favorite servants, as well as Maurice's best friend. It was a tragic day when Beast and Belle, in their search for answers about the curse and why it had been placed, found his body buried in a corner of the stables. D'Arque confessed to killing his former friend because he'd been smuggling _charmantes_ out of the kingdom. Mrs. Potts was sad, but finally had a sense of closure as to why her husband had disappeared all those years ago.

The time to decipher the code was well spent preparing for their journey and spending late nights sharing stories with one another. Belle recounted tales of her childhood, describing being the odd one out, tinkering with Maurice in his workshop, rejecting Gaston's numerous advances, and even additional details of her and Beast's quest to find her mother. She also told her parents about her first night at the castle. That Beast gave her a room, the magnificent dinner theatre the staff performed, a detail Beast hadn't previously known and scowled at a little since he'd told them she couldn't eat without him, and finally she told them about sneaking into the West Wing and touching the rose. She continued with how when she touched the rose; she saw the moment the curse was enacted, and in that vision, recognized her mother. After that, she kept seeing strange flashes of past moments around the castle each time she passed a reflective surface. They scared her at first, and she had no idea whose memories they were or why she was seeing them. Rosalind explained how those were actually fragments of her memories. She sent them to guide Belle, hoping they would lead her to the truth.

Beast described their search through the library for records of former residents, how the story unfolded leading them to Monsieur Levi's bookshop in Villeneuve. There were sweet moments Belle and Beast both shared: cooking dinner together and reading side by side. The affection they held for one another was evident to the older couple.

Other nights, Maurice shared tales of his many inventions that had either flourished or failed, and he and Rosalind told Belle and Beast about their courtship, and the wonderful friends they'd had. It had relieved the older couple to recognize many of the names in Alaric's journal and they looked forward to reuniting with past friends.

Beast sat, content to listen while the family exchanged these wonderful details of their lives. He had very little to contribute once he and Belle finished describing their time together. They spent some evenings at the little cottage outside the village, and other evenings, Beast hosted wonderful meals prepared for them all at the castle. Oftentimes, Mrs. Potts or Lumière would join in the revelry, recounting old times and sharing stories of their own. Cogsworth found the scene unprofessional and chastised them a few times before taking the hint they didn't care. In his adjustment to being human again, Cogsworth was even more stuffy and formal than usual, which was an endless source of humor for Lumière who kept attempting to tease the older man into loosening up. But to Cogsworth, this second chance felt fragile, and he was determined to be the absolute picture of poise and respect, a solid immovable wall of decorum the rest of the staff could look at as a reminder of what was expected of them.

Beast missed having Belle around the castle every day since she returned home with her parents. Often, he wandered the East Wing, as if he could run into her there at any moment. The first day he paced the hall in front of her door, restless and overcome with an empty feeling. A few times he'd even allowed himself to lie in her bed, burying his face into her pillow, breathing in her perfect scent of lavender, lemon and parchment.

As a distraction, he busied himself with spending time in his father's office, pouring over old papers and documents. Learning all he could about the day to day running of a kingdom proved to be effective in taking his mind off of Belle. The old office was in shambles and covered in dust the first time he'd entered the space. It wasn't surprising, since he'd never set foot in that room after the curse turned him into the Beast, and had only entered it a few times as a child.

He remembered the heavy weight of responsibility he'd felt the first time his father brought him there. It was a frigid day outside, and he'd been told he couldn't go out and play like he wanted. He'd exasperated his tutor with whining about it, and that was when his father suggested he join him in the study to have a practical lesson in what being a king meant. As he now sat in his father's chair, he tried to recall exactly what the former king taught him that day, but the only thing forthcoming in his mind was how he'd felt, perched on his father's lap, the feeling of importance and belonging, along with the burden of wielding authority.

Now it was his responsibility. This was his kingdom, and despite knowing the truth of the selfish and brutal way his parents had ruled, he still wished he could remember something more from that lesson his father gave him. Beast was managing, with some help from the castle steward. He even gathered a stack of the more complicated documents for him to discuss with Belle while they traveled. She was such an intelligent woman, and he valued her input above all others, so he was confident that together they'd make sense of his father's scribblings.

With a last wave of goodbye, Belle and Beast settled into the carriage and set forth upon their grand adventure. The carriage was nondescript, painted black with dark green velvet curtains over the few windows. It was a recent procurement expressly for the purpose of this journey, replacing the ornate white with gold trim royal carriage that would have been far too eye-catching to make use of. The seats were wide and plush, covered in a beautiful green and gold brocade fabric that was wide enough for Belle to lie down comfortably and sleep. Several matching pillows hugged the corners, and two dark green carriage robes lay folded neatly to one side.

Pierre, the head footman, was joining them on their journey. He was to drive and care for the horses. A very average looking man, he easily blended in with any environment. Dressed in well-made but plain clothing to remain unremarkable and draw no unwanted attention, he climbed up onto the bench.

Their initial plan was to travel by day, with Belle and Beast sleeping as much as they could in the carriage, and to visit potential subjects by night, only stopping to stay at various inns or carriage houses when it was convenient. They sat across from one another, settling in as the carriage lurched from side to side along the dirt path. Belle got comfortable, leaning against the side wall, with her knees bent and her feet flat on the bench. The book she had brought was propped up against her thighs as she read aloud.

Beast found the carriage far less accommodating. His size, for one, made it difficult to get comfortable. And then there was the close proximity to Belle, which was an overwhelming distraction, particularly when their knees brushed against one another. He did his best to ignore the brief touches, dismissing them as accidents, convinced he was the only one so affected by the casual contact. Her scent seemed to surround him at all times, and it was heavenly. The combination of lavender and lemon both soothed and excited his palate. He probably appeared too stiff when Belle glanced up at him from time to time.

She smoothly read a story about a gruesome creature spinning hay into gold. Beast missed the relaxed regard they'd established back home. In the tight quarters, all sense of ease vanished. His stomach was in knots as he second guessed every movement, every word he said, and his heart raced with fear she'd notice his odd behavior.

It relieved him when several hours into their journey Belle nodded off. She'd told him that the excitement of finally leaving kept her awake most of the night before. Packing her valise, taking it all out, establishing that she had everything she required, and repacking. She questioned if she had brought enough dresses, for she only had the two she wore around the castle, and a few new ones Ann had made for her, in addition to the one she wore. Despite Ann's protests, she picked her plain blue dress to wear today, for it was the most comfortable. Belle chose not to bring the smooth silk nightgown she wore while staying at the castle, deciding it was an added luxury that she could live without. Sleeping in her shift was nothing new, and being determined to only pack the absolute necessities, she resigned herself to returning to the habit. Worried that the new shoes Beast bought for her wouldn't be comfortable enough for all the walking they were sure to do, she hesitantly packed her old, worn-out pair as a backup.

Beast watched Belle sleep, her head resting against the side of the carriage, and her hands in her lap with her book still open. He grabbed the scrap of cloth she used as a bookmark and placed it in the open anthology before closing it and setting it aside. In his head, he rehearsed a brief speech he'd been working on. He could feel butterflies in his stomach just imagining standing before the previous subjects of his kingdom, a king in the body of a beast. Would they run from him in fear? Look upon him with pity or disgust? Or would they simply see one of their own? He supposed that the reactions would vary greatly from each individual.

Struggling to decide what details of his curse were important to share occupied his mind. He wanted to be open and honest, but trusting others was new to him. And at what point did he request that they release him from the curse? How many _les charmantes_ would it take to break Rosalind's handiwork? And would they even be willing to grant him such a pardon?

So many questions and what-ifs swirled in his mind. He longed to discuss them with Belle, but she looked so peaceful and content that he couldn't bring himself to disturb her. So as the carriage shifted from side to side, he leaned his head against the back wall, closed his eyes, and continued to think things through until he finally fell asleep.


	2. Night One

**Night One**

Night was falling on their first day of travel, and one of the recent inventions called a carriage house could be seen at the bottom of the hill they were descending. It was perfect timing, as both the horses and Pierre were in want of some rest. It had been a long day for a group unaccustomed to the hardships of travelling.

Once Belle woke from her nap, she continued reading aloud to Beast from the book she brought along. It was a pleasant way to pass the time, Beast thought, when he wasn't peeking looks out the curtained carriage windows. He had no memory of any land beyond his own, so seeing the rolling hills and open fields of France was magnificent.

Belle's view of the world had also been limited. All she knew was her small village of Villeneuve, Beast's kingdom, and illustrations in books. Seeing everything with her own eyes was almost as magical as watching their friends Lumière and Mrs. Potts become human again.

Pierre secured a room for the pair, then took the horses to the stable. They had discussed before they left the castle that Pierre was to do the majority of contact with the normal world. He would arrange for lodging, and make excuses for his Master's lack of presence, creating the appearance that Belle was not alone, to avoid suspicion of the travelers. A woman travelling solo, with no one but her coachman, simply wasn't done.

Belle greeted the owner of the establishment with a generous smile.

"We have fresh stew on the fire if you're hungry, Madam. You're welcome to join the Mister and myself if you'd like. Your coachman said your husband would be joining you later when he was finished with his business in town," said the portly older woman with graying hair and warm brown eyes, as she fussed behind a wide counter. It was a tempting offer, and Belle was appreciative of it.

"Thank you very much, but I am so tired from the hard ride today that a soft bed is all I require. However, if you don't mind sending up a few dishes for when my husband returns, that would be wonderful." Belle gave a little curtsey, then headed up the stairs.

"I'll send one of the maids up to attend you, as I see you don't have one with you," the kind woman said as Belle passed her.

"Oh, that truly isn't necessary. I am rather capable of tending to myself. Our travels aren't keeping us from home long enough to have brought our servants along. I'm sure I can manage for a night." Belle's sweet smile and assurances appeased the older woman, who nodded in response.

Beast hid in the carriage until all the lights in the carriage house went out, except for the one in an upstairs room. He slowly and silently climbed the side of the house to the window with the light. Belle was sitting on the bed, brushing her long brown hair that tumbled halfway down her back, wearing nothing but her white shift.

He froze, mesmerized by the sight of her, and embarrassed for what felt like an intrusion. In the candlelight he could see the outline of her shapely figure and he felt his mouth water slightly. He was grateful her shift was made of thicker material and it simply alluded to what lay beneath and didn't actually reveal anything. However, his imagination was keen enough to run rampant and fill in the blanks. There he stood on the roof, unable to move as he tried reigning in the desires of his racing mind.

 _Perhaps it's best I sleep in the carriage_ , he thought to himself, instructing his body to climb back down, but it refused to comply. He didn't want to make Belle feel uncomfortable, and this new overwhelming need that pulsed through him was disturbing. He wasn't certain he could conceal its effects.

While Pierre had referred to him as Belle's husband, that was not a title he truly held. It was one he wished to be addressed by, sooner rather than later, but while hope was still high that he could be human once again, he held off any formal proposal. Still lost in thought, Beast hadn't noticed Belle get up and come to the window.

"I thought I saw movement out here, quick come inside before someone sees you," she commanded firmly after opening the window as wide as it would go. Beast shook the thoughts from his head and entered the room, while Belle closed the window behind him and drew the curtains. Silence fell as the two stood in close proximity to one another, feeling the heat radiating off one another's bodies.

Belle flushed, realizing she wasn't exactly dressed appropriately. In her efforts to pack lightly, she'd neglected to pack a dressing robe and was severely regretting it now. Her cheeks burned as she felt his gaze travel up and down her length. Quickly, she turned back to the bed where she could use the covers to conceal herself.

Beast awkwardly turned away, realizing he had unintentionally gawked at her, rubbing the back of his neck as he always did when he was nervous or anxious.

"Belle," he said softly, "if this is uncomfortable for you I can make do in the carriage." His bright blue eyes looked deep into hers, and such warmth and kindness lay there that Belle had a hard time comprehending his words. Both instantly recognized that this was the first time they had truly been alone together. At the castle there were always servants around, and even when they were alone, the possibility of someone interrupting was high. This felt different. It was a new level of intimacy that neither of them had previously considered in all their planning and preparation for this epic quest.

"No. You'll stay here, with me," Belle finally replied firmly. Taking a deep breath, she moved to stand by the end of the bed and placed her hand on his forearm. A flash of heat shot through his body, and his eyes widened at the touch. Internally he stifled a shudder, trying to focus only on her words and not the soft caress of her hand. "I realize this is a bit strange, for both of us. But if we're going to be successful in our endeavor, we must get sufficient rest. I know how cramped the carriage is for you, and I wish for you to be comfortable when ever possible. And, if I'm being honest, I feel much safer now that you're here with me."

Hazel eyes gazed up at him and he relaxed a bit, leaning his head down to rest on hers. The two stood there touching only on the forehead, for several minutes, silently relieving each other's anxiety over the situation. He felt his tension melt away, and while the tremble of desire still lay just beneath the surface, he could suppress it enough to enjoy the moment.

Belle looked up into his eyes once again, raising her hand to gently stroke the side of his face. "I have something to ask you, and I feel silly it's taken me this long." Her hand dropped as she shifted back uncomfortably, studying his response, and when he looked back with a slight smile on his face she proceeded. "But if we are to be putting on the farce of being husband and wife, I was wondering—what is your name? It doesn't feel right calling you Beast, and back at the castle everyone refers to you as Master or Sire, but clearly those aren't your given names."

His large brow creased in thought as he contemplated how to respond. His human name hadn't entered his mind in over ten years, and he didn't know how he felt about revealing it while he was still in this form. He turned from her as he continued to debate sharing a detail from his past that even he was apt to forget.

Sensing a return of his apprehension, Belle quickly back-pedaled. "It's all right if you don't want to tell me. I understand." She spoke quietly, restraining her hand from reaching out to him again as he turned away from her. Worried she had stirred up a painful memory, she chastised herself for not posing the question more delicately.

He sighed as he made his decision, turning back towards her and taking her hands in his enormous paws, her small fingers wrapping around his thumbs. "I want to tell you, but not while I'm still like this. Not when it feels like we're so close to shedding the curse. As long as I am a beast, I prefer to be referred to as such."

Briefly, she closed her eyes, as if trying to mask the disappointment that splayed across her lovely face. It pained him to know that he hadn't given her the response she'd hoped for, but he wasn't ready to embrace his former name again.

"You're also a king," she said in almost a whisper. Then, growing in confidence, she added, "Are you prepared to be referred to as Your Highness by the new subjects, as the few from the asylum had before we left? You looked uncomfortable with it when they said it."

"It was strange, but I suppose I will have to get used to it." With a sigh, they moved away from one another. Belle sat at the end of the bed, and Beast took the extra blankets from the chair in the corner and started making a nest for himself on the floor.

The fire was dying down, and although the March air was warming, there was still enough nip to it that even Beast welcomed a cozy spot to sleep. He added another log to the ebbing flames while Belle took the coverlet off the bed and wrapped it around herself. She picked up Alaric's journal from the nightstand before speaking and opened to the coded pages, taking the hint that a change of subject was necessary. Sitting on the end of the bed, she looked over at him while she flipped to a marked page.

"So our first destination, to Madame Marguerite, is only four days away from where we are now, just outside of Rodez. I can easily restock supplies in the city with Pierre while you visit her. Maman spoke highly of the talented witch; how she was often the first or second stop along the journey to safety for many fleeing Montiquent. She also warned that Madame is very untrusting of humans, so recommended you go alone at first. Maman feared I might be in some danger if I attempted to approach her home."

"I know we've gone over it and over it, but I'm still very unsure of what to say. How to explain, _this_." Beast gestured to his appearance. Belle gave him a compassionate look before producing a letter out of Alaric's journal and handing it to him.

"In this particular instance, you won't have to. Maman handed this to me as we were leaving. I had forgotten about it until I was in the room here and it fell out of the pocket of my dress while I was..." Belle trailed off, blushing a bit, once again recalling her current state of undress. She clutched the coverlet tighter around her. "She said it would tell Mme. Marguerite all she would need to know. You simply need to present it to her as a letter from The Enchantress."

Beast examined the sealed envelope, wishing he could read the contents, but placed it into the pocket of his cloak. He took a deep breath, and sighed with relief, for he was being given a slight reprieve from the inevitable. He hadn't received much instruction as a child in dealing with other people, outside of the servants—whom he had been encouraged to look at as objects of assistance and not actual people to converse with. Belle was the only person he had any real experience sharing time with and talking with her came so easily to him.

"I am so grateful to your mother," he finally said, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "I realize that seems strange, with her having been the one who cursed me. But I understand now her anger and reasoning. I honestly can't say I would have been a better ruler than my parents before me, had I taken the throne when intended. They raised me, and while they hid much of the kingdoms troubles from me, I can only assume the advisors I'd have gathered would have been of a like mind with them." He paused a moment to look at Belle. "Also, without her curse, I might never have met you"

He added that last bit with such affection and warmth that Belle felt her entire body fill with heat. Their eyes locked, and Beast drew closer to her perch on the end of the bed. Belle reached out her hand, touching the side of his face, letting her fingers glide through the soft fur, but maintaining a proper distance.

"Everything worked out as it was meant to," she replied. Beast closed his eyes, nuzzling into her hand, returning the intimate touch. "This is an adventure far greater than I could have ever imagined. Better than any book, even Don Quixote. And I'm glad I get to take it with you." They exchanged smiles as both drew back from the other. An unspoken longing hung in the air, and each did their part to stifle it. Belle climbed across the bed, settling under the covers, spreading the coverlet back across the top, then laid her head on the pillow.

Beast circled the pile he had made and cast his cloak onto the chair against the wall. He then unbuttoned his coat, fumbling with a few of the delicate notions. He grumbled under his breath at the difficulty he had in trying to shrug the fitted coat off his wide shoulders. Turning in circles to no avail, the coat wouldn't budge under his own willpower without threatening to tear. Belle watched him from the bed, growing slightly amused at his frustration. She had to stifle a laugh when he slumped into the chair, giving up.

"Perhaps Lumière was right and I should have brought him along." He leaned his head into his hand and let out a sigh of aggravation.

Then, with determination, he stood to make another attempt at removing the coat. He had it halfway off when his arms got trapped behind his back. He struggled and fought with the tight fitting thing, but couldn't break free. Casting a forlorn yet irritated look at Belle, he snorted in exasperation.

"If you need help, all you have to do is _ask_. Have you never had to do this yourself before?" She rose from the bed and approached slowly, grabbing one sleeve, holding it in place as he pulled his arm out of it.

"No, I haven't," he grumbled, before continuing, "All my life I've been surrounded by servants to attend to my needs; dress me, undress me, bathe me, dry me, prepare meals, set and clear the table, pick up after me, without ever needing my prompting. I wanted for nothing. Everything was just done." He cast his eyes downward, feeling ashamed, unable to meet her gaze. "Thank you for helping me, and I'm sorry if I was testy. I'm also not used to asking for help." He grinned, and a slight blush colored his cheeks that was barely discernible through the fur. His privilege embarrassed him and he knew he would have to work harder to assist himself.

"As I said, I am happy to help with certain things—if you need it—while you learn these skills. But in the future, ask nicely." She took the coat and laid it out on the chair on top of his cloak, throwing him a look of sympathy before returning to her bed.

As they settled into their respective beds to sleep, Beast blew out the remaining candle.

Belle murmured, "Goodnight, _ma bête_."

And he returned it with, "Goodnight, _ma belle_."


	3. The Road to Rodez

**The Road to Rodez**

Belle woke early the next day to a warm and cozy room. The blankets Beast had used for a bed were neatly folded and back on the chair, the window was closed but not latched, and a fire was crackling; the only indication that Beast had in fact been there. Stretching, Belle arose from the bed and quickly dressed, drawing back her hair into a simple style. She then set about gathering the few things she had brought in, placing them in her well-worn satchel, and quietly crept down the stairs.

It was just before dawn, and the owners of the sweet carriage house were still abed. Pierre had paid for the evening's stay the day before so it was perfectly acceptable, albeit a trifle rude, for the group to make haste. Pierre had the carriage ready to continue their journey, and Beast awaited Belle within. She set her small satchel, that contained her overnight toiletries and her book, on the floor as she climbed in.

"Beautiful morning, Mademoiselle—," Pierre greeted her, tipping his hat and assisting her into the carriage.

"Good morning, Pierre. I trust you rested well—," she returned with a tired smile.

"It was quite satisfactory, miss. Thank you." And with that, he closed the door behind her.

Situating herself across from Beast once again, she found him lost in thought, staring at the letter she'd handed him the night before. It was still sealed with a rose crest, but the way in which he stared at it, one would imagine he had the power to see through the envelope and was reading every word.

He looked dashing in his light blue lawn shirt, which he hadn't bothered to button up all the way, and dark blue breeches. The matching dark blue coat and his red cloak were on the bench next to him, just tossed aside since the carriage could get warm quickly, despite a chill still being in the air. Belle was in her more ornate blue dress that Ann made for her, with its structured bodice, detailed embroidery, and lace trim. She also wore a beautiful dark blue velvet cloak that draped over her shoulders, which she removed and neatly folded.

"Thank you for lighting the fire before you left. It made waking very pleasant." Belle broke through his thoughts, and he glanced up at her, mumbled something in reply, and went back to his musings, this time with his large eyebrows scrunched together.

Belle continued her idle chit chat, determined to capture his attention. "I do hope you got enough rest. When did you arise and leave the room?"

"Leave? Oh, I ah, I slept fine, thank you. And I came down maybe ten minutes before you did." He shook his head, clearing the cobwebs that had formed there, and finally set the letter aside, bringing his gaze to Belle. She looked lovely in the new blue dress, her hair swept back in her usual style, and that one unruly lock falling on her forehead. "I'm glad the fire did the trick. You looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake you, so I thought a warm room might be a gentler way to rouse you from your sleep. I never realized how difficult starting a fire was, but after a few tries I managed it." He grinned at her, proud of his own ingenuity. It had taken him more than a few attempts to get the fire lit, and he nearly woke her with his grumbling at how such a menial task could be so challenging. He'd never paid attention to the maids that lit and doused the fires around the castle every day; it just happened, he never even had to ask. But he was proud of himself when he finally got the fire to take.

"It certainly worked and was very much appreciated. A new skill to add to your growing list of accomplishments." Belle returned the grin. "So what is it that has you so engrossed in my mother's letter?" she inquired, straightening her skirts as the carriage rolled onward at a steady pace.

This area had some of the smoothest roads they'd travelled upon thus far, although all of France had the reputation for the finest roads, and an abundance of staging posts. Plus, due to that reputation, carriage houses and inns were cropping up, drawing in travelers from around the world to pay a visit to the rolling French countryside.

Beast grimaced while contemplating Belle's question.

"I just wish she had shared with us what was in the letter." Beast scratched the back of his neck and looked down at the sealed envelope on the bench beside him. Belle gave him a sympathetic sigh, and stretched her hand across the open valley between them, capturing one large paw in it. With the other hand, she balanced herself upon the seat.

"If it was necessary for us to know, she would have divulged it. As it stands, I believe Maman has a considerable amount of guilt and amends to make with her fellow _charmantes_. Perhaps the letter contains an explanation of her misdeeds, and an appeal to this great witch's desire to protect and shelter her people. Please do not fret over it. I, for one, have every confidence in your ability to make your own case when the time comes. These are your people, and when you speak of them, I can see the compassion and conviction in your eyes. You will undoubtedly make a fine king." Beast relaxed and even blushed a bit at Belle's words. She always had such faith in him, and that faith made him feel like he could accomplish anything he put his mind to.

The two of them resigned themselves to more pleasant topics of conversation for the remainder of the day as the carriage sauntered on at a slightly less than amicable pace, but a necessary canter, pausing only to change horses when the opportunity presented itself. The couple watched countless towns and cities pass by, several of which Belle made note to return to one day when she could explore at her leisure.

Hours later, Beast presented Belle with some documents he had taken from his father's study. It was a book of figures that didn't have explicit references to what they were detailing, and several important documents containing old trade agreements with places he was unfamiliar with. Belle appreciated that he trusted and respected her enough to ask for her help with important matters of state. She had hoped he would use her in such a way, but her limited experience had shown her men often dismissed women and never consulted them over trifling details, much less essential plans for a kingdom. It was just another thing she found so appealing about him, that he turned to her for advice and assistance in nearly everything. They focused that day on the figures, trying to discern what they were about, making the day go by quickly as the two enjoyed the stimulating conversations.

* * *

After several more days spent like the ones before, and evenings at conveniently located inns along the way, they finally made it to Rodez. The bustling city was beyond Belle's greatest dreams: coaches, and carriages of varying sizes crowded the streets lined with buildings filled with shops and apartments. People walked about, darting in and out of the shops or eating establishments, avoiding the swift-moving horses and dust kicked up in the street. As they rolled passed a bookshop, Belle let out a slight squeal of excitement, and Beast bid Pierre to stop.

"I did promise you some new books. Take Pierre and go fetch a few, I'll wait here." She entreated him to a swift hug and kiss on the cheek that took him by surprise just before Belle leapt out of the carriage.

As the door shut behind her, he shouted, "Find another volume on King Arthur if you can, please—."

He shook his head and smiled at her enthusiasm as he watched her practically bounce into the shop through the closed curtains, not knowing if she'd even heard him. He chuckled as Pierre struggled to keep up with her. As they disappeared into the shop, he resigned himself to waiting patiently—as difficult of a task as it was for him—but determined to give her the time she needed to explore every shelf. Knowing Belle, it could take a while for her to select the perfect companions to entertain them for the next leg of their journey. After what felt like hours, Beast finally just fell asleep.

Belle enthusiastically combed the shop from top to bottom, selecting several tomes at a time and skimming pages. The shop was very rare in that it held a variety of titles and subjects beyond local pamphlets and newspapers. It was a large shop comprised of two rooms, one that housed the larger volumes, and the other filled with small pamphlets and religious material. There were books on philosophy and education, in addition to histories both local and abroad. She even found an entire section dedicated to folklore, which she selected two books from. Pierre graciously held onto Belle's ever increasing pile with grace and dignity, remaining quiet and attentive, until she placed the twelfth book atop the pile and he buckled under its weight.

"Mademoiselle, I don't believe the Master intended for you to purchase the entire shop," Pierre remarked in jest, struggling under the weight of the now-teetering stack.

"Oh dear, I seem to have gotten carried away." Belle put her hand to her mouth and contemplated which ones to keep. Choosing between books was always a challenge for her. She wished Beast could be here with her to assist in the decision, especially since he would be listening to them as they passed the time between destinations.

Finally, she had Pierre relieve himself of his burden, and she selected one thick pamphlet on Plato, a novel about Lancelot, and one of the folklore books that intrigued her. Pierre paid the bookkeeper, and they returned to the carriage.

Belle's smile stretched from ear to ear and she reentered the carriage with as much gusto as she had exited. Beast yawned as she shut the door, having awoken him from his lazy nap. Belle hadn't even noticed he'd been sleeping, she was too eager to share with him her findings and what a lovely experience she had just had.

He did his best to follow along with her chatter, but she was speaking extraordinarily fast, and his brain hadn't yet fully stirred from its state of slumber. He politely nodded and spoke the appropriate words to acknowledge what she was saying and give the impression he was following along. He couldn't help but notice how animated and jubilant she was; it brought color to her cheeks and a sparkle in her eye he had seldom seen lately. Any thoughts of being annoyed with the length of time she had spent, or the somewhat rude awakening he'd suffered at her return, were fleeting considering the radiance beaming from her beautiful face. He hardly thought it possible for his feelings for Belle to deepen, and yet somehow he loved her even more in that moment.

Jostled from his distracted state as Belle placed one of the books in his lap, he looked up at her with a glint of confusion. "Huh?" passed his lips before he could recover his thoughts.

"Were you even listening to a word I just said?" she replied, leaning back, crossing her arms and giving him a look of admonishment.

"I apologize. I was so mesmerized by your beauty that I could focus on nothing else—," he said with as much charm as he could muster. He thought it was a smooth recovery, and although he was being completely honest in his compliment, Belle looked at him with suspicion as it was said a bit too emphatically. However, she must have chosen to ignore it, for she continued telling him about the book she selected for him.

The carriage rolled through the city at a much slower pace than the travelers had become accustomed to, leaving them with little else than to start in on their fresh reading material. Beast found the Lancelot story much to his liking, and Belle was enthralled with the teachings of Plato.

It was nearing nightfall when they finally reached the outskirts of the city where a quiet little hostelry stood apart from the crowded streets they had left behind. It was also not far from where Alaric's journal detailed Madame Marguerite's hovel to be.

As Pierre settled things with the landlord, and brought up the luggage, Belle supped in the small private parlor on sweet meats and baguettes. She was sure to set a large plate aside for her "husband", which she insisted on taking up to the room for when he returned from his business in town. The lie was getting easier to tell at each stop and referring to the Beast as her husband was coming more naturally to her.

Belle sat in a chair in front of the fire within their room, brushing out her hair after taking a very enjoyable hot bath. The room was smaller than others they had stayed in thus far, but it was furnished nicely with a large bed and several layers of blankets topped with a beautiful coverlet that was ornately embroidered with pink and yellow flowers. Two wingback chairs, one of which she currently occupied, flanked either side of the fireplace that was framed by a light green painted mantle. A dark cherry dresser topped with a gilded framed mirror stood on the left side of the bed, not far from the door. Fine works of art adorned the walls that were papered in light green with similar pink and yellow flowers found on the coverlet. The landlord had put a lot of time and money into his establishment, hoping to capture the well-to-do travelers that preferred a more private setting.

Belle wondered where Beast was. It was well past dark, and she was starting to worry. Perhaps he'd fallen asleep again in the carriage? Or decided to seek out Madam while he waited. Either way, she hoped he was safe.

Crossing the small room, she grabbed her Plato pamphlet from her satchel and sat back down to read.


	4. Madame Marguerite

**Madame Marguerite**

Instead of waiting in the carriage, Beast decided to find Madame Marguerite that evening. His patience had worn thin being trapped in the carriage through the traffic-logged streets, and he was eager to make progress on their task. The inky, almost moonless sky provided protection enough for him to travel safely without fear of being seen, and he moved much quicker on foot than in the cumbersome carriage.

He carefully followed the landmarks laid out in Alaric's journal and within a half hour he stood before a hill, surrounded by trees, next to a small stream, and an oddly shaped stone pressed into the face of the hill. It was exactly as Mr. Potts described; however, the section of the page that detailed where the door to knock was, or some other way of bringing forth the inhabitant, was badly smudged and illegible.

Beast paced about the front of the hill, attempting to knock on various trees and even on the strange stone that sank into the hillside. Nothing worked. Finally, with an exasperated groan, he plopped down in front of the stone and leaned against it. There was a rumble, then a cascade of dirt dropped on him just before the stone gave way. Beast fell backwards, tumbling down a stairwell to the cold floor of an underground home.

Standing over a boiling pot, perched above a small fire, was a woman with deep lines drawn over what was possibly once a very enchanting face. Long white and gray hair flowed untamed around her slight frame, which was adorned in tattered rags. Her appearance reminded him of the hag the Enchantress had appeared as when he first met her. As he picked himself up off the ground, he cautiously glanced in her direction.

"Finally come, have you?" the witch cackled, never looking up from her pot of soup that she continued to stir. "I was beginning to doubt your resolve."

Beast brushed some dirt off his pants and straightened his askew cloak. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage, Madame."

"No, your Highness, it is I at the disadvantage. I believe you have something that may enlighten me to your peculiar situation." It was then she finally looked up at him. With clouded over eyes that settled somewhere beyond him, he immediately recognized the signs of blindness.

He shifted uncomfortably as he fished out Rosalind's letter and placed it in her outstretched hand.

"Ah, a missive from my old acquaintance the Enchantress, is it?" She rubbed the letter between her fingers and her head tilted back towards the dirt-packed ceiling, her eyes tracing back and forth as if she were reading it. Every now and then she would make a noise as if she were conversing with someone and acknowledging their words. This carried on for several minutes as Beast remained silent in the doorway. Finally, she set the letter down and approached him.

"Not a nice thing that was done to you, poor child." She placed a frail hand on his arm and led him into the room, directing him to sit on a bench next to her table before the fire. "What now possesses you to fix the wrongs of the past?" She sat across from him on a stool without removing her hand from him.

"I suppose there are many reasons. Foremost to make amends for the grave wrongdoings of my parents—" Beast began. "Then to provide safety to those who have been forced to live in solitude and fear, for I know how that feels—" The witch nodded her head. "And finally, if there is to be any hope of returning to my true form, I have been told it would take a great many to accomplish the reversal of a curse this powerful."

"There it is." She removed her hand from him and stood to pour some soup into a bowl. "Would you like some? Tis not much, mostly vegetables I grow myself and a rabbit I caught earlier." Beast kindly accepted her offer, still wary of ever refusing gifts from creatures with magic. She slowly crossed the room to locate another bowl on the shelf in what served as her kitchen. Having found one, she returned and placed the full dish in front of him, and the two sipped in silence.

Once their meal was complete, the witch shuffled to the bed in the far right corner. Beast had hardly noticed it, tucked away from the light of the fire and candles. From beneath, and with difficulty, she withdrew a box that seemed rather heavy. Beast came to her and offered his assistance in bringing it up out of its hiding place. She grinned at his chivalrous gesture, and with a snap of her finger the bowls moved to a pile on the shelf, and the box was now in the center of the table.

His eyes widened in amazement, and he thought to himself that he couldn't imagine ever getting used to seeing that kind of magic. Enchanted objects was one thing, particularly when they were people he knew, but items floating through the air or being instantly transported from one place to another was still a shock to his senses.

"These should help you on your quest. It's why Rosalind sent you to me." She opened the lid of the box, causing a cloud of dust to waft into the already stale air. Inside, Beast saw piles of small stones. Some were polished nicely and almost looked like jewels, while others were still covered in a layer of dirt.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how will a pile of rocks help me gather my people back home?" Beast said with an air of disbelief.

"Am I mistaken, and you have learned nothing from your trials?" She snapped at him and started to place the lid back over the box, but Beast reached out and steadied her hand.

"Please, explain it to me— I do wish to understand. I will gladly and gratefully accept any help you feel inclined to give," he pleaded, humbling himself and sitting back down. He looked at her intently, ready to absorb all the knowledge she was willing to impart upon him.

"These are how les charmantes escaped Montiquent all those years ago. Each stone is infused with a glamour spell. It allows an unusual looking creature to appear normal to the eyes of those who have no knowledge of the existence of magical beings. They have limited uses in each, so travelling openly is not encouraged, but it gave my friends a tool to use when they were in need of supplies or shelter briefly in their search for refuge." Beast looked closer at the stones and saw some of them shimmering in the firelight.

"Why are so many still here?" he asked gently, realizing the answer to his question almost immediately after he spoke it. "My curse," he muttered under his breath.

"Aye, the Enchantress' handiwork ceased the flow of charmantes through my home. It had significantly slowed after the passing of dear Alaric, but came to a complete halt once I felt the powerful curse she laid at your door. No others escaped. I began seeing visions of the future, or possibly the present, after that. Uncontrolled visions of horrors beyond my comprehension. Some to those left behind that had fallen into the clutches of M. D'Arque and others who had been discovered on their flight to safety by those who feared them. I felt their pain, their anguish, and their deaths. It took a grave toll on me and I slept a great while to escape the torment. Several months ago I awoke from a new vision, one of hope and possibility, one of you and your young Mademoiselle. I set about scribbing all I could remember from those who had passed through with my assistance, so that when you arrived here, I would be ready to share it with you. So many who Alaric aided never made it to their destination." Moving even more slowly, with a wave of her hand she turned the fire from yellow to blue, and a small leather-bound book appeared floating in the flames. "If your intentions are pure as you claim, reach in and take the journal, and you shall not be harmed."

Beast's throat went dry and his hands became sweaty. He scratched the back of his neck as he made his way to the fire. Slowly reaching into the flame, he grasped the book in his large paw, then withdrew it from the fire. He moved the book to the opposite hand as he examined the one that had just retreated from the blaze, and it was completely unscathed.

"Then my work here is finally complete. Inside you will find a detailed account of all the previous inhabitants of your land and where you can find them. There is also an enclosed letter for Rosalind. Do see that she receives it." The old woman smiled at Beast, once again resting her hand on his arm. He started to ask her why she didn't deliver it herself when a gust of wind blew through, putting out all but a solitary candle by the doorway, and she was gone.

* * *

The entire thing seemed like a dream one has, and can't quite remember upon waking the next morning. But Beast carried the box of stones, with the book inside, back to the hostelry, and before entering he placed one of the simpler looking stones in his own pocket. Trusting in the words of the old witch, he slowly entered the inn, causing a bell to ring as the door opened.

A trim gentleman, of no more than forty, greeted him with a warm smile and welcomed him in. Slightly shaken by the kind demeanor of the landlord, Beast explained that his wife had a room here for them and asked to be directed to it. The gentleman beamed in recognition of the young madam and made several comments as to his great fortune in being wed to such a beautiful and gracious lady. Beast thanked the man for his service and slipped him a silver coin before entering the room he had been left in front of.

Belle jumped with a start when the door opened and Beast's enormous frame came strolling through as if it were perfectly normal for him to be seen in the light in such a way. She flew to the door, looking out and down the hall where she saw the sweet innkeeper walking away, whistling in an unconcerned manner. Her eyes flashed back to Beast, who was setting his package down on the dresser, then something caught her eye in the mirror.

From where he was standing in front of it, the reflection should have been that of her Beast, but instead she saw the face of a handsome young man who shared the same bright blue eyes and heavy brow line. She recognized him from the painting in the West Wing—the one that was enchanted to age with Beast—and her eyes widened, taking in his exquisite features. His hair uniquely combined every color fur he possessed, making it a silky light auburn with brown undertones that fell over strong wide shoulders. He had an aristocratic nose and firm chin, chiseled cheekbones that somehow softened in the slope of his cheek, not harsh and foreboding like Gaston's, and finally her eyes rested on his plump, light pink lips. It was similar to the portrait, but different. The man in the painting was stoic and harsh, whereas the one before her appeared kind, the hint of a smile on his lips as he spoke to her, unaware she was staring at his reflection. He was lively and animated, and it swept her up in how unbelievably handsome she found him. It felt like she had been staring at that reflection for hours when only a few minutes had passed but was completely oblivious to her fascination as he continued talking. Finally he moved away, and the image disappeared, breaking Belle out of her trance.

"How is this possible?" she said in astonishment, coming up beside him. At this angle he could be seen once again in the mirror and her heart raced with an unknown feeling of warmth. "I just can't fathom it." Her gaze darted from his face to the one in the mirror. She stepped back, stumbling over the chair as she lost her footing. Grabbing hold of the other chair, she managed to stay upright, but her mind reeled at what she was seeing. Then there was her confusion that Beast walking around in the open wasn't causing a massive panic from the sweet man who owned the establishment.

"I saw Madame Marguerite." Beast grinned and settled into a cozy position in the chair across from Belle. He proceeded to disclose all that had occurred at the witch's home that evening, being sure not to spare any detail. He showed her the box of stones, explaining their power to glamour him to the outside world and make him appear human.

He hadn't realized the effect could be viewed in a mirror and spent a few minutes looking at his human self in it. He noticed Belle's cheeks flush a becoming pink when he caught her glancing at the mirror a few times before he finally put the stone down on the dresser. It was a strange feeling, seeing her obvious attraction to his human face. He didn't know whether to feel flattered or jealous?

The two of them read through the journal late into the night. It reminded them both of the beginning of their adventures, heads together, poring over old documents in the castle library. They laughed and enjoyed each other's company, sharing the plate of food Belle had saved from earlier. Belle brought out a map she'd purchased in town, and they started plotting their route to the next charmante on the list. Comparing what was in Alaric's journal to Marguerite's, the number of places to visit was nearly halved and a deep sadness overcame Beast.

"What happened to them is not your fault." Belle scooted her chair closer to his, taking his hands in hers. She looked up at him with reassurance and care in her eyes. "All we can do now is look forward and make a better future for those who are left. That's why we're here. And you are not alone in this. I am with you, every step of the way." She ran her fingers through his mane, caressing his face. He felt her warmth and strength flow into him, and he gazed into her eyes full of hope and belief in him. A deep longing to take her in his arms and kiss her with all the passion he felt inside stirred, and he wished the stone could turn him actually human, even just for a moment. But he knew it wasn't to be, at least not yet, and he reigned in his feelings as he had done so many times recently.

Between the close proximity in the carriage and sharing a room nightly, he was growing accustomed to diverting his stare and suppressing his baser desires. He was also improving at dressing and undressing himself, and at the last inn, he even managed a bath on his own for the first time—although he had heard the maid grumbling about the amount of water that had splashed out when she went in to clean the washroom. His greatest frustration came from the tiny buttons that adorned his waistcoats and jackets. Most days he did without the waistcoat as it was stiflingly hot, and he'd never cared for the extra layer, but he still struggled from time to time with his shirts, particularly if the cut was more fitted. Getting in and out of them often came with the risk of accidentally ripping the garment. Belle had come to his rescue several times when he had gotten caught in one while removing it. He remembered to ask for her help, but the feel of her so near when he was half dressed, and the feel of her hands as they brushed against his fur while she pulled the shirt up was more than he could bear. From then on he resolved to manage on his own, small rips or not.

"Thank you Belle, I couldn't do any of this without you." He brushed the hair that had fallen into her face and swept it behind her ear.

She smiled and laid her cheek into his hand, relishing the touch.

"But we must be getting some sleep. It will be dawn soon." With a tender embrace, the two parted and Beast curled up before the fire as was his custom while Belle adjourned to the bed.


	5. Dear...

**Dear...**

April 1753

Dear Maman,

We left Rodez fully stocked with supplies, and the wondrous stones from Madame Marguerite. It was a bit of a shock to see Beast for the first time in a mirror when he had the stone on him. Did you know that the glamour works in a mirror? Never before have I laid eyes on a more handsome man. He practically took my breath away. Is this how you felt about Papa when you were courting? Not that Beast has made any indication that he is courting me, but things definitely feel different with him. There's a hesitant anticipation between us I can't really describe. He, as always, is incredibly respectful, particularly because it is necessary for us to share accommodations. I know Papa had his reservations regarding that arrangement, and nearly insisted upon us taking a proper chaperone, but you can assure him that nothing concerning has or will happen. Beast keeps a proper distance at all times, and is overly considerate of my privacy, even to the detriment of himself.

We have set forth to the southern coast of France, where we intend to locate your dear friend Adelise and her cousin Gwendolyn. Our path is laid out before us in great detail by Madame Marguerite, and we are hopeful to reach them in less than a fortnight. I miss you and Papa, and think of you both often, trusting your recovery is going well. We heard from Cogsworth that the reconstruction is underway. How clever of Papa to enlist some villagers who were in need of work. I am also happy to hear that the rescued _charmantes_ are convalescing at the castle, aided by Mrs. Potts and her assistants.

Enclosed you will find a missive from Madame. I'm sure it will shed some light on the events that transpired after you placed the curse on the castle. Beast explained how she seemed to be awaiting his arrival, and was in an almost hibernated state until I touched the rose and made your curse permanent. Or maybe it was when you were released from the asylum. The timeline is a bit hazy.

I've been having the nightmare again. I know you told me I should talk to him about it, but I don't want him to think I'm ever afraid of him. He has lost his temper a few times, frustrated by the stress of having to do things for himself. Having been surrounded by servants his entire life, there are many things he is unaccustomed to taking care of. I try not to laugh when he's struggling with what to me are mundane tasks, but for him it is new to have to tend to personally. He is improving every day though, and I try my best to be encouraging of his progress.

We are still enjoying our time together. The stone has made staying at hostelries much easier, since Beast now can converse with the landlords himself, and Pierre is grateful for the reprieve. However, we still have to refuse the maids and valets the owners often try to press upon us. I will endeavor to write to you again soon, Maman.

Your dearest daughter,

Belle

* * *

30 April 1753

Dear Lumière,

I was pleased with your latest report that Madame Adelise and Gwendolyn arrived safely, along with the family of Goblins we saw next in the cove in Tuscany. I hope they will assist our efforts towards increased protections to outsiders. I believe our next stop in Venice will help with that endeavor, as _les_ _charmantes_ we seek there are skilled seers and empaths.

Belle and I are getting along well, but I must admit it is getting more challenging by the day to work so closely with someone I feel so deeply for, and yet I cannot bring myself to express my feelings. I am beginning to think I'm holding her back. She has so much light and thirst for the world, and while she is going on exciting excursions around Europe, I have to keep a low profile because of my beastly form. Mme Marguerite warned that the stones' effect will eventually wear off, so we use it as sparingly as possible. I will only take one for myself, since our supply is so limited, and the safe travels of my people is my biggest priority.

You can send your next report to the postmaster in Verona. Belle wants to visit the setting of her cherished English play, _Romeo and Juliet._ Pierre is getting travel weary, and I know the long days driving take their toll on him. When we stop in Venice, he'll be able to take a week's break, as we will have to travel by boat to a hidden island in the Adriatic Sea. There is a sea nymph captain listed in Madame's journal who I hope will be willing to take us. Using the stone for that length of time if we have to hire a boat, is not ideal.

I hope that you and the other servants are holding up well without me. I still have many regrets for how I badly mistreated you all under the curse, so it warms my heart to know that you choose to stay and are continuing to maintain the castle in my absence. I promise that when I return to the kingdom in three months' time, I will strive to be the just and compassionate master you truly deserve. You have no idea how much I long for my own bed and the comforts of home. You were right in assuming I would miss your attendance. I never fully appreciated all you did for me, so thank you. However, through practice and necessity, I think you would be proud of my new skills in tending to myself. I do wish these shirts weren't so fitted. I ripped one the other day, but Belle mended it while I read to her. It was a pleasant change for me to be the reader for once. But more than your help with clothing, I miss your sage advice and the way you always know the right thing to say. If only I had a fraction of your talent with speaking to the opposite sex.

We have enjoyed many books already, and she helped make sense of those documents I brought with me. Some of my childhood tutoring is coming back, particularly language and reading skills. Did you know I can not only speak but also read Italian? As we travel across Italy it has come in handy. Also, I shocked Belle when she picked up a small pamphlet about Verona to read, along with a translation dictionary, and without thinking I just started reading the material, in Italian! I think I impressed her.

Belle has taken care of all the shopping. She and Pierre seem to have fun on their brief trips. I wish I could come with her instead, although I'm sure it's good for us to have some time apart now and then, seeing as how we're together every moment. But I am never happier than when I'm with her. I know you have encouraged me to express my feelings, and be honest with her, but I still believe it's best to hold off until I'm human again. I look forward to your next letter.

Sincerest Regards,

B

* * *

18 May 1753

Dear Maman,

We finally made it to the island of Aletheia, in the Adriatic Sea. Captain Melloni, a sea nymph, was kind enough to sail us here. His ship was a decent size for me, but my dear Prince found the quarters rather cramped. Despite the narrow accommodations, he took well to the sea, and even enjoyed some time above deck in the breeze. I—on the other hand— am not well disposed to sea travel. There have been times I've gotten queasy along a rough stretch of road, but that did not prepare me for how sick being on a boat would make me. Beast has been doting on me while indisposed, and the concerned looks I catch crossing his face pains me while endearing him to me further.

Luckily, it took only three days to arrive on the shore, so my suffering was short lived. The Captain was familiar with our query. They are a small group of elves, and I must say I never imagined such people existed, with their pointy ears, pale green skin, and slender figures. They are beautiful and majestic, and I find myself in awe at how resilient they are.

This island is quite secluded, with only access to shipments of supplies once a month from our gracious Captain Melloni. If it weren't for him, I doubt we would have ever found them. Beast is arranging for someone from the castle to meet this group at the French coast in a large coach, and after returning us to Venice, Captain Melloni will sail them to meet him. Beast has given each of the five travelers a stone, and one of them, a particular favorite of mine named Gerard, has requested a sixth stone for his cousin he believes is hiding in the mountains just beyond Lyon. He is determined to travel alone to retrieve his cousin.

Oh Maman, you would be so amazed if you could see my sweet Beast with his people. He shows such compassion and empathy. He listens intently and is making such efforts to overcome his own self-consciousness, to be vulnerable and open with them. It's a side I knew was there, had seen glimpses of, but am always so humbled by it. I truly do adore him. It is my fondest dream that when we return home, it will be hand in hand with a wedding to plan. I know that once the people see him for who he is, beyond the beastly exterior, they will quickly grant his request to be released from the curse, and then he and I can finally be together in body and soul.

It's amazing how spending every moment with someone can shed some of your inhibitions and reservations. I find myself telling him things I never told anyone, not even Papa. Last week when we were on our way to Venice we got to talking about Villeneuve and somehow the subject shifted to Gaston. My skin still crawls whenever I talk about him. But I felt compelled to give him the full account of my experiences with that vile man, starting when I turned thirteen and he first noticed me, all the way through that terrible night at the asylum. He listened with sharp attention, and I could see his anger brewing on my behalf.

Despite my ability to be open, lately I've felt him pulling away from me, as if he's trying to protect me from a future he is uncertain of. Which I can't understand because I have never been more certain of anything in my life. Spending all of our time together has been wonderful. He no longer struggles with the day-to-day tasks that plagued him at first. And he hasn't ripped a shirt while changing in a week. The nightmares have all but stopped, and I'm feeling more and more confident in our future, even if he isn't yet. I send my love and best wishes to you and Papa.

Your dearest daughter,

Belle

* * *

28 June 1753

Dear Lumière,

I apologize for the lengthy absence of word from us. The trek through the Alps was a particularly hard one. We had to lighten the load in the carriage significantly, and still there were times we all had to walk. It devastated Belle to have to leave her books behind, but I promised at the first village we would buy more.

Despite the beautiful summer weather and clear pathways, it is never simple traversing mountains. The slow, tiring pace and lack of basic comforts has all of us on edge. Belle and I have been less than cordial with one another oftentimes, and I regret the moments when my temper has gotten the better of me. I still have not completely tamed this beastly behaviour of mine, and while there were glimpses of her having a temper while we were at the castle, nothing could have prepared me for her full wrath. You would laugh if I told you that it rivals my own, but trust me, it is no laughing matter when it's being directed at you.

We still rely on one another, as we have come to depend on each other's support. But I sense I have disappointed her in some way, and wonder if me withholding my feelings from her is part of the reason. She has not made a confession of her own, but still; I feel her affection for me every time she holds my paw, or I notice her stealing a glance in my direction. I should be happy her feelings for me have grown so quickly in such a short time, but instead, I feel afraid.

It is heartbreaking to see what _les charmantes_ have had to survive. The torment that humans have inflicted on their bodies, forcing them to live in fear every day, limiting their access to clothing, or food, makes me sick to my stomach. This has led me to the realization that this journey was never about restoring me to my human form. It is about restoring them to their rightful home, where they will be protected and embraced for who they are. Each one has shown me compassion and acceptance, and they trust me as a leader who will never abandon them or betray them, because I am one of them. How can I then ask that they band together and turn me into the thing they fear most?

And so, Lumière, I have decided that I will never ask them to break my curse. Choosing to remain a Beast has changed my perspective on my duties to my kingdom, and my future with Belle. I don't know if I could live with myself, knowing I trapped her in a half-life with me. She deserves to be in a genuine marriage, with a husband who can provide her with children and physical love. As deeply as it hurts me to imagine my life without her, I also have to do what is best for the both of us. She has mentioned several times that I'm pulling away from her, which is true. It is cowardly of me, but I'm not prepared to admit to her why, so I brush it aside and change the subject. I realize this tactic won't work much longer, but I am at a loss as to what to do. My closest friend, your advice on this matter would be greatly appreciated.

We are headed to the Black Forest on the advice of Gerard, the elf I wrote to you about in my last letter. He claims there is an entire colony of enchanted folk living deep within the forest, unknown to the rest of the world. I was hesitant at first to disturb such a community, seeing as how none of them were former residents of our kingdom or listed in Madame's journal. For all I know, they may be completely hostile to humans, or a fabrication made up by Gerard to lure us into a trap. Still, the fact that they might exist means that I have a duty to approach them. Gerard has an old friend who stayed with them some years ago, and had conveyed that they are not as well hidden as they once were. Invaders from foreign lands attempting to conquer the region have spurned the humans in the area to cut down parts of the forest needed to build fortified encampments near their homes. I feel obliged to try to make contact, especially since it is on our way to Ireland where a stronghold of _charmantes_ is located. Wish us blessings and luck as I wish the same upon you and all my cherished servants.

Sincerest Regards,

B


	6. The Black Forest

**The Black Forest**

As night fell once again, the travelers found themselves quite far from suitable accommodations, and therefore made camp along a stream, sheltered from the road by a dense wood. While Belle was certain that they had entered the Black Forest, notorious for its mysterious creatures, Beast testily insisted that according to the map, it was still a day's travel away.

They inconspicuously parked the carriage behind a brush, and Pierre saw that the horses were fed and watered. Beast set about building a fire, while Belle filled a pail of water for refreshment from a nearby stream.

Beast was hardly proficient in completing his task beyond the breaking of larger branches into suitable logs, and Belle couldn't stifle the slight laugh at seeing him struggle to arrange the wood in a manner conducive to holding a blaze for an extended period of time. Each time he removed his large paws the logs collapsed into a pile. He had repeated this several times, and his temper was flaring. He was already in a very disagreeable mood as a result of yet another failed conversation in which Belle had tried to pry out of him why he'd become so aloof, and not managing a simple task he had prided himself on being efficient at, was more than his temper could handle.

His brows shot up at the chuckle Belle produced. "Be my guest," he grumbled as he gestured towards the pile, inviting her to assist in his venture with an annoyed frown as he crossed his arms and stalked away.

Belle set her pail down, and went about rearranging the logs in a square shape, adding appropriate kindling to the center beneath, and trying to ignore Beast's foul temper. She took the flint rock and struck it several times, emitting a spray of sparks, but to her dismay the kindling was damp from what must have been a rather significant down-pour the previous day, and it refused to oblige her.

"Not so simple, huh?" That brow shot up again. A smirk of mockery spread across Beast's satisfied face, and his tone dripped with sarcasm. Belle returned it with a sigh of exasperation and threw the flint rock in his direction.

"It's no use," she huffed. "It's far too damp to light. Perhaps we'll have to adjourn to the carriage for the night and eat something from the basket there. And I was so looking forward to a hot meal." Belle dejectedly said as she got up and brushed off her skirts.

Beast grimaced at the thought of spending another moment in that cramped carriage and took to gathering soft leaves and brush to form a base for the blankets he had brought with them.

"I'm fine here," he insisted with a haughty air, continuing to fluff his pile, placing one blanket after the other atop it. The night had a chilled breeze for late June, but it was a refreshing change from the stuffiness of the enclosed carriage they had recently departed, to which he was loath to return.

Belle scoffed at the implication that sleeping sans a warm fire was preferable to the shelter and relative warmth of the carriage.

The two had been bickering more and more as of late, over the smallest of trifles. Spending every waking moment, and the majority of their sleep, in close proximity was clearly taking its toll. Belle was also still irritated over what happened at the last inn they stayed at.

When it was time to pack up Beast couldn't find his stone, accusing her of moving it. She emphatically denied having seen it, much less touched it. But he was certain he placed it on the dresser, and when it couldn't be easily found, he got angry quickly, and directed most of his anger at Belle. After watching him grumble and curse while aimlessly looking around the room, she finally joined the hunt, easily finding the small stone on the floor next to the dresser. He hadn't asked for her help, nor did he thank her for finding it, being so focused on his aggravation. They hadn't spoken much after that, and both of their tempers were still raw.

"Suit yourself, but when you catch a cold, don't expect me to nurse you back to health." Belle sauntered off back in the direction of the carriage, with an air of annoyance. Once at the carriage, she slammed the door shut behind her and the noise echoed through the trees.

Beast winced a bit at the sound, regretting his rude behavior. It was becoming more and more challenging to avoid her inquiries as to his change in demeanor. He needed to find the strength to tell her about his decision to remain a Beast, and the implications that had on their relationship. Instead, he was sulking over the impossible task of letting her go, and the crushing feeling of guilt and heartache it brought on.

Making herself comfortable on the carriage bench, Belle ascribed her anger to the weariness of travelling at such a pace, and the lack of nourishment plaguing her. Resolving to ignore the grumble beset upon her by her empty stomach, she discarded her outer dress and petticoats, then fluffed a few pillows, placing them in the corner before resting her head upon them.

She enjoyed the solitude, even relished it, for she knew how short-lived it would be. With the light fading fast, Belle turned to her own thoughts and imagination to entertain her while she tried to fall asleep. Her mind drifted to the past, bringing forth moments along this journey where things had been much better between her and her companion. Spending a quiet picnic along a secluded lake off the well-worn road as they crossed Italy, him reading to her as she drifted off to the deep baritone of his voice, even when he held back her hair when she was sick on the boat ride back to Venice, all played across her closed eyes, giving her the sense that he truly cared for her. There were brief moments she would catch a glance at him in a mirror, before he put the enchanted stone away, when they entered a rented room, and she had to suppress a blush or grin at the pleasure she took at getting to know what the man who lay beneath the furry exterior looked like.

Then the bad broke through. His raised voice when she teased him too much over yet another ripped shirt she had to mend, her accusations he was spending more time in his own head then talking to her, the pain she felt every time he seemed about to discuss something of a personal matter before his features would shift to steel and he would ask about the weather or some other mundane topic. He often buried himself in a book or more official documents that Cogsworth enclosed with the letters he sent, leaving her feeling utterly alone despite him being physically so close.

As exhausted as she was, the sounds of an unfamiliar forest continued to keep her awake as her mind swirled with tales of mischievous and villainous creatures stalking the forest for weary travelers from the folklore book she read before having to abandon it. At one point, a sharp howl of wolves echoed through the trees and caused Belle to shoot up on the seat.

A flash of memory sent a shiver down her spine. She recalled the wolf encounter she and Beast had had the night she touched the rose. He'd frightened her so much that she fled the castle, despite her promise to stay, only to be met with a pack of hungry wolves. In that moment, she deeply regretted her haughty attitude and wished Beast was next to her.

Belle peered out of the curtained window into the vast darkness. With very little light from the moon peeking through the clouds, she couldn't see where Beast and Pierre set up camp, although she knew it to be only a scant distance away. A feeling of dread crept over her as the wind whipped against the side of the carriage, causing the large conveyance to pitch back and forth.

Another shrill howl pierced the air, sounding much closer, and brought Belle out of the carriage seeking her companions. She told herself she was worried about how exposed they were in the open, but in truth, she was frightened and needed Beast close to feel safe again. Her plan was to reach them quickly and convince them to take refuge with her in the carriage's shelter.

It was a mistake. In an instant she was bowled over and pinned to the ground by an enormous, ferocious creature with sharp fangs that dripped with saliva. Shooting pain reverberated in her head as it hit the hard ground. The animal was far too large to be any normal wolf, and as its warm breath invaded her nostrils, she looked into its blazing green eyes, noticing a familiar glint behind them. She didn't have the breath yet to shriek or scream, as it had been knocked out of her by the force of her fall to the ground, and the large paws pressed against her chest. She closed her eyes and turned her face away as the monstrous varmint gnashed its teeth, preparing to take a bite out of her.

Abruptly, the creature was thrown from Belle as a familiar roar let out and Beast, on all fours, stood above her in a protective stance baring his teeth to the animal. A yelp tore from the wolf as it hit the ground and bounced a few times, sending it several yards away. It quickly got back to its feet and looked ready to charge again, but it stayed itself, examining Beast as the clouds parted briefly enough for the moonlight to illuminate his massive figure.

The creature, who Belle now appreciated to be not much smaller than Beast himself, turned and raced away back into the pitch black of whence it came. Panting from adrenaline, Beast shuffled aside, and Belle slowly picked herself up off the cold ground, placing a hand to the side of her head. He looked upon her with concern and a discerning eye, trying to surmise any injury that might have befallen her.

"What in God's name was that?" he said aloud, not expecting any answer.

"I don't have the faintest clue," Belle replied. "But I am almost certain it wasn't of the known world. Something in its eyes…" Belle trailed off, having located a cut on her arm that was turning her white shift red. She winced at having disturbed it.

Beast immediately came to her side.

"Are you alright?" He inspected the scrape, then ripped off a piece of his shirt to tie around her wound to stifle the bleeding.

"It's fine," she assured, but winced again as he tightened the cloth into a neat knot.

"Sorry," he let out softly, and he caressed her other arm. He wrapped his own around her, having seen a shiver run down her spine, careful not to touch the wound. "I'll stand watch over the carriage as you rest. I'm sorry for my foul mood earlier. I never should have left you alone." He nuzzled his head against hers as he pulled her closer into him.

Belle could feel his heart still racing, even faster than her own. Her nerves were still a little jumpy, but having him close was comforting, and she leaned into him more. They walked the short distance in silence, just enjoying one another for the first time in what felt like weeks.

As they reached the carriage, Beast's face hardened. "What were you thinking leaving the protection of the carriage?" he chastised as his body stiffened. Beast hadn't felt that level of panic since the night D'Arque kidnapped her, and he couldn't rescue her immediately. Before that moment, he'd never cared about anyone deeply enough to fear for another's safety. Seeing her in the mirror, tied up in the conveyance, and then dragged into the asylum, surrounded by too many thugs for him to handle alone, he'd returned to the castle to get help. When he found his staff turned into inanimate objects, the panic reached a new level and it had forced him to seek help from the residents of Villeneuve.

Tonight, the sound of the wolves had woken him, and his first thought had been about Belle and getting to her. It terrified him when he came upon that massive creature inches away from Belle's face, pressing her into the ground so she lay completely still. The well-crafted façade he put up to keep her at arm's length crumbled in that moment of sheer terror, the fear she could be gone forever overtaking him.

"I was worried about you and Pierre. Is he alright?" she shot back, as if it was perfectly understandable that she would put herself in harm's way to check on him. He scoffed at the implication that she came to rescue him from a pack of wolves and gave her a look that said how absurd he found her reasoning.

"As far as I know, the man slept through the entire encounter. I've never known anyone to sleep as soundly as he does." Beast reassured her worried glance.

"I am confident that animal, whatever it was, will not return tonight. Not sure if you noticed, but it sized you up before it ran off, recognizing that it could not best you. As for earlier, you weren't the only one in a foul mood. I believe all this travelling is wearing down both of our patience. Not to mention the lack of fire ruining any chance of a decent dinner." Belle's stomach grumbled again and Beast chuckled a little, allowing his current displeasure with her to give way to the relief that she was all right.

"Was there nothing left of the cured meats we picked up in Tyrol just two days ago?" That precarious brow rose, looking down at Belle suspiciously. She pushed against him with little effect, beyond another brief squeeze.

"I felt guilty partaking in supper without you." She grinned up at him, slipping from under his arm, taking his hand instead, grasping his thumb as he brushed the pads of his fingers across her knuckles. The caress sent a shot of electricity up her arm and warmed her chest. His touch always elicited the most peculiar feeling deep inside her she didn't recognize or understand.

"You didn't need to deny yourself on my behalf, but I appreciate the gesture." Beast helped her up into the carriage. "Goodnight, _ma belle_."

"Thank you. I hope you can get some sleep as well, _ma bête_." Belle settled back into her cozy spot inside, and Beast sat leaning against the back wheel, keeping vigil. The excitement of the evening's events had passed, and it left nothing but exhaustion. Belle swiftly fell asleep, feeling safe and secure knowing her Beast was on guard right outside.

Beast made the best out of his spot on the ground, and after an hour of stillness he finally nodded off.

* * *

The moon was just about to give way to the sun when Belle woke to the sound of howls and the shaking of the carriage.

Beast scrambled to his feet. A pack of wolf-like creatures descended upon them and circled around the carriage, leaving no pathway for escape. Beast roared and stood straight up, facing the one he had thrown earlier muzzle to muzzle. The two alpha males stared into the others' eyes, waiting for one to flinch. As the light from the sun crept over the horizon, Beast finally got a good look at the creature before him. It was covered in dark auburn fur, standing on its hind legs that much resembled his own, but the torso and face were both that of an extremely large wolf. However, he noticed, as Belle had, that more than just animalistic instinct shone in its eyes.

Beast made one final attempt to intimidate the creature, baring his teeth, releasing as terrifying a growl as he could muster. The creature countered with a deep howl, then it backed away, joining its pack at the border of the forest. When the sun finally broke free, Beast noticed a rustling in the brush where the pack retreated to, and one by one, humans emerged from behind the trees, each clad in weathered and dirty clothing apart from the largest among them, who wore a neat gray shirt, black breeches, and a well-tailored dark green coat.

Before exiting the carriage, Belle threw her simple blue dress on, the red blood stain now dark and dry on her shift sleeve. She stood by Beast, watching the group approach them. It was plain to see that these people's moments ago had been the vicious pack of animals that was threatening them.

Beast was not about to let his guard down as the leader came closer. Instinctively he placed a protective arm in front of Belle and he whispered in a controlled but serious manner, "Get back inside."

Belle scoffed at the ridiculous request, and retorted, "Not a chance. I want to meet our uninvited guests." Her curiosity was piqued, and there wasn't a polite thing one could do to deter her from her query.

"Belle," he growled under his breath. "Get. Back. In-side," he said with even more force, yet somehow softer than before, and used his arm to push her back towards the door.

"No," she stated, slipping out from behind him, backing away while still facing him, and running straight into the arms of the newcomer.

"Hello _Schatze,_ " spoke the tall man, and Belle gasped a little as his hands gripped her shoulders, spun her around, and set her back from him.

She stared up at the handsome man who possessed wide shoulders, dazzling green eyes, and deep auburn hair that fell beyond his shoulders in waves. He cut quite a figure in his tall boots, and the tight breeches he wore did little to conceal his well-muscled legs, while his coat accentuated his broad shoulders and trim waist. His gaze started with her eyes and ended at her feet, as if he was drinking her all in. It was extremely unnerving, particularly since he had not released her from his grasp.

She could feel Beast's scowl burning through her into the stranger who seemed to either not take note of it, or simply didn't care. His eyes strode back up, resting on the dark red splotch on her arm. A look of concern and remorse danced across his firm brow.

" _Das tut mir leid_ , I am so sorry, _Fraulein,_ " he said in a deeply accented voice, gesturing towards her injury. "We do not take well to strangers in our realm. I am Tobias, this is my pack. I assume you are the brave young miss travelling with the Beastly King who we have heard much about these past few weeks?" After glancing back at Beast, the gentleman finally unhanded Belle, for if looks could kill he surely would be a dead man standing.

"I am." Belle boldly faced him. "I would say it's a pleasure to meet you had I not had the misfortune of being assaulted by you last night." She was glaring into his eyes and even folded her arms in front of her for effect.

The man gazed at her with admiration. "My deepest apologies, I assure you had I realized sooner who you were I would not have troubled you so. Despite my best efforts, when in wolf form I am removed enough from myself that it can be difficult to suppress the temptation a luscious young woman such as yourself presents." He once again looked at her as if he might feast upon her flesh, however, this time it was not for sustenance.

Belle's face flushed, and she cautiously backed away, this time intentionally into the safety and shelter of Beast's awaiting arms. She glanced up at him, and a glint of suppressed rage mixed with relief looked back down at her before he leaned his head on hers in the sweet affectionate way he always did. The tension she held in her body washed away at the touch.

"I suppose you are the Werewolf pack Gerard informed us of." Beast looked at Tobias, setting Belle aside now that he was sure she was safe, and he approached the man before him. "We were led to believe you lived further into the Black Forest."

"We patrol nearly all the forest. It has been our home for generations. We protect it, and all the vulnerable creatures that dwell within. I am their leader, so when the news of intruders comes in I take it upon myself to investigate." Although Tobias in his human form stood just beneath Beast's shoulder, he never flinched or revealed any apprehension as Beast drew nearer. "Word came to us that there was a kingdom being established where people like us could live in safety. It's all anyone has talked about."

"It's true we are seeking those in need of such shelter. However, it looks as if you might not qualify," Beast dryly responded as he looked the man up and down.

"You are correct in surmising that my pack and I are well enough where we are. Unfortunately, there are others I watch over who do not blend easily. If you please, follow us and I shall take you to our small village where you can meet them and we can talk further. There is a lovely little tavern, you surely could use a delicious meal, no?" Tobias offered.

Belle's face lit up a bit at the mention of food, but Beast scratched his neck, considering the safety of going with the strangers. With a bit of persuasion, Belle got her way. After informing Pierre of their plans and bidding him to set forth with the carriage to the nearest inn to await their return, the King and his companion followed the intriguing pack into the woods.


	7. Gertrude's Tavern

**Gertrude's Tavern**

A steady stream of conversation flowed between Belle and Tobias, much to Beast's irritation. They took turns describing the villages they hailed from and even touched upon books each enjoyed. Tobias promised to share with Belle his collection, and Beast huffed, muttering something about how it couldn't possibly live up to the library back at the castle. That got a sharp look from Belle plus an eye roll. He was quiet for the rest of the journey, noting landmarks and smells so if the need arose, he could find their way back in a hurry.

"Here we are, _Schatze,_ " Tobias said as they entered a clearing in the woods where numerous structures stood, all made from the forest trees, with thatched roofs and ornately carved windows and doors.

Beast scowled at Tobias. He didn't appreciate the man using some German endearment in regards to Belle and he wanted to say something, but knew Belle wouldn't approve. If he hadn't left their relationship so ambiguous he would have the right to step in, but it was his decision to remain just friends, a decision he was questioning.

Tobias led them to the second largest building, following a cobblestone path, and opened the door. Beast had to crouch down to pass through it, as he trailed Belle inside.

It was a lively place, even so early in the morning. Plates of steaming sausage and biscuits whirled around as the barmaids served the hungry patrons. Some were still deep in their cups from the evening before. Belle observed several different types of _charmante_ , from elves with their mossy green skin and pointed ears, to dwarfs, and even a table full of what she could only describe as humans with the heads of bulls.

The room grew still and silent as Beast stepped inside, and everyone stopped to stare at him, his sheer size commanding attention. Belle instinctively reached out and took his hand in hers, standing calmly next to him, willing her presence to ease his discomfort at being the unintentional center of attention. Tobias was close behind, and started greeting the distinct groups of diners, breaking the awkward silence. The room quickly resumed the roar of conversation, although most of it now focused on questions regarding the newcomers.

"Tobias, what's this you've brought into my fine establishment?" a very round, but short woman admonished, brushing flour from her cheek, only succeeding in moving it to her fading red hair. Her warm brown eyes examined both Belle and Beast.

"They're the traveling King and his…"—Tobias gestured towards Belle—"I daren't say Queen, for if that is the truth, I believe my tender heart couldn't take the news." He placed both his hands over his heart in an exaggerated gesture. Belle scoffed, but couldn't keep a slight smile from her lips, which did not go unnoticed by her companion.

"The one who has the hidden kingdom?" the woman said low, as if it were confidential information. Tobias nodded his head. "Well, I'll be damned!" she exclaimed, using her apron to wipe her hands as clean as she could get them.

"May I present Frau Gertrude, the proprietor of this lovely establishment?" Tobias said, gesturing to the kind woman.

"Tis an honor, your Highness, to welcome you to my humble tavern. Allow me to serve you the finest bratwurst in all of Germany." She made a crude curtsy and flounced off to prepare the meal. Tobias grinned at the odd behavior of his old friend, whom he had never once seen curtsy in all the years he had known her.

"I believe ol'Gertrude is smitten with you, your Highness." Tobias struggled a bit with the last part, not being accustomed to using formal titles with anyone. He then took them to an empty table in the back corner, away from the crowd where they could talk more privately.

The staring had dwindled, and Beast could relax, overhearing many of the conversations turn back to more mundane topics. He glanced around at the well-lit room, adorned with tapestries depicting scenes of typical village life, but not everyone in them were of typical form; some had elves, others displayed minotaur's, and the last one had the pack of wolves walking upright, taking part in some sort of festival. A long counter flanked the wall across the room, and it was lined with stools, mostly unoccupied. Over a dozen tables scattered about the floor comprising four to six chairs, many of which were full of patrons.

Belle sat between the two males, in an effort to broker productive conversation. Her hand never left Beast's paw from when they entered, and he was grateful for her continued support.

"I am intrigued by the prospect of this safe-haven for my people," Tobias started. Wasting no time for pleasantries, he dove directly into the topic they'd come to discuss. "But as I mentioned, we have protected and lived in the forest for generations. Unfortunately, our numbers are fading, and with each passing year the humans come closer and closer. Why, a few weeks ago a group of young minotaur's were chased by a party of hunters who assumed them to be wild hogs. They barely escaped the persecution. What sort of assurances do you have that we will forever be safe in your kingdom?" His green eyes looked directly into Beast's blue ones, as if he could detect the slightest deception.

Beast looked to Belle, who squeezed his paw and nodded her head for him to proceed. He started with describing the very secluded nature of Montiquent, the forest not unlike the one they were in, and the safeguards in place. Then he added the plans he had to increase safety as skilled charments, who desired to join the royal guard, added to the ranks.

Tobias listened intently, asking only a few questions when needed. As Beast finished, the food arrived with hot tea, and Tobias looked to Belle. "What is your role in all of this? Are you simply his liaison to the human world? Or do you play some larger part?"

Belle balked at the impertinent question, but she'd become accustomed to such inquest. It wasn't the first time someone questioned her role, that didn't make it easier seeing how insignificant others felt she was. She took the time to tell Tobias about her mother, and the journey she and Beast had already come through together.

Tobias listened intently, watching the intimate way in which Belle and the Beast interacted. The light touches and affectionate glances made their relationship obvious, however Tobias was never one to let other romantic entanglements impede his advances when presented with a fine looking woman, and rarely had his flirtations gone unencouraged.

That Belle never cowered at her Beast was the most fascinating aspect of her personality, and the part that attracted Tobias the most. He plotted to get her alone at some point, for as long as the King was by her side, he'd have no chance at wooing her away from him. He zoned out as Belle spoke in detail of their journey. His imagination carried him away, wondering what her lips would taste like as he watched them parting and closing as she spoke. It wasn't until they suddenly stopped, forming a very drawn line that he snapped out of his own head and interjected his acknowledgements of what she was communicating, covering his distraction. The three then shared the meal in pleasant conversation. When they finished, Frau Gertrude reappeared with a glow of pride about her.

"I am so pleased you enjoyed my food! Now I insist you stay here with us for a few days. I also hire out the upstairs rooms to those in need. Mostly for the few who overindulge, but I can make rooms ready for you both that will be beyond the comforts you'll find in several counties." She busied herself removing the empty plates and whisked them away as if it had been decided without waiting for a response.

Beast's mouth opened to refuse the hospitality, but Belle gave him a look that assured him it would be just fine, and encouraged him to accept the invitation. So he nodded thanks towards Gertrude, who relieved herself of the dishes, and bounced with joy up the stairs to prepare the rooms.

A slight panic struck Beast, and he beckoned to Gertrude. She turned on her heel, presenting herself to the King, leaning in to hear his whispered request. Her eyes widened a bit, and then a sly smile crossed her face. She bowed her head in agreement, returning to the stairs to complete her task.

Belle gave a brief sigh and smile, knowing very well what he had said to the kind older woman. While she didn't see why sharing a room would be necessary here, she wasn't about to make an open fuss about it, for that would do nothing but embarrass her further. Why had she thought they might have separate rooms for once?


	8. A Challenge Set

**A Challenge Set**

The Beast and Belle spent a surprisingly enjoyable day meeting with various groups of different magical beings in Tobias's village and sharing with them their vision for a private kingdom where everyone would be safe from all persecution. Beast went into significant detail with Tobias and the elders about the role of his royal guard; some Belle was aware of, and other precautions she was not.

Fading into the background, Belle sat back and observed Beast. He was speaking with a tone of authority she hadn't yet heard, slipping into a more dignified air, a more kingly attitude. She felt both pride and anxiety over this shift in the one she loved. It had been a gradual change over the past two months, as he grew more comfortable in his own skin, and as more subjects bowed to him as their king, he started to embody that title fully. She couldn't quite place the personality trait, for it wasn't arrogance like Gaston possessed, but it also wasn't humility or grace. So far the Elves and Dwarfs were excited to relocate, and readily shifted their trust to the Beast, but the Minotaurs and the Werewolves were reluctant.

Belle was feeling drained and bid those left in the tavern a good night. Beast continued to lead a discussion on appropriating proper lands to those who were eager to inhabit his kingdom, and he nodded an acknowledgment at Belle's parting, but didn't break away from the conversation. On her way to the room, she asked Frau Gertrude if a warm bucket and some clean clothing would be possible. The jovial woman was more than happy to oblige, and she ordered a barmaid to heat the water while bidding another to fetch some clothing. She also directed Belle to a table set with a small meal.

"You eat while we prepare your chambers." With a wink Gertrude walked away, barking more orders to her staff, and engaging with her customers.

It wasn't long before Belle made her way to the room and found a steaming hot bucket with dried lavender sprigs, fragrant oils and soaps, plus a sponge on a small stand waiting for her. She peeled off her dress and undergarments, taking extra care with her wounded arm, and began sponging her tired muscles. She took her time removing the bandage Beast had wrapped around the cut and proceeded to use the warm water to wash away the dried blood.

Having read several books on the debating theories of hygiene, she ascribed to the thought that cleansing one's body of dirt and debris was essential for continued health. She rewrapped the wound just before slipping into the fresh shift supplied to her. It wasn't as soft a fabric as hers, but it was clean. She looked over the brown and green dress that Frau laid out for her and found it suitable. However, she made a note to wash her own clothing as soon as possible, for she hated inconveniencing whom ever was loaning her the garments.

Feeling refreshed and comfortable, she got into bed. She could hear the din of merriment below as the night wore on and she drifted in and out of sleep. Each time the noise disturbed her sleep, she noted that Beast still hadn't joined her. Perhaps she was mistaken in her assumption of what his request to Frau Gertrude had been, and he in fact had no intention of sleeping in the room with her. She left the door unlatched for him, but now contemplated the necessity of it. However, she was too comfortable and sleepy to get out of bed to remedy it.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Beast was several mugs of ale deep, and engaged in a fascinating conversation with a lighthearted group of Goblins discussing the merits of various farming techniques. It wasn't the subject matter that engaged Beast so completely, but the overwhelming sense of acceptance. The day's various conversations established an ease of discussion Beast had not previously enjoyed. The quizzical stares ceased, and when he entered a room it no longer came to a hush. Despite several positive experiences along the way, nothing compared to the true freedom he was feeling among these folks.

Once again his thoughts turned to staying in this form forever. If he could find contentment in the relationship he and Belle shared now, he could happily remain a Beast forever. But his contentment wasn't the only thing of importance; hers was necessary as well. When she was near, he felt a pull towards her he could hardly describe. It was as if they were two pieces to a puzzle, meant to fit together. Unfortunately, his piece was over-sized and would never truly fit with hers. Their marriage, if he even dared to dream of such a thing now, could never be consummated as long as he remained a Beast. As his thoughts drifted down that dark path of how incompatible they were, his demeanor shifted, and while his current table-mates took note, they chose not to draw attention to it, continuing their discussion without him. After a while, they parted, leaving Beast alone to drown his sorrows in the steady stream of drink Frau Gertrude supplied.

Tobias studied the shifting expressions on the young king's face from a table nearby, recognizing the anguish of a love-sick heart. He picked up his tankard and joined the Beast at his table.

"What is troubling you, _mein Freund_?" Tobias said as he sat across from Beast, taking another swig from his mug. Noticing Beast's was empty, he gestured to the barmaid to come refill it. It wasn't obvious to look at him, but the Beast was most certainly intoxicated; his eyes were glazed over, and his speech slurred just a bit.

Without thinking, Beast's mouth just opened and words flowed out uninhibited. "I don't know what the right thing to do is. On the one hand, she is everything a man could ever dream of."

"I couldn't agree more," Tobias said with enough enthusiasm to earn him a scowl from his companion. "Well, anyone with half a brain can see what a special creature Belle is. I, for one, have never crossed paths with one so engaging and kind and…," he trailed off as he watched Beast's eyes narrow, and jaw set in a hard line. "But you were saying," he said, indicating for Beast to continue.

"That's the rub. Look at what I am, and what she is. This might never change. The more I embrace who I am, the more I am convicted in remaining this way. Regardless of how I feel about her, I need to be unselfish, and being with Belle would be the most selfish thing I could do. She deserves more than a half-life with me." Downing the rest of his drink, Beast returned the mug to the table with a resounding thud, following it with his head touching down next to it with an even louder noise.

Tobias was quiet for a while, thinking about how he preferred to approach the situation. It was now very clear to him that the king was extremely drunk, otherwise he would not have divulged such personal information, especially to him. He could take advantage of his vulnerability and deepen the man's conviction to abandon any romantic involvement with Belle, leaving Tobias a clear path to win her over. Or he could try to ease Beast's suffering with speculated assurances that things would work out. It was a tough position to be in. As the day wore on he grew to respect the Beast as a leader, and could see himself possibly even assisting the king in persuading his people to join this rebuilt kingdom. Furthering a wedge between the couple, if discovered, could ruin that amicable transition. In all the years Tobias had searched for a mate, none as comely or as strong had ever appeared before him. Belle was everything a man could wish for in a woman; brave and compassionate, kind but fierce, and so intelligent and interesting. He couldn't imagine ever being bored in her company.

The sound of snoring suddenly pierced through Tobias's thoughts, and he noticed the king had fallen asleep, head resting on the table in his folded arms. The werewolf shook his head, half in relief and half in pity. It was likely Beast wouldn't even remember their conversation when he woke. He gathered several of his werewolf pack, all changed into their wolf form, and with a significant amount of energy, they lifted the Beast up the stairs, depositing him in an empty bed, and shut the door. Returning to their human forms, they retired to their homes for the night after sharing one last round.

* * *

Beast awoke late into the day with a splitting headache and confusion as to where he was. Nothing in the room he was in was recognizable, and he became flustered when he noticed he was lying on a bed and not his usual nest on the floor. Trying to stand, the pounding in his head doubled him over, and he fell back onto the soft comfort of the bed. He heard a rustling outside the door and Frau Gertrude let herself in, carrying a tray with a wide mug atop it.

"Drink this up and you'll be good as new, Your Highness. Not accustomed to ale, are we, sire?" She cheerfully handed him the mug and encouraged him to drink it all down, much like Mrs. Potts always did when he took ill. He was grateful for her mercy and did as he was told. The taste was even worse than anything Mrs. Potts prepared, and he gagged as the liquid hit his tongue. But he dispensed with it in short order, hoping it could dull the pulsing pain in his temples. "Now rest a while longer and allow it to take effect."

"Where is Belle?" he inquired as he lay back down, closing his eyes.

" _Frauline,_ I believe, is reading to the children outside. She has such a sweet way with them." Gertrude's face softened, and she bounced out of the room, taking with her the tray and empty glass.

Beast allowed sleep to claim him once more, comforted with the knowledge Belle was safe.

Outside, Belle was indeed reading. Holding one of the books Tobias had loaned her, she read aloud to anyone who wished to listen. The crowd that gathered around her consisted mostly of children, but several adults had joined. She and Tobias had spent a relaxing morning together, which started when he joined her for breakfast, followed by a stroll through the village, and perusing the few shops. The kind woman at the seamstress shop gave her a lovely wide-brimmed hat to go along with her borrowed gown, which was a perfect accessory for a leisurely stroll in the sun.

Belle was enjoying herself immensely, using distinct voices for each of the characters which thrilled her captive audience. Tobias stood back, leaning against a nearby building, watching her while contemplating the brief conversation he had with Beast the night before. He didn't envy the King's predicament. The natural way in which Belle interacted with children showed a clear inclination towards motherhood, and he wondered what he would do if he couldn't willfully change from his wolf form to his human one. He had never been so grateful for his mastery over his own curse.

Some werewolves were born into the curse, having a parent with the affliction, and unfortunate encounters with untamed Werewolfs created others. It had been nearly five years since any in his pack turned a human, and that was to take a mate. Tobias enforced strict rules that if a member of his pack were to take a spouse, that person had to be willing to fully embrace the family. They even conducted an elaborate turning ceremony that eases the discomfort of the first transformation, followed with weeks of study and training to master the ability to change at will, breaking the ties to the full moon as much as possible, so as to remain mindful while in wolf form. Once the newcomer completed their training the handfasting ceremony could commence. Tobias had never even come close to disclosing his other half to a woman, much less found one who he could imagine asking to submit to that kind of life altering change. The more time he spent with Belle, the more he could see her being that woman. But he was also finding himself becoming fond of the fluffy big guy, and the thought of giving Beast cause to distrust him didn't sit well.

"She truly is incredible, isn't she?" Beast said, startling Tobias out of his lazy stance. He straightened up, nodding his head in a slight bow to the presence of royalty. "There's no need for that, Tobias." Beast waved away the formality. He now leaned against the wooden wall next to Tobias as the two relaxed, just watching the scene before them.

"Yes, she is indeed," Tobias agreed, letting out a sigh of resolve to focus on cultivating a relationship with his soon-to-be monarch. "You recovered from your indulgences last night?"

Beast rubbed at his head in remembrance of the terrible state he had awoken to. "Heading in that direction. Frau Gertrude provided a foul yet effective remedy." The grimace that crossed his features produced a chuckle from Tobias, who was very familiar with the concoction. "Thank you for escorting Belle around today. I hear the two of you have been quite busy."

"It has been a productive morning thus far. My people are finding her charms very difficult to resist; myself included. And what with your own persuasive campaign, I believe you have the support of the majority of the village. There is one thing that is custom in our region and I am loath to disclose to you, for it hails back to a less civilized time. But if you are inclined to continue your efforts in winning over my people, the only way to accomplish that task will be to challenge me." Beast looked incredulously at the smaller man as he spoke. "In wolf form, of course. I would not stand a chance as I am now against the likes of you." A snort of laughter billowed out of the king.

"For the Werewolves and the Minotaurs to accept you as their leader, you have to challenge and defeat the current alpha, which is me. And believe me, I would avoid it if I could, but it has to be a real battle. They have to see your strength both physically and mentally." Tobias glanced back at Belle, his people gathered around her, and added with a sigh, "I'm just grateful it's no longer to the death."

Beast nodded his head in agreement, and as Belle finished her story, he emerged from the shadows to join her, leaving Tobias at the wall.

Once Belle and Beast parted from the crowd, he guided them down a path through the woods. After a decent distance from the village, Belle finally turned to Beast and dropped the pleasantries. She was rather annoyed with his absence the night before, and when she woke to no sign of him, she worked herself nearly into a frenzy of worry before being calmed by Frau Gertrude who assured her he was sleeping off a bout of overindulgence. Tobias filled her in over breakfast as to what took place the night before, leaving out the details of the precise conversation, also reassuring her of the king's safety.

Despite her best efforts to draw a sense of remorse from her partner by elaborating on her distress, Beast was clearly amused at her description of roaming the halls, searching for him, wringing her hands, and stirring up a panic, for none of it fit her demeanor.

He raised that precarious brow, looking down on her. "You don't honestly expect me to believe all of that?" he said with a grunt.

Belle avoided his stare and shifted uncomfortably at how well he knew her. "I suppose I may have not flown about in such a matter, but I _was_ extremely worried about you," she said in a firm tone. "I was certain you had arranged to share a room again when we first arrived here, so when you didn't join me, I became concerned and found it difficult to stay asleep not knowing where you were," she explained more gently.

Beast took note of the dark circles lining her eyes, and a ping of guilt struck him.

"It was my plan to stay with you and is my intent going forward," he assured her. "Last night, as was explained to you, I got a little carried away. I honestly couldn't tell you how I managed to navigate the stairs and locate a bed. I woke with similar worry for you, when I found myself in a bed and not on the floor. However, I was incapacitated to seek you out due to the effects of too much ale. Frau Gertrude attended to me and revealed your whereabouts so as to calm my stress. I regret any apprehension I caused you, Belle." They stopped and sat together on a fallen tree. Beast reached out and brushed his hand through her hair, the tender way he always did. Belle's annoyance fell away as she placed her hand on his knee, scooting closer to him.

"For a moment I was starting to worry you were pulling away from me again," she admitted with a blush.

 _Hard as I might try, I seem incapable of that,_ Beast thought to himself as he again captured her gaze. He internally chastised himself for getting caught up in the moment, and once again allowing himself to indulge in the profound connection they shared. The two sat in silence, just enjoying the company of the other for the first time in what seemed like weeks.

Upon returning to the little village, it surprised Belle to see Pierre seated at a table in the tavern. She greeted him warmly, then turned to Beast looking for an explanation. He met her with a shrug of confusion.

"I thought you would appreciate your own belongings, so I fetched your man for you. I hope you don't mind," Tobias said as he sat down with Pierre, setting his mug of ale on the table. "Join us for lunch. Gertrude makes delicious stewed rabbit."

Pierre balked at the suggestion that he sup with the Master, but Beast reiterated the invitation, easing his discomfort, and Belle insisted. It was awkward at first, but Belle had a way of making idle chit chat flow easily, and once the meal finished Pierre politely excused himself, leaving Beast, Belle and Tobias alone.

"When would you like for me to arrange the challenge? There is some pomp and circumstance to an event such as this, and it therefore might take a day or two to prepare." Tobias addressed Beast, who contemplated his words.

Belle looked at the two of them with confusion.

"What do you mean, challenge?" Belle asked, looking at Tobias to explain.

He shifted uncomfortably under her glare, and it was clear she was ready to disapprove of whatever he was about to divulge. Wanting to get it over with, he spat out, "The only way for His Majesty to be embraced as such by all of my people will be for him to overthrow me as their leader in hand to hand combat." He avoided her eye contact and nearly winced at her disgusted groan.

Since Tobias refused to look at her, she turned to Beast. "You can't possibly be willing to participate in such a barbaric tradition?" She now shot her daggers at Beast, who took a cue from Tobias and avoided her gaze. "Cowards, the both of you." She slammed her hands on the table in a huff, standing for effect. "If you can't even bring yourselves to face me, how can you possibly fight one another?" She moved to leave when Beast caught her hand.

"Belle, please don't leave. Allow us to explain," he said calmly, guiding her back to her seat next to him. "I have to respect their customs. Of course I don't wish to fight our new friend, and he has no wish to fight me." A slight grin of manly arrogance crossed his face as if to imply Tobias was no match for him.

Tobias scoffed at the look. "While I don't relish the thought, I can assure you it will be no easy task defeating me, Beast. I have years of training, and I'm not about to go easy on you."

"Never had an inclination that you would, but if we're being honest, perhaps it is you who should be seeking my assurances of holding back," Beast said with a chuckle, and Belle smacked his arm in response.

"Who are you?" she incredulously asked, admonishing his current air of superiority. She wasn't familiar with this jovial side of him, but she wasn't completely adverse to it either.

"What? I can't make a joke?" He gave her a sweet grin, squeezing her hand slightly under the table. She returned the smile and leaned into him, resting her head on his arm.

"I mean you can, I just don't know that I've ever heard you make one." He chuckled at her response and nuzzled his cheek against her head in his best attempt to return her affection.

"The two of you are sickening," Tobias said, rising from the table. "I'll start making the appropriate arrangements. Rest up, and perhaps skip the ale this evening?" he said with a knowing wink. "I don't care to heft your enormous frame up those stairs a second night in a row."

Beast threw his head back, laughing at the image of Tobias trying to carry him upstairs alone.

"I wouldn't want to impose that upon you more than once. I never did thank you for that kindness. Or ask how you managed it," Beast said with another smile.

"I wasn't alone," Tobias assured him. "And you repaid us with a round of drinks on you." It was Tobias's turn to laugh at the fallen expression on Beast's face. "I take my leave, your Highness, _Schatze_." He came around the table, placing a kiss on Belle's hand, which produced a scoff from the king, but a warm smile from Belle. Departing, he added a brief bow towards Beast, who found the gesture hilarious.


	9. Alpha

**Alpha**

A few days later the entire village was buzzing with activity. It had been a decade since a proper challenge occurred, and everyone was excited to watch such a primal display of power. Hushed whispers of who was the favorite to win swirled in the air. The Werewolves were confident in their pack leader's abilities, but everyone else seemed to place their faith in the Beast King. There was a festival jubilance, and ladies decorated the town square in brightly colored flowers and streamers. Children dressed in their best frocks, and pretending with sticks, acted out battle scenes.

Belle found the entire atmosphere exciting but strange. She spent a restless night, unable to quell her fears of something happening to Beast, or to Tobias. In the brief time they'd spent with the Alpha Werewolf, he had endeared himself to both her and Beast. However, if push came to shove, she would always side with her Beast.

Nightmares plagued her and kept her in a constant state of unease. Beast did his best to comfort her and emphatically assured her he and Tobias would strive to inflict a minimum amount of damage to the other, but it did not appease her.

The dreams that disturbed her sleep weren't about either of them being hurt. They were the same as before, showcasing her fear of Beast losing control of himself like he had that terrible night when they'd rescued her mother and the other charmantes from the asylum. The image of his face, primal and pure animal, without a trace of humanity in the faded blue eyes, tormented her. He'd overcome the beast within, and fought to keep his humanity in time to rescue her from D'Arque, and her mother swore that he'd never be at risk of slipping away like that again. But the nightmares refused to allow her to trust in that, and this fight, where Tobias would tap into his animalistic side, terrified her. However, she didn't share that with Beast.

She continued to argue against the logic of such an archaic practice, pleading with Beast to refuse to participate. Unfortunately, the momentum of the impending challenge was such that it was unstoppable, and a refusal at this late stage would be a submission to Tobias that Beast's pride couldn't stomach, even to appease his sweetheart.

Before they knew it, the time was upon them. The Village organized a parade of sorts through the streets, each champion surrounded by their supporters, riding in decorated open wagons. Belle sat next to Beast in his crude chariot. Everyone had a spirit of excitement and merriment, except for Belle, whose stomach was twisting in knots as the parade wound its way through a path in the woods to an open clearing.

The Werewolves had cut trees down surrounding the clearing to accommodate seating for the spectators, and different colored ribbons attached to the ends, displaying loyalty to each of the challengers; red for Tobias and blue for Beast. Belle made one final plea to Beast to resign from the battle, but it was no use.

"I promise you, I will be fine. This is a formality. I plan to fight only as hard as necessary, and I will take great care not to cause serious harm to Tobias." He placed his forehead against hers, hoping the intimate gesture would help calm her fears. He hated that this situation bothered her so much. He didn't like seeing her so worked up. If he could have bowed out he would have, for her. After a few moments he backed up and removed his coat, handing it to her. "I promise," he said again, kissing her head before entering the makeshift arena.

Tobias was there, waiting in wolf form, wearing nothing but a torn pair of breeches. The cheers from the crowd echoed in the open space. The two combatants circled one another, posturing and growling, getting the crowd even more hyped while they waited in suspense for the fight to begin.

Tobias made the first move, lunging at the Beast, and he swiftly dodged. Beast countered the attack with a swipe of his massive paw, connecting with Tobias's side. A howl ripped from Tobias, but he recovered quickly from the blow, landing a few punches of his own to Beast's torso.

Belle hid her face, refusing to watch, and trying desperately to ignore the sounds the two made as each inflicted damage upon the other. She couldn't block out the crowd's reactions to each blow, and with each cheer she cringed more. Finally she glanced up when the spectator's noise ceased and found Beast and Tobias circling one another again, panting, with blood dripping in various places on each. Tobias seemed ready to reengage, while Beast looked done.

"Ready to give up?" Tobias taunted, gnashing his teeth together.

"No, but haven't we taken this far enough? We gave them a good show. I don't want to seriously injure you," Beast replied between breaths.

"It's not nearly finished yet if you want to win their loyalty." Tobias made a motion as if he were about to pounce once again, and Beast readied himself to deflect it. They then spent the next several minutes with Tobias on the offensive and Beast simply dodging or deflecting his advances, but not returning any aggression. Tobias's movements betrayed his frustration, but they were slowing. There was still a determination about him though, and Beast knew it hadn't been enough yet. He had to keep going, but he'd be a lot more calculated about it.

Through a series of motions, Tobias maneuvered closer to Belle. In an unexpected swipe to his legs, Beast hit the ground, knocking his head hard on the solid earth beneath him. While he shook off the blow, he watched Tobias transform back into a human. With horror, Beast scrambled to his feet as Tobias grabbed Belle, pulled her in close, and kissed her passionately.

Belle didn't see the kiss coming for she was back to shielding her eyes from watching the fight, so she hadn't a moment to react, or stop Tobias's bold move. The kiss was fierce but soft, and wrong, completely and utterly wrong. Before Belle could process any of it she was unceremoniously set aside as her assailant switched back into a wolf and went bounding across the arena with a furious, bloodthirsty Beast hot on his trail.

The most terrifying guttural roar ripped from Beast's throat as he sprang across the expanse, overtaking Tobias, pinning him to the ground. Another roar echoed off the trees as Beast delivered blow after blow to Tobias's face and body. Tobias knew that provoking the monster within the king was a calculated risk, one he was currently regretting as he scrambled to fight back or block the succession of punches as they rained down upon him.

Tobias felt himself being lifted from the ground, his neck grasped in a single paw. He clutched his paws around the Beast's arm, trying to relieve the pressure on his neck, kicking wildly in the air, and was unprepared for the final blow Beast delivered to the side of his head. When Beast released him from the hold, Tobias crashed to the ground unconscious.

Belle looked on in horror, unable to turn away from the brutal onslaught before her. Her lips felt bruised and throbbed a bit, but still her sympathy lay with Tobias as Beast unleashed his pent up frustration on the unsuspecting creature. Terror rose within her. She gasped as Tobias's body hit the ground and Beast leapt to continue to pummel the unconscious body.

Swept up in the wave of aggression that had overtaken him at the sight of Tobias kissing Belle, Beast hadn't even noticed Tobias wasn't moving or trying to fight back until the crowd grew quiet and he glimpsed Belle's horrified face. It wasn't only jealousy that had provoked him, but the ease at which Tobias could turn himself human and perform the task. Something he wished he could do, but would never be capable of. Panting, he backed away from the nearly lifeless body on the ground.

Upon being knocked unconscious, Tobias resumed his human form. His body was riddled with bruises and scrapes, blood seeping from several places on his face and torso. The stunned silent crowd now leapt to their feet in an uproar of cheers and elation. The Werewolf pack surrounded Beast, hoisting him upon their shoulders, leaving their past leader on the ground to be tended to by the healers of the village. They carried Beast to the waiting wagon, parading him back through the forest and around the village, proclaiming him the unequivocal champion.

Standing in shock of what she just witnessed, Belle couldn't feel her feet, much less move them to follow. It was as if her nightmare had come alive before her eyes. As Beast beat Tobias senseless, she saw the look of abandon and rage on his face, and it was almost exactly like the night she rescued her mother. Nothing terrified her more than looking into his eyes and seeing only the monster looking back.

Belle watched the healers load Tobias into the wagon and return him to the village, trailing behind the crowd who echoed in the distance, chanting exuberant cheers for their new alpha. After several minutes standing alone in the field, she regained the ability to walk, and swiftly made her way back to their room to wait for her Beast, hoping he was still there.


	10. Fallout

**Fallout**

Once the fanfare that followed the fight died down a little, Beast excused himself to tend to his own wounds and grab a change of clothes before rejoining the festivities. At least those were his intentions upon entering the room. What greeted him was a furious Belle, pacing the room, clearly lying in wait for some time.

"How could you?" she shouted, even before he finished closing the door behind him. He slowly crossed the room, discreetly shutting the window, hoping the entire village wouldn't hear Belle chastising him. He then sank into a chair, looking up at her, ready to take the scolding she seemed hell bent on giving him.

"I nearly lost you once to your beastly instincts! Unleashing it like that, and on our friend!" Belle stammered a bit, her rage nearly blinding her as a cascade of accusations and rapprochements poured out of her mouth. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You could have never come back from it!" Her pacing grew more fevered as she continued to browbeat him.

"If you'd lost yourself, you could have tore this entire village to pieces! You put everyone at risk with that stunt. And Tobias, he looked to be barely alive. You promised me! You swore it wouldn't get out of hand, that you would be in control the entire time. That didn't look like being in control!"

When she finally finished and felt her body relax upon the release, she turned to look him in the eye to be sure her Beast was still there. What she found was his exhausted and nearly slack body resting in the chair, with a large paw pressing into his hip, his brown breeches stained with blood which now seeped into the green fabric of the chair, and the eyes she sought rolling back into his head.

"Good gracious, you're hurt! Why didn't you say something?" Belle rushed over to him, moving his hand back, pulling down one side of his pants so she could properly examine his wound.

Beast groaned at the movement, saying in a ragged tone, "You weren't exactly allowing me to speak." Wincing in pain as Belle packed the wound with a clean cloth she ripped from her petticoats, he continued. "I am sorry to have worried you. I had no intention of taking things that far, but he…" A deep groan escaped his lips as searing pain shot down his leg when Belle put extra pressure on the gash on his hip.

"Hold pressure there, I'm going to fetch some warm water, and see if Frau Gertrude has any healing balms." Belle focused on nothing but repairing his wounds, her earlier indignation spent, and a new worry taking over. She flew down the stairs and found Gertrude quickly, quietly making her requests. Gertrude's face turned grave with worry for her beloved King. After leaving Belle for a few moments to retrieve the needed healing creams, along with a needle and thread for closing the wound, she sent Belle racing back upstairs, promising to send the hot water up as soon as it was ready.

Belle burst back into the room and discovered Beast nearly unconscious. "You fool," she muttered under her breath, unsure if she directed it at him or herself more. In an attempt to keep him awake, she slapped his face a bit. "Stay with me, please."

Her demeanor was calm and methodical, despite the worry she felt inside. She removed the now soaked cloth from his hip, and set about sewing the gash closed. Beast groaned, and shook his head from side to side, trying to brace himself against the pain as the needle pierced his flesh, then drew the wound closed. "Try not to move. I'm nearly finished. Trust me." Belle remained focused on the task at hand.

A barmaid entered the room, a bit shocked at the King's exposed hip and thigh, but brought Belle the bucket of hot water, along with a mug of ale for the King to help dull the pain. Belle shot the young Elvin woman a sharp look. "Not a word of this to anyone, do you understand?" She didn't want to detract from the Beast's victory with word getting out that he might be seriously injured. The young woman nodded in agreement and closed the door behind her, then scampered back down to the tavern.

Belle finished sewing the wound shut and tied it off, then cleaned the blood off Beast's leg with the warm water, patting it dry, and finally covering it gently with the healing balm Gertrude supplied. She then went to work locating any other injuries he sustained in the fight, wiping them clean and applying the balm. Beast slowly sipped on the ale, and closed his eyes, trying to stay still while Belle worked, letting out various grunts and groans as new wounds were found and addressed.

"Belle," Beast finally said once she completed her task. "I don't deserve you. But how could I ever live without you?" With some discomfort he reached out and took her hand, drawing her back near to him. "I don't know what came over me during the fight. Tobias and I had a plan, we even practiced some hits. But then he… he…" Beast's eyes flashed with rage and his jaw tightened as he tried to say the words but couldn't.

"Kissed me," Belle finished for him, and his hand gripped hers so tightly she winced a little. Placing her other hand over his, she stroked it, willing him to relax and loosen his hold. "He was only trying to provoke you. And he accomplished just that."

"I'm sure you're right, but he has made his affection towards you well known. And you haven't always deflected his flirtations." He looked up at her with worry and dejection in his eyes.

Belle snorted at the implication, finding it absurd. "Haven't I? I don't recall entertaining them, ever," she scoffed. Then her eyes grew wide, realizing that in her panic over Beast, she hadn't even thought about Tobias's health. "Although, now that we're on the subject, did you hear word if he's all right? You gave him a beating far beyond what you sustained." Belle's brow furrowed with concern.

"I've been assured that he is resting at home, being tended to by the finest healers, and cursing me loudly." Beast chuckled, then sucked in a sharp breath at the pain it caused.

"I told you it was a foolish undertaking. And you promised everyone would be all right. You don't look all right to me. I don't believe you can even stand." She crossed her arms while her eyes challenged him to disprove her theory. He managed to stand a little but couldn't straighten to his full height. His movements were slow, and his face contorted in pain with each shift.

"See. I'm fine." He attempted a grin, and Belle rolled her eyes at the pathetic display.

"Get into the bed and rest," she ordered, assisting him across the room, gently placing a thin blanket over him once he had settled into the bed. "I will make your excuses downstairs, although from the sound of the ruckus I don't believe they've even noticed your absence." She kissed his head, closed the curtains to darken the room, and left him to sleep.

Belle was correct in surmising either champion was unnecessary for the villagers to continue their revelry deep into the night. She joined them long enough to hear stories of past challenges and how this one compared. All were in agreement that it was a sign of a strong leader to defend his woman in the way the King had defended her, and Tobias was truly a cad for striking such a low blow.

The women all chattered about how glorious it must have been to be kissed in such a manner, having handsome men fighting over her. Belle didn't regard it as glorious in the least. She fumed over the entire situation, and would take Tobias to task over his behavior tomorrow. She convinced herself that it was merely a ploy to get Beast to reengage in the fight, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but speculate that there was more to it.

* * *

Belle was up well before Beast, despite her turning in much later than him. She slept on one of the chairs, resulting in a very stiff neck. Checking on Beast's wounds carefully so as not to disturb him, it amazed her to find many already healed. Frau Gertrude's healing balm was more than just the typical herbs and ointment. Dressing quickly in her favorite blue dress, she quietly exited, heading out of the tavern and straight to Tobias's house, determined to chastise him at least as much as she had Beast the day before.

With a sharp knock on the door, Tobias bid her to enter. His comfortable home was decorated sparingly, with just the minimal necessities; a table and two chairs, a compact kitchen with wood-burning stove that also heated the home in the winter, and a simple sofa on which Tobias was lounging. Several doors were along the back wall implying a bed chamber lie beyond. Belle had been there a few days before when Tobias brought her to look at his humble book collection, which sat on a shelf next to the sofa. He smiled as Belle entered and closed the door behind her, but she didn't come far into the room, only taking a few steps from the door.

"Please join me, won't you _Schatze_? Now that we're more intimately acquainted." He grinned as her face flushed.

"Don't you ' _Schatze'_ me! In fact, if you would kindly refrain from using that term with me ever again, I would appreciate it. I am not your treasure. That was a dirty trick you played. Was it worth it?" she chided, looking over his bandage covered body, which donned loose breeches, and an open shirt. His face was swollen and bruised on his left cheek, and his right eye was purple.

"Worth it in what way? It was absolutely worth quenching my curiosity at what your lips tasted like." His comment produced another blush from Belle who unintentionally put her hand to her mouth, then dropped it, looking extremely vexed. "Worth angering your Beast so much he nearly killed me? You're a lovely girl, but I'm sorry to say, it was not worth that. I never guessed he was capable of such violence."

Tobias's eyes widened at the memory of how primal Beast's reaction was, and he shook his head in disbelief. "I've known many a woman to intentionally provoke their lovers into a jealous rage, men everywhere would thank you to abstain from such cheap tricks, for few would survive the beating I took."

"You knew very well what you were doing! Why you found it necessary, I do not understand. And I don't know if I can ever forgive what you stole from me." Belle's temper flared and her hazel eyes blazed with suppressed anger. He looked at her with confusion and embarrassment.

"It was necessary because your man was ready to end the game, and as long as I was standing, he couldn't win the fight. As for stealing from you, that couldn't have been your first…" He trailed off as the look of hurt and anger burned in her eyes. "Oh, I… I honestly hadn't even considered, I assumed… But of course, what an idiot I am." He smacked his head and sighed, his face awash with remorse. "I am truly and deeply sorry, Belle. I never meant to cause any harm to you. No wonder his reaction was so severe. I feel as though I took something from the both of you now." He ran a distressed hand through his rich auburn hair, trying to find the words to make amends. "Regardless of how well it worked, I genuinely regret my impulsive action."

Belle appreciated his sincere remorse, but it wouldn't change anything. She felt spoilt, tainted almost. Throughout her and Beast's journey she had occasionally allowed herself to daydream of a not so distant future when her Prince was no longer a Beast and they could share their very first kiss with one another. That dream was snatched the moment Tobias's lips touched hers. Now the memory of her first kiss would always be some ridiculous ploy to enrage the one she loved into engaging in a fight he was trying to resolve. The thought made her stomach turn.

"I am not the only one you owe an apology to," she said while suppressing the tears that started to sting her eyes.

"He's the one who nearly killed me, but I owe him an apology?" Tobias answered with exasperation.

"You brought that down upon yourself, and you know it. So yes, you do owe him an apology, and an explanation. While we both recognize your motive behind what you did, I believe he needs to hear it from you that that was the entire reason. And if you value your life, I'd stick to that reason, and that alone."

He agreed with her, and promised that as soon as he was able, he would seek them out at Gertrude's and make a formal apology, reassuring Beast that his affections for Belle were only that of a friend. Belle bid him farewell, returning to her chambers, satisfied with the results of her visit. She then curled up in a chair with a book and read while she watched over her sleeping Beast.


	11. Right-Hand Man

**Right-Hand Man**

It was several hours before Beast stirred, but when he finally arose from the bed, there was no pain, and nearly all of his wounds had healed. He turned to find Belle sitting in a chair, asleep with a book on her lap, wearing her blue dress that he adored, for it suited her so well. He quickly dressed in a light blue shirt and tan breeches, the heat of the day making donning a coat unappealing. He then walked over to the chair and gently brushed Belle's cheek with his hand, stirring her from her nap. She smiled up at him as her eyes fluttered open, and she put her hand over his, leaning her head into it.

"I'm starving," she said as she let his hand go and stretched, arching her back into the chair, raising her arms into the air. "It must be some time after noon. I've been waiting for you to wake before having luncheon sent up. Would you like me to go down and get something now?" Belle set her book on the small table next to her chair, looking up at him.

"Why don't we go down together and have lunch there?" he suggested as he helped Belle up out of the chair.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" she asked, concerned. "I know Frau Gertrude's healing cream works quickly, but you have several deeper wounds that will take time." Her eyes looked him over, lingering on the spot on his hip she had sewn up. Beast assured her he was perfectly fine, and after fixing her hair in the standing mirror next to the bed, they walked down arm in arm.

Tobias sat at a round table in the corner, a steady stream of folks checking in on him, relieved to see him up and about so soon. A grimace crossed his face from time to time when he moved too quickly, but overall he was on the mend. He beckoned Beast and Belle to join him as they entered the room. Beast hesitated for a moment, but with Belle secure on his arm he approached the table, and the two sat down, Beast next to Tobias and Belle on the other side of the King.

"Truce?" started Tobias with an outstretched hand. Beast scoffed at it slightly, looking at Tobias with smoldering resentment. "I suppose I should apologize first." Tobias sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "It was a stupid and impulsive thing to do, kissing Belle, and I truly regret the stress I caused the both of you." His words were sincere, and he once again held his hand out. This time Beast took it, shaking it a little rougher than necessary.

"I feel compelled to apologize for nearly ending your life, but I also feel you deserved it." Beast raised an eyebrow at Tobias, and Belle lightly hit his arm at the half apology. "What?" he said, turning towards her. "That's the best I can manage." He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a sly grin. What little tension had been in the air disappeared as the three settled into congenial conversation, while they dined together.

The next day Beast and Tobias set off for the human town to retrieve some supplies the seamstress, Frau Henrietta, required. She was intent upon creating lightweight cloaks to help conceal the more obvious creatures in their travels to the new kingdom. The two leaders spent the previous day discussing the logistics of such a large group of people migrating to a new land. Thus far, the Beast had only sent families of five or six to Montiquent, and there were at least thirty living in this village along with a few groups of outliers that would join the convoy.

Beast described the stones to Tobias, who suggested giving a few to Frau Gertrude to study and see if she couldn't replicate their effect somehow. The concept of what the stones could do fascinated Tobias, and Beast wanted to demonstrate how they worked, so the two agreed to travel to the human village together.

Leaving Belle to a day of leisure reading in their room, the two men left early in the morning. Tobias transformed into his wolf form so the two could travel much faster, and they enjoyed the shared experience of the wind in their fur, pushing the limits of their endurance as they ran through the woods. Beast was a great deal faster than the smaller werewolf, despite his clothing hampering him a bit. But due to both his larger stride, and the fact that Tobias was still nursing a few lingering injuries, he often had to slow his pace so as not to leave Tobias too far behind. Beast secured his stone in his jacket pocket, tucked into a satchel along with Tobias's clothing.

Just outside the human settlement, Tobias turned back into a man, and Beast brushed off any dirt or twigs that clung to his clothing. The two made themselves presentable, and with a skeptical glance from Tobias, Beast showed him the stone, putting it back into his pocket as they strolled into town.

Greeting different people as they walked through the street to the fabric warehouse, with its stacks billowing out smoke, Tobias noted how although when he looked at the King he saw the enormous Beast standing there, those passing by showed no sign of fear or even curiosity. And several women blushed and batted eyes at the King.

"That is incredible!" Tobias exclaimed, regarding his friend with amazement while they passed down a more secluded ally.

"It most certainly is, but it has limited uses, so I can't carry it every day. And as you've noticed, it doesn't show _les charmantes_ or humans who know your true form the glamour. They still see you as you are," Beast reminded him.

As they entered the warehouse they were welcomed in by a short, important looking man, who they assumed to be the owner. Handing him the slip Henrietta sent with them, Tobias and Beast waited for the man to compile the order. When he returned with several men carrying piles of fabric they exchanged a look of disbelief, and requested a brief hold on the material while they found means by which to transport it all back to the village.

Luckily, Beast had plenty of coin with him, having sold some less important jewels upon entering the country the week before, and was able to procure a wagon. Tobias jokingly implied they could just hitch it to Beast in order to return to their village, earning him a deep scowl that turned into a resounding laugh. A horse was slightly more difficult to purchase, but they managed, and once the material was loaded they set back for home.

Far out of sight of the town, Beast returned his jacket to the satchel and placed it in the wagon. The stone fell out in the process of him removing the jacket and Tobias picked it up, discreetly placing it in Beast's pants pocket for safekeeping.

Ominous clouds rolled in above them, and Tobias hastened the horse in an attempt to outrun the impending downpour, but not ten minutes outside of the village, the sky opened up, releasing its fury upon them. Beast ran into the tavern, drenched from head to toe, while Tobias continued on to Frau Henrietta's, delivering the fabric to her. She would not be pleased it was all sopping wet, but she had her ways of remedying such situations.

* * *

Belle was lounging in her chair reading a beautiful romance she borrowed from a barmaid when the door to the room opened, and in stepped Beast, dripping wet. His soft blue shirt clung to his well-muscled chest, which was accentuated by the fact that his fur was flattened in its dampened state. Her heart skipped a beat, and she looked upon him with longing in her eyes while she watched him cross the room as he removed the offending piece of clothing.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Belle's eyes shifted to the standing mirror next to the bed. There stood her Prince, in human form, wearing nothing but a rain-soaked pair of breeches that formed so tightly to his perfectly sculpted legs that they left little to the imagination. Her pulse quickened as her face flushed, but she couldn't take her eyes away from the image before her; his glistening chest that possessed just enough reddish blonde hair to highlight the curve of his pectoral muscles, then narrowed to form a trail down his flat etched stomach, finally disappearing into his pants. She then moved her gaze to the corded muscles of his arms that rippled with his movement, ending in large wide hands with long thin fingers. Something primal stirred deep inside her as heat coursed through her veins and she struggled against the urge to get up and touch him. Without thought she bit her bottom lip, trying to stifle the groan growing in the back of her throat as her ears pounded with the quickened pace of her heartbeat.

Beast had barely noticed Belle sitting there when he walked in, his singular focus on changing and drying off. At the sound of her gasp he looked at her, puzzled, for he had been half dressed in front of her many times over the past few months of sharing a room and never elicited such a response. Confusion set in further as she wasn't even looking directly at him but beyond him, so he followed her wide eyes to the mirror, and practically lost his breath. There in the mirror was his true self being reflected. He immediately flushed and grabbed his shirt back to cover his naked chest.

Beast tried clearing his throat to subtly gain Belle's attention back to him, for her face looked as if she could devour the image in the mirror, and he found it unsettling. She jumped in surprise, nearly falling out of the chair, dropping her book in as she tried catching herself. Breathlessly, Belle apologized, her face nearly the color of the red rose he used to spend hours staring at. She rushed to the door, fumbling with the handle until she finally managed to get it open, then slammed it behind her.

Belle could hear his laughter on the other side of the door as she leaned against it, trying to compose herself, but failing at the task. Her heart still raced, and the unfamiliar fluttering in her stomach was disturbing, yet not disagreeable. She'd never felt this way before. The odd way her entire body seemed to come alive with a deep warmth that sent pulsating sensations through her. Closing her eyes didn't help matters, since that just conjured up the image once again, and she allowed the groan to escape this time. It was just too pleasant an image, and she knew he'd be featured in her dreams from now on.

It took several minutes to calm the rush of emotions she felt, most of which were very foreign to her. She wondered if that was how he felt when he saw her in her shift that first night at the carriage house so many months ago. It was a very pleasurable yet overwhelming feeling, and the part of her that craved knowledge now begged to explore it further. But she overcame the urge to reenter the room, and instead forced herself to go downstairs, and request a glass of wine to settle her nerves.

On the opposite side of the door, Beast couldn't suppress the burst of laughter that came forth at the sight of Belle flustered out of her wits, and that he had caused it was a delight he didn't think he'd ever come down from. There were so many times during the journey where he struggled with such difficulty to keep his lustful desires tampered, and he found it gratifying and flattering that for once she was the one having to stifle her feelings.

During the time they'd known one another Belle had looked at him in many ways: with frustration, pride, admiration, anger, and he even thought he'd seen longing a time or two, but outright burning desire was one he never even imagined possible. And having now seen it on her face once, he didn't think the image would ever cease in his mind's eye. In that moment, staring at his half naked human form, she wanted him in the most primal of ways, and that thrilled him.

He made quick work of getting undressed and drying off completely. Having discarded the wet breeches, he saw the object of his curiosity laying on the floor. The stone had somehow gotten into his pocket, resulting in that extremely satisfying scene. Still naked, he picked the stone up off the floor, and gave himself a moment to see what he truly looked like beneath the curse. He'd seen his face several times, not only in the portrait that aged with him but also occasionally while using the stone over the past few months. However, he'd never taken the time to view the rest of himself. Pleased with what he saw, but eager to get downstairs to Belle, he looked for just a minute before returning the stone to his suitcase, and quickly finished getting dressed.

* * *

Halfway through the glass of wine she was sipping at, seated alone at a table across the room, Belle heard a familiar thud coming down the steps. Unable to control her eyes, she gazed at him as he descended the stairs. The vision of what she'd just seen replaced the figure that was actually there and her face flushed again as she buried her head in her arms.

In moments she could feel his presence standing so very close to her, and she once again struggled to suppress a groan. Belle was beyond mortified and didn't know how to face him after having so boldly ogled his body, and she wasn't at all confident she could keep herself from undressing him with her eyes if she looked up at him now.

"Is it that difficult to look at me, _ma belle_?" he said gently, but she could hear the underlying smugness in his tone. He was enjoying this! Not only enjoying this, but reveling in it!

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she lifted her head from her arms just slightly, peeking up at him. The grin displayed on his face was just too much. She hid her face again, nodding her head yes to his question. He let out a burst of deep hearty laughter that shifted her embarrassment to anger, and yet she still couldn't face him. She could feel the heat radiating off her face against her bare arms and repressed tears of humiliation stung her eyes.

Beast took a seat beside her and placed his large, warm paw on her back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed." His hand moved in soothing circles across her back, and she began to relax a little. She lifted her head but still couldn't meet his eyes, instead focusing on the deep red liquid in the glass in front of her. With a shuttering sigh, she took up the glass and swallowed the remaining contents in a single gulp. Beast stifled the laugh that tried to escape at her display of abandonment and focused on helping her calm down. The problem with that plan was that after a few minutes of his hand touching her so tenderly, those feelings started stirring again, and she stiffened, shifting away from him, requesting him not to touch her.

Tobias came strolling in. Eyeing them from across the room, he let out a greeting, and sauntered over to the table, handing Beast his satchel as he approached.

"You forgot this in the wagon. I thought it best to return it to you immediately." Tobias took the seat next to Beast, and gave him a quizzical look, nodding towards Belle. "Everything all right?"

"Give her a few minutes, and I'm sure she'll be fine." Beast failed to suppress the slight chuckle that escaped his mouth, and was treated to his foot being stomped on and a glare that clearly said there was nothing humorous in the situation.

Belle grabbed her empty glass and made the excuse of refilling it to leave the two leaders alone for a moment.

"Seriously, what has gotten into her? That look she gave you, I don't believe I've ever seen anything quite like it. A mixture of annoyance and…" Tobias trailed off, searching for the right word. "Ardor, I'd have to say. But damn if it isn't the strangest combination I've ever seen."

"Did you slip my stone into my pocket earlier?" Beast asked with a raised eyebrow. Tobias looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling and nodding. "I can't thank you enough. You have no idea!" Beast let out a resounding laugh, and Tobias grinned, not fully understanding why his friend was in such a delightful mood, but more than willing to join the merriment.

Belle rejoined them, having refreshed her drink, and bringing one for each of the gentlemen. She sat the mugs down and took the seat opposite them, situating herself slightly closer to Tobias as she still struggled to be near her Beast. Her face only slightly flushed and she was determined to have an enjoyable evening with Tobias and the Beast, focusing on a steady flow of pleasant conversation.

She started with commenting on the weather, and asking after Tobias's improving health, then transitioned to a discussion about her new favorite philosopher, Plato. When that turned into her just reciting a monologue about the many merits of Plato's works, she finally asked about their trip, hoping to get them engaged in the conversation again.

Belle finally relaxed and was truly enjoying herself, hearing about their run through the woods, and the mini adventure in securing a way of transporting the goods they purchased. But the topic proved fatal when Tobias inquired about how the Beast fared, ridding himself of his drenched clothing. Immediately the image of her Prince's barely clothed, wet body invaded her mind, and she was once again reduced to a blushing miss who could barely form a coherent sentence. She bit down on her lip hard, trying to regain her composure before either of them noticed she momentarily lost it, but Beast sent her a knowing look, and it was more than she could handle. His gorgeous azure eyes looking straight through her, with a sparkle that spoke of how pleased he was at her uncontrollable desire for him. Unable to stifle the blush that was spreading up her cheeks, Belle mumbled an excuse, saying goodnight to the two of them, before dashing to the stairs.

"I'll be right back," Beast threw over his shoulder then he quickly followed her, catching her halfway up the steps, reaching up to grab onto her wrist, producing a gasp from her swollen lips. "Do you need me to take a different room tonight?" he said with humor dancing in his eyes, but sincerity in his voice.

Gathering what little of her wits she could, having the object of her distress and desire so gently caressing her wrist, she looked down at him, and squeaked out. "I don't believe that will be necessary." She cleared her throat and finished, "But I appreciate your consideration." Managing to free her wrist, she took the rest of the stairs quickly, finding what she hoped would be a reprieve from these stunning new feelings in the solitude of their room. What she found instead was a new flood of the memory she was desperately trying to escape as she saw his wet clothes hanging off the back of the chair near the fireplace and the mirror staring at her from across the room. She threw herself on the bed and screamed into a pillow.

Rejoining a very amused Tobias, who patiently awaited an explanation, Beast sat down with a wide grin.

"Will you tell me _now_ what in the devil is going on with that girl? I might not have known her very long, but she never struck me as the type to get so unbelievably flustered. What the hell happened when you got back?" Tobias took another drink from his mug and leaned in to hear all the tantalizing details.

Beast shifted uncomfortably, but the unmistakable glow of pride and satisfaction in his eyes betrayed his attempts to brush off Tobias's inquiry. After a few more mugs of ale, and some placated conversation, he finally broke, and told Tobias how he had inadvertently caused one of the single greatest moments of the young king's life.

"She didn't!" Tobias exclaimed when Beast detailed how she had stared at his human physique in a manner quite unladylike. And a roaring laugh filled the room when he told him of her fumbled flight from the room. "Well congratulations your Highness, you are most definitely the champion if you can elicit such a passionate response in the fair Belle. I kissed her with everything I had, and she looks at me with pity and platonic love. It really is a blow to one's ego."

At the mention of the uninvited kiss, Beast's eyes flashed with anger for a moment, long enough for Tobias to scoot himself out of reach of the larger creature's grasp. Seeing the apprehension in Tobias's eyes was enough for Beast to return to his jubilant state, and he smiled at his friend.

"I honestly don't quite know how to process it." His hand went to the back of his neck as his mind spun with the memory of that look on her face, a look that had now returned twice already without the need of the stone and a mirror.

"It's an agreeable thing, is it not? You should feel elated. Doesn't this dispel what you've been worrying about? That she couldn't find satisfaction being with you as you are?" Tobias gestured for their tankards to be refilled, remembering how many drinks it had taken to loosen the Beast's tongue several nights ago, but Beast pushed the mug away.

"No, I'm done for the night. I don't care to repeat the experience of overindulgence." He then seemed to get lost in thought, contemplating Tobias's words. "Her reaction was at seeing my human form, not the Beast that sits here," he mused out loud, continuing to mull it over in his head. "But he's not who I am, he's simply who I could be." The bliss faded from his eyes as he dug deeper into the situation, replaying it again in his head. _Was her embarrassment due to having to look at me as a Beast when all she wanted was the human form?_ He thought to himself.

Tobias saw the shift in his friend's eyes when the demons of self-doubt started attacking. Trying to cut it off at the pass, Tobias said with a glint in his eye, "It's as plain as the full moon above that she is completely and utterly in love with you. I recognized it from the day we met. My mother looked at my father the way Belle always looks at you, and they were the strongest example of love I've ever witnessed. The question is, do you love her?"

"As if that's even a question?" Beast scoffed. "Of course I love her. I love her in a way I've never loved anyone before." He paused for a moment, contemplating his next thought. "But isn't love also about sacrifice? The love and duty I have to my people and my kingdom have to come first, above my own personal feelings. So if what's best for my people is to remain a Beast, and what's best for Belle is a man she can unleash that passion upon, doesn't it stand to reason that if I truly love her, I have to let her go?"

Tobias's expression fell at the weight of Beast's words. As a leader, he was all too familiar with putting the needs of the pack above his own. But this took that to a whole new level. In his experience, putting the pack first meant going hungry for days so his people ate, or giving up a warm bed to a member who needed one. But to reject love for the sake of mollifying his people wasn't a level of self-sacrifice Tobias was capable of achieving. In that moment, Tobias finally saw a true king sitting before him, and his presence and friendship humbled him.

Beast continued to speak openly with Tobias, and the werewolf tried to listen respectfully, giving advice and help where he felt he was qualified to contribute. Nearly an hour later, Beast looked at Tobias with mutual respect and admiration.

"When you arrive in my kingdom, would you do me the great honor of being the head of the Royal Guard, and my personal advisor?" Beast asked, knowing that there was no one he trusted more with his kingdom while he completed the journey to fully restore his people to their home.

Flattered and honored, Tobias happily agreed. The two spent the next hour discussing plans and changes Tobias and his pack could bring to improve upon what Lumière had started. They parted ways with Beast promising to write to Lumière about Tobias's status, and the renewed sense of drive to make his kingdom the best he could.


	12. Resuming the Journey

**Resuming the Journey**

Belle spent a very restless night, tossing and turning. It had taken her several hours to fall asleep, expecting Beast to walk through the door at any moment. Plus, every time she even glanced at that confounded mirror she dissolved into a puddle of wanton lust. In a fit of frustration, she discarded her dress by throwing it over the mirror, covering the majority of it.

Desperate for a distraction, she picked up her book from where it fell earlier and lounged in bed reading for a little while. Unable to focus on the story, she read the same paragraph at least five times before she gave up and set it aside. Lying down, with only a light blanket covering her, for the rain had left the air warm and humid, she finally allowed her mind to daydream about the Prince she'd seen earlier. It was still the one she loved and desired, but what stirred her inner longing so much was seeing him in a form that she could actually be intimate with.

They were always so guarded around one another, cautious not to intentionally provoke the deep need they each felt to be physically close to one another. They knew it was a path that, currently, could only lead to frustration, and ultimately rejection. Rising to a new level of desire she was unaware existed had taken her by surprise, and she tried to forgive herself for how foolishly she behaved. What must he think of me now? Was the question she kept asking herself. The situation had amused him, and he'd even delighted at her response to him, but after the initial thrill wore off, where would his mind wander? He was prone to over-analyzing things, and she worried how her extreme reaction would play out in his head after dissecting it.

It was well past two o'clock in the morning when Beast finally joined her in the room. She pretended to be asleep, not ready to face him. Besides, she noticed he was a little intoxicated, and it wouldn't be wise to address the situation when he wasn't clear-headed.

As Beast entered, she heard him stifle a chuckle when he saw her remedy for the mirror. Covering her face slightly with the blanket, she had to hold her mouth when he removed his shirt and settled into his pile of blankets on the floor, circling it like a dog trying to adjust its bed before plopping down and passing out. She didn't know if he chose to sleep half-dressed to provoke her, or if it was due to the thick air in the room, either way it made focusing on anything but him nearly impossible. It was some time before she finally succumbed back to sleep.

* * *

The next few days were spent in a fury of planning, organizing and preparing for the journey ahead. Frau Gertrude managed to replicate the glamour enchantment Madame Marguerite used on the stones. She made new ones for each creature who required it, and reinfusing Beast's. Frau Henrietta was finishing up the lightweight cloaks, including a pocket in each one for the stone to reside.

The village was alive with activity as they constructed wagons, gathered supplies, and packed up only the essentials. The group was used to picking up and traveling to different parts of the forest as human settlements encroached on their private lands, but it had been nearly five years since the last time it had happened. This was the first time since Tobias became their alpha. Still, it was second nature to them all, this packing one bag and starting fresh.

Beast and Tobias shared the duty of directing the different sects in the tasks they needed to complete, preparing to leave in the next day or two. Everyone was eager to settle in a permanent home, but also sad to leave the one they had behind. Frau Gertrude was particularly struggling to say goodbye to the thriving business she had built. Beast assured her he would personally help rebuild a Tavern for her when he returned if the job wasn't completed by then. This was all she needed to hear to put all her efforts into gathering her herbs, and books, and other various items she couldn't easily replace.

"It's been decided, I'm sorry, but it's time we part ways Pierre," Beast said to his loyal servant. "You have a very important task ahead of you, and I trust you to not let me down."

Pierre's chest puffed out a bit at hearing his Master's faith in him, but he was still very wary of taking his leave of both the Master and Belle. However, he was the only one who could competently direct this large of a group back to Montiquent safely. He tried to insist that at least they could continue to use the carriage, but the King insisted it be used by the older, frailer members of the convoy. He and Belle would part in a smaller, faster coach, with a team of four horses instead of the two they were travelling with. They wanted to be back home before the fall if possible, so travelling at a comfortable pace, in a luxurious carriage as they had been, was out of the question.

"I will do my best to live up to your expectations, Master." Pierre bowed, leaving to pack his things and help where needed.

"I will miss him," Belle said coming up beside the Beast, hooking her arm through his as they walked around the town square looking over the production before them. She'd regained control of herself the day before and was once again able to enjoy her Beast's company without blushing.

Beast looked down at her with a grin and said, "Yes, I believe I will as well. He's been invaluable." The two strolled amicably, stopping here and there to offer their assistance to the villagers, chatting about their own preparations, and the last leg of their journey.

Belle looked around, taking in the beauty of this place that had, in a short amount of time, seen such a tremendous amount of growth in her companion. He truly blossomed into a king here. She wasn't sure if it was the village as a whole or a single person in particular, but he seemingly no longer needed her to guide him or encourage him to share with people and get involved in their lives. It now came naturally to him to offer his help, or simply sit and listen to someone share their story. She also felt like their relationship had taken a new step, and while she was truly enjoying travelling and seeing the world, she was looking forward to the end of the adventure, when they could finally get their happy ending. More than ever before, she wished she could skip the middle and get to the ending of the book.

Later that night, they shared supper with Tobias and several of his pack members, one of which volunteered to drive the coach Beast and Belle would be taking. Jeremiah was a sweet young lad, no more than seventeen, who was thirsty for adventure and had a skill with horses. He wasn't nearly as polished as their Pierre, but for the purpose of arriving in Ireland as quickly as possible, he would do nicely. He also wasn't particularly chatty, but preferred to sit back and observe those around him and learn everything he could from it. He and Belle had on occasion discussed various books and pamphlets throughout her time there, and she felt comfortable around him.

The evening had an air of celebration, as it was the last night Frau Gertrude would be open to serving the community, and Belle and the Beast planned to leave early the next morning. Being the last night for at least a month, possibly two that they would share with their new friends, the merriment lasted late into the night.

Their companions having turned in for the evening, Beast, Tobias and Belle found themselves once again alone. Beast was more open and lighthearted than Belle could ever remember seeing him. He also was overindulging in the ale that flowed freely. It was as if he and Tobias had a contest going on who could out drink the other. At first she found their banter and antics amusing, but after a while they started taking things too far, and at her expense.

"Schatze, why the frown? Perhaps ol' Beasty here needs to take another run through the rain." Tobias raised his eyebrows, and received an amused look from Beast, and a flushed but angry glare from Belle. She supposed it was too much to assume that Beast hadn't disclosed her humiliation to Tobias, but having it thrown in her face in such a way, pricked her temper. And she took grave exception to the endearment he kept using, despite her repeated requests he stop.

But before she could address Tobias, Beast interjected, "Or maybe she needs another awful kiss from you."

With a sharp gasp, Belle's eyes widened as she jumped from her seat, fuming that he would joke about such a thing.

Tobias sprang to his feet and grabbed Belle, eliciting yet another gasp from her as he dipped her like he would follow through on Beast's jest. The action got Beast stumbling to stand and intervene, but gently, Tobias set Belle back down in her seat, raising his hands in surrender.

Belle slapped Tobias's hands away, fuming in indignation. Beast let out a burst of laughter and Tobias joined him, clapping him on the back while Belle looked on, barely containing her fury. The two hardly noticed when she escaped the room, running up the stairs, fighting back tears of rage and humiliation.

They continued ribbing one another. Beast jabbed at Tobias's poor fighting skills, Tobias returned with highlighting his uncontrollable rage, which Beast let out a growl for effect that made Tobias jump in his chair along with several other patrons, who then all dissolved into a fit of laughter. They continued taking cheap shots at one another till the final blow hit.

"At least I'd be capable of satisfying my woman, if I had one." Tobias mumbled under his breath before finishing off his current pint. The instant it passed his lips he recognized he had gone too far, and the look on his friends face confirmed it.

It had been too much for him to hope that the King hadn't heard it, and the next thing he knew his jaw was throbbing and he was lying flat on his back on the ground, still seated in his chair. Beast was standing over him, the look of amusement that lit his face now gone. "Too far… I know, I know. Took it too far," Tobias said as he rubbed his jaw and tried to get up, but Beast put his massive foot in the center of his chest, and started leaning on it. "I'm sorry… I take… it…back!" he tried to exclaim between labored breaths as the pressure on his chest began to cut off his air supply.

The room grew still as the altercation drew everyone's attention. Without Belle there to step in, Beast had to reign in his own temper. The fact that Tobias was still breathing, albeit with some difficulty, showed his success in this. Beast took a deep breath as he looked down at Tobias, who was still struggling to dislodge his foot from restricting the ability to breathe. After a second more, he finally released the werewolf and stretched his hand out to help him up.

"I accept your apology. I'll see you in the morning," Beast said between a clenched jaw as he took his leave. Beast was now completely sober. The anger of having his inadequacies thrown in his face left him with a sharp focus.

As he made his way upstairs, he recalled how Belle had fled the room and his heart sank as the image of her face flashed before him. He braced himself as he slowly opened the door to their room, fully expecting another browbeating for his poor behavior.

The room was nearly pitch black and Beast let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. By some small kindness she was asleep, and he crept in as quietly as he could manage, making his way to his spot on the floor. Curling up to sleep, he noticed the room was silent and still. He could only hear the faint sound of people talking in the distance. Usually to drown out the noise from beneath, Beast focused his ears on the rhythmic sounds of Belle breathing as she slept, but as he listened for it, his hair stood to attention, and anger flooded in.

He recognized he may have been a bit insensitive, but for her to be annoyed enough to sleep in another room was ridiculous, and he was not in the mood to deal with her sullen pouting. Quickly lighting a lantern, he shone it towards the bed just to be sure and found it empty. He let out a groan of aggravation and stomped out of the room, going to the next door and throwing it open.

It was the room Tobias and his cohorts had dumped him in several nights earlier. He stepped in and waved the light around, searching for her, but found nothing. With each room he checked and came up empty, his temper rose a little higher, but also his panic. Where the hell could she have gone? He was on his way back to his room when Frau Gertrude came up to investigate all the noise.

"Your Highness, what seems to be the problem?" she said looking concerned.

"I can't find Belle. Have you seen her?" he grumbled as the two entered his room. With the addition of the light Gertrude held, the room was lit significantly more, and his eyes settled on the open window with a tied bed sheet flowing out of it.

Gertrude quietly left him, knowing better than to get in the middle of a lovers' quarrel.

Beast swore loudly as he raced over to the window. He sniffed at the air and easily picked up her scent as a boom of thunder filled the sky. A roar of anger and distress ripped out of his throat as he bound out the window after her.


	13. This Was an Awful Idea

**This Was an Awful Idea**

The sound of thunder echoed through the trees as Belle urged the horse onward. This was the second most impulsive thing she had done in her life, and unlike the first, she was beginning to seriously regret this decision. As the rain came down, internal chastising replaced the fury that had prompted her flight. Her mind listed off all the reasons this had been a horrible idea, foremost was her complete lack of awareness to where she was, or where she was heading.

She knew a human settlement wasn't more than an hours ride away, and she had a general idea of the direction it was in, but she also realized too late that she left her satchel back in the room. Without it, she had no means with which to pay for lodging. Also, an unaccompanied woman wouldn't be welcomed into a respectable establishment, no matter how well she could spin the tale.

When the clouds rolled in, blocking out the light from the moon she was relying on, she lost the trail she'd been following, and was now wandering aimlessly through the woods, getting wetter by the minute. Having finished beating herself up, she started to wonder what Beast's reaction would be when he found her missing. She didn't muse on it long before she heard the familiar roar in the distance and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He sounded as angry as she'd ever heard him, and her instinct was to race as far away as she could, but that having been what put her in this mess in the first place, she turned toward the noise instead.

Just as she could see him running through the rain, a loud crack of lightning struck a tree nearby, falling it between the two of them, and spooking her horse. Belle landed hard on the ground as the animal raced away into the darkness. In moments, Beast lifted her up into his arms. She could feel his racing heart and his labored breathing as she rested against his wide chest. He said nothing, wouldn't even look at her as he carried her back towards the village. After Belle recovered from the shock of being thrown, she pushed against him.

"You can put me down. I'm perfectly capable of walking." That earned her an exaggerated grunt and a slight tightening of his arms. "I mean it. Put me down!" Her temper rose at being ignored and she kicked and pushed harder. Her foot connected with his side and he dropped her, wincing in pain. She quickly scrambled to her feet and brushed off her dress. "Serves you right," she said with a pout.

"Serves me right? Serves me right!? I ought to throw you over my shoulder and carry you all the way back to the room! What were you thinking taking off like that in the middle of the night? Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?! The kind of danger you put yourself in? And for what?" He had been biting his tongue, determined to wait until they were back and she was safe before unleashing his fury at her, but the throbbing pain in his hip dissolved any control he built up.

Belle flushed at his harsh words, and her own anger bit out, "I am well and capable of taking care of myself!"

"I know that," he said through a clenched jaw. "It's why I can't understand how you could have done something so stupid!" He threw his hands up in exasperation. The entire race here he had been growing more and more furious at her, for he couldn't comprehend what he'd said to cause such an overreaction. Belle wasn't the kind to default to female dramatics as found in books. She was an intelligent, calculating woman who thought things through most of the time.

"I'm the stupid one? Perhaps you should look in the mirror before throwing at accusation at me!" she shouted back. The rain slowed to a slight drizzle, and it dripped off her face, mixing with tears of anger and hurt.

"What could I have possibly said or done to force you into such an extreme reaction?" He raked a hand through his wet fur, his eyes piercing into hers. He tried to recall the exact words he'd said right before she left, and while he struggled to remember the precise phrasing, he remembered the purpose. "Because I was teasing Tobias about being a bad kisser?" he said incredulously.

"Yes! And no…" She was getting flustered, and despite her best efforts to stifle the tears rolling down her cheeks, she couldn't. "I can't believe you would make light of that kiss. As if it didn't matter."

"It doesn't matter. It was an impulsive thing he did to get under my skin, and I got my retribution in spades." The words came out before he had taken the time to think them through, and from the look of betrayal on Belle's face, he knew it ran much deeper than that.

"So you're perfectly fine with the fact that for the rest of my life the memory of my _first_ kiss is with Tobias, and not you?" Belle spat out before turning away, hiding how incredibly devastated she felt. A chill ran down her spine as a breeze shot through her cold wet dress, and she hugged her arms around her body.

Beast stumbled back as her words slammed into him. "No! Of course I'm not fine with that! I… I just hadn't thought of it that way before!" he snarled, and she cringed at the sound.

"Well, maybe you should have," she sniped back, uncrossing her arms and squaring her shoulders, prepared to continue the battle. But he turned away from her, and she couldn't discern his feelings.

Beast truly hadn't recognized the kiss for what it was. Not that he assumed she'd been kissed in the past, but the thought of Tobias's forced kiss being her first never even entered his mind. A mixture of rage, indignation, and shame came upon him all at once, and he couldn't find words to express any of it.

"I want to go home," Belle whispered as he finally turned to approach her. He placed a paw on her shoulder and she shrugged it off, stiffening in her resolve.

"We can go back to the room. A night's sleep would do us both some good, not to mention dry clothing," he said as he began to walk back to the tavern, assuming she would follow. But Belle stood her ground.

"No," she continued with a deep sigh, the tears still streaming down her face. She brushed them away, furious at her own weakness. "I want to go _home_. Back to Maman and Papa. You don't need me here anymore."

" _What_?" was all he could manage, his anger returning. "What do you mean I don't need you anymore? Are you hearing yourself?" He looked at her with confusion and disbelief. How had she jumped from him joking about that cursed kiss to him not needing her? Despite knowing he shouldn't, he needed her more than anything he'd ever needed in his entire life. He just couldn't bring himself to say the words. His mouth went dry, and it felt like his tongue turned to cotton.

"I've been thinking about this a lot. You've grown so much in the past week being here, and even before that. You don't need me to play liaison anymore. You're capable of reaching out and connecting with your people without me. All I would do is slow you down." The rain stopped, so she found a stump nearby, sitting down on it as she used her sleeve to wipe the wetness from her face.

Beast turned to look at her. His heart felt like it was being crushed by the weight of her words.

Sitting on the wet ground next to her, he softly asked, "You think that's why I needed you on this journey?"

"Yes… no. I don't know that it even matters anymore." Belle's voice hardened with determination. "I'm going with Tobias, and nothing you can say or do will change my mind." Standing, she started walking away. He caught her wrist in his hand and turned her back to face him as he got to his feet.

"We need to talk about this, don't just walk away from me," he pleaded with her, but she shook his hand from her wrist, folded her arms, and silently walked away.

He stood there watching her leave, frozen in place, feeling the air squeezed from his lungs as if someone had punched him in the gut. A sharp pain radiated from his chest, and he choked on the lump that formed in his throat, making speech impossible. Deciding it was best to give her space and allow her to cool down, he took his time getting back, fetching the horse she had run off with, and returning it to the stables.

By the time Beast returned to their room, all of Belle's belongings were gone. He fell into the bed with a sigh, and his mind tortured him by replaying their argument over and over as he thought of a million things he should have said or done differently. But now it was too late. He knew that look of determination too well to believe he could have any impact on it. And Tobias had been right about one thing. He couldn't satisfy her, and she deserved to be. As he fell asleep, his mind convinced him that her returning home to her parents really was the best course of action.

* * *

Jeremiah stood outside the tavern with the horses and coach all packed and ready to go, sans the personal luggage of his lord and lady. He was brimming with pride to be tasked with such a prestigious position, and he was anxious but eager to see a new part of the world. Pierre spent the evening drilling into him all the proper ways in which to behave around the Master and Mademoiselle. He scoffed at the notion that he should refer to them as such, and promised Pierre he would call the King, his Highness, but Belle he would continue to call Belle as she had insisted when they first met. He now less than patiently waited for the couple to come down from their room and join him.

Belle was the first to emerge, but carried nothing in her hand to add to the coach. Jeremiah looked at her, confused. "Where is your baggage Belle? Aren't we leaving soon?"

She assured him that yes, he would leave soon, but was cryptic why she hadn't brought her things down yet. She instead told him she had urgent business to attend to, and she walked away.

Puzzled, he stood his ground waiting for the King to appear, and perhaps explain things further. He didn't have to wait long as Beast came barreling out of the tavern and strode passed him, shouting orders to go inside and fetch his and Belle's luggage. "Yes sir, but your Highness…" He shouted after the King but received no acknowledgement. With a sigh, he sauntered inside and up the stairs to do as he had been told.

"Belle, what are you talking about? Why would you want to travel back home with us?" Tobias replied to Belle's insistence that she would leave later with the caravan and not this morning with Beast. "I know the furry guy and I got a little inebriated last night and said some things we shouldn't have, but honestly, aren't you taking this a bit too far?"

"No, I'm not. He's made it perfectly clear that my assistance is no longer required, and I miss my parents," Belle said, continuing to make her case, pacing the floor in front of Tobias who was just finishing his breakfast.

"I have done no such thing," Beast interrupted, letting himself into Tobias's house. "It is your decision to part ways, and after a night of thinking it over, I see your point. But I want to make it clear, this wasn't my decision or desire." He leaned against the doorway, folding his arms across his wide chest. His voice was void of emotion and his face didn't give any clue either as to the difficulty he had in supporting her position.

"Listen to the two of you!" Tobias rolled his eyes and plopped down on his sofa. "This can't possibly be what either of you actually wants. And I for one refuse to enable it. No Belle, you cannot join us under any circumstances!" This earned him a furious groan from her and an indignant sigh from the King.

"Fine, if you won't allow me to go with you I'll take a horse and go by myself!" she shouted, turning to storm out of the house, but Beast was blocking the doorway still.

"Be reasonable, Belle," Tobias beckoned.

Beast looked down on her with aggravation. "Didn't you learn anything from last night? It isn't safe for you to travel alone, and you know it."

Belle returned his stare, glaring at him because she knew he wasn't wrong. She had realized in her rush to get away from him that the logistics of being alone were not favorable.

Then his face shifted, and looking directly at his friend, adding "However, Tobias, she can go with you if that is what she wants. I will not force her to stay with me, she's not my prisoner anymore." His eyes fell to the floor, and he walked out the door, suppressing every instinct he had to turn back and beg her to join him. _This is best_. He thought as he left. She could move on and find a partner that could truly be with her.

Belle and Tobias watched as the forlorn king left them alone. Belle's heart broke a little, having seen the smallest glimpse of the hopeless look that had flashed across his face. She knew she was responsible for it, but she wasn't ready to let go of the hurt she was feeling. Tobias came to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I hate seeing the two of you like this. I know you're mad at him. I don't know what happened last night, and honestly it's none of my business, but you're not the only one struggling with insecurities," Tobias said gently, leading Belle to sit on the sofa with him. "I won't go into detail, because I can't betray his confidence, but I want to help if I can. Why do you think he doesn't need you?"

"It's what you said when we first met. My role in this is as a lesion between him and the people, but he's perfectly capable of doing that himself now. He used to rely on me to help ease him into conversations and open him up to being more vulnerable. As you've seen, I'm unnecessary now. So what is the point of me continuing on?" Belle could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she forced them back, refusing to cry.

Tobias reached over and took her hands. He could feel the pain in her words and wanted to comfort her. "If that is really all you're here for, then I can understand feeling your part is done. But why did you come with him on this adventure at all? I'm sure you didn't start out thinking of yourself as a go between." His green eyes looked deep into hers, waiting for her to confess the real motive.

"I guess I didn't. I wanted to help him, and Maman. She couldn't go herself, and part of me felt a sense of duty to her to tell her side of the story." Belle was clearly avoiding the prime reason, but Tobias would not push her.

"Are you done with that task?" he prompted.

"I suppose I'm not. But I don't want to be in the way either." A tear slipped out, and she quickly brushed it away.

"Belle, honestly, has he ever said or done anything to make you feel as thought you were ever in his way?" Tobias released her hands and leaned back, giving her some space.

Softly, she replied, "No. He hasn't."

"Then why are you running away?" He carefully, but knowingly, played on her spirited nature, issuing the challenge, "Aren't you a woman who finishes what she starts?"

"I'm not running away. I'm… I'm…" Belle defended, struggling to find the right words before the fire in her eyes returned. "I am running away, aren't I? You're right. I have to see this through." She stood with newfound resolve and purpose. "Thank you, Tobias. You're a wonderful friend, and we are so lucky to have you."

The two stood and embraced. "I'm really going to miss you." Tears flowed down her face, and Tobias wiped them away.

They walked out to the awaiting coach where Tobias said his goodbyes to Beast and gave Belle one last hug.

Beast had taken the time to bid farewell to all those who came to see him off and was waiting to see what Belle's ultimate decision would be. As Tobias and Belle approached, he scratched the back of his neck in anticipation.

"Well? Are you staying or going?" Beast mumbled, looking down at Belle.

"I'm going, but I'll be riding up front with Jeremiah for now," she said stiffly, climbing up the front, forcing the young lad to scoot to one side.

Beast sighed and looked at Tobias. Tobias shot back a grin saying, "She's quite fitting to be your Queen. I don't envy you anymore." Beast scoffed at him, and with a last wave to the crowd he entered the coach and they set off.

The horde dispersed and went about their business, finishing up last-minute tasks so they too could depart shortly. Once the convoy was arranged, and they settled everyone, they bid farewell to what had been a wonderful home and looked to the future in the new kingdom.


	14. Frosty Trails

**Frosty Trails**

Four days had passed and Belle barely said two words to Beast in all that time. She still rode up front with Jeremiah during the day, and when they made camp at night, she slept in the coach while the two men slept outside. Jeremiah preferred to sleep outdoors, always in wolf form. It had been the safer choice while they were still in the Black Forest. Even though they had located all the mythical creatures of legend, there were still plenty of dangerous normal creatures roaming the forest, particularly at night.

Now they were back in France, but a remote part along the French-German border that was thick with trees. This trail would lead them to Calais where they could take a ship over to England, then Ireland. The few times Beast attempted to approach Belle when they stopped to eat, or wash up in the scattered lakes along the trail, she always found some excuse to stay by Jeremiah's side and engage him in an endless flow of idle chit chat. She was remarkably skilled at that particular trait. He'd seen her employ it a few times with his staff back at the castle, and he was even grateful for it when she'd used it with new creatures, easing them into polite conversation. But now it aggravated him beyond belief. Every day, he heard the two chattering away through the thin walls of the coach. Belle's sweet laughter when Jeremiah made a gaff, or on occasion, an actual joke, produced a stabbing pain in his chest that was getting harder to ignore. The lad wasn't particularly funny, but Belle must have found him amusing enough if her laughter was to be believed.

As the days had passed Beast's heart sank a little deeper, for Belle still refused to engage in any sort of discussion. Her frosty attitude soured his disposition further. He knew letting her go was the right thing to do given the circumstances, but he still couldn't bring himself to talk to her about it. It was better this way. Now he just needed to figure out how to make amends for his callous behavior, and come to an amicable companionship without showing how much it was killing him inside not to be with her.

All of his repressed anger, resentment, and frustration finally flared when he saved Jeremiah from a massive bear in the forest after the lad had wandered a little too far into the woods. Beast's pent up fury was unleashed on the unsuspecting creature, sending it scurrying back into the depths of the forest. Jeremiah had been at Beast's beck and call from that moment forward, even taking to calling him Master.

Today was a quieter day, as Jeremiah had finally caught on to Belle's attempts to use him as a distraction to avoid talking to the Beast. He refused to be her scapegoat, choosing to avoid conversing with her out of a sense of duty to aid his Master in making amends. The lad did not understand the cause of the rift that had formed between them, but the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. This would be the first night back at a carriage house for the two and Jeremiah felt it necessary to force them back together, or it would be a long night.

Belle's mood significantly declined by Jeremiah's aversion to talking to her, for she was enjoying her time getting to know him. He was an intelligent and sweet boy, who had big dreams of owning his own land and cultivating it, having a family, and contributing to his community. Belle found all of this endearing, so when she awoke that morning she intended to read to him from a book about planting practices she had gotten from Tobias in a moment of desperation, needing something to pass the time until they located another bookstore.

His aloof disposition when she joined him up front put all of her plans on hold. So she chose to look around at the passing landscape as he drove them along a bumpy country road.

After a few hours of torturous silence, Jeremiah finally broke. "Are you really going to ignore the Master this entire trip?"

Belle was taken aback by his directness, it being so against his soft-spoken nature. She recognized that her cold shoulder act had worn on him and now felt some guilt over it.

"I don't know what there is to say to him that I haven't said already," she firmly retorted. "Are you not enjoying my company? I know I am enjoying yours, and the fresh summer breezes." Belle fixed a stray hair that blew in the wind as she looked around at the beautiful sprawling countryside, determined to shift away from any discussion of Beast.

"I have enjoyed your company, but think of how lonely he must be, stuck in the coach with nobody to talk to," Jeremiah said in almost a whisper, worried that the Master could overhear him. "With all the things going through his head, surely he needs _some_ way of distracting himself. It's no wonder he's had such a foul temper lately."

Belle chuckled at the cautious look on the boy's face. "Put your mind at ease, he's sleeping. I can hear his snores. Plus, he has plenty of books to read from Tobias, and the ability to nap whenever he feels like it. I believe he's also been busy with writing Lumiere. Or at least that's what he tried telling me when we stopped last." Her tone had gone stiff again and she took concentrated effort to soften it. "But I know this hasn't been easy for you. This certainly isn't the trip you were expecting, is it?"

Jeremiah's typically boyish face hardened. "No." He paused, and Belle let it sink in how much this was bothering him. With a sigh, he continued, "To be honest, and please don't take offense to this, _Fraulein_ , but I'm used to being on my own, and I miss the silence." Belle laughed at the serious look on his face, which turned into a frown at her humor. "Couldn't you ride in the coach for a little while?" he pleaded. "Even if it's for a few hours?"

Belle was about to refuse, but then she reassessed the situation, considering Jeremiah's needs before her own stubbornness. She hated to be a burden to him, especially when they all had more pressing matters to worry about. If she couldn't find a way to forgive Beast and move forward, it could jeopardize their entire purpose, and she didn't want that. "Well, he _is_ sleeping, and I had difficulty getting rest last night," she conceded. "Fine, since you asked so nicely. Pull over and I'll get in to take a nap. But when I wake you have to _promise_ to stop to let me out." She narrowed her eyes, and he nodded vigorously.

The coach slowed to a stop and Belle quietly got down and opened the door. The Beast was sound asleep, but the narrower space in the coach made slipping in without disturbing him a challenge. Once she'd successfully maneuvered her way inside, she situated herself on the opposite bench and curled up on it, taking care that no part of her, or her clothing, touched Beast.

Jeremiah silently latched the door behind her, and the coach began moving again. It didn't take much time for her to fall asleep, as she hadn't been exaggerating about her lack of rest the night before. Her mind bombarded her with doubts, nightmares, and remorseful feelings of her deepening rift with Beast. She knew that her own stubborn refusal to talk to him was to blame, but wasn't ready to let go of the hurt she felt. She still didn't think he understood just how much that kiss with Tobias had left her feeling like spoiled goods, and his making light of it made it seem as if he didn't care. Then again, he'd been pulling away from her for months, so maybe he didn't want the same things she did anymore.

An hour later Beast awoke to see Belle sleeping peacefully across from him. He had to rub his eyes to be sure he was awake. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, and he couldn't help but tuck the stray hair that fell each time the coach jostled along the bumpy road. She was mesmerizing, the way her face changed, forming little smiles or frowns. Beast could only guess at what she might be dreaming of.

An hour must have passed before her peaceful features contorted into a look of terror, and she thrashed about, kicking Beast several times. Concerned, he debated waking her, but didn't want to make the situation worse.

"Please, don't! Come back. Don't leave me," she murmured as she continued to toss from side to side. She was deep in the throes of another disturbing nightmare. They had been steadily increasing in frequency, particularly since the challenge with Tobias. Each one was a little different, and she barely remembered them when she woke. Regardless, she came out of each one feeling helpless and miserable.

At her hushed words, Beast leaned in to hear them better, receiving a sudden knock to the head when she struck him hard enough to send him reeling backward. He groaned in pain, which was enough to wake Belle. She sat up confused, frantically looking around.

As her eyes adjusted to her surroundings and the dim light in the coach, she noticed Beast wincing and holding his head. Her eyes flashed with concern.

"Are you all right? What happened?"

"I'm fine," he grumbled. "Just a large divot in the road tossed me into the wall and I hit my head. I'm sorry I woke you." He grinned slightly at his clever deception. It wouldn't do any good to tell her she was the one who inflicted the pain in his head. Besides, she was talking to him for once, and he didn't wish to give her a reason to stop. "You were talking in your sleep. What were you dreaming about, if you don't mind me asking?"

Belle shifted her skirts as she sat back, seeing Beast's injury was minor. "I, I don't remember," she evasively answered. Her hand came up to brush back the hair that fell over her face, but the Beast beat her to it. As he instinctively tucked the stray lock away, their hands touched, sending a pleasant jolt of electricity up each other's arms. It was only for a second however, before they remembered themselves and recoiled back, exchanging flustered and embarrassed expressions.

"Sorry," Beast mumbled, placing both paws at his sides. An awkward tension pulled between them but he was determined to put it to bed once and for all. Gripping the back of his neck with a paw, he looked down at Belle with a contrite smile. "Belle, I wanted to tell you again how truly sorry I am. I never would have jested about the incident with Tobias had I been thinking clearly."

Belle shifted uncomfortably. This was the conversation she had taken such pains to avoid. She still didn't feel ready to address that situation, especially with the memory of her nightmare still at the forefront of her mind. Between the dream and his apology, the overwhelming wave of emotions was more than she could sort through.

Still, she knew this was a conversation they needed to have. So she took a few moments to collect her thoughts and push down her lingering sense of grief before saying, "Part of me understands that. But the rest…" She trailed off, unable to look at him as she internally debated with herself. Would it be right to set her feelings aside for the sake of their mission? Was her pride really worth all this unrest? To her it was, but this wasn't about her. This was about restoring the people who had been driven from their homes back to a safe place.

Deciding to move forward, she looked back at the Beast, meeting his hopeful blue eyes. "We need to make peace, for the sake of our mission and for poor Jeremiah," she expressed. "I can agree to be cordial with you, on the agreement that I will spend part of the day in here with you and part of it up front with Jeremiah."

Beast agreed to her terms, although a bit reluctantly. She hadn't accepted his apology, and from the tone of her voice, she was still upset with him. The thought left him distraught and frustrated. Was there no way to make amends with her without fully professing his feelings? He _had_ to stick by his conclusion that it was best to let her think he didn't need her and let her move on. Her choice to keep her distance had helped him keep that resolve, but now, sitting so near to her, his resolve was cracking. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her how much she meant to him, how he couldn't bear to spend another moment apart. But he shoved that desire away, keeping it under lock and key.

They spent the rest of the day reading and engaging in rigid discussions about their travel plans. With the faster coach, they were making better time, which meant fewer stops. Tonight was the first night since leaving Gertrude's that Belle and Beast would need to share a room. So much had changed between them since then, that both were feeling apprehensive about continuing their husband and wife charade.

As night fell, the couple grew silent with anticipation for their stay at the inn. When the coach came to a stop in front of a well-lit building, Jeremiah jumped down and opened the coach door. Beast offered an arm to Belle out of old instinct as they dismounted the carriage. He already had the stone in one pocket with money in the other. The two strolled inside arm in arm.

At the front counter, a welcoming older man greeted Belle and Beast. He seemed surprised but elated to have guests, as this was a smaller town that didn't get much traffic. He kindly showed them to a spacious room on the second floor. It had its own private parlor when you entered, with a settee and two large chairs that faced one another. On the right was a fireplace, and in the far corner, a small table with two chairs for private dining. The bedroom was through a door on the left and had a wide bed with a beautiful oak frame, which matched the room's surrounding furnishings.

Belle's eyes widened as she drank in the elegance of the room. It was by far the most luxurious of the ones they'd hired through their travels. By comparison, it still paled to her room back home at the castle, but after sleeping in the coach for the last four nights she was visibly excited for a plush mattress once more.

"I furnished this for a Duke who used to travel through here on his trips to and from his mother's in Germany," the landlord explained. "Since she passed a few years ago, it no longer gets much use. I trust you'll find everything to your liking. I will have my cook send up a hot meal." With that, he bowed to the couple and left to begin preparations.

Jeremiah arrived just before dinner with the few bags they would need for the night. As it was their first formal meal in a week, they chose to dress for the occasion.

Belle made use of the bedroom's dressing partition to change from her rumpled blue dress into the beautiful green one she had worn many times at the castle. It wasn't particularly fancy, but she liked the way it fit against her and made her eyes look more green than brown. It was also Beast's favorite—she remembered spending many afternoons pouring over documents in the library together while wearing it. She even took the time to fix her hair in a more intricate coiffure, although she lacked the proper tools to curl it.

In the parlor, Beast changed into some nice blue linen breeches, with a matching linen shirt in a slightly lighter shade of blue, embroidered with gold thread. Paired with this was a fitted coat in the same color blue as his pants. He wanted to fit the part of a gentleman as best he could.

When dinner arrived, Belle and Beast came together to share in a meal of fresh bread, various cuts of meat, with root vegetables and a platter of cheese. As soon as the servant left the room, Beast removed the stone from his pocket and set it on the table.

They were almost as nervous as they had been the first time they shared a meal together back at the castle. Neither knew what to say. They had already talked about their plans to get to Ireland, and Beast told her since it was a small enough country, he was going to purchase a cottage they could stay in instead of constantly needing to rent rooms. To fill the silence, Belle told him about one of the books Tobias lent her about farming, and how she planned on reading it to Jeremiah.

After almost an hour of staggered, forced conversation, Beast dragged up the courage to ask what had been weighing on his mind since they left Tobias. "So, why did you choose to come with me instead of going home?" He tried to sound nonchalant about it, but mentally, he was dying to know the reason. He gazed across the room where she sat on the settee, nervously awaiting her response.

Belle had been anticipating this question since they'd struck their agreement, so she was prepared for it. Even so, it wasn't easy to deliver the stripped down answer she'd come to with Tobias's help.

"I owed it to Maman to see this through," she responded curtly. Beast's body stiffened and his jaw tightened. Seeing his reaction, Belle immediately regretted the glacial tone she'd taken.

Beast's voice was soft but his body language betrayed the difficulty he had getting words out. "Regardless of the reason, I'm grateful you're here. I can't imagine finishing this journey without you." Looking her in the eye, his heart lurched in his chest. "Belle, I…" He wanted to tell her how he felt, wanted to make her understand that even though he loved her, they couldn't be together. If he confessed his choice to remain a beast, it was slamming the door on his own happiness, forever, and he just couldn't bring himself to do it. When he looked into her eyes he saw his future. So instead, he jumped to his feet and walked away, raking a paw through his mane and groaning in aggravation.

"What?" she asked persistently. She got up and moved towards him, reaching out, but he backed up further, nearly bumping into the table.

Beast glanced down and saw the stone laying there. In a panic, he picked it up and shoved it in his pocket, then fled out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Belle cried as the door shut behind him. What was going on with him? This was _not_ normal behavior for Beast—but then again, _nothing_ had been normal between them for months now. Every time she thought they were getting closer, he'd pull away, and now they were further apart than ever. She toyed with the idea of following him, making him face her and tell her whatever it was he'd been keeping from her, but decided it best to leave him be. If he needed another night to find a tavern and drink away his feelings like an unseemly coward, she wouldn't stop him. Her own aggravated growl rumbled in her throat from her frustration and she stormed into the bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Belle disrobed to her shift and climbed into bed. She was miserable with how far she'd drifted from Beast in such a brief span of time, but still couldn't bring herself to fully make amends. She sighed exasperatingly as she laid her head on the pillow. Hopefully sleep would take her quickly and the nightmares would stay at bay.

* * *

Belle woke to the sound of the door to her bedchamber opening. She was certain she locked it and was ready to snap at Beast for disturbing her when a strong arm grabbed her from behind. He tied a gag around her mouth so violently, it ripped her hair as it got caught in the knot. Belle let out a muffled cry of pain. In her agitated state, she only had a vague recollection of her attacker binding her wrists behind her before they tossed her to the corner of the room. She landed with a thump, partly on her bound hands as tears of pain and shock streamed down her cheeks.

In the darkness, the whispered tones of two men arguing was the only clue she had as to what was going on. _Thieves_ , she surmised as her eyes adjusted to the shadows. They were digging through her luggage, tossing dresses around the room. One bandit finally lit a candle, and she saw a scarred face with graying brown hair, dark eyes, and a slender figure. The second man beside him looked to be younger, with thick arms, a wide chest and light brown hair. She couldn't make out the color of his eyes.

The smaller one was rifling through the book she brought in, tossing it across the room when it yielded nothing of value. Belle tried to wiggle into a more comfortable spot, but couldn't quite manage a sitting position. Each time she tried to turn her head her scalp screamed in pain, for her hair was mangled up in the tightly tied knot of the gag.

"There's nothin' 'ere!" the smaller man angrily spat out, as he finished dumping the contents of Belle's satchel onto the bed.

"There has to be somethin'. Nabob's like these ain't travel lightly," retorted the larger of the two as he strode out of the room, taking the candle with him to search the parlor. When he came across the Beast's bag, he threw it over his shoulder. "Trouble in paradise, love? Why would your dear husband's luggage be out 'ere? Lookie as if he planned to sleep alone tonight."

"Perhaps she's a cold shrew, an' needin' a better example of 'ow it's done." The man with the scars was now standing over Belle looking down on her with a lustful hunger in his eyes. "Boy, is she a pretty one." He crouched over to examine her closer, running his hand down the side of her face. She cringed and recoiled back into the corner, pulling out more hair in the process as a tear escaped her eyes.

"She ain't what we 'ere for," the younger one hissed from the other room. "Get over 'ere an' help me look. He couldn't'a taken everythin' of value wit' him to dat tavern."

By now, Belle had gathered enough information from their conversation to put to two and two together. The blaguards had been watching the inn for wealthy travelers, and when they saw Beast leave her alone, figured it was a prime opportunity to rob them. Unfortunately, the younger man was wrong, and Beast only carried a small sack with jewels and coins in his pocket at all times. He never left it unattended. Belle worried about what they would do when they realized there truly was nothing worth stealing from them in the room.

"Left his missus behin'. Sure's I can find some value in her." He crept closer, now moving his hand down the front of her chest and around to her backside, squeezing her when he found places of interest. Belle screamed into the gag and kicked at him, landing one blow on his shin. He cursed under his breath and back handed her across the face, drawing blood from her lower lip.

"I said leave her an' help me!" bellowed the man from the other room. Reluctantly, the smaller man staggered out the door, limping slightly from the injury Belle inflicted.

They tore the room apart, even ripped into the blue velvet of the settee. As they worked, Belle twisted her hands, finding the end of the knot and started loosening it. After a few minutes she managed to get it open enough to slip one tiny wrist free. Her eyes darted around the room searching for a weapon, anything that she could use to defend herself. On the top of the dresser was her hairbrush, and next to it the ribbon she used to tie her hair back. A beam of moonlight filtered in through the curtains, lighting up something shiny on the floor next to vanity stool. It was a large shard of glass from them knocking over a vase.

With small movements, Belle wiggled over to the stool, crouched down and grabbed the long sliver of glass. Tucking it up her sleeve, being careful not to knick herself, she slipped her wrist back into the restraints and resumed her spot. For added effect, she grumbled against her gag, as if she were yelling at the ruffians in the other room.

When they came up empty-handed, the larger man came back into the bedroom and lifted Belle off the ground, dropping her into a chair in the parlor.

"Where's ye jewelry? Surely if ye could afford a room as posh as all dis, ye'd have some on ya. If ye be tellin' us, we won't harm ya further." He leaned over her, and she could feel his hot rancid breath on her cheek. He backed off just enough to rake his eyes down her body and she felt a chill run down her spine. Once again, she used her feet to kick. His reflexes were too quick and he caught her leg in his powerful hand, holding it steady in the air, before sliding his hand up her shift to her knee.

"Tell me now, an' I ain't go no farther." Her eyes widened in shock and panic. She had nothing to tell him about, but she signaled that she would talk if he displaced the gag. He removed a knife from his belt and held it to her throat as he pulled the gag down, ripping more hair in the process.

"So where is they?" The knife pierced the tender skin of her throat just slightly, and a few drops of blood trickled down.

"I don't travel with my jewels, and my husband has all of our money," she said slowly. "If you want to steal it from him, you're welcome to try. You know he's at the tavern around the corner, probably so far into his cups he won't even notice." Her eyes shot daggers at the disgusting creep and she slipped the glass lower as she freed her hand again. Gripping it tightly, the edges dug into her palms, and she ignored the slight pain.

"I won't allow me troubles to 'ave been for nothin'. If I can't 'ave the bounty o' a full purse, I be takin' a bounty from ye." He tossed her from the chair onto the ripped settee, and Belle pulled her hand forward, drawing out the sharp weapon. Her attacker was too busy loosening his trousers to notice, and when he pounced on her, she struck. The glass sank into his chest, and he dropped the knife in his hand. Belle rolled off the settee as the man stood looking down at his wound in shock.

His partner jumped into action, rushing at Belle. She scrambled for the knife and held it out towards the second thief. Blood dripped down the handle from the cut on her hand, but she kept a firm grip.

"Don't move!" She commanded, and he stopped, looking from the knife in her hand to the glass sticking out of his partner's chest. The larger man had slumped into the settee behind her as his dingy shirt turned red.

"Now Ma'am, ye ain't no killer." Raising his hands, the scrawny one took a small step toward her, and Belle backed up. He took another step and she retreated, but held the knife firmly out in front, the threat still hovering between them.

"But aren't I? A girl has the right to defend herself. Now get out!" Her voice was ragged, but clear, and for a moment she thought the man would obey. She barely caught the smirk on his face when that thick arm grabbed her from behind, spinning her around as he slammed her down onto the floor.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Belle released a bloodcurdling scream and thrust the knife upward, sinking it into the injured thief's shoulder, causing him to billow in pain. He staggered back, now two objects penetrating his torso. With fury and pain in his dark eyes, he struck a blow to the side of Belle's head, knocking her unconscious.

The sound of that terrified scream pierced through the still night and woke Jeremiah from his sleep. He shot out of bed and looked out the window of the small room in the stables he was staying in. Peering up at the inn, he saw a light flicker in the Master's room that then went out. He raced out of the stables and into the inn, brushing past two unsavory looking men who were running out, one of them half covered in blood. Close behind him was the Master, who overtook him on the stairs and made it into the room first.

The sight that greeted them made both of their stomachs drop. Belle was lying on the floor, her shift ripped at the shoulder with a large red stain across her chest. Blood dripped from her lip, her neck, and the side of her head as she lay perfectly still. The room was destroyed, with clothing strewn about, furniture ripped open, and tables overturned. Beast sprang across the room, gathering Belle carefully in his arms, carrying her into the bedroom which was in a similar state of disarray.

His massive paws couldn't untie any of her bindings, so he called Jeremiah to help him. The boy started with the one wrist that was still tied and then took several minutes to unravel the gag. The knot was so intertwined with her hair that it was nearly impossible not to cause her further harm, but Jeremiah did his best. Beast ripped a piece of the sheet off the bed and dabbed at the cut on her head and throat, all the while holding her still body in his arms. Once she was free of her constraints, Beast sent Jeremiah to fetch warm water.

"Please wake up, Belle," Beast pleaded. "I can't lose you. You have to be okay. _Please."_ He examined her shift, trying to find the source of the bloodstain on her chest. He couldn't find any rip in the fabric beyond the one at the shoulder, and that was too far from the stain to be the source. The only conclusion that made sense was that it wasn't her blood. Beast sighed in relief.

The landlord stormed in, shocked to see the destruction to his property.

"What on earth happened here?" he cried, looking around with horror at the broken furniture. Once he saw the young lady lying unconscious against her husband, his face softened and he followed up with, "Is the young missus all right?"

Holding Belle even closer to him, Beast growled out in fury, "Two thieves attempted to rob us, and when they found nothing of value, they assaulted my wife!" He choked back his emotions, still terrified Belle might not wake up. She was so still, the shallowest of breaths his only reassurance that she was alive. "I want every available man searching for the bastards who did this."

"Of course, sir!" The landlord nodded. "Do forgive me. Had I heard the commotion from my side of the building, I would have alerted the authorities straight away. I'll fetch the magistrate and a physician for the missus immediately." He rushed back out to complete his tasks.

Jeremiah returned with the warm water and Beast dipped the cloth in it, removing the trail of blood that went from Belle's temple down her neck, stopping at her collarbone. He looked down on her with such remorse and shame. If only he hadn't left her alone. It was stupid and selfish for him to seek a tavern to drown his sorrows in. He'd been feeling compelled to tell Belle everything and knowing that could only lead to more misery, he took the coward's way out and fled.

After carefully removing the blood from Belle's lip and throat, her eyes fluttered open. At first she frantically tried escaping Beast's arms, but he held her firmly whispering, "It's just me Belle. I'm here. You're safe now."

She looked up at him with tears pooled in her eyes, and she curled into his warmth.

The landlord came back, offering them another room down the hall, which Beast gratefully accepted. Jeremiah gathered their belongings, folding the garments carefully back into the cases. Beast carried Belle to the fresh room and she refused to release him, so he slid into the bed, keeping her cradled in his arms.

It took less than an hour for the manhunt to produce the thieves, especially since one was injured. As much as Beast wanted to rip the two apart himself, he had no authority in this area, and so had to settle for the magistrate locking them up. He wanted to interrogate them himself and find out exactly what they had done to Belle, but he was unwilling to leave her side. Since she woke, she had said nothing about the attack, just clung to him and wouldn't let go. He had never seen her so vulnerable.

When the magistrate marched the two assailants into the room, Belle's face drained of all color, and she immediately confirmed that they were the culprits. The thieves were hauled away with the promise they'd face a swift trial and sentencing. A written account was requested, and Belle nodded her agreement that she would supply one before they left.

Once the crowd dissipated, Belle allowed the physician to wrap her hand and he cleared her of any serious injury. Beast was relieved that the blow to her head wouldn't have a lasting effect, and her wounds were only superficial. After that, the commotion died down.

Belle's shaking stopped as the door closed behind Jeremiah, leaving her and Beast alone. Still in the bed, Beast adjusted to the side. He set her down next to him, and she allowed for the first time some space between them. He looked her over again, searching for evidence of what else they may have done to her.

"Did they…" he said cautiously. Tears started streaming down her face again, and he gasped while rage filled his eyes. Her hand came up to his cheek with a reassuring shake of her head, settled him back to a simmer.

"No, but I'm certain they were going to if I hadn't gotten ahold of that shard of glass," Belle told him between tears. All the terror, worry and relief rushed through her, flowing out in choking sobs at the realization of what almost occured. She had her own sense of self preservation to thank, but with the danger gone she felt the full weight of how badly it could have ended.

Beast turned to his side, offering his shoulder for her to lean into and he again wrapped his arms around her. "I should have never left. I am so sorry, Belle. Because of my selfishness you could have been…" He shook his head in anger and disbelief as he hugged her tighter to his side.

Belle used her sleeve to wipe her tears away. "But I wasn't. I'm fine. Or at least I will be." She tucked herself into his side, and put an arm around him. Somehow his nearness calmed her racing heart, and chased away her fears. They sat there together for nearly an hour, not saying much of anything, just holding one another and easing the stress of what had just happened.

"I can sleep on the floor right beside you, if you want," Beast offered, finally getting up, covering Belle with the light blanket.

"Yes, please," Belle whispered as exhaustion caused her body to go slack. Her adrenaline spent, and emotions settling, Belle felt the weight of her eyelids falling. " _Merci, ma bête_ ," whispered just before she fell asleep.

* * *

_Author Note:_

_Massive thank you to TheGreenArcher and Threeishere for Betaing this chapter for me! TheGreenArcher and I must have combed over this one like 5 times at least. If you have't read her fic's yet you don't know what your missing! A Prince in Disguise is one of my all time favorite fics, as is The Master of My Fate._


	15. Crossing the Channel

**Crossing the Channel**

All three travelers were eager to get out of the tiny town and leave behind the events of the evening before. Belle was the first one to rise. She dressed quickly and was putting up her hair when Beast stirred from his spot at the side of the bed.

He barely got any sleep at all; every noise drew his attention, and he stayed as alert as a watchdog, keeping vigil over Belle. When he wasn't focused on eliminating a sound as a threat he was berating himself for how selfish and cowardly he had been and vowed to stay by Belle's side until they returned home.

They carried their own luggage down, not wanting to wait for Jeremiah to finish preparing the horses, also unwilling to leave the coach unattended. Beast paid extra to the frazzled Landlord, who was overly grateful for the assistance in repairing the damage the room had sustained. Although, it was unnecessary, as the thieves would have to work off the damages, Beast still felt a sense of responsibility since it was his absence that gave the criminals leave to enter the room.

Already at the first staging post, Jeremiah was trading out the horses when Belle approached the subject of moving to the front so Beast could get some sleep.

"I was thinking it's a perfect time for me to sit up front for a little while. You're exhausted, I can tell, and need some peace and quiet to take a nap. I'll be safe with Jeremiah at my side, plus we'll be moving too fast for anything bad to happen." Belle entreated Beast as he lay back, resting his head on the wall of the coach.

"No," was his abrupt answer.

Belle groaned, and countered, "I know last night was unpleasant, but I'm fine. Really, I am. And while I understand your desire to keep me close, sitting up front is not that far away. Also, I wasn't asking for permission."

Beast let out a sigh and straightened up. "Belle, please. I won't get any sleep at all unless I know you're safe with me." His eyes captured hers in a pleading gaze, and she could see the guilt and worry in them.

With a defeated sigh, she relented for now, recognizing it was just too soon for him. After a night's rest she was feeling much better about what happened. It had been frightening, but she was determined not to allow those ruffians to affect her more than they already had. Beast didn't have the same luxury of adequate rest, so he was still very much on edge over the situation. Belle reached across and held his paw.

"All right. But please try to get some sleep. You'll feel much better about the entire thing once you do." He squeezed her hand slightly in appreciation, and his thumb brushed against the skin on her wrist where her skin was chafed from the bindings. She stifled the sharp intake of breath at the sudden pain, and he dropped her hand immediately.

"I'm so sorry," Beast quickly said, hanging his head in shame, but her hand reached up and stroked the side of his face, guiding it back up so his eyes met hers once more.

"It's fine. How about I sit with you? You can lean on me while you sleep." Without waiting for his response, she moved to the other side and signaled for him to rest his head on her shoulder. She then proceeded to soothingly stroke the side of his face, coxing him to relax and sleep.

Several hours later, Belle's arm had fallen asleep under the pressure from Beast's head resting on her shoulder, but she didn't have the heart to wake him. It was rather warm outside, and the heat from his body next to hers was also becoming a source of discomfort. She focused on the book in her lap, flexing her wrist in attempts to wake her sleeping arm without waking the sleeping beast. The coach rolled onward at a steady pace, and they were nearing their destination. One more night's sleep and they would arrive in Calais, taking a ship over to England. Belle was getting excited to see the country to the north. She had read so many books that took place there, and it was the home of her favorite author, Shakespeare. After another hour passed, Belle rested her head against Beast's and took a little nap herself, comfortable feeling him so close.

* * *

They spent a peaceful, uneventful night at another inn, leaving early to arrive in Calais before dark. Making remarkable time, they got tickets for one of the last ships leaving for Dover, England. Beast was apprehensive. This would be the longest he'd ever used the stone, but he wanted to accompany Belle in exploring this busy town.

From the time they entered the bustling port, Beast had the stone in his pocket. He and Belle took a little time to visit many exotic shops full of goods from foreign lands, and Belle's eyes widened when they found the largest bookstore she had ever seen. It still paled compared to the library back at the castle, but Belle eagerly scanned the copious shelves, and they discussed which books to add to her growing pile.

After a little over an hour, Beast grew fretful about overusing the stone, so they returned to the coach to await their departure time. Belle tried to reassure him that the stone never failed him before, and he had cause to use it quite frequently before their stay in the Black Forest. Now that Frau Gertrude had recharged it, he no longer needed to worry. She recognized that his increased anxiety about it was a reflection of the guilt he felt for abusing it the other night, leaving her exposed to danger.

The two of them were getting along well enough since that horrible night. Beast never let Belle out of his sight, and although it was wearing on her, she was still trying to humor him. Respecting his protective instincts was a burden she could bear a little longer.

The crossing went off with no issues. As they exited the ship, Belle and Beast got separated, and Beast nearly knocked everyone down to get to her. She had to apologize, profusely, to those who had been so rudely bumped. Beast's only reparation was a silly grin and a shrug. She had found the action endearing and was softening once again to him.

Alone together in a strange room in Dover, having exhausted all conversation about their brief adventure in Calais, and plans settled for visiting London next before departing for Dublin from Liverpool, they settled in for a much-needed night's rest. They expected the journey to Dublin to take at least a week, possibly two.

The Irish Sea was notorious for torrential storms that forced ships to return to England, or aggravatingly calm winds that could strand a boat between the two islands for days. It would be the most nerve-racking part of the journey if they could not secure a private room on the ship. Beast still had plenty of means with which to pay for such accommodations, and Belle was more nervous about surviving the crossing. She hadn't taken very well to sea travel, and was so grateful that the trip to England had been relatively smooth and quick, taking only four hours, most of which she spent sleeping so as not to need the bucket. She was so glad to be on land again.

The room they occupied was rather large and well furnished. It had a large, comfortable bed with intricate carvings on the four pillars, matching end tables flanked the sides, and a bench at the foot covered in a beautiful blue silk with silver embroidery. A dresser and wardrobe were arranged against the back wall, with a full-length mirror set into one door of the wardrobe. A plush sofa was near the detailed fireplace, sculpted out of marble. This was clearly a room meant for the aristocracy. Belle still found it hard to grasp that she was travelling across Europe in such high style, apart from the nights they'd had to camp outside.

Beast took it all in stride as he had never known anything less than absolute luxury. So he sought the nicest hostelries and always requested the finest room. With more than enough to pay for such accommodations, eager landlords always greeted him with wide smiles and a willingness to bend over backwards to please him.

Upon arrival, they'd shared a delicious meal in the attached parlor. The space wasn't all that dissimilar from the night the thieves accosted her, except this room was even more elaborate and ornate. But the general layout of the rooms were alike.

Comfortable in her shift, she sat on the sofa in the bedchamber brushing the tangles from her hair. The wind had not been kind to her flowing brown locks as they departed the ship. Beast was just starting to undress for bed and stood across the room from her. He was about to remove his shirt, standing within range of the mirrored wardrobe, when Belle raised an eyebrow.

"Is the stone put away?" she asked, a slight blush creeping up her face.

"Why?" he replied as he unbuttoned the front of his white linen shirt. Belle stole a glance to the mirror and saw the Beast's face reflected in it, releasing a small sigh of relief.

He followed the line of her eyesight and chuckled. "I can go get it if you'd like," he teased with a grin, and took great pride at the shade of red now coloring her cheeks.

Belle turned around, giving him her back, focusing on a particularly nasty snarl in her hair. Her scalp was still tender in places, so she took more care and caution when brushing it out. Beast came and stood behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. The heat from his hand sent a rush of warmth down her body, and without thinking she leaned into him. Her head lulled back against his thigh as she drank in the delicious flame his proximity ignited within her.

Beast quickly jumped back at the intimate touch, as desire and longing surged through him in a way it hadn't in over a month. He had worked very hard to become accustomed to seeing Belle in her shift, the way the thin white material hung on her body, and how beautiful her rich brown hair that fell down her back looked in contrast with her pale smooth skin.

Every part of him wanted to touch her, but he knew that was a path best not explored. Giving into the temptation, even for a few stolen moments, would only cause more anguish, much like he was feeling now. He retreated to the parlor, taking a seat in one of the chairs. He could still see her through the open door. Frustrated and remorseful, he rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to get his emotions back under control.

Belle's gaze begged to follow him, but she too was struggling to get the overwhelming feelings back in check. She wished she had said nothing about the stone. But she was already in a state of acute focus on him. Every time throughout the day that she caught his reflection in shop windows, the water, or the worst, an actual mirror, sent her mind back to the day at Gertrude's; his glistening wet body on display for her, and that rush of need flowed over her again. She had done well stifling it all day, but she knew she couldn't handle another mishap as he was undressing.

Setting the brush aside, she leaned over the dresser and blew out the candle there. The room felt ten degrees hotter than it had before and she threw the covers to the side of the bed, not wanting any extra warmth on her body as she lay down.

Beast reached across to the end table next to the chair and picked up one of the books they had purchased that day, trying to distract himself with it, but his eyes kept coming back to the dark but shapely figure on the bed in the other room. It tempted him to shut the door, but he couldn't bring himself to follow through. He wasn't ready to have her out of his line of sight. Instead, he moved the chair so she was to the side of him, and he forced himself to focus on the book in his hands.

It was a historical book about the great Kings of France and he thought it was fascinating. However, he found no mention of his own small kingdom, or the Kings that had led it. Another side effect of the Enchantress's forgetful spell. The entire world had Montiquent erased from their memories, including any mention of it in print. Part of him was sad for it, since they were wonderful trade partners with so many. And while they repeatedly clashed with the French government, being a small kingdom surrounded by a major world power, they were isolated enough and the mountains provided for excellent protection against any significant attack.

He barely remembered as a child being taught the history of his kingdom, how it came to into existence and its independent sovereignty recognized, but all he could really recall was the look of pride on his father's face when he spoke of it. Thinking about Montiquent, and his father, was an excellent way to dampen his desires, and after another thirty minutes of reading he was finally able to join Belle in the bedchamber. Having double checked the lock on the main door, and locking the bedroom door as well, he settled on the wide sofa across from the bed and let sleep take him.

* * *

At last they were in London. Belle's enthusiasm for this part of the trip was contagious and Jeremiah was also feeling the giddy thrill of the massive city. Beast was still apprehensive about using the stone for a day of leisure, especially with the uncertainty of how much it would be required to get to Dublin. But after seeing the glow on Belle's face as she grabbed his hand, pulling him through the streets, weaving in and out of shops, he gave into the infectious glee she was feeling.

They were pursuing a cart full of fresh fruits and vegetables at an open air market when they heard a stifled screech from a woman a few carts down. She dropped her basket of herbs and spices, her eyes as wide as tea saucers. She was staring directly at the Beast, backing away slowly. People around her barely gave her a curious glance, and she crouched to the ground, frantically gathering her items before fleeing the area. Belle and Beast exchanged a look and followed her arm in arm.

"Excuse me," Belle said softly as they approached the woman from behind. Her hair was nearly black as night, with a few gray hairs scattered in. As the woman turned around, Belle saw a kind face that wasn't much older than herself, with warm blue eyes and pretty features. She was taller than Belle by several inches, but her gaze didn't stay on Belle long. It passed her to once again stare at Beast who was standing just behind Belle with a protective arm around her, his hand on her waist.

"How is it possible?" muttered the shocked woman. "You're walking out in the open and no one else sees you?"

"Are you a _charmante_?" Belle asked. Beast was keeping very still and quiet, allowing Belle to take the lead.

"A what?" was the confused answer. The woman turned to walk away again, but Belle reached out and put a hand on her basket.

"Wait, please. We're here to find magical beings and give them a safe home." It wasn't the eloquent speech they had given time and time again, but Belle felt a shortened explanation was necessary with how restless the other woman seemed.

"Magical? Who do you think is magical? I most certainly know nothing of magic. Even whispering about such things can get you thrown in the tower, or worse! Come with me…" With an apprehensive glance at both Belle and the Beast who stood behind her, the woman grabbed Belle's hand and lead them away from the eyes and ears of the market, down several alleys, and finally into a small cellar. Beast had difficulty getting through the narrow, low doorway. The space inside was not accommodating to his height either, so it forced him to crouch down on the dirt floor, but he still kept close to Belle.

"Convincing you I am a normal human is not going to work, as I can obviously see through whatever enchantment your companion here is using to disguise himself. I am Kara, a witch. What are you?" the woman finally said once the door latched securely behind them.

"It's a long story," Beast replied, and the woman was practically knocked over by the sound of his voice.

"He can talk?" she said, slightly shocked, taking a seat on one of the many crates scattered around the dark cellar. It was tiny, and only a few beams of light shone into the room from the cracks in the door. Crates were strewn about in no particular fashion, and a few shelves stored various preserved foods. Herbs hung from the low ceiling, giving a pleasant fragrance to the air. In one corner a cot sat with a few blankets.

"Of course he can talk," Belle scoffed, finding the woman's surprise a bit offensive. "He only looks like a beast. He's really a man, and even more than that, he's a king." Belle felt annoyed at the woman's disrespectful demeanor, and her voice did nothing to hide it. "I wasn't being facetious when I said we hail from a kingdom where magical people can live freely and openly. It's why we're here."

Belle and the Beast then took some time giving the abbreviated version of their story to Kara, and she listened with avid interest. She didn't ask questions or speak at all while the two relayed the story of the curse, the forgetful spell, the quest to find her mother, and their new journey to restore the scattered _les charmantes_ to their former home, inviting other magical creatures they came across along the way. By the end, Kara had a look of rapture on her face. She stood and paced the room, mumbling to herself with an elated look of excitement.

"This is wonderful!" she finally exclaimed. "I know a group of Druids who will love to meet you. They're in Ireland, and the leader, Annwn, is familiar with nearly every special creature on the islands. No one knows how old she is, but it's been said she's as old as Ireland itself. I can't believe my fortune at seeing you today. I was supposed to have returned home yesterday, but my favorite supplier of rare herbs wasn't here the past two days so I had to wait for him. Oh, Your Highness, I can't express how happy I am to make your acquaintance." She was practically gushing her praise and what Belle had first assessed as pretty features turned positively radiant with her jubilation.

Beast was blushing so deeply at the heaps of attention Kara started piling on, one could see it through the layers of fur.

Dragging the crate she was sitting on much closer to him, she inquired, "So may I ask how this enchantment works? How were you able to walk through the crowd like you were?" She leaned in close, exposing more of her bosom, the neck of her dress parting open further as she rested her hand on his arm. Beast was taken aback at the blatant flirting, something he had never experienced before, and found it rather flattering. He grinned at her and removed the stone from his pocket, allowing her to examine it. She said a few words over it, and it started to glow. Still glowing, she handed it back to him.

"Now you don't have to worry about when it might run low. As long as it's glowing, it will work." She gave him a wink. "However, I am assuming it's something you try to save for special occasions."

Belle sat back, watching the exchange. Seeing the way Kara was now openly flirting with her Beast, her body started to flush with jealousy, but she stayed seated and kept her mouth shut. Although they were in a much better place now than they had been a week ago, their relationship had no definition, and therefore she had no claim to him, or cause to make a scene over Kara's advancements. What annoyed her the most was how much he was enjoying the attention, encouraging it with his bashful smiles and grins.

Taking the Beast's hand in her own, Kara led them back out of the cellar. Belle followed closely behind and Beast turned back to be sure she was there. The sun was still shining brightly, and it took a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the light again. Kara brought them into a beautiful shop full of little trinkets, and the owner was visibly taken aback when the Beast entered behind her.

"Kara! What do you think you're doing bringing someone like _that_ into the city?" the owner exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"No need to fret Hector, he's a good friend of mine." Kara threw a dazzling smile towards Beast, and Belle rolled her eyes, trying not to pay attention.

"But what if someone sees him?" hissed back at her. The shopkeeper was visibly distressed, his dark gray eyes wide as he ran a nervous hand through his overgrown mop of brown hair, and he had an unusual amount of facial hair. He was tall, abnormally tall, and he walked with a strange gate. Belle recognized it as one of a Faun, but she couldn't confirm her suspicion due to his placement behind a tall counter and his loose trousers that bucked the trends, being wide legged all the way to the floor.

"He's got a glamour stone, no one but us can see his true form. Speaking of which, Hector, do you have a mirror? I'm dying of curiosity, wondering what your Highness looks like to the outside world. I'd wager you're the most handsome man I have ever seen," she said with an air of seduction to her tone. Dropping his hand, she went searching for one.

"You're really loving this aren't you?" Belle said walking up beside Beast. He looked back at her with a sly grin on his face and nodded. Belle hooked her arm through his just as Kara came back holding a beautiful gold-framed mirror.

"I found one!" she exclaimed as she placed it on a nearby shelf. "Now let's have a look at yo…" Her voice faded as her mouth dropped open and her eyes practically bugged out of her head as she looked into the mirror. Belle also felt a little breathless looking at his handsome face in the ornate mirror; his long light auburn hair that reached just beyond his shoulders, the bright azure blue eyes framed with long eyelashes, topped with thick brows, chiseled high cheekbones, wide chin, and aristocratic nose. She tried forgetting how unbelievably attractive he was beneath the furry exterior.

"Wow," Kara exhaled. Beast shifted uncomfortably and turned the mirror around. It was still difficult for him to see his human self reflected back at him, and he was finding the reactions to it overwhelming. Finding her tongue, Kara said, "So you say there's a way to break this curse of yours?" Kara hooked her arm through Beast's unoccupied one, pulling him away from Belle to stroll through the shop with him.

Belle stood still, trying to regain her composure, allowing her arm to slip free from Beast's, but her eyes followed as Kara dragged him away.

"Perhaps something in here could be of assistance to me? I might not be a powerful Enchantress, but I have been referred to as the most talented witch in all of Great Britain. Would you like me to try?" purred out of Kara as she walked him around the unique rooms in the shop. She distracted him long enough to lose sight of Belle, and the realization that he couldn't see her brought a panic upon him.

"No, I'm fine. Where's Belle?" he said as he disentangled himself from Kara, turning back to go through the shop to where they left Belle. Upon returning to the exact place, the mirror still turned backward on the shelf, she wasn't there. His eyes scanned the room, his height being of significant advantage, allowing him to see over the many shelves. Looking for the top of her head among them, he couldn't find her still. His heart began to race at the thought she might have been taken.

Kara saw the distress in his eyes as she approached him. "I'm sure she just stepped out for some air. Why so worried?" she said gently as she followed him out the door. "She's a grown woman, can't she take care of herself?"

"Of course she can, it's just…" As soon as he stepped out of the shop onto the crowded street he shouted her name, and everyone turned to stare at him, "Belle!"

The ladies all around gave him flirty smiles and batted their eyes and he was getting really uncomfortable with the unwanted attention. Shifting through the crowd, he glimpsed Belle's more ornate blue dress blowing in the wind halfway down the block. He was tempted to run on all fours, but settled for a quick walk.

As soon as he got to her, he pulled her in close, nearly crushing her into his chest. Belle tried to push against the unexpected embrace but failed to put any room between them. With an exasperated sigh, she relented and even returned the hug for a moment.

She'd taken the walk to cool herself, both from the rush of heat that overtook her at seeing her Prince's face, and the stifling humidity in the shop. She just finished recovering when he found her, and feeling his body tightly pressed up against hers, his arms wrapped around her, his hand dangerously close to her posterior, a new wave of desire was washing over her and a slight moan escaped her lips.

He immediately set her aside at hearing the noise, and his hand went to the back of his neck. "Sorry," he said shyly. "I was just so worried when I couldn't find you."

Belle smoothed out her rumpled dress and turned her face away as she desperately tried to hide just how affected she was by his closeness.

From the shop doorway, Kara watched their interaction with vast interest. The witch shook her head in remorse. It was plain as day where the young king's affections lie, and she was taken by the sweet way they looked at one another. She scoffed at herself for her outrageous flirting, although it had been fun making him so flustered. She now made her way over to them, giving Belle a sweet smile and hooking her arm through Belle's instead of Beast's. The two women chatted as Beast followed behind.

As if they'd known one another for year, not an hour, Belle and Kara chatted like the best of friends, and Beast was content to just listen and observe from behind. After Kara had shown Belle some of her favorite shops, and insisted Belle purchase a beautiful pink dress, Belle invited her back to their hotel, and the witch graciously accepted the invitation.


	16. Smooth Sailing and Rough Waters

**Smooth Sailing and Rough Waters**

After spending a delightful evening entertaining Kara in their room, discussing the kingdom and answering all of her questions, they invited her to join them on their trip to Ireland. Kara was heading home the next day regardless, and she expressed her excitement and gratitude to have royal companions. Most of the way from London to Liverpool she would walk, taking well over a month to get home. She'd stop in various towns where old friends lived and pick up other supplies along the route. Being able to cut that trip down to a week, riding in style in a comfortable coach, and then not having to stow away in a dark, damp closet in the hull of a ship for another several days was the highlight of her life.

Despite their rocky start, Kara and Belle felt a powerful connection to one another. They stayed up much later than Beast, chatting away about books, and herbs, and life. Beast allowed for the door to the bedchamber to close so he could turn in early. He was cautious to keep his clothing on all night, as opposed to sleeping in just his breeches as he had become accustomed to when the weather got so hot, just in case the ladies needed him at a moment's notice.

Beast woke first and sat on the floor watching Belle sleep for a long while. His heart swelled at seeing her beautiful features relaxed and uninhibited. That stray hair that always fell in her face was covering one eye, the rest of her hair splayed across the pillow with only a thin sheet covered her body. The thin cover was tucked under the front of her in a way that accentuated her curves beneath. For a few moments, he gave into temptation, allowing himself to daydream of a day when he could lay next to her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her back. His mind tried wandering to where his hands could roam and he had to suppress a groan. Forcing the thought away, he threw on a clean shirt, grabbed his jacket, and as quietly as he could, left the room.

It surprised him to see Kara curled up on the sofa, asleep in her clothing without the corset, which she had thrown over a chair. She wasn't as revealing as Belle in just her shift, but with his animalistic feelings stirred, being met with her ample bosom half flowing out the top of her shirt, he quickly swiped the stone from the table he had left it on, keeping his eyes averted from her form. Shoving it in his pocket, he went down for a stroll in the fresh morning air, but not before sending up Jeremiah to guard the door. He wasn't about to leave the two women unprotected.

Beast returned a few hours later, arms full of delicious pastries and fruit. He had found a wonderful bakery near the hotel, and the bakers' wife fawned all over him, insisting he buy at least one of everything they had to offer. He graciously obliged, and she even threw in a basket to carry it all in.

It was challenging, adjusting to the way people—women in particular—saw him when he was out and about. He often forgot what he looked like to them, and so the fawning, blushing and sultry looks he kept passing were more than disconcerting to him. He imagined he would be full of arrogance and pride had he come of age knowing full well the effect his looks had on the fairer sex. But he hadn't, and the attention was so foreign to him, he didn't know how to deflect it. Instead, he just hurried his way back to the hotel, trying his best to ignore the stares.

On his way up to the room, he requested that coffee and tea be sent up to compliment the vast assortment of goodies he brought with him. Jeremiah was sitting on the floor in front of the door reading a book when he approached.

"Are they still sleeping?" Beast asked, looking down on the boy. Jeremiah hopped to his feet, shutting his book. He straightened his now wrinkled shirt and vest.

"I'm not sure. I thought I heard someone stirring a little while ago, but I don't believe I've heard any voices. Then again, I was getting lost in the book Belle gave me. This Jack is a mighty brave fellow." Beast gave him a knowing grin, having enjoyed that book many times. Jeremiah opened the door for Beast, whose arms were full of delightful smelling sweets, and the two entered the room together.

Kara was up and in the process of braiding her long dark hair. She greeted the men with a brilliant smile, finished with her hair quickly and helped to arrange the abundant breakfast on the table.

"Is Belle awake?" Beast asked, looking towards the closed door.

"I don't believe she is yet," Kara replied while taking a bite out of a cream-filled concoction. The coffee and tea arrived just then and Jeremiah took it from the young maid who had brought it up, thanking her and giving her a kind smile, to which she blushed and scampered off. He brought it into the room, setting the tray next to the pastries.

"I should probably go wake her. We need to be off in about an hour if we're to keep to the timetable we set last night." Beast rubbed the back of his neck, trying to convince himself that he could keep his mind and body in check while he went in, seeing her displayed so sensually on the bed.

Both Kara and Jeremiah looked at him, waiting for him to proceed. Kara tried reading his expression, but had difficulty discerning exactly what was keeping his feet planted to the ground. After a sigh, he finally opened the door and entered the bedchamber, closing it behind him.

Belle let out a squeal at the door being opened. She stood completely naked, using the water in the basin in the corner to wash up a little before putting on a clean shift and dress that she had laid out on the bed. In a panic, she grabbed the closest thing she could find to cover herself, which happened to be his shirt from the day before, and slipped it on. While it was long, it wasn't long enough to cover all of her, leaving her exposed from the knee down. But at least it covered the important bits

Beast should have immediately walked out, or at least turned around. His mind kept telling him he needed to, but his body refused to comply with the orders. He stood there, staring at her as a hunger washed over him like a fever.

"All right, you've made your point. You can turn away now!" Her voice broke through his trance. His face heated, and he spun around, resting his head on the closed door, clenching his eyes shut.

Belle quickly grabbed her shift and changed into it, then her corset, following it with the new pink linen dress they had purchased for her the day before. She struggled to lace up the back, and after a few moments, sighed in defeat and asked for help. "I'm sorry to have to ask, but could you help me with this? I can't seem to lace this the rest of the way."

He let out a groan as he finally turned around, the hunger in his eyes still blazing. She turned around, and one look at her shapely bottom through the tightly pulled dress sent Beast running from the room, stifling a low grumble.

"Kara, Belle requires your assistance," he growled as he checked for the stone in his pocket. Finding it still there, he fled, racing down the stairs and out into the fresh air once more.

Kara sat dumbfounded at his gruff attitude, and she exchanged a look with Jeremiah, who was chuckling. "What's with him?" Kara mused aloud, but got up from her plate and walked into the bedroom to see what Belle needed. "You need me?" she asked. Belle was bright red, an embarrassed grin on her face, standing across the room with a half laced up dress. Kara came over and made quick work of the laces without saying another word.

Obviously, an awkward situation had just occurred, and Kara could only assume it wasn't the first time. However, from the look on Belle's face, this might have been the worst. The ladies, now put together properly, took their seats at the table, and Belle insisted Jeremiah join them in enjoying breakfast. Belle's nerves eased as they sat discussing the weather, and Jeremiah told Kara about the wonderful book Belle had lent him. Belle and Kara hatched a plan that Kara would pose as Belle's maid for the journey, making it easy for her to obtain lodging with them and raise no suspicion.

* * *

It was well past the time they had planned on leaving when Beast returned from his second walk of the day. The large bustling city didn't lend itself well to what he truly needed—which was a brisk run through the woods to cool himself down, or better yet a swim—so he had to settle for roaming the streets, trying to distract his mind with watching all the people around him go about their day. The looks he got from passing women didn't help his current disposition, and although they were mostly flattering, it simply aided in stroking the flame he was desperately trying to dampen.

Upon his return, Jeremiah already had the coach loaded and ready to go. Beast hesitated, knowing he wasn't ready to sit so close to Belle with the image of her naked body still fresh on his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, it was there. Every moment something else wasn't distracting his mind, it was there. This would be an eternal day.

"Kara, can you feel how long this stone will work for?" Beast asked as he approached the two women standing outside the coach, waiting for him. Belle looked beautiful in the light pink gown. The lace trim around the collar drew his eyes to the crest of her breasts peeking out, and he snapped his gaze back to Kara, trying to focus on her alone.

"I got a sense of it when I added the indicator spell. I don't think you have to worry about it anytime soon. Why?" Kara responded with a curiosity, noticing the concentration in his eyes to keep on her. His struggle rather amused her.

"I was thinking of riding up front with Jeremiah for a spell. But I don't want to risk it wearing off during a more important leg of the trip." even with his gaze planted on Kara's face he could still see the radiant, knowing smile on Belle's and it soured his disposition further. Was she amused by his discomfort? Then again, he'd found it fascinating and a touch amusing when the position was reversed a few weeks ago.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. I'm sure if it ran low I could reinfuse it. Or provide you with something similar." That settled the matter, and Beast climbed up the front, forcing Jeremiah to scoot to the far side. The boy let out an exasperated sigh, but smiled at Beast. He heard Belle giggled under her breath as she and Kara got into the coach. And if it weren't for all the fur, his face would have been bright red.

There was an obvious shift in Beast's demeanor for the next few days. He avoided being alone with Belle at all costs, shifting his attention to letter writing and reading. He was trying to educate himself on the proper running of a small kingdom, and engrossed himself in history books, rural planning, and farming techniques. Much of it was boring enough to put him to sleep for long stretches of time as they made their way from London to Liverpool.

Belle hardly seemed to mind, having found an excellent companion in Kara. The two women were getting along famously, and it enthralled Belle learning about the different herbs and medicines Kara knew how to use. In the evenings when they stopped for the night, Kara and Belle shared a room, and Beast took the one next door. It was his idea, and while Belle understood him wanting to avoid another mishap, she was missing his company and the safety she felt having him close at hand. After the first day, Beast returned to riding in the coach, saving the stones use to checking in and out of the various inns. He even stopped venturing into the villages they passed.

Belle enjoyed a few brief excursions when they stopped to visit some of Kara's acquaintances. One of them in particular was a very sweet older woman, Madame Lana, whom Kara said had been her mentor when she first discovered her powers.

Kara was adopted by a loving couple after being abandoned at two years old, and the plump older woman had been her neighbor growing up. When she turned sixteen, and came into her powers, she didn't understand what was going on. She was about to ask her mother when the sweet neighbor pulled her aside and took her under her wing. It was their little secret. Madame Lana taught her all she knew about spells, potions, charms, healing and herbs.

Belle and Kara spent nearly half a day helping the aging woman with her small herb garden and encouraged her to pack up and join them. But Lana was set in her ways and preferred to live the remainder of her life in her peaceful little cottage. It was a tearful goodbye as Kara knew she wouldn't be back before the women took her last breath, and she thanked her for all she had given her. Upon parting, the old woman raised a hand and whispered a blessing upon them and their travels to Ireland.

* * *

Much to Belle's delight, the crossing to Ireland went smoother than any of them could have hoped for. They were able to secure a suite with two bedrooms and a private parlor aboard the ship. Beast shared with Jeremiah and Belle with Kara. They all took meals together in the suite's parlor. Beast kept to his room and the parlor so to limit the use of the stone, which was still glowing brightly.

Belle suffered minimal discomfort from the adjustment to the sea this time, partly because of the smooth waters, and partly from the herbal remedy Kara made her. Still, she was grateful it only took three days to complete the voyage, unheard of for the time of year.

It delighted her to enjoy the fresh breeze on deck as she and Kara would take their brief strolls together. Beast insisted on Jeremiah accompanying them each time, which limited the topics of conversation. The open sea was a prime arena for thieves and blaguard's, and he wasn't about to allow another unsavory situation, so Belle and Kara chose not to make a fuss about the escort.

However, once they reached Dublin, Kara was not about to allow Beast to limit her and Belle's movement any longer. There was so much she wanted to share with her new friend. Secret and private things, that with the constant hovering from Beast or Jeremiah, she hadn't been able to disclose yet. Even alone in their room at night, Kara held back, knowing Beast's keen ears could be listening. Belle too was feeling the stress of being watched at all times. She was used to having more freedom, and it had been weeks since the unfortunate incident, without even the slightest hint of another mishap occurring.

Upon landing in Dublin they quickly purchased a new coach and horses, having sold the previous one before leaving. It wasn't worth the trouble to bring it along when getting a new one was so simple. Jeremiah loaded up the coach with their belongings while Kara showed Belle around the busy city.

Beast, with the stone in his pocket once more, followed the women around from shop to shop, and the three of them dined at Kara's favorite pub. At one point, the ladies attempted to evade their escort when a group of women blocked his path to flirt with him. Kara and Belle ducked into what they thought was a shop, but turned out to be a gentlemen's club. They elicited so many hoots and hollers from the men who noticed them, that they quickly exited, Belle running directly into Beast, who was scowling at her for intentionally trying to discard his protection. Kara scoffed at him for being overly protective, and he growled at her he wasn't allowing them out of his sight. And that was the end. Belle simply shook her head. The ladies made no further attempts to lose him.

Back on the road, Kara gave directions towards her home. It would take a few days to get there, so along the way Kara played guide, pointing out the unique features of her land, and once again making numerous stops to visit friends and share the supplies she had gone to London to acquire. She explained how her trip to London was a yearly excursion, and she would gather or purchase enough of the rare herbs and other plants necessary for both her personal supply and her friends.

As they visited each _charmante_ along the way, Belle and Beast would give their brief speech, inviting them to join the kingdom. Many were excited by the prospect of not having to hide their magic any longer, while others couldn't imagine ever leaving Ireland.

The one night they needed to stop, they stayed with friends of Kara. It was a small cottage, far from the nearest village, with a little garden situated to the left of the house, and a rickety stable to the right. Jeremiah chose to sleep outside once more, and he and Beast even got to take a brisk run through the small wooded plot south of the house.

Beast had been brooding since leaving London, and the run was exactly what he needed to clear his clouded mind. He was back to his resolve that Belle deserved more than a man trapped in a beast's body, and he was determined to keep his distance, no matter the cost. He engaged in pleasant conversations with her and Kara in the close quarters of the coach, when he wasn't distracting himself with reading. The evenings he spent alone in his room sending off letters to Cogsworth, Lumière or Tobias with instructions or inquires as to what was happening back home.

Knowing the path they were taking made it easy to instruct where they could send their responses. Arriving in Dublin, Beast sent Jeremiah to the postmaster to collect any missives awaiting him. There had been one from both Cogsworth and Tobias, as well as one for Belle from Rosalind. The glow of happiness that shone on Belle's face at receiving word from her mother practically took his breath away, he'd had to turn away and focus on what Cogsworth sent.

Belle shared her letter aloud in the coach once they got moving, as it was a list of all the new arrivals and how everyone was settling in. Tobias and his people had a mostly uneventful trip, with only minor mishaps such as broken wheels, and a brief encounter with highwaymen that Tobias himself made quick work of. Gertrude was ecstatic that an empty tavern was awaiting her, and she was busying herself getting it up to snuff. Gerard, the elf they met in Italy, found his cousin, and the two of them had just completed building a home for themselves on the outskirts of town. Apartments above the shops in the main square were filling with tenants, and the shops were also being occupied with those skilled in trades. So far they had a seamstress in Frau Henrietta, Gwendolyn—the cousin of Rosalind's friend Adelise—was a skilled baker, and Monsieur Levi re-established his bookshop.

Beast kept his letters to himself, claiming matters of state too boring for the ladies to be interested in, when the truth was that Tobias's letter was personal. His friend was trying to persuade him out of his current course of action, to give in and just tell Belle exactly how he felt and what his decision was regarding remaining a Beast. Tobias had full confidence in Belle accepting him for who and what he was and assured the king that life would be so much happier if he would just be honest. Beast's mood soured further after reading the letter, and he shoved it into his baggage, rumpling it up in the process.

He was noticeably silent the rest of the day, stewing in his own self-inflicted misery. Now as he ran through the forest, free to just be him, he could block out all else and focus on the breeze blowing through his fur, and the ground beneath his feet. It was almost meditative how his troubles melted away when he exerted himself, and he had desperately needed this run.

He returned refreshed, a bit out of breath, planning to sleep under the stars, avoiding talking to anyone else tonight. But it wasn't to be. Belle heard him arrive back at the cottage and she stepped out looking for him.

"Did you enjoy your run?" she asked, sitting on the ground next to where he sprawled out on the lawn, her knees bent, tucking her skirt around her feet. His paws were behind his head, legs clad in black breeches stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankle. His thin gray lawn shirt was open slightly at the neck blowing in the breeze. He looked the perfect image of contentment.

"I did," was his short reply. She sighed to herself, recognizing his continued determination to keep the wall he built firmly in place. Beyond his over protectiveness, he had been distant since leaving London. They never discussed what happened that morning, and she knew better than to broach the subject more than a week later. He made sure they hadn't had a moment alone since, a clear sign he was unwilling to talk about anything of a personal nature. But she forged on.

"Care to elaborate?" She raised a brow, looking down on his face, but it had no effect since his eyes were closed.

"Not really." Another minimal response. Her frustration deepened and her resolve thinned. She needed to have an actual conversation with him, one about them, and what exactly they were. It had been plaguing her, this up and down relationship they seemed to have, where one minute she knew he wanted her, could feel how much he cared, followed by weeks of stonewalling and forced polite conversation. Her intention was to gently guide him into a conversation, but his curt replies flared her temper.

"Is this what we've dissolved to? You barely talk to me, ignoring me at every turn, yet still ever present and not letting me out of your sight? It's downright confusing and I, for one, am tired of it! You can't have it both ways anymore. So before we get settled here, I need you to decide what you want. Either I'm free to go about my business as I please, and I won't interfere with or question you. Or you're by my side and open and honest with me. I'll expect your answer in the morning. Goodnight." She heard a grumbling behind her as she stalked back into the house. She even thought she felt the earth shake beneath her feet just before she stepped inside, but she would not look back to see why.

* * *

Beast got very little sleep that night, so angry and annoyed at the ultimatum Belle threw at him. He knew what he should do, but telling her she was free to do whatever she wanted and that he would stop being overprotective was another story. Letting her go was proving to be the most difficult thing he had ever done, and he just wasn't ready yet. It was easy enough when he was avoiding her, but as soon as he looked into those magnificent hazel eyes, his heart leapt and he forgot all the reasons he couldn't be with her.

Raking his hand through his mane as she exited the cottage the following morning—looking fresh and lovely in her green dress, her hair swept back in her typical fashion—he groaned internally at how he was helpless to stop his eyes from roaming over her body, still quite capable of conjuring the image of what lay beneath the flowing layers of her dress. In a panic, he made a quick turn and ran off into the woods. It was a cowardly thing to do, and he had no doubt she would be furious with him when he returned, but he couldn't force the words he needed to say out of his mouth. He needed more time. He prayed more time would ease the pain he felt already at the thought of slamming the door on the hope of being with her.


	17. The Druids

**The Druids**

Fuming, Belle joined Kara in the coach once they thanked and bid their hosts farewell. Belle insisted that they get on their way, despite the fact that Beast had yet to return from his cowardly flight from her. The forest he ran off into followed their trail, making it easy enough for him to join them once he realized they left without him. Jeremiah was visibly uncomfortable taking orders from anyone other than the Master, but the look Belle gave him when he tried to protest wasn't something he had ever seen out of the generally even-tempered girl, and it frightened him enough to pack everything up and get moving.

Kara was trying to calm Belle down, but her words were falling on deaf ears. Belle was too angry to think straight or listen to anything or anyone. She had made her terms perfectly clear and for him to just run away from her was beyond intolerable. It was the final straw for her patience. She no longer cared what his answer was. She was done.

He finally caught up to them just as the forest was giving way to open fields. He had to sprint across a meadow to get to the coach as it rolled along at a canter. The coach came to a stop and Belle crossed her arms, lips pursed and ready to unleash her fury upon him. There was a rustling in one of the bags on the back of the coach, and it rocked hard as Beast climbed up front with Jeremiah. Belle let out a clenched scream as the coach once again pitched forward.

" _Le poltron!_ " She shouted, hitting the top of the coach, not caring that it caused both Kara and Jeremiah to flush in embarrassment for the King.

Beast kept his eyes forward and ignored her, but inside he cringed. He felt her anger to his core, but remained convinced it was for the best.

Kara once again tried to distract Belle with idle chitchat, but failed miserably to ease her friend's fury. She wished there was some spell she could cast, some remedy for the pain she could see behind the anger in Belle's eyes. She recognized the signs of heartbreak, having lived through it once before when a man she had been courting discovered her secret and tried to have her burned for it. It was after fleeing England that she'd joined the Druids in Ireland.

As they neared her home, and the family she created for herself, Kara's excitement to share the news that they had a safe place to go finally grew. Over the years they were forced to move many times, and Ireland was running out of secluded forests for them to hide their encampment in.

After a few hours and a nap, Belle's disposition improved slightly. Not enough to share a space with Beast though, so when they stopped to swap out the horses, she took the seat next to Jeremiah while Beast road in the coach with Kara. Jeremiah was accommodating in his silence, and the fresh air was just what Belle needed to cool down.

Inside the coach, Beast was not fairing as comfortably. He tried to bury himself in a book, but every time he even slightly glanced up at Kara, her eyes shot daggers and said more than any words. She too was angry with him, mostly for the hurt he was causing her friend. But he was getting good at ignoring female anger, so did his best to just read and not engage in any conversation at all.

An hour felt like days to the silent travelers, and as they drew nearer to their destination Kara insisted she needed to ride up front with Jeremiah to properly direct him to where her friends were well hidden from the world. But Beast gave a resounding "No." to her suggestion, and instead they headed for the nearest village.

Kara asked to be let out on the outskirts of a massive forest. She grabbed her bag, kissed Belle on the cheek, and promised to meet her on the edge of the village in the morning. She was too eager to get home, and being so close, she couldn't bear any further delay. Jeremiah shot her a glance that begged her not to leave him alone with a quarreling couple, but she didn't see it as she was already too far from view.

Belle almost went along with her, had planned to, but that would have required actually speaking to Beast, and she wasn't about to let him off the hook. He had to come to her now, and she wasn't going to make it easy on him by vacating his company.

Jeremiah got a small reprieve from the tension as Belle road silently with the Beast in the coach into the village. They had to keep up the appearance of a married couple to whatever place of lodging they found.

It was a very small village, nearly the same size as Villenueve, and it was rather obvious that outsiders were not welcome. A curt farmer directed Jeremiah to the tavern as the village was so small, and so far off normal travelers' route, that they didn't have a proper inn or carriage house, only a few rooms to rent above the tavern. Jeremiah slept in the coach outside, to keep an eye on their belongings while the Master and Belle went inside.

All eyes turned to Belle and the Beast as they entered the open room, tables and chairs scattered with various patrons who moments ago had been enjoying their drinks and loud conversation. The owner came out from behind the bar to inquire as to how he could assist them. Beast was careful to only pull a few coins from his pocket, not wanting to give an air of wealth to the seedy element that seemed to surround them. The large burly man, with only a sparse amount of graying hair on his head, smiled at the coins and shoved them in his pocket, pulling out a key and directing them to the stairs along the southern wall of the building.

Belle followed behind Beast as they wound their way through the tables to the stairs. One particularly drunk man grabbed at Belle's skirt, and with slurred words made an overture of marriage to her, or at least that's what she thought she heard, but between the thick Irish accent, and the incoherent drunkenness, she wasn't certain. It was enough to send her scampering forward and hooking her arm through Beast's, pressing close to him. Belle was so wary of her surroundings she didn't notice the way his body stiffened and warmed upon her touch. Beast gestured for her to ascend the stairs first, and he followed closely behind.

Once safely behind the locked door of the room, Belle let out a sigh of relief. She looked around the poorly furnished room and saw only a narrow bed, a dresser with one broken leg that was propped up by a few books, and one upholstered chair. This obviously wasn't meant for guests, only a place for those incapable of finding their homes after a night of debauchery could sleep off their overindulgence. Beast set the two bags he carried in on the floor and watched as the dirt and dust puffed into the air.

"I'll try to find better accommodations for us in the morning. For now, let's just make do with what we have," Beast said in a very calm and unaffected tone. He was beyond exhausted from his lack of sleep the night before, plus the impromptu run he took.

"Had we just gone with Kara, I'm sure we would have been much more comfortable among her people," Belle casually mentioned, trying to keep her tone neutral but not accomplishing it. Beast sighed and sat in the chair, which buckled a little under his weight, but held firm.

"I think we both need a night's rest before introducing ourselves to Kara's people." His hand scratched the back of his neck, and his eyes stayed planted firmly on the floor.

"I slept just fine last night," she retorted, but it was a lie. She too had laid awake much of the night, running through different ways the morning's conversation could possibly go. None of which involved him running away and then avoiding her for the rest of the day.

"Of course you did," he muttered under his breath, barely audible.

"And why shouldn't I have? It's not as if I posed a question to you that had the ability of affecting the rest of my life. Oh wait, I did do that didn't I? And what was your response? To run away and pretend I didn't even exist. Well, that was enough of an answer for me, thank you." She climbed into the bed, her back to Beast, taking care not to disturb the sheets much as she curled into a ball, fully clothed and closed her eyes. She fought back the tears of disappointment that threatened to spill over and show him just how much his inaction was hurting her.

He opened his mouth, wanted the words to form and tell her why he would never be the right man for her, why he was pushing her away, that it was his duty, and nothing to do with her or how amazing, and beautiful, and perfect she was. But nothing would come out. He settled into the uncomfortable chair and reached over to the lantern he brought up and blew it out. Perhaps a night's rest would give him more courage.

* * *

Morning came quickly, and once Beast had seen Belle safely into Kara's hands, he and Jeremiah found the village solicitor, Mister McCullin. The gentleman was well dressed in a brown suit, much to the fashion, and sat behind a large wooden desk in a small office off the main street. He handled all the property dealings in the greater area and was delighted a newcomer arrived to take something off his hands. The land he detailed to Beast was conveniently positioned halfway between the village and the forest Kara ran off into. It had several acres of land, a decent size stable with loft for hay, and a cozy cottage. It sat at the top of a sloping hill. The stuffy gentleman explained that it was a recent acquisition as the previous owner died a few months back with no known surviving relatives for the property to transfer to, so it had been turned over to the village to manage.

Beast set down a purse with more coins than the fellow had ever seen in one place. "Will this cover the cost of purchasing the property and having the cottage cleaned and well furnished by tomorrow evening?"

With a vigorous head nod in the affirmative, the man shot to his feet, extending a hand to seal the deal. Beast rose in a dignified manner, giving the man a curt bow, declining the hand, and then left the small office. With his business in the village tended to, he and Jeremiah went to find Belle and Kara, leaving the coach locked in the stable at the new cottage on their way.

* * *

Belle and Kara were enjoying a leisurely stroll through the woods. Kara had been sharing details of her childhood, and the reasons behind her move to Ireland. She explained how meeting up with Annwn and the other Druids was such a blessing to her, and that she was so excited for them to meet Belle and the Beast. She had thus far avoided mentioning Beast as they gathered berries and herbs that grew wild, knowing it was a touchy subject for her friend. But after sharing her entire life story, she was hopeful Belle would be willing to share more of hers.

"Are you going to be alright today when he gets here? If my people sense animosity between the two of you, it could make them more leery of trusting him." Kara approached the subject as delicately as she was capable of, which wasn't very delicate at all.

"We'll be fine. We have made this speech so many times now it's almost second nature. And honestly, I'm not even mad at him anymore. When I woke this morning, I decided to just put it behind me. He and I are friends, nothing more. I have to accept that and move on." Her words were rational and calm, but the way she was trying to yank a weed out of the ground was far more telling of her true feelings.

"Belle, whom are you trying to convince? Me or you?" Kara said, sitting down on a tree stump. Belle sighed and brushed a stray hair out of her face, taking a seat on the ground next to Kara.

"Am I that obvious?" she said, deflated. "I really am trying to accept the fact that while he does care for me, his feelings just don't run as deep as mine. And I honestly can't blame him. My mother was the one that did this to him. And while I know he's found great purpose in rebuilding his kingdom, he clearly hasn't made room for me in doing so."

"You really don't see it in his face every time he looks at you?" Kara was incredulous how something could be so blatant yet not recognized. "He loves you, Belle. Why he's fighting against it, I don't have the fainted clue, but he absolutely loves you."

"He's never once said it, or even hinted at it, so while I understand how you could draw that conclusion, I really don't believe he does." A single tear fell from Belle's eye and she quickly brushed it away.

"If I thought for a single moment he didn't, do you think I would have abandoned my quest to gain his affections?" Belle scoffed at Kara's words, recalling how outrageously she flirted with Beast when they first met her.

"I was nearly jealous of how comfortable you were flirting with him that day. But I also knew I lay no claim to him, so I had no just cause to be jealous. However, seeing him as a man in that mirror, I needed some fresh air." Just the memory of it caused Belle's breath to quicken a bit, and a now familiar tingling in her stomach and beyond.

"He is quite the specimen, isn't he?" Kara giggled, recalling how taken she had been with him. "And one day soon we can get that curse lifted, and he'll look like that every day." Belle groaned at the thought. It caused too much heat to rush over her body, the anticipation of that day when he was transformed back into a man, and what she wanted to do once he was. Her face flushed a bright red, and Kara gave her a knowing grin. "Thought about that day a lot, have you?"

"Thought about it, dreamed about it, fantasized about it…" She bit her lower lip, trying to stifle the hunger it caused just thinking about it.

"Perhaps he's just holding back until then. Maybe he's had just as much difficulty as you in suppressing his more primal urges where you're concerned. Because of that, he felt it necessary to put distance between the two of you until the time came he could actually do something about his passions. The way he looked at you the day we left London, I could have sworn he was about to devour you whole."

"Well, he did accidentally walk in on me washing up and got nearly a full view…" she trailed off as her cheeks blazed in embarrassment, remembering him standing there just staring at her, not even trying to hide his desire.

"You didn't tell me that!" Kara lightly smacked her friend's arm. "No wonder he risked sitting up in the open all day, he probably couldn't stop seeing you like that." An amused laughter came out of the dark-haired beauty, and her blue eyes sparkled in delight. "The poor man, I can just imagine."

"He deserved it. Did I tell you about what happened at Gertrude's after he got caught in a downpour?" Belle flushed again, but Kara leaned in to hear the salacious details.

"No. But please, do tell!"

Belle proceeded to tell her everything she recounted from that day, even included her indulgence in spirits. Kara prodded Belle for a full account of what the King looked like, and although it caused Belle some discomfort to detail his body in such a way, she obliged her friend and both were breathless by the end.

"Oh Belle, you _have_ to keep fighting for him. You'll regret it the rest of your life if you don't." Kara grasped Belle's hands and her blue eyes locked with her friend's hazel ones. "Promise me you won't give up on him. I know he loves you. I feel it even when you're not talking to one another. You just have to give him time to come to the conclusion himself."

"But what if he's given up hope?" Belle whispered. It was something in his eyes when she looked at him last night that gave her a chill and made her certain he had. They'd never looked at her that way before, devoid of affection, almost blank. His eyes had always been the window to his humanity, and no matter how well he trained his features, he couldn't hide his feelings in those deep blue oceans.

"Then show him you haven't," Kara said, firmly squeezing her hand.

Tears began rolling down Belle's cheeks, and Kara gathered her friend into her arms. Belle had been holding back all her emotions for so long that when the dam broke, it was practically a flood. Kara just held her, stroking her hair and said nothing more, just comforting her with her presence.

By the time Belle composed herself, and the two women made their way into the large encampment, Beast and Jeremiah were already there, seated around the open fire, engaged in a conversation with a group of Druids. It surprised Kara to see that they found the encampment without her assistance.

The men all stood to greet the ladies as they approached. Beast looked at Belle and gave her a half smile, which Belle surmised was his way of asking for a truce. She returned it with a brilliant grin and a slight curtsey.

He was taken aback by the formal gesture, but offered her the seat next to him, and she gladly accepted. He noticed a different gleam in her eyes, but couldn't quite place its meaning.

"How did you find this place?" Kara asked as she sat across from them, drawing his attention away from Belle.

They were in a clearing in the middle of a heavily wooded area, a small fire burned in the center, surrounded by carved logs and stumps for seating. It could easily accommodate twenty or more people around it, and while the fire was small in the middle of the afternoon, it was clear that they could make it much larger on cold evenings. Scattered between the trees were various types of huts and tents where people slept. One of the huts was more elaborate than the rest, set farther into the woods, with hanging herbs around the outside. Beast had been told that was the home of the high priestess, and that she was out gathering needed supplies for the ritual. Everyone was preparing for the Summer Solstice, _Alban Hefin_ , celebration that would take place the next evening.

"Having a heightened sense of smell comes in handy from time to time," he answered. "I hope you don't mind. Your friends have been very welcoming. Thank you for giving them warning we might join them today. I'm sure without your previous mention, our approach would have gone differently." Sincerity shone in his eyes, and Kara was glad she stayed up late the night before telling her people all about the fascinating Beast King, and his companions.

Beast then returned to his conversation. He had been in the middle of telling them about his and Belle's adventure in solving the mystery of what happened to _les charmantes_ , and those gathered were engrossed by the tale. Belle sat silently next to him, allowing him to recount it from his point of view. She usually took over at the point where she was kidnapped from her cottage, detailing the asylum and the horrors she had seen and been subjected to, but she stayed quiet. For the first time, she heard about his race back to the castle, his panic at finding all of his beloved servants turned to solid objects, the courage it took to approach the villagers and ask for their help in rescuing her, and the rescue itself. He was even very candid about the moment he nearly lost his humanity forever. That without Belle, he wouldn't be sitting before them now telling them this story. He would have been lost forever to the primal beast within, not a drop of humanity left, if it weren't for her friendship and trust in him. As he ended, she reached over, grasping his paw, and the two locked eyes for a brief moment.

Everyone was extremely moved by his profession, including Belle. They had never discussed the events of that night from his perspective, and hearing it now, she could feel the depth of his feelings for her, even if he couldn't come right out and say it. It flowed out of him, his eyes, his touch, all of it told her what she had been longing to hear. He loved her. She no longer doubted it, and that knowledge set a fire within her, a happiness she never experienced before.

Beast noticed a considerable change in the way Belle looked and acted towards him. Her face seemed to glow, and her eyes lit up every time she looked his way. He was curious as to why and tried to keep the wall he'd built firmly in place. It was a challenge, especially when her eyes met his and the thrill of what they said filled him. His breath hitched with every stolen glance and every brush of her hand against him, as if it was the first time. It was unnerving.

Even though it was one more day until the solstice festival, there was a joyous feel to the camp. As night fell, and the fire blazed, they all shared a meal over the open pit, following it with dancing. Beast sat back and watched the happy faces dance around wildly, with no thought to anything or anyone. It was exhilarating to watch, especially when Kara dragged Belle into the fray.

The two women danced around the circle with complete abandon, arms raised to the night sky, faces glowing in the light of the fire, bodies swaying with the beat of the drums and light air of the lute. He couldn't help but smile at the scene. However, he still felt a world apart. His gaze travelled beyond everyone and into the dark of the sky. Compelled by an unknown force, his feet wandered to the outskirts of the encampment, taking in the stars and moon above.

Beast was lost in thought when Belle—breathing deeply, trying to catch her breath from the merriment she just left—came up beside him, and hooked her arm through his.

"Why so far away?" Her eyes sparkled as they looked up at him, and his lungs emptied. She was so beautiful. It surprised him how after all this time the sight of her was enough to send his thoughts scattering, and her eyes mesmerized him. It took a few moments to recover his mind as he gazed curiously back down at her.

"I'm not that far, only about ten paces or so," he answered literally, although the eyebrow that shot up on Belle told him that hadn't been her meaning at all.

"I meant your mind. You've been so distant." She looked into his eyes, and he could see the pain reflecting in them. Quietly she added, "I'm sorry for getting angry with you, and for posing that ridiculous ultimatum. It wasn't fair." They were gradually walking back towards the dancers, foot by foot.

"I've just had a lot on my mind. And I'm sorry I never gave you an answer. You deserve better." He hung his head slightly, shuffling his feet even more slowly than before.

"I think we've both been feeling the stress of traveling so quickly, and the desire to get back home." She pulled at him, urging him to quicken the pace. She was determined to lighten his mood and get him taking part with the others. However, the direction of the conversation wasn't aiding in her task.

"It's more than that." He wanted to tell her everything he'd been holding back, but stopped when a glimmer of mischief crossed her face. "Wait? What?"

Belle had finally gotten him into the flow of the dancers, who were now clapping and twirling around the fire. She flashed him a radiant smile as she took both of his hands in hers and started spinning them. He let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back as he allowed her for a moment to lead them. Once settled into the rhythm, he dropped one of her hands in order to twirl her around. The music shifted again, and all the folks around the fire paired off and started a sweet dance that was simple enough for Beast and Belle to catch on quickly. As they made their way around the fire, spinning, dipping, and clapping along with the others. They both felt a freedom and connection that had been severely missed since they left the Black Forest.

They slept under the stars that night. Jeremiah, as always, thoroughly enjoyed sleeping in wolf form in the grass, and Beast had also taken a liking to the indulgence. Belle was less thrilled with a pallet on the hard ground, being so accustomed to the shelter of four walls around her—be that those of a building or the coach. But she was willing to give it a try for the night. Beast assured her their cottage would be ready the following afternoon.

Before heading to her small hut on the north side of the camp, Kara gave Belle a knowing smile and a wink which caused a slight blush on Belle's cheeks as she was laying down, inches away from where Beast had made a comfortable spot for himself. If she couldn't feel the security of four walls around her, she'd settle for being close enough to feel the heat radiating off of Beast's body.

He didn't say anything, or even acknowledge out loud Belle's close proximity, but it definitely affected his ability to sleep that night.

* * *

Beast woke to find Belle already off with Kara, watching the young witch teach the children a lesson on poisonous plants. He spent the morning meeting more folks at the camp and helping them set up the preparations for the night's festival. Every now and then he would steal a glance towards Belle, and the warmth on her face as she worked with the children gave him a pain of regret. She was going to be a wonderful mother one day, and a part of him wished they could be his children too.

He reminded himself why he was sacrificing that life, his greater purpose, his destiny. No longer angry or even sad about having been turned into a Beast, he felt at home in his own skin when he was around _les charmantes_ and other mystical beings. He had almost been in this body longer than he had been human, and having grown into an adult as a Beast, he couldn't remember what it was like being human anymore.

He did remember the early days, after the curse first changed him, how humiliated and depressed he'd been. Numerous times he thought about taking his own life, having no hope of ever breaking the Enchantresses curse. But Lumière, Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth would console him and bring him treats or read him a book. He tried to continue his studies at first to distract himself, but as his claws grew it became more and more difficult to turn the delicate pages, and every time he tore a page he would become enraged at how such a simple task had become so difficult. Eventually he gave up, shuttering the library until Belle came. It had taken him a while to remember how to read again, but with Belle's help when they first began their quest, he caught back up, and now far surpassed his previous abilities.

Finding a love and thirst for knowledge was unexpected. Now, he applied himself to every venture with an open mind and open heart, soaking up everything he could from those willing to teach him something new. Today he was learning from the Druids all about their sacred traditions and their beliefs. It was a fascinating religion, like nothing he had ever been exposed to before, and he was cautious to remain respectful, taking part only when asked.

Once lunch finished, Beast and Belle left the group, and he took her to the cottage he'd purchased. It was a quaint little place, with a thatched roof, and a few windows. They first snuck into the stable to retrieve the stone from his luggage, as they were unsure if people would still be inside finishing up the small improvements Beast had arranged.

It was good that they did, because as he went to open the door, a small, curvaceous woman, with her hair covered in a rag, and a dirty apron around her waist came barreling through, holding a mop, broom, and a bucket of filthy water. The water sloshed in the bucket, nearly splashing all over Belle's favorite blue dress, but she managed to back up quickly enough to avoid much of the mucky water.

"Beg pardon, Miss. Just finished tidyin' up the place," the older woman said in a thick Irish accent. She smiled at the beautiful couple. "Many blessing upon ye in this sweet home, an' many children." She winked, then walked off, not waiting for any sort of response.

"After you," Beast said, holding open the door and gesturing with his large paw for her to enter.

Belle stepped inside, and took in the wide room, with the hearth on the wall to the right, a large pot settled above the fireplace for cooking, table and chairs nearby for dining, a gently worn sofa along the left side of the room with a bookshelf behind it, and one upholstered chair set slightly to the side. A new rug was in the center of the room, making it feel homey. There were shelves hung to either side of the hearth for storage of pots and utensils. Along the back wall was an open doorway that led to a short hall. To the right was a small closet for storage, and to the left a decent sized bedchamber, that was furnished with a large wooden framed bed, comfortable mattress, and fresh bedding. A wardrobe stood to one side of the bed, and an end table flanked the opposite side. Across from the bed was a fireplace, and new books were already situated on the mantel. Belle was very pleased with the house, and after walking through and looking everything over, she returned to where the Beast was waiting in the main room. She wanted to throw her arms around him, showing him how pleased she was with the cottage, but she restrained herself, unsure if her embrace would be welcome or not.

"It's wonderful." She beamed up at him with a smile so bright he was left speechless. Her ability to still leave him breathless and unable to form a coherent sentence was both surprising and disturbing. All he could manage was a grin as he stepped away to examine the furnishings.

After gaining some distance, he once again found his voice. "They did a decent job putting it all together. I wasn't sure what the availability would be for the larger items, but I am pleased with what McCullin was able to scrounge up. This will do nicely." He plopped down into the chair. "Much better than that tavern."

"Oh, don't even mention that terrible place. I'm sure it's nothing to the locals, but even the tavern back in my village was visited by respectable folks. I don't believe I saw a decent sort among them." Belle took a seat across from Beast on the sofa, and the two talked for a while before getting to work, emptying the carriage, and making themselves at home. Before they knew it, the sun started to make its decent, signifying it was time to change before heading back to the Druid encampment for the night's festivities.

* * *

It was nearing the time for the feast to begin when their high priestess, Annwn, arrived with the final necessary items. She had an aura about her, one of ancient wisdom and kindness. White and gray hair flowed passed her slight waist, and she was dressed in mosey green flowing robes. Her eyes were a dark gray that could see straight into the heart of a man and see their soul. Almost immediately upon arriving home, she focused in on the Beast, and after meeting Belle and Jeremiah, she requested Beast join her for a walk.

Despite being overcome with nervousness, Beast followed her through a path in the woods. It wasn't until they had passed a towering oak tree that she finally spoke to him.

"You have come to liberate my people from the land they have called home for centuries?" She spoke in a soft but firm tone, leading him to a fallen tree so they could sit and she could look into his eyes while she retrieved her answers.

"I don't wish for anyone to leave a land they love and call home. I am just offering a safe haven where those with special abilities or unique characteristics can live free from persecution and fear." Sincerity in his voice and his eyes was evident, and Annwn was pleased to recognize it.

"What compels you to so generously offer your kingdom as this safe haven?" she pressed further, her eyes seemed to search deep within him.

"My kingdom was the last refuge for _les charmantes_. It was home to so many until my parents, in fear, turned their backs on them. I want to make amends for that wrongdoing and return it to the place where magic can flourish. A place where both human and mystical people can thrive together. One of the effects of the Enchantresses curse was a forgetful spell, making it so the non-magical world does not remember my kingdom's existence, except for a very small village just outside my borders. I believe that I, along with those who join me, can establish a safe community that will be left in peace." He delivered his small speech with confidence and conviction, and Annwn could feel how committed to this path he was. He continued explaining how he had been cursed, and the long road he travelled to get to this moment. She listened carefully, taking in all the little details he shared, but more focused on the feelings she got as he told her his story. Once he finished, she was left with one question.

"And yet you are still conflicted on one issue, the matter of breaking your curse and returning you to your human form. Was that not a large part of why you started this undertaking?" She now reached over to grasp his hands in hers, looking even deeper into his soul for the truth.

"It was a reason when I left home. But now, I feel such a strong connection to the people we have met and spoken with. Not all have chosen to become my people, but I still feel beholden to them. For the first time in my life I am comfortable and proud of who I am. And as a Beast, I am one of my people, just as different and unique as they are. There's a safety in their eyes that they know I would never turn on them. They trust me, and I believe a big part of that is because I don't blend in with the human world at all. So no, I no longer wish to be human."

Annwn remained silent, allowing him to fully feel the impact of that statement. He'd said it with such ease and confidence that it startled him a little. Knowing this was truly what he wanted, and had finally voiced it aloud to another soul, was freeing in a way, but terrifying in another.

"Where then lays the conflict I feel, if you are so sure of this path?"

He took a deep breath and a wave of trust flowed through him, starting where their hands touched, as if she was breathing into him the sense of assurance that he could tell her anything.

"Belle. I don't know how to move on from her. I know that the right thing is to remain a Beast, and I gladly will, but that means not being with Belle. She deserves a true husband, one she can have a family with, and share everything with. As a Beast, I simply can't." His eyes turned mournful as the confidence and strength that had been there moments ago faded.

"I understand. It is very difficult, when your heart is being pulled in opposing directions." She then stood and guided him up with her. "I admire your courage and conviction, and I believe that you truly are as pure of heart as you seem. I will send out messages to all the mystical creatures I am acquainted with, bidding them to gather here in a fortnight. That should give all ample time to decide if they are staying or making a new start in your kingdom. My people and I will join you. I have never been one for trusting in royalty, however my heart is telling me to put my faith in you, your Highness." She gave a brief curtsy, and Beast bowed his head a bit.

The two then walked back to the center of the encampment together to start the evening festivities. He had been given a role in the reenactment that would take place following dinner. As they entered the camp his eyes searched for Belle but couldn't see her anywhere. There was a large crush of people, and even with his significant height advantage, there were places people gathered that he couldn't see. He bounced from different conversations, trying to make his way to each smaller grouping, looking for her, until it was time for the rituals to begin and everyone took a seat somewhere around the great fire. He was seated next to Annwn, and could see Kara through the flames on the other side, but was unable to make out who was seated around her. He assumed Belle must be with her, so he relaxed into the evening and enjoyed taking part in the festival.


	18. Devastation

**Devastation**

Belle hadn't meant to eavesdrop on Beast's conversation with Annwn, but after they'd been gone for some time, everyone started getting eager to start the feast. So they sent her to go find them. That was when she overheard his declaration and all the memories of the past few months came crashing down on her.

She felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her and it burned to take a breath. Without a word or noise, she quickly turned around, fighting back tears from streaming down her face as she ran as fast as she could through the woods, not caring that the branches scraped her face and legs, and more than a few rips disturbed her pink skirts. She felt like her chest was being crushed, and she needed to be alone to process everything.

Every moment he had pulled away from her replayed in her mind. The confusion she felt in those moments, and how she'd blamed herself time and again for upsetting him, fueled a rage inside that frightened her. Behind the locked door of the cottage, she lit a lantern and set it on the table. She didn't bother starting the fire in the hearth, for she had no intention of eating anything, the thickness in her throat so acute.

_I no longer wish to be human._

It kept replaying in her mind. She hadn't stayed to hear anymore; that simple statement too devastating to her. It was as if in that one sentence he erased all of her hopes and dreams. She could no longer see a future for herself, because any without him would be lonely and empty. The feeling of hopelessness was beyond what she had felt the first day she met him, when he locked her in the tower and she watched her father being taken away without so much as a goodbye.

The pain in her chest made it almost impossible to breathe, as sobs shook her slight frame. Now she knew, without any doubt, that he didn't want her. Because if he did, he wouldn't have said that. Couldn't have said it. And he absolutely meant it. That, she felt. His strength of conviction to never be human again.

Belle never felt pain this deeply before, and she gasped between sobs, trying to somehow expel it from her. She'd heard that crying was cathartic, but all it was doing for her right now was adding to the burden on her lungs. So many questions swirled in her mind, none more sharp or crushing than the need to know how long he'd been keeping this from her.

* * *

It was several hours before Beast finally got the chance to talk to Kara. The main rituals were over, and the dancing and celebrations were getting started. Still not finding Belle, his concern grew.

"Have you seen Belle?" he asked, his hand scratching the back of his neck as his anxiety mounted.

"No, I assumed she was with you. Didn't she find you earlier?" Kara's face pinched, and she pulled him away from the merriment commencing behind them.

"I thought she was still with you. Find me? She went looking for me? When?" His blue eyes were bright with fear and confusion.

"When you were talking to Annwn. You two were taking so long some people sent Belle to go find you. They were impatient to start the feast."

Beast's eyes widened, and his ears pinned back as his stomach dropped, feeling a sense of dread.

"I have to go. Can you make my apologies to everyone?" He didn't wait for an answer. Beast was already running at full speed through the woods, trying to pick up her scent. His mind reeled, recalling the intimate details of his conversation with Annwn. If Belle had overheard the last part, it would explain her absence at the festival she was so looking forward to.

He cursed himself for not having had the courage to talk to her openly about everything when he had the chance. Now he could only imagine how she might be feeling. It ripped him apart to know he had caused her distress, and his deep need to make things right overcame the fear of confronting the situation.

As he approached the cottage, he could see a small flicker of light through the front window. He released a sigh of relief that she made it safely home; that he hadn't passed her injured or worse somewhere in the woods. He tried to open the door but found it locked, so he pulled the key out of his pocket and slowly turned it.

He didn't know what to expect when he entered their little cottage, but Belle asleep in a ball on the sofa wasn't one of them. Her face was red and puffy, and even as she slept, he saw a glistening tear run its course through the worn track on her cheek. There was a twisting in his chest as he looked down at her, so vulnerable and forlorn. He would have preferred she was throwing things at him, or shouting at him, anything but the bereaved expression on her face.

Never in his life had he felt so deeply ashamed. It nearly choked him with grief. He'd caused this. His pathetic refusal to tell her the truth. The selfish need to hang onto even a shred of hope that they could be together. She deserved better. Deserved better than him. To be more than a prisoner in the pathetic charade of a life he could offerer her. Beast or man. He'd never be worthy.

He now had a choice. Leave her to sleep, postponing the discussion they needed to have until the morning, or wake her and have it out now. He didn't know which one was likely to make her angrier. His lack of courage to address the subject before was the reason they were here now. The kingly thing to do would be to wake her and make a full confession. Or was that just for his own peace of mind? He knew he'd never be able to sleep knowing how much he'd hurt her. So was wanting to talk about it now only for his own benefit? She was asleep already. Allowing her a full night's rest so she was clear-headed seemed the least he could do. Or was he again just pushing off the conversation he had been dreading since Venice?

He quietly paced the floor, battling through which choice was the least selfish on his part when he accidentally bumped into a chair by the table, knocking it over. The resounding crash woke Belle, and her eyes flew open as the noise startled her. He released a slight growl of internal chastising and felt the heat rush up his face. She rubbed her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the dim light.

"Belle, I'm so sorry," he started, slowly approaching her, taking the seat next to the sofa. He couldn't meet her eyes, and trained his gaze on the floorboards, wringing his hands in his lap.

"About what exactly?" she prodded. Now that the haze of sleepiness was lifting, she had a sharp focus.

"First, for waking you. But mostly for not being honest with you sooner about my plans." His voice was low and full of remorse as he shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"And what plans would that be?" she asked innocently enough that for a moment he questioned if she had overheard anything at all, or if he was just making a complete fool of himself. He glanced up at her for just a moment, and the look of hurt and betrayal behind her eyes dashed any hope he had that she didn't already know.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" He scratched his neck, dropping his gaze back to the floor.

"Yes, I need to hear it directly from you. And look at me when you talk to me. I deserve that much." She leaned against the back of the couch, arms folded across her chest, her eyes sharp and unrelenting, lips pursed into a thin line of anger.

"You're right, I'll try." He took a deep breath and slowly met her stare. His blue eyes looked at her with sorrow and shame, and Belle struggled to maintain her stiff appearance. After another deep breath, he finally opened his mouth, and let the words she was waiting for pierce the silence. "I plan to remain a beast."

She'd asked for it, but still wasn't prepared for the gripping pain on her heart to return so powerfully at hearing it. Turning away from him, the lump in her throat grew so large she couldn't manage to speak. A tear slipped down her face, and she brushed it away furiously.

All over again, she felt a wave of hopelessness crash down on her. She'd tried to convince herself as she was falling asleep earlier that there was some mistake in what she'd heard, or that there was a reasonable explanation for it which wasn't forthcoming in her mind. But having heard it directly from him, she didn't know if she could bear the pain she now felt. She drew her knees up to her chest and buried her head in them in a poor attempt to hide from him how devastated she was feeling.

"Belle, it's for my people," he pleaded with her, reaching across the divide to take her hand. She pulled it away, curling into herself more and he let it drop. A desperation gripped him and he needed to make this right somehow. Make her understand. However, words wouldn't form, not without losing his tightly held composure.

After an agonizing pause, she softly asked, "How long have you known?"

He stiffened, drawing his paw back and raking it through his mane. He thought for a few seconds before deciding to make a clean breast of it. Swallowing hard, he confessed, "I started thinking about it after Madam Marguerite, and then meeting with Gerard and the other Elves, hearing about their fear and torment at the hands of humans, it started to make more sense to me."

She sat there, knees drawn into her chest, skirt tucked under her feet, her head turned away from him, listening as she processed his words. The room was silent for a long while. She choked back tears as anger welled up inside her. A different kind of pain now flooded her body, one of indignation and rage.

When Belle finally spoke, she did so while springing to her feet. Her face was red, and although tears had clearly been streaming down her face, her eyes were dry now. Her hazel orbs looked almost a glowing amber in her fury, and he flinched, leaning back into the chair as if she'd scorched him with the blaze.

"Do I mean that little to you? Has everything we've been through together meant nothing? That you would go _months_ without telling me that this is what you want? Allowed me to continue dreaming, and hoping for the day we could finally be together, like some sort of lovesick fool! I'm sure you and Tobias had a wonderful laugh at the poor gullible girl who thought she may have won the heart of a Prince! Excuse me, a King," she shouted as she paced the floor behind him, and his eyes flared in shock at the accusations she was throwing at him. He shook his head, but stumbled over his words and his feet, to rebut her accusations.

"No, of course not, I mean you did win the heart of a King, but no, we never laughed at you. I would never do that. How could you think such a thing?" He was now steady on his feet, watching her move back and forth across the floor between the door and the table. He couldn't fathom how she could think such horrible things about him.

"How could I not? I trusted you! And you lied to me!" She finally succumbed to the urge to strike him, and her fists came pounding down upon his chest. He stood there, letting her vent her anger upon him, her small hands barely making a dent in the layers of muscle under the fur that lay there.

While the blows didn't hurt, he still felt unrelenting pain at the betrayal and anger in Belle's eyes. He hadn't thought about how much his hiding this had been affecting her, or that when he finally told her she would feel this mislead. Finally, her pounding subsided, and she turned away, rubbing her hands.

Her eyes filled with tears again as she turned back to ask, "Why did you never tell me? I just… I can't understand it. We shared everything. Or at least I did." Her voice trailed off into a whisper by the end, and several tears escaped the corner of her eyes.

"I never lied to you. I didn't tell you because every time I tried, I would change my mind." He couldn't take his eyes away from her, and the pain he saw there was overwhelming him, nearly suffocating him as a lump grew in his throat. Somehow he managed to continue, "You can't know how hard this has been for me. I wanted more than anything to talk to you about it, but I needed to come to this decision on my own. And until I was absolutely sure one way or the other, I wanted to spare you this." He tried to reach for her as she passed by him but she jerked away, not wanting to feel his touch, and unable to look at him any longer.

She shook her head, and said in a low tone, laced with disgust as her anger took over her hurt once again. "So _when_ were you going to tell me, since you are clearly convicted in your decision by now?"

He took a step back at the fierce tone in her voice, having never heard her use it before. "I was going to tell you this week. Talking to Annwn sealed my decision. I needed to come to terms with what I was giving up first. I thought I had in the Black Forest, after the challenge, but then that damn rain storm and Tobias slipping the stone in my pocket. Seeing your reaction to my human self made me rethink it all over again. Knowing how much you wanted me was everything to me. Had it been an option, I would have had the blasted curse lifted that night and showered you with my affections." Beast tried again to reach for her, and Belle flushed at the implication of his words. The rush of heat that surged through her body served to further enrage her.

"You can't say things like that to me now! It's not fair." Her body quivered, partly from the throbbing she now felt at her core, and partly from how furious she was that he was still making her feel that way. She spat out in her anger, "And if you had been paying _any_ attention at all that night you would have seen it wasn't just your human self I wanted! _You_ are who I wanted!" She felt an urge to go back to hitting him, but knew she couldn't bear to touch him. Even looking at him was causing her breathing to become labored, as she continued, "Just seeing you in a way I could actually have was why I reacted the way I did. But that's beside the point now. You've chosen to shun my affection. You shut me out over and over again and over again! And to think I blamed myself." She released a crazed laught. "That somehow I had done something to push you away. But it wasn't my fault at all! It was yours! And for what? Some twisted sense that because you are cursed, you're one of the _charmante_? But you're not! You never will be. You're a MAN trapped in the body of a beast!"

She let that hang in the air between them for a few seconds before adding in with contempt, "However, if it makes you feel more connected to your people then fine. I understand. I just hope one day you realize their respect and admiration has nothing to do with your physical form, and neither does my love." She stormed out of the room, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

He stood there in disbelief, mouth agape, astonished at what she just revealed. _You are who I wanted,_ reverberated in his head. He hadn't heard much else after that, except for the part where she loved him. Had he mistakenly thought she would only want him if and when he was human? He never allowed himself to think she might want him as he was. Hadn't dared to dream of such an outcome, although Tobias had tried to tell him. Every nerve in his body wanted to go after her, assure her that his decision and his love for her weren't mutually exclusive. For a moment his feet stayed planted on the floor, still in shock and more than a bit apprehensive. Then with a burst of courage, he followed her into the bedroom, throwing the door open, entering the room.

"So you love me, even as a beast?" he spat out the words before he had a chance to rethink them.

Belle was just making her way to the bed, having slipped off her outer dress and corset. She stood there staring at him incredulously. She honestly didn't think he would follow her. Thought she had left him with things to think about.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be as angry or hurt if I didn't." A few more tears fell down her face, and she ignored them. Standing in front of him, half dressed, was not a comfortable way to continue this conversation, so she grabbed her dress off the floor and slipped back into it. She took a few steps back from him, but he kept coming closer to her, slowly.

"I've tried so hard not to be selfish, Belle. I thought that asking you to be with me, when we can never _fully_ be together, was the worst thing I could possibly do. That I'd be imprisoning you all over again, but this time in a love story with no happy ending. I realize now that pushing you away, making you feel like I didn't love you, was the worst thing I could do. I don't even know how, or where to start apologizing for my reprehensible behavior. I truly thought I was sparing you a half-life, or at least sparing myself the knowledge your feelings didn't run as deep as mine. It was easier to pretend I was doing us both some sort of favor."

He fell to his knees at her feet and tears started falling. Belle bent over him, wrapping her arms around his wide shoulders and cried with him. They stayed there on the floor, his arms encircling her waist, head against her stomach, and released all the anger, hurt, self-loathing, and doubts they felt over the past month and longer.

When he finally calmed down, he released her so she could join him on the floor. Gathering Belle into his arms, he held her tightly, her head resting on his chest, arms around him, and tears still streaming down their faces. When they both shed their last tear, they looked deeply into one another's eyes.

"I love you, Belle," he said, running his hand over her cheek and through her hair, using his thumb to brush away her last tear.

"I love you, my Beast," she returned, stroking his cheek similarly, then leaned her forehead against his.


	19. The Centaurs

**The Centaurs**

A week went by following their emotional confessions, and Belle and Beast fell into a semblance of a normal routine. Belle would spend hours with Kara learning from her the art of healing, and also with the children, reading to them and telling them stories of the new home they would soon travel to. Annwn's messages had gone out, and new folks were arriving almost every day. Beast spent his time talking with and listening to the newcomers. It overjoyed nearly all of them to meet the King, and it didn't take much time for them to pledge their thanks and loyalty to him. Temporary lodgings were crudely assembled to house the influx of bodies, and efforts to clear the fields of the harvest began in earnest, both to feed the growing population and to eventually be raked out as to leave no trace a settlement had existed there.

Hector, the shop keeper they briefly encountered in London, joined them that day, and Belle was correct in her observation that he was a Faun. She was happy to share with him that back home there were several of his kind who would be thrilled to welcome him. He blushed at her description of the two lovely cousins, who were around his age, and how she was sure they would fight over his attention. He brought a wagon full of goods from his shop along and had plans to open a new store in the village when he arrived.

It was a bright and hot summer day and the children were begging to go for a swim in the river. Kara and Belle volunteered to supervise the activity, and sat on the bank, their bare feet in the water, happily looking over the horde of little ones splashing and shrieking in delight. Belle sighed, a dazed look glossed over her lovely features.

"I really do think this could be enough," she started, staring out at the children from ages four to eleven as they enjoyed the cool water.

"Enough?" Kara asked, looking at her friend with confusion on her face. They had had a very long talk the day after the festival about what occurred back at the cottage the night before. Belle was positively gleeful when they arrived that day, and Kara knew something significant happened. She didn't even manage a hello to Beast before she whisked Belle away for a private conversation. She was delighted for her friend, but also sad for her. Kara knew how much Belle had been looking forward to having a more intimate relationship, but was currently ignoring that part of the circumstances due to her overwhelming happiness that he had finally professed his love. Now, sitting together, watching the product of what that deeper relationship could offer, Kara noticed a distant look of regret that was being masked by contentment.

"Being a part of the lives of the kingdom's children, sharing in their triumphs and failures, teaching them alongside you... I believe that can be enough for me. I won't need to have children of my own to feel that fulfillment." Even as she said the words, Belle knew it was going to be a difficult task convincing herself they were true.

She always imagined that someday she would have a family of her own, despite how disgusting Gaston made it sound just before his ambush wedding. The thought of being _his_ wife, and the mother of _his_ children had been beyond vial. But now that she'd found the man of her dreams, gone on the adventure of a lifetime, possibly two lifetimes, she could finally see herself settling down, getting married, and starting a family.

Belle wasn't sure if he planned on them ever marrying, since he was a Beast and a wedding implies a wedding night. A complete impossibility now that he was determined to remain a beast. She obstinately ignored that nagging voice in the back of her head that kept telling her, her happiness wasn't complete. She was too elated that the wall he built between them finally lay in ruins. They spent nearly every night discussing future plans for the kingdom and deciding on arrangements for his coronation upon their return. Nothing was off limits to discuss, yet they both avoided this topic, or perhaps it just hadn't occurred to them yet.

"Do you really believe that Belle?" Kara spoke softly, a warmth and concern. She sat back watching the internal conversation Belle was having behind those hazel eyes, and already knew the answer, but wasn't sure her friend recognized it yet.

"Weren't you the one who encouraged me to fight for him? That he was worth it?" Belle snapped at the presumption, although her indignation was more for herself than for Kara. But Kara didn't interpret it that way and immediately stiffened.

"That was before we knew he wasn't going to turn back into that devastatingly handsome man!" she shot back, offended at Belle's accusatory tone.

"I'm not petty enough for that to matter," Belle huffed, turning away from Kara.

"Bloody hell, that's not what I meant and you know it," Kara snipped, now fuming at Belle's implication that she was being petty.

Belle sighed and set her head against her bent knees. "I know you're not petty. I'm sorry I even said it. But it's hard to discuss my feelings when I don't fully know what they are. I've been so focused on the positive—that he loves me and I love him—that somehow we'll just figure out the rest. But our future is complicated. And while I know I'll find the strength and ability to love him just as he is, I don't think I've allowed myself to grieve for the dream of what could have been."

Kara scooted closer, putting an arm around her friend, expecting to see a few tears at least, but when Belle lifted her head, her eyes were dry and only a forlorn look was there.

"You need to talk to him about this. I'm sure he too has gone through it, letting go of that avenue. Processing that is why he kept it from you in the first place, remember?" The two sat side by side and looked out over the river at all the adorable children still playing, completely unaware of the serious nature of the conversation between their chaperones.

"He kept it from me because he didn't want to put me through this, didn't want me to have to make the impossible decision to give up on my dreams. But I've done that before, for him. I'm perfectly capable of doing it again and forge a new dream." Her eyes lit with determination and the smile returned to her face. But Kara wasn't buying it. She knew her friend too well, and knew that until Belle had fully mourned what she was giving up, she'd never truly move forward.

* * *

A new group of _charmante_ arrived that evening, a dozen Centaurs. Their leader was a large creature named Declan, whose broad chest rivaled that of the Beast's, with shoulder length, bright red hair, streaked with gray, and midnight blue eyes that mimicked the night sky. A harsh jaw line and narrow nose gave the impression of a stubborn male who was used to taking charge and leading. He appeared to be around his mid-forties, but still maintained his physique. His lower half was that of a powerful red stallion, and he used that strength to try to intimidate Beast when he first drew up to the camp.

Annwn was sitting at a table outside her hut, having tea with Beast when the Centaurs arrived. Declan nearly knocked the table over before he stopped his gallop abruptly next to it. The old Druid just rolled her eyes as if his display of dominance was a typical behavior, and one she was not impressed with. She warned the Beast the day before that this particular clan was a challenging one to deal with, but one she felt strongly needed protection. To her knowledge there were only two Centaur colonies left in the world, and the other was isolated on an island in the middle of the Caspian sea, well-guarded and hidden from the eyes of man.

"Good evening Declan, delighted you have chosen to join us." She raised her eyes to look up at him, still sipping her tea.

A snort came out of the imposing figure, and he responded, "I come to meet this King of yours m'self and decide if he's worthy of our fealty. I'd not be just taking your word for it." He spoke with a very thick Irish brogue, and it took Beast a moment to grasp what the man had just said.

Standing to greet this new leader, Beast set his chair back and was surprised that the two were nearly equal in height and brawn. He silently hoped that a challenge wasn't required to gain their support as it had been with the Werewolf clan, for he was uncertain of the outcome of such a skirmish.

"I am Beast. The King you're seeking. Let's go somewhere more private so you can ask your questions." Beast thought he was being rather polite, despite the Centaur's glare of disapproval. It was as if the man had already sized him up and found him wanting. But he was cautious not to allow even the slightest hint of the internal discomfort he was feeling to show. He needed to be his most commanding and powerful to earn this clan's respect.

"Lead the way," Declan replied, following the Beast deeper into the woods to a small clearing not too far from where the ladies had taken the children swimming, but well out of earshot. The two men circled each other a little as they observed one another's movements and demeanor. Beast waited silently for Declan to start with his questions.

"Who exactly are you? And why are we just now learnin' 'bout this special kingdom of yours?"

A loaded question if he'd ever heard one, Beast contemplated where to even begin. So he started with telling the Centaur about why Montiquent was unknown to him, segueing into the rest of what the Enchantress had done. He detailed nothing regarding the rescue of that Enchantress or anything of a deeply personal nature. Recognizing that anything beyond the stripped down facts this man would see as weakness. By the end, the creature's eyes softened slightly, and he was no longer trying to intimidate Beast.

"So you truly are sincere in wantin' to protect and not exploit the gifts of the gifted?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Beast answered it anyway.

"Yes, I am. I have no desire or intention to have my curse removed. This is who I am and shall remain. My only wish is for my people to come home, and provide them with shelter, security and the opportunity to be free." Such conviction and resolve could be seen in the Beast's eyes that Declan was forced to concede that he was genuine.

"What do you require of me for you to accept us into your kingdom?" Declan struggled to say, but he knew that this might be his people's last chance at survival and he would do just about anything to see another generation of Centaurs flourish.

They once were a proud people, with the gift of reading the stars. They numbered in the thousands, but as man fought their wars and took more land, it forced them underground, into secluded forests and caves where many perished from starvation or were slaughtered by hunters.

"Of course I will require your recognition that I am the King, and you're people will abide by the few laws we have set in place, for everyone's protection. But upon arrival you are free to select available land for your own and govern your people as you always have. I am relying on the current leaders to assist their clans in adjusting to the new kingdom. I consider them part of my council. Annwn has already agreed to be part of this hierarchy, as well as a Werewolf alpha named Tobias. Some communities we have welcomed into our land did not have clear leadership, so upon my return they will select one among their ranks to be on my council. But make no mistake, it is _my_ kingdom, and I will have final say on all major decisions."

Declan seemed to contemplate these terms, not particularly pleased with that last emphatic statement made by the King, but he also respected his tone and air of authority, giving him confidence that he was making the right decision.

"I accept your terms. Now how do you plan on transporting all of us to this hidden kingdom? We ain't exactly inconspicuous." With a raised brow, he put the question to the King.

"I possess some magical tokens that glamour creatures to appear human to those with no knowledge of the existence of magic. However, as our numbers grow, I may not have enough for everyone. Annwn and I were discussing a group charm to conceal not only the unique but also mask our numbers," Beast replied, as the two men made their way back toward the camp. There was still unease to their conversation as they continued to get a sense of the other, but both were amicable.

Upon their return, Declan introduced his people to the Beast, and each one bowed and addressed him as "Your Highness".

It was a strange feeling being acknowledged for his rank by anyone who didn't work for him, and he still struggled to maintain his composure when being bowed to. He didn't feel Royal, but supposed he would need to make a greater effort to conduct himself in such a manner. It would be a delicate balance between wielding the authority of a king, but remain an approachable figure that his people could come to, and even confide in. He did not want to follow in his father's aloof footsteps, always keeping the commoners at a far distance, rarely allowing them to bring complaints or needs directly to him. And the arrogance that he himself once possessed was definitely something he needed to work at stifling. The Druids were less formal with him, but the wolves had insisted on the formality, and since both the Centaurs and Werewolves came from alpha centered clans, it made sense that they would be more inclined to rigid conformity to social standings.

Belle and Kara returned some time prior to the Beast and Centaur's joining the main campfire, and were helping get the children settled for the night. The youngins decided a small camp out together with roasted chestnuts and spooky stories was the perfect ending to their glorious day. The young women stayed through it all, along with a few of the parents, and now they were tucking in each child and saying goodnight, as more and more stars appeared in the clear night sky.

Exhausted from the long day, Kara and Belle parted ways, Kara to her hut and Belle back to the main clearing to find Beast and walk home together.

She found him surrounded by Centaurs, laughing and drinking some of the Druid's hand pressed wine. Standing back out of sight, she watched him with pride and a warm glow of adoration. She didn't want to disturb him; he looked as if he was having a wonderful visit with the newcomers, but she was so tired from being around the energetic children all day that she could barely keep her eyes open. Looking around for Jeremiah, who usually stayed with the Druids since he preferred sleeping outdoors anyway, she was acutely disappointed when she couldn't find him. Knowing how upset and worried Beast would be if she walked home alone, she found an unused pallet and a quiet spot between a few huts, far enough away from the jovial group that the noise wouldn't disturb her.

* * *

Hours of delightful conversation passed with the Centaurs when Beast finally realized he hadn't seen Belle. Excusing himself from the group, he got up to look. He didn't need to go very far before he saw her, laying on a pallet, the glow of moonlight on her smooth pale skin, her hair uninhibited sprawled out behind her, gently blowing in the slight breeze. Her dark lashes a sharp contrast against her milky white complexion. _She's perfect_ , he thought to himself. He felt a little guilty that she had resorted to sleeping this way rather than pull him away from the enjoyable time he'd been having. Gently, he lifted her into his arms and she instinctively laid her head against his chest, draping an arm over his shoulder, sending a warmth throughout his body. Walking past the crowd on his way back to their cottage, Declan gave him a disapproving glance. Not understanding why, and having no concern for it at the moment, Beast dismissed the look and continued on.

They were halfway home, and Belle was still fast asleep, when the pounding sound of horse hooves in the distance caught the Beast off guard. Without the stone handy, he had no choice but to wake Belle, setting her on her feet, before dashing into a nearby brush, just as the mounted horseman approached.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and bringing them to focus on her surroundings, Belle was still a bit dazed, having been woken from a lovely dream. It didn't take long for alarm to set in as three large men wearing uniforms dismounted their horses and strolled up to her.

"What's a pretty young miss like yourself doing out here in the middle of the night?" The tallest of the three asked as he looked her over, then took her hand while giving a sweeping bow. He spoke with a soft voice that had a stiff British accent to it. The way he held himself, squared shoulders pulled back, head held high, gave him a feeling of being aristocratic. She couldn't make out his facial features due to a cloud covering much of the moonlight.

"I'm new to town. Papa and I arrived not long ago," She stated, trying to quickly think up a logical excuse for being found alone on the road past midnight. The way the men gathered around her and loomed above was getting disconcerting, although she knew Beast couldn't be far away. "I spent the day exploring the woods and got lost. Before I knew it, the sun was gone, and it's taken me all this time to locate the road and head home."

The shorter man with dark hair and the glint of mischief to his eyes stepped closer. "You must be new, for I've not seen a maiden so fair in these parts before. May we offer you an escort home to your father? He undoubtedly must be worried sick." He took her hand and placed it on his arm in a very forceful way, leading her back towards the horses. Belle tried to drag her heals, but it made little difference.

"Now, Sir Gideon, if she's riding with anyone it will be me. I am your superior officer. Lord Channing at your service, Miss." The taller man extracted her arm from the one he had called Gideon, and placing his hands on her waist, he lifted her up onto his horse, then mounted behind. She was so flustered, she didn't even protest.

A cloud moved across the sky, revealing a nearly full moon so she could get a better look at his face. It was handsome, with a narrow chin and sharp nose. His eyes looked kind, unlike his cohorts that had shone with malice. His hair was a light blonde, and his mouth a thin line of authority. The other two men mounted their horses, and they set forth, continuing in the direction she and they had been travelling.

"Where is this new home of yours?" he asked softly, almost whispering into her ear. She was forced to put an arm around the back of his neck to balance herself sidesaddle in front of him and could not avoid her thighs brushing against his. It was a very awkward position, and she held herself as stiffly as possible to minimize the contact between their bodies.

She wasn't sure why she had said Papa instead of husband, since she was certain that Beast could easily beat them back to the cottage and find the stone in time to answer the door when they arrived, but for some reason Papa had been the first thing that came to her mind. She hoped Beast had heard her so he didn't show his face. She supposed her logic was that a father had less control of an adventurous daughter than a husband would. But now, being too close to one of the soldiers, she definitely wished she had said husband.

"It's a small cottage just up ahead. My Papa is probably sleeping. He's been toiling away at the fields the past few days and turns in early. Although, when I didn't return to prepare supper, he probably got worried so is more likely pacing the floor waiting for me," she said nervously, keeping her eyes focused on the road ahead.

"Will he be overly cross with you when we deliver you home?" She couldn't mistake the sound of concern in his voice. Was he worried she would receive a beating for her folly? Her Papa had never once struck her or even raised his voice to her, so the idea would never cross her mind, but she knew plenty of girls who couldn't say the same.

"Oh no, just relieved that I'm home safe, and grateful to you for escorting me," she assured him, brushing aside the hair that fell into her face, and tried to remain casual and calm although she didn't feel it in the least.

It was nerve-racking being so helpless at the whim of another. When the horse stumbled over a divot in the road, the Lord's arm came around her, pulling her into him, preventing her from being tossed to the ground. She became even more frazzled by the closer proximity, and her mind raced with ideas on how to get away. That he didn't set her forward once she regained her balance, or remove the arm that was firmly around her waist caused a blush to rise up her cheeks, and she had to work to suppress her anger at the audacity. The last thing she needed was to upset the man who held her so closely.

"It really isn't safe for a beautiful young lady such as yourself to be wandering about, day or night, unattended," he said, looking down at her with a slight scowl on his face. "There's no telling what sort of disreputable cad you may have come upon. Twas fortunate we found you." A grin of satisfaction crossed his face as if he were her gallant hero.

"My old village was perfectly safe, and I would spend much of my time in the fields or forest reading and taking in my surroundings. I suppose I should have waited to go adventuring once I got a better feel for this area. You truly think blaggard's roam this region?" She looked at him wide eyed as if the notion had never occurred to her.

"Why yes, Miss. We were called in to patrol this parish. Reports of strangers gathering in the woods at night are of grave concern to the Governor. And with the recent rebellions, he's eager to stamp out any unauthorized activity in the area." Belle looked concerned, but not for the reasons he assumed. If soldiers were being sent to patrol the woods, it would only be a matter of time before they would find the Druids and _charmante_. They would have to move up their departure time.

"Make no mistake Miss, we will root out the villains in no time, so you need not fear." His tone shifted from grave to flirty, and his grip around her waist loosened just slightly to turn more into a caress than a firm hold. "I would be delighted to escort you next time you wish to go exploring. You are a remarkable beauty, and it would be my great honor." His smile turned sensual and Belle shifted uncomfortably, trying to put more space between them, but he mistook it for her losing her balance once more and tightened his hold.

"What a kind offer," she replied, trying to sound pleasant. "But I do believe the work of setting up the cottage and assisting my Papa will quite monopolize my time. Having spent most of the day away unintentionally has put me much too far behind in my chores. Besides, I am sure you have far more pressing matters to attend to." Her gaze was back to being firmly on the road ahead, and she could make out the small cottage at the top of the hill at last.

"Never too occupied to attend one as magnificent as you, love." His smile was very becoming and Belle concluded that he was accustomed to young ladies fawning over him. That she wasn't made her an irresistible challenge.

He continued to flirt with her as they made their way up the hill. His hand even slipped once, brushing her hip and the top of her derriere, which produced a stern glance and another attempt to shift further away. Now at the crest of the hill, he dismounted and firmly gripping her hips, bringing her down to the ground in front of him. She recognized the look in his eyes as he started to bring his head down to hers, and she swiftly turned her head, causing the kiss he tried to give her to land on her cheek instead of its intended target. He was slightly confused, and straightened up immediately, placing her hand on his arm he led her to the door.

"I apologize for the assumption. I find myself quite taken with you and it was a severe lapse of self-control." His blush spoke volumes about his usual respectable behavior, and that he was sorry for attempting to kiss her.

Knocking loudly, Lord Channing stood blocking the door to Belle. She was extremely nervous now, not knowing if Beast had heard her refer to living with her Papa and not a husband. If he hadn't, they could be in real trouble explaining why a handsome young man was answering the door.

He knocked again when the first hadn't produced an answer.

Belle pushed him to the side, producing a key out of her pocket. "He must be sleeping after all. I really don't wish to disturb him. I have my key and can perfectly see myself in. Thank you for the generous escort, m'Lord. Good night," she sputtered out, quickly opening the door and shutting it behind her.

Lord Channing stood awestruck at the young lady's rapid flight. Realizing he hadn't even gotten her name, or a satisfactory response to his invitation, he knocked once again. From deep within the house, he heard a booming voice. "Who's making all that racket? Child, what is the meaning of this?"

He couldn't understand the muffled reply, but wasn't about to give up just because her father sounded agitated, so he knocked again. The door then cracked, and the beautiful lady could be seen through the slit.

"Did I forget something?" she asked with a blank expression. It took everything she had to control the laughter Beast drew out of her at his ridiculous chastising.

"I never got your name. Nor a day and time I can see you again." He was lying on the charm as thick as he had ever done, finishing with one of his most inviting smiles.

"I'm Belle, and I really don't think that will be necessary." She was playing hard to get, and he found the chase thrilling.

"Then I will find it necessary to return, every day until you agree to join me for some activity." He leaned against the door frame, using his boot to press the door further open to get a better look at her in the light from inside. She was even more stunning than she had looked in the moonlight. He caught his breath as his eyes roamed across her face and travelled down just slightly, remembering himself before his gaze became insulting.

"Next week, so I have some time to finish unpacking and get settled in," was her quick response. Belle recognized that look of determination. She had seen it enough times on Gaston's face, and since flat out refusal only seemed to encourage his type, she found it easier to lie.

"The village is having a festival next Wednesday. I will pick you up around ten in the morning. I look forward to seeing you then." He managed to grab her hand that was holding onto the door and place a parting kiss upon it, then turned and rode away.

Belle slammed the door shut and bolted it, leaning against it in relief. Her mind was reeling. She felt like she was back in her tiny village with an arrogant suitor pursuing her once more, despite her repeated refusals. She let out a groan of frustration as she wiped the back of her hand off on her skirt.

Beast stepped out from behind the hallway wall and reclined against the doorframe. He gave her a look of both amusement and disapproval. As if he couldn't make up his mind if he was jealous or just entertained.

"Don't. Not one word!" She tried to curtail whatever remark was about to spill out of his mouth, but it didn't work.

"Snagging the attention of a Lord now? Stooping a bit low, aren't you?" he said with a sarcastic tone that Belle found very out of his character. She snorted at the implication and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Not intentionally, I assure you. Why is it men like that can't believe that every female isn't at least internally fawning all over them? The nerve of him imposing upon me like that! I didn't ask to be placed in his lap for the ride home. I would have much preferred to just walk. And I certainly did nothing to invite an attempted kiss!" Her indignation was rising, but when she looked up at Beast, she saw him drop the pretense that he was amused, his eyes flaring, fists clenched, and started stalking towards the door.

"Now hold on!" She stepped in his path, placing her hand in the center of his chest, staying his movement. "I deflected it, so don't go all hulking Beast on me. I am capable of handling such advances. In fact, you might call me an expert, having dealt with Gaston for all those years." The mention of that impetuous cad did nothing to calm the rage that was now burning inside the Beast. "You needn't worry. I've put him off until after we're gone. Which by the by, needs to be sooner, rather than when planned. Lord Channing told me they're here to root out the group gathering in the woods. Someone must have seen an incoming clan that joined us and notified the authorities. With the rebellions that have risen up in recent decades, the Governor isn't taking any chances."

His fury gave way to concern, and he gathered Belle into his arms, resting his cheek on her head.

"I would have torn them apart if any harm came to you." He let out a sigh of relief, while continuing to crush her into his chest.

"I'm fine," she managed to get out as she slid a hand between them and pushed on him enough to get his attention so he'd loosen his grip. "But the Druids and _charmantes_ might not be for much longer. First thing tomorrow we need to start making arrangements to leave for home."

He stepped back, releasing her from his hold, and walked over to the chair. She joined him by sitting on the sofa across from him.

"Arrangements have been made already. Annwn got word today that a group of Sea Nymphs who were preparing to depart for the colonies decided to join us instead. They are all experienced sailors, having made their living in the shipping trade, and have a full crew among them. The only problem is they are to the north in Sligo Bay. That increases our sea travel by at least a week, I'm sorry to say." Belle's face paled a little at the prospect of being at sea for so long. But she recalled how much better she fared with Kara's help, and that calmed her nerves a bit.

"I'm sure I'll manage. Are we awaiting any more travelers? Or has Annwn heard from everyone she contacted that hasn't shown up yet?" Belle asked, trying to get a better idea of how practical leaving in the next few days could be.

"I'm not sure. I'll check with her first thing in the morning though." He stood and held his hand out to her, which she happily accepted. They walked together towards the bedroom, and his eyes turned grave. "Belle, I'd like to ask you something, but I'm not sure how."

She smiled up at him flirtatiously, batting her eyes and hooking her arm through his. "You can ask me anything. Consider me an open book."

He hesitated for a moment, basking in the glow of her affection, and a slight blush stealing up his cheeks. With a deep breath, he drew the courage to ask, "Are you certain that a life with me, like this, will be enough? I've watched you with the children, and there is a glow about you when you're reading to them, or playing. I don't want to be the reason you're deprived of motherhood." He sat on the end of the bed, and Belle stood in front of him. His eyes cast downward in defeat.

"I was actually thinking about this today," she said softly, choosing her words carefully, recalling her conversation with Kara earlier. "And I truly believe that being part of the children in the kingdoms' lives, maybe even opening a school for them, will fill that need nicely." She took a step closer to him and reached out, placing a hand on his cheek, drawing his gaze back up to her.

"That Lord Channing was a decent-looking fellow. Perhaps you should see what it would be like spending time with someone like him. Just to explore all your options." His eyes looked into hers and showed a deep pain and struggle to even make the suggestion.

"I don't want options. I have no desire to see that pompous Lord again. You are all I will ever need or want. No one else could ever come close." She now stood between his legs and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his. "Now forget this silly notion that you're not enough, because for me, you are."


	20. Siglo Bay and Beyond

**Siglo Bay and Beyond**

A bright sun greeted the travelers as they made their way to the bustling port. Upon hearing that Royal soldiers were in the area, and starting to search the woods, the encampment became a flurry of activity. Everything was packed and ready to go before nightfall. Beast was correct in thinking he didn't have enough glamour stones left for all the _charmantes_ that had joined them. With a dozen Centaurs, five Fauns, eight Elves, and nearly two dozen Fairies, they needed at least a dozen more, and there wasn't time to make them. Among the people who could easily blend into human society were twenty Druids, three witches including Kara, and ten woodland Nymphs. All together, the convoy was close to one hundred hopeful travelers. The witches and fairies together created a glamour charm that both disguised the unique creatures and also made their numbers look smaller so as not to draw unwanted attention to the group.

The arrival of the Fairy Queen and her people surprised everyone. The tall, thin creatures possessed long flowing white blond hair, their skin was practically translucent, and it glittered in the rays of the sun. Their powers include the ability to transform from full size to the size of a butterfly, and when they did, they sprouted beautiful wings that were even more translucent than their skin. Unfortunately, they weren't able to hold that form for extended periods of time anymore because of the dilution of magic in the world.

Beast enjoyed a wonderful discussion with the Fairy Queen, and she was happy to join his council and merge her people with his. She had once been a part of his kingdom ages before his father came to power, and she held fond memories of the area and his great grandparents. She once served as a confidant to his great grandmother, attending her as a member of her court.

Many of the Fauns were also previous residents of Montiquent, as well as a few of the Elves, Nymphs and one of the Witches, all listed in Madame Marguerite's journal. It felt good crossing off the last names from the list he and Belle had been working through.

Beast made one final stop before they departed from the quaint little cottage he and Belle made into a temporary home, to see Mr. McCullin, and dispatch with the property. McCullin was aghast that the young couple was leaving already, and promised to send the funds from the sale as soon as he secured a new owner, but Beast insisted he simply keep it for the trouble. Beast apologized that their time in Ireland was cut short, and made the proper excuses that there was pressing business back home.

On his way to fetch Belle and Jeremiah with the coach, he came across Lord Channing, who was also seemingly on his way to the cottage.

"Good afternoon, Sir. Haven't seen you around here before, please state your business," Lord Channing said in an authoritative tone. He was alone on the road but wearing his uniform with a scabbard attached to his waist, so Beast felt he couldn't just ignore the man as he wished.

"I am on my way to fetch my fiancée. We're departing today for our wedding in France." He wasn't sure where the idea came from, but it wasn't a lie. He fully intended to marry Belle when they returned home. He saw the moment the young Lord realized the direction they were heading in, and who the women he referred to was.

"You can't be speaking of the fair maiden that lives in the little cottage at the peak of the hill?" His face looked awash with dread, knowing there were no other options.

"You've met my Belle?" Beast smiled at the soldier, enjoying the grimace that was now plastered on the man's features.

"Yes… yes, I have met the enchanting Miss. Belle. I was unaware she was spoken for. And what do you mean departing today? Did her and her father not just arrive?" Lord Channing's head was spinning, trying to comprehend the words coming out of this Adonis of a man. Never before had he been so acutely aware of another man's good looks, having always been so confident in his own. But he would have no chance in competing with the likes of someone like this. The gentleman was a good four inches taller, and while his long light auburn hair that held a brown undertone was swept back in a simple tie, it did nothing to distract from the aristocratic way he held his wide shoulders, the chiseled features of his face or the direct way his blue eyes bore into Channing's. He was also dressed in the height of fashion, in finer togs than Channing himself possessed. Clearly this man was a member of the upper crust as well, and the mention of France lent an understanding as to why he would be unfamiliar. A man like that making the rounds in London's high society would have caused a frenzy.

Despite having agreed to wait until the fair next week to see Belle again, Lord Channing had found himself unable to stop his feet from taking him towards her cottage that afternoon. He meant to offer her his help in unpacking or moving furniture, and he was eager to be acquainted with her father. Although a peasant girl was far beneath his station as a Viscount, her demeanor and presence rivaled any Lady he had met in London. Willing to set aside her circumstance to court her, having no need of a dowry to come from his future bride, he now saw those plans dissolve before his eyes.

"It was foolish, she readily admitted to me this morning when I arrived, this flight of hers in protest to my insistence we remain in France following our nuptials. You see, she wished to see Europe, and this was the first stop on her list, having fallen in love with Celtic legends. My Belle is a well read, and accomplished girl, and stubborn to boot. But when she didn't arrive the other day to our engagement party, and a note was left instead detailing where she had gone, well, what man wouldn't chase after her? Across the world if need be." Beast impressed himself with how easily the details were rolling off his tongue. It was a similar plot to a novel he and Belle read on their way through Italy, one she had chosen.

"Quite right," was all Channing could muster, completely astounded by the story the man had just told. He did find it hard to believe a woman as charming and self-assured as the one he happened upon several nights ago would be prone to female dramatics, but he supposed all women were capable of it. "Well, this changes things. I will take my leave of you. Please tell Miss Belle I wish her well." And with a curt nod he turned around and walked back to the village, feeling dejected and a bit heartbroken.

Beast was in a remarkably good mood when he arrived home. Jeremiah had the coach fully packed, and Belle was taking a last look through the sweet little cottage to be sure they left nothing behind. He found her crouched on the floor, checking under the bed. He took a moment to admire her derriere pointed in the air as she swept an arm under the bed before clearing his throat to get her attention.

Not moving from her position, she just turned her head to see him, lounging against the door frame, eyes full of mirth, and a suspicious grin.

"Don't you look rather pleased with yourself? Do I dare ask what for?" Belle took a final swipe before standing and shaking out her skirts. She raised an eyebrow at him as he began to chuckle.

"Ran into your admirer on the walk home." The grin got larger, and Belle tsked, trying to walk passed him out of the room, but his wide frame filled the doorway.

"I was right. I don't want to know," she groaned, standing with her arms crossed, looking up at him disapprovingly.

"I simply informed him that I, your fiancé, was here to collect you for our wedding. The look of dismay and horror was laughable, but I restrained myself." He reached out, putting his hands on her waist, and drew her closer. His large azure blue eyes looking into hers made her catch her breath. "It was immensely satisfying claiming you as my own and seeing him turn tail and run. Don't begrudge me a small pleasure such as that." His voice turned husky and Belle could hardly concentrate on the words he was saying. The flood of warmth spreading from where his hands gripped her waist was overwhelming but welcome. They stood there looking into one another's eyes, taking in the feeling of being so near, but both keenly aware that this was the extent things could go. He bent his head down to rest on hers, and she nearly groaned, but managed just a sigh instead.

The sound broke him from his trance, and he let her go, taking several steps back. "We ought to go. Annwn and the others will be waiting." He stumbled a bit over his words, but managed to extend his hand to a wavering Belle who was still trying to recover.

She took it to steady herself, and as long as she didn't look at him, she could focus on just putting one foot in front of the other until she got herself back in control. Outside, the cool breeze was a welcoming feeling, and she rode up front for the brief trip to join the rest of the convoy, before joining Beast in the coach later.

* * *

With the final cargo loaded into the ship's hull, and every passenger having found their sleeping quarters, they were finally ready to set sail for La Rochelle. Declan would assist Captain Connors in navigating, and the two would share what was typically the first mate's cabin. Upon Captain Connors' insistence, the King and Belle would take the larger Captain's quarters. As the ranking title aboard the ship, and Connors being a traditionalist, he wouldn't hear of anyone else taking the larger cabin.

Connors' ship was a small, single mast vessel only suited for the crew and small cargo. Beast purchased a much larger ship, with three masts, and several levels full of cabins that had been used to transport migrants from Europe to the New World from a retiring captain. Most of the cabins were suitable for small groups, with a few larger quarters, and a dozen closet sized ones. The individual rooms were doled out using a lottery, and it thrilled Kara when she received one.

Beast spent the day prior to departure charting the course with Connors and Declan, and getting to know the sea nymph. He reminded him so much of Captain Melloni, the nymph who they had encountered in the Adriatic Sea at the beginning of their adventure. Both were tall, broad men, with light brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Connors was younger than Melloni by at least a decade, and much more lighthearted. He had an infectious laugh, and there wasn't much the man didn't find amusing. However, he was very stern with his crew when it was necessary. Connors was more than happy for the assistance from Declan in navigating the stars, since he had only ever done local trade routes, keeping to the British Isles and Calais.

Everyone was brimming with excitement except Belle, who while standing on the quarterdeck was already starting to feel the effects of seasickness. Beast approached slowly, noticing a green pallor to her face.

" _Ma belle_ , perhaps you should go lay down. No one would fault you for not being out here when we depart." She gave him a look of thanks and slowly made her way down the stairs, around the corner, down another few steps and into the Captain's quarters. The room was large, with a wide bed along the back wall, and a window behind it. Nightstands flanked either side of the bed, and a bench was at the foot. A tall wardrobe leaned against the wall to the right of the bed, and a desk was to the left. There was even a long table that could accommodate ten people in the center of the room. All the furnishings were of course bolted to the floor.

Belle slowly climbed into the comfortable bed, but immediately regretted it, grabbing the bucket she had brought in with her and emptied the contents of her stomach into it. She didn't notice that Beast had followed her into the room, but felt his warm paw on her back as he sat beside her, rubbing large, soothing circles across it. It was comforting having him so close, despite her embarrassment at vomiting in front of him.

Well after there was nothing left in her stomach, she still couldn't stop the continuous onslaught of nausea and the spasms it caused. Kara had been to see her and applied the same remedy she'd used when crossing from England to Ireland. It gave little relief since she couldn't keep the cures down. The way the open ocean rocked and pitched the ship was far more tumultuous than anything she'd experienced before.

Beast was beside himself with worry at her weakened state, but he hid it well, staying by her side, holding her through it all. Finally Kara suggested a sleeping dram, and gave strict instructions to drink half now, and half tomorrow, but Belle had been in the middle of another fit of retching and had paid no attention to her friend's words. When the latest spasm finally passed, Beast reached for the dram, ensuring Belle took little sips, only drinking half of the concoction. It didn't take long for her to pass out. Beast cleaned her up with a cool cloth and covered her with a blanket before slipping out to let her rest.

* * *

Two days into the voyage, Belle still hadn't found her sea legs. Kara's medicines were helping to keep food down on the rare occasion Belle had the ability to be in the same room as anything with an odor, much less a plate in front of her. Today was the first day she ventured out of the cabin for some fresh air. It had helped for a little while, until she wandered too close to the foremast as a group of sailors were lowering the sail and a loud booming voice from behind shouted at her, startling her half to death.

She spun around to browbeat whoever had scolded her, but found Declan looming above. He had made it perfectly clear during the journey to Siglo Bay that he didn't like her, nor did he approve of the relationship between her and the King. It disgusted him that a human was among them, and had made his feelings on the matter crystal clear to any and all that cared to listen. That this was who chastised her sent a wave of heat to her cheeks, and rather than have a public argument with the disagreeable fellow, she ran back to the room, slamming the door behind her, feeling dejected and humiliated.

Beast spent his time between their cabin, trying to help in any way Belle needed him, and furthering his relationships with those aboard. He took his meals in the first mate's cabin, with Declan and Connors, and was always sure to rinse out his mouth before coming back to see Belle. The first night was a fish dinner, and he hadn't spoken two words before she went running to the bucket.

Tonight he'd been longer than usual after dinner, discussing plans with Connors. The Captain was loath to give up the sea entirely, to settle in a landlocked kingdom with only a small lake to find solace in. The two decided that Connors and his crew would continue as sea merchants, having a home in Montiquent but spending much of the year sailing up and down the coast, trading goods, selling and buying from various places and supplying the community with what they needed.

By the time Beast returned that night, Belle had already consumed her sleeping draft and was fast asleep in the bed. He made himself comfortable on his pile of blankets on the floor at the foot of the bed and settled in for the night.

* * *

A horrified scream woke Beast from his sleep, and being so disoriented at first, he couldn't figure out where the sound had come from. It was unlike anything he had ever heard, and he was just getting to his feet when it pierced the silence again. He couldn't mistake where that had come from, and he leapt to the bed where Belle was thrashing about, her face contorted in terror, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Her eyes were closed tightly, and when he tried to put his arms around her, she started beating against him, screaming again and wildly trying to escape his grasp. She was clearly in the depths of a ghastly nightmare, but the more he tried to wake her from it, the more she fought back. Not easily dissuaded, he kept his voice low and soothing as he cradled her on his lap with one arm trying to contain her arms and his other across her legs to keep them from kicking, as her body continued thrashing about.

It took nearly ten minutes of her beating on him before she finally relaxed against his chest suddenly, as if she'd lost whatever battle she was fighting. Her body went limp as she settled into him, and he heard her whispering through her tears, "Please don't leave me."

"Never," he whispered back and rubbed his cheek against her head, inhaling her scent of lavender and lemon that always soothed him.

Now that she was calm, he loosened his grip, allowing her arms to move once again and resting his other arm gently on her legs. Now freed, her hand came up to lie on his chest, her fingers intertwined with the fur there, sending a shock wave of heat through his body. His breath quickened as his senses swirled with the feel of her cheek against his bare chest, her other arm resting on his hip, and he became acutely aware of her posterior nestled in his lap when she shifted to nuzzle into him, causing him to stifle a groan.

Her pleas for him to stay were all that kept him there, and he fought hard to suppress the way her soft body made him feel. Scooting them back, he propped a few pillows against the wall so he could recline and get comfortable. Then he tried to focus on something else, anything else, besides her body so perfectly snuggled against his. It was well over an hour before he was able to relax enough to fall back asleep.

Belle awoke to a familiar musky smell, but an unfamiliar feeling beneath her. As her eyes adjusted to the light her fingers sprawled out over the soft plush beneath them and she realized she was lying on top of the Beast, with her head on his chest and her body stretched out along the length of him. He had a paw placed on the small of her back and the other gently entwined in her hair. Every part of her body that touched him started tingling with the most delightful feeling, and her head swirled, trying to recall what had brought him there.

In all the months they had been travelling together and sharing a room, he never once suggested he join her in the bed, or complained about sleeping on the floor. He'd always kept a respectful distance. Promptly, she dismissed the curiosity of why, and just revelled in the fact that he was there.

It was the most glorious feeling, being held in his powerful arms, listening to the pounding of his heart, the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest as he breathed. She never wanted to be anywhere else. For a brief moment it struck her that this was as intimate as their relationship could ever be, and a fleeting feeling of sadness crossed her mind. It didn't matter. This was where she belonged. And if that meant giving up children and exploring the overwhelming but amazing sensations he could arouse, that was a sacrifice she was willing to make to be here.

Beast began to stir, and the hand he had on her back slipped lower, cupping her bottom, causing a rush of warmth to spread deep inside her, and she gasped at the flood of feelings. He sat up abruptly, his movement dislodging her from her perch on top of him, sending her tumbling off the bed before he caught her with his arm, pulling her into his side.

Belle burst out laughing, hiding her face in his chest. While his face burned at waking to find his paw where it was, after a moment, he too found the humor in the situation. Once they stopped laughing, he looked over at her and gave her a shy grin.

"Sorry," he said with the embarrassed flush returning to his cheeks. He removed his hand from her body and shifted to the center of the bed, giving her some space. But Belle responded by following him, and snuggling into his side, using her hand to put his back on her hip.

Grinning up at him, she replied, "Nothing to be sorry for. I'm exactly where I belong." She giggled as she placed her hand on his chest and got comfortable again.

His head dropped back, and an elated smile lit up his face. This was actually happening. He was here, in a bed, with Belle wanting to be by his side. He had imagined this moment so many times, even before they had left on their quest, and never believed it could ever happen. A rush of joy and contentment washed over him, taking most of his fear and doubts with it. She was happy just being with him.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought you here?" she asked while folding her arms on top of his chest, resting her chin on it so she could look him in the eye.

"You don't remember?" He furrowed his brow. "You had a nightmare last night. Quite a terrible one if the bruises on me are used as evidence."

Belle's eyes widened in both shock and embarrassment at the implication.

"I struck you?" she said in disbelief, sitting up so she could search for the damage he was accusing her of.

"Repeatedly, but I'm only kidding about the bruises." He was now grinning at her. Sitting up, he gathered her back into his arms once he got settled. "Do you remember anything about the dream? You kept screaming and fighting, I feared you'd hurt yourself." He looked at her with concern in his beautiful eyes, but upon hearing the word attack, Belle's face went pale and she turned away from him.

A flash of his face crossed her mind, but not of how he looked now. It was how he looked the night of the asylum rescue; mouth foaming, eyes empty of anything but rage, claws ready to tear her apart. Her body shuddered at the memory, and he drew her closer to him, his hand rubbing soothing circles over her back.

"You do remember," he said with a sympathetic tone. "What was it?"

"I was being attacked. I've had the dream before, but it never got as far as it did last night." Shame and confusion shone in her eyes as she looked at him, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What attacked you?" he asked, wiping the tears away with the smooth pad of his thumb before cupping her cheek in his hand.

"It doesn't matter, it's not important." She leaned into his hand, placing a kiss on his palm. Suppressing the feelings the recollection of her nightmare had brought forth, choosing to focus on being there in the moment with her love, she smiled up at him. "All that matters is being here with you. I can't tell you how delightful it felt to wake with your arms around me. I'd like that to be how I wake every day, if it doesn't bother you." She blushed slightly at the boldness of her invitation.

"You want to share the bed going forward?" he asked incredulously, clarifying that he'd understood her meaning. His brain was having a hard time comprehending her words, fighting against the ingrained thought that she could never want him as he was. Daily, he had to battle internally to believe that she loved him and wanted to be with him. This new revelation expanded that fight to a full-blown war.

"Would _you_ like to?" Shyness overtook her at his response, and her blush deepened. He just stared at her as if she'd grown a second head, not saying a word. "Forget I said anything." She tried to move away from him, but his arms stiffened around her, and a slow chuckle started to rumble in his chest. His eyes were lit with humor, and his smile was genuine and warm.

"I'm sorry, you just surprised me. I'm still struggling to believe this is my reality. Of course I want to lie beside you every night. Nothing would make me happier." Her face beamed with her own happiness, and she kissed his cheek before snuggling her head back into his wide chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidently skipped this chapter! Oops!


	21. Open Seas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 21 not 20. If you missed Chapter 20, please go back and read that one before going on to 22. So sorry for the mix-up! I accidently skipped Chapter 20 and posted this instead.

**Open Seas**

Now that her sea sickness had passed, Belle was enjoying sea travel. She worked with the children on reading and writing every day. Several had really taken a liking to reading, and she saw herself reflected in their eager faces when she brought them new material to peruse. Kara continued with her herbs and charm lessons, and the Fairy Queen joined in teaching magical history, since she'd lived through it all.

Belle was excited to open a school for these special young ones when they finally arrived home. She even knew where she wanted to host the studies, having seen the building several times on her and Beast's strolls through the then abandoned village. It was a red brick building, tucked in a corner off the main street through town. To her knowledge no one had laid claim to it, and since it was just a large one room structure, she was confident no one would.

Tonight they were preparing for a dinner in their cabin. Beast invited the new members of his council, including Annwn, the Fairy Queen, and to Belle's dismay, Declan. Belle insisted on having Kara there to help deflect some of the Centaur's scathing looks. He had become a veritable thorn in her side since she emerged from her sickness. If he wasn't shooting her looks that would shatter a less confident girl, he was verbally abusing her for one failing or another. She armed herself for a war that inevitably would be coming, but was finding it challenging. Beyond her being a human, she couldn't understand Declan's deep dislike of her. She'd been nothing but pleasant and kind to his fellow Centaurs, and they all seemed to approve of her, enough to allow their children to take part in her lessons. The day those children joined in with the others surprised her, for they'd been kept separate for the beginning of the voyage. She wondered if Beast suggested it after she casually commented on their absence.

Tonight needed to go well. It wouldn't be long before they made port, and she was eager to prove her ability to play hostess, hoping to gain some ground in earning the respect of her Beast's council. Hosting was a skill that she hadn't needed to employ at home with Papa, since they never entertained, mostly because the villagers found them so strange no one would have accepted an invitation from them had it been offered. However, when she first turned eighteen Papa insisted she attend some of the small dances that the matriarchs of the town boasted, where she witnessed firsthand the lengths an excellent hostess would go to in order to accommodate all of their guests.

At the time she hated going to the events, and never put on any airs to the contrary, which set a gauntlet for the reigning hostess of the town, Madam Julianna, who was determined to have every guest gushing about the extravagance and perfection of her parties. That Gaston hardly left her alone was one reason she would make any excuse not to attend, and the looks of loathing she received from the other girls, who were rampant for his attention, was another. But she took those few opportunities to learn from the elegant ladies things that her books failed to describe, such as how to deal with a disgruntled guest, or steer the conversation away from topics that caused dissent among attendees. Watching Madame Julianna was truly a master class in hosting. Tonight Belle was nervous but excited to flex her ability to navigate these untested waters. She hoped she'd learned enough in that short time, and could remember it all.

For the third time, she adjusted the place setting on the table, referencing yet another book. This one had an actual picture, but it was an older volume and Belle was fretting over whether it was the current fashion or not. Beast sat in the chair at the desk watching her with amusement.

" _Mon amour_ , the table looks splendid. Mrs. Potts couldn't have laid it better herself. Now come here and relax, we have another hour before they get here and working yourself up over this isn't helping." He beckoned her to come near him. She tossed a look of concession his way, but adjusted one more glass before walking over to the desk.

As soon as she was within reach, he pulled her down onto his lap, smiling at her startled expression and nuzzling into her neck a bit. His plan was to get her out of her head so she would stop worrying about the dinner and just enjoy the evening. The flush that raced up her cheeks, paired with the sharp intake of breath at his tactics, was a clear sign he had tried too hard. He still found it incredible and exhilarating that he could elicit such responses out of her. Now that they were sharing a bed, sleeping in one another's arms, he was discovering just how deeply his presence could impact her and was delighting in exploring it.

"You are wicked!" she gasped, trying to stand and back away, but he held her firmly in place. "Let me go." She shot him a look that was smoldering in both indignation and passion, and he found it most becoming.

"Not a chance." He grinned back at her, giving her a squeeze, to which she responded with a huff, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "Now don't be mad. You've been far too serious all day. I'm just trying to lighten your mood, _ma belle_. Talk to me. What about this little dinner has you so on edge?" He adjusted her position so she was sitting on one of his legs sideways, enabling him to look into her eyes better.

She averted her gaze back to the table and sighed, resigned to stay where she was but unwilling to talk. "It's nothing," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, taking comfort from his arms around her, and the concern in his bright blue eyes.

"I know you too well to believe that. It's something, and I wish you would tell me. Let me help, please." He set his cheek on her head, deeply breathing in her sweet scent.

She thought about it for a few moments. It wasn't that she didn't think he would understand or come to her aid; it was more that she didn't want him to. If she was going to establish herself with their people as an equal leader she needed to earn their respect on her own, not because he enforced it.

Up until now, Declan had been very careful in his dealings with her, making sure they were out of view and earshot of the King whenever he dealt out his blows. She didn't know what to expect from him when faced with having to dine with her and the Beast. Would he put on a show of affinity for her, or would he be as caustic and rude as she had become accustomed to? Not being able to properly prepare her mind for what was to come unnerved her. She also knew her love wasn't going to drop the subject, so instead she focused on her other concern for the evening.

"Fine, it's just that I've never hosted a dinner or party or anything for that matter. What if I'm terrible at it?" She frowned, allowing that very real fear to be acknowledged as she sat up so she could look into his eyes.

"I'm far more likely to be terrible at it than you are, _ma belle_. Everyone adores you, and you have a way of making people feel comfortable around you. You even got me to open up, despite my best efforts to resist. And isn't that what a successful hostess does? Stimulate conversation, direct it in ways that makes everyone happy, and have a warm welcoming smile? You are already better than any Lady I've ever known."

"Pssh," Belle snorted at his last comment. "Because you've know a great many Ladies in your day, locked in an enchanted castle?" She raised an eyebrow, shaking her head in condemnation.

"No, which is why I can confidently say you're the best," he said with as much sincerity as he could infuse. Belle burst out laughing, a lyrical sound that delighted him, and had him joining in her mirth. Sobering, he brought his hand up to her face, and she leaned into it, closing her eyes. "But honestly, Belle, you have nothing to fear. I have no doubt that you will be magnificent tonight."

His eyes were sparkling as they looked into her soul, filling her body with a confidence and surety she'd never felt before. If he believed in her, she felt she could accomplish anything.

* * *

Annwn was the first to arrive, wearing her typical mossy green robes, her white hair swept back into a long braid down the center of her back with small wisps falling around her face. Next was the Fairy Queen, who had dressed for the occasion in a gorgeous silver gown that sparkled, and her movements were so graceful she appeared to be floating across the room to the table. Declan was close behind, and although Belle had never seen him don anything beyond a lawn shirt, even he had a more formal button down with a cravat of flouncy lace at the neck and a smart jacket that was clearly tailored just for him, as it was short in the back to accommodate his form. Kara, as usual, was late. Belle allowed Beast to select a dress for her tonight, and it surprised her when he chose her green day dress. When he explained that he liked the way it made her eyes shine, she became unconcerned by how informal it was. He dressed in a white dress shirt, simple cravat, black breeches and his black waist coat trimmed in gold. Belle thought he looked very Kingly and handsome.

Since the table wouldn't be filled, Beast had Jeremiah remove several of the chairs, much to the boys dismay since it required unbolting them from the floor. This was also done to allow for Declan to comfortably join.

Beast sat at the head of the table with Belle to his right and Declan across from her. Annwn was next to Declan, and the Fairy Queen choose the seat diagonally from Annwn, leaving the one between her and Belle open for Kara.

The first course was just being laid out for them by a group of fairies who volunteered to serve them for the evening, when Kara burst into the room, looking winded but lovely in a pale blue dress that set her eyes ablaze, her black hair untamed, falling down her back. The pleasant conversation about the voyage they had been having came to an abrupt halt as Kara took her seat.

"Sorry I'm late," the witch said, after greeting the table.

"It's no trouble," Beast assured her before they all focused their attention to the fine meal set in front of them.

It wasn't until the end of the second course that the niceties were dispensed with and Beast moved onto more important topics.

"I invited you all here tonight because we have some pressing matters to discuss. I have been told by Captain Connors that he believes we will make port in a few days. From La Rochelle it is at least a fortnight's journey to my border. Travelling in a large group might not be safe with such a long trip, and I wanted to get each of your feelings about breaking off into smaller groups." Beast was using his authoritative voice, and Belle stifled a giggle under her breath at the way it changed from the moment before when they were discussing the stars. She didn't find actual humor in the way he changed his tone when he turned serious, in fact she found it rather appealing, but the recognition of that heightened attraction made her want to giggle.

"I agree with His Highness. The Fairies and I would be glad to make our own group with perhaps a witch along to assist us in maintaining the glamour. Although we do have adequate cloaks to hide behind and if we were to take a few of those stones you told me about, Highness, I am sure we could get by undetected from the human world," the Fairy Queen started.

"I have no objection to this course of action. However, not all of us can travel as discreetly," Declan added in. "So I would also require a witch, and at least a few Druids to travel with me and my people."

"I would be willing to join you, Sir Declan," Kara volunteered. "As the most skilled of the witches, I feel it only right that I accompany the group with the largest numbers of _charmantes_ that need disguising. Would you object to the Fauns joining us?" She looked to Declan.

"I don't see why that would be a problem." He nodded in agreement. The conversation continued as they broke the large group down to four separate groupings, each with one of the leaders, and Belle and Beast heading up the final group made up mostly of Druids with one Faun and a few Elves, all of which would use the stones as they did not have a witch with them. Belle was a bit forlorn that she would have to part from Kara for such a long time, but was agreeable to the plan. From there they discussed a few minor things, including what housing was available to Beast's current knowledge, and how much more was expected to be done by their arrival.

The evening was winding down and Belle felt elated that it had gone so smoothly. The plates were just being cleared when Annwn addressed the Beast.

"There is one final piece of business that I would feel neglectful if I didn't address. And while it is a somewhat personal and delicate subject, your Highness, I believe that present company is entitled to know your thoughts on the matter."

Beast nodded in agreement and gestured for her to proceed. "It is the question of succession, your Highness. Should misfortune befall you, or even should you live a long natural life, if you are resolved to remain in your current form you would be unable to provide the kingdom with an heir."

Beast's eyes widened, indicating to everyone that he had never even considered the issue. Belle hid a blush behind her napkin as she feigned wiping her mouth.

"I honestly hadn't given that much thought." He brought a hand to the back of his neck and scratched as he contemplated it. The table went silent as they all stared at him, awaiting some sort of answer.

When none was forthcoming, Declan stepped in, "An heir be wholly unnecessary. He can just as easily appoint ranks to his council that would form a consistent line of succession." Declan seized the opportunity he had been waiting for all evening to make his case, leaping at the opening to share his feelings. "There be no need to involve humans in this process, or in the kingdom for that matter. I realize his Highness is rather fond of Miss. Belle here, but if ye truly want a safe place for our kind, hers cannot be welcome in it. The damage is too extensive and grave to allow for intermingling between _charmantes_ and humans to happen again."

Throughout the night Declan had been dropping very subtle hints at his disapproval at Belle's inclusion in the dinner, and her presence on the ship. They were shrouded in jest, or muttered quietly when Beast was distracted speaking to another at the table. Belle, however, caught his vile taunts, and was putting on her best show of being unaffected by them, but this outright request for her banishment was beyond tolerable.

"You aren't suggesting that I would be unwelcome in my own home, Sir Declan, are you?" Belle raised a brow.

Beast sat there dumbfounded at Declan's words, unsure he had heard the man correctly.

"I was under the impression ye home was in the human village outside the kingdom, lass. Tis where ye belong." Declan grit his teeth, his accent thickening as he tried masking the disgust in his voice with bitterness.

"No, my home is the castle, with the King. Or are you so blind you cannot see that where he is, is where I belong?" she shot back, reaching over to take the Beast's hand in hers.

Annwn stepped in, seeing the look of rage starting to grow on the King's face. "Declan, you must be reasonable. None of us would ever assume the kingdom wouldn't be welcoming to all people, including humans. Each of us has known our fair share of kind and loving humans, and we do not lump them in with the bad."

Beast was doing an admirable job of containing his anger and keeping quiet while this unpleasant conversation took place in front of him.

"Even if I did concede that _some_ humans could be trusted, what methods would be used to ensure the ones entering the kingdom were no' of malicious intent?" Declan's voice rose as he directed the question to Beast.

Beast was very controlled and measured in his speech, however his eyes boring into Declan spoke to how aggravated he truly was. "We have been over that several times, Declan. You know perfectly well the measures I have put in place to ensure _all_ that enter Montiquent are not of malicious intent. As for your clear distaste towards humans, I would advise you to take care in your words, as I too am merely a human underneath the Beastly exterior. There may come a day when I no longer feel it necessary to hide my true self. Would you honestly trust me any less? Is your loyalty so superficial?"

"You assured me that this is who and what you are, and that you never had any desire to change that." Declan met the King's gaze without fear or concern. "However, if somehow the curse were to be broken through no effort of your own, I suppose I'd accept that. What I will'n ever accept is a simple peasant girl for a Queen, human or no. If you begettin' an heir is somethin' the kingdom desires, then it should be of royal bloodline on _both_ sides. If we is to be dealt the insult o' being ruled by humans, they should at least have the pedigree to do so."

Belle gasped in horror and humiliation as her face burned at Declan's venomous words.

Beast was completely speechless at the gall Declan had to utter them.

"Mayhap one of the fairy princesses?" he nonchalantly added, as if his other declaration hadn't just enraged half the table.

"How dare you!" Kara jumped to her feet, and slammed her hand on the table. "Belle is the daughter of the most powerful Enchantress the world has ever known! And besides that, neither you, nor anyone else, can dictate to the King whom he chooses for his bride!"

A loud crack finished Kara's shouts as Belle reached across the narrow table and smacked Declan as hard as she could. The look of shock and revulsion on his face was almost enough to satisfy her, but she could feel the tears she was holding back start to spill over, and the throbbing in her hand was the final straw, forcing her to flee from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Beast clutched the edge of the table, his jaw set, eyes fuming. He hadn't seen the look on Belle's face when she ran, or else he would have followed after her immediately, seeing to Declan later. As it was, his eyes focused on Declan. It was taking all his strength and resolve to keep planted to his seat and not fly into a rage that would have undoubtedly rivaled any he'd ever had before. But quietly and slowly he said through his teeth. "Ladies, could you please excuse us?"

"Now your Highness, perhaps it's not wise to be alone with Declan at this moment," the Fairy Queen said, but stood to depart the room. Even Declan shot a look of wariness towards the elder women, as if beseeching them to stay.

"I insist," Beast growled, but still maintained a decorum of control. Annwn and the Fairy Queen quickly left the room. Kara stood her ground, unflinching at the King's tone.

"If you're going to trounce him, I will happily wait 'til you're finished to take my turn." Kara didn't divert her stare to the King but kept it leveled at Declan who was rubbing his cheek where Belle's red hand print was still visible, her own temper ready to boil over.

"Kara!" Beast shouted, startling the witch, causing her to jump back. Her eyes snapped to him, and her face went pale at what she saw, spurning her to run from the room.

The cabin was eerily silent as the echo of his outburst bounced off the walls. Declan's eyes were as wide as saucers waiting for the King to address him. His confidence and arrogance washed away under the heat of Beast's tightly controlled rage.

"Perhaps I was out of line…" Declan stammered as he slowly backed away from the table. Beast held his seat, but one corner of the table broke off in his paw, he was gripping it so tightly. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have…" Declan tripped over a trunk and scrambled back to his hooves.

"If you _ever_ presume to talk to me or Belle in that manner again, you will see _exactly_ what I am capable of, Declan. I will wed whomever I choose, and make no mistake, I do choose Belle. You will respect her as you do me, or you will find yourself without a home. Never forget your place again. Now get out of my sight before I do something we both regret." The other corner of the table snapped off as if it were a twig under the Beast's powerful paw, and Declan raced for the door.

As soon as it shut, Beast let out a roar louder, and more frightening than anyone aboard had heard out of any creature. Belle shook at the sound of it as she cried into Kara's shoulder on the floor of Kara's tiny cabin. Never in her life had she been so humiliated and ashamed of who she was. If Declan hadn't made such an accurate argument of her not being of a worthy bloodline to be a Queen, it wouldn't have hurt so badly, but he wasn't wrong. And Belle was sure he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Most of the people might like her as a friend, but would they ever accept her as their Queen? Clearly she was out of her element, and her depth. A supreme hostess could have diverted that conversation before it went off the rails. The night was a complete failure, and she didn't have the strength to go back to her room and face the Beast.


	22. The Storm

**The Storm**

Beast paced in his cabin most of the night, waiting for Belle to return. He was glad to be alone to process what had happened. He still struggled to comprehend how he had misjudged Declan so badly. He'd grown to like the older man and respect him. He was even starting to trust the Centaur's judgment and counsel. Faced with being so wrong about a _charmante_ made him question his perception of everyone else. He was also proud of himself for keeping his temper under control and not beating Declan into a pile of shapeless flesh and bone. It would have been so easy to give in to the rage he felt at the insults the creature had dealt Belle. For a subject to insinuate they knew better than the King, telling him who he should spend his life with, went beyond insolence.

Beast had taken great care to walk that thin line between ruler and friend. For the first time, he understood why his father had ruled with no mercy and absolute power. No one would have ever dared question his father's choice of bride. Then again, his mother had been the daughter of a Duke. But Belle was the daughter of the high Enchantress, which by any logical standard should be equivalent in status to a Duchess.

She was raised a poor peasant's daughter though, something he never even bothered to note. Her presence and demeanor spoke of one educated beyond her station, and capable of running any size household or kingdom. He thought about how nervous she was over the dinner party and wondered if she knew Declan's disdain for her. Perhaps that was the true source of her anxiety. Or had it taken her by surprise as much as it had him? There was so much he wished to discuss with her, so much he needed to make amends for. And more than anything, he needed to see for himself that she hadn't allowed Declan's words to cloud her feelings for him.

It was well past midnight when he gave up waiting and went looking for her. He knew where she'd likely taken solace, and hesitated before the door, unsure if he should disturb her. _She'll come to me when she's ready,_ he thought to himself and slowly walked back to his cabin. After another hour, feeling as if he were losing his mind in the silence of the night, he found himself tapping quietly on Kara's door, two floors beneath his own. He stood in the dimly lit, narrow hall, telling himself if they were asleep he would keep busy somehow until morning, but this waiting was excruciating.

Kara silently opened the door, just enough to slip out of her cabin. She looked up at him, and he frowned. She was not who he hoped to see and if she thought she'd block him from Belle, she was mistaken.

"She just fell back asleep not ten minutes ago after waking from a nightmare. I advise you not to disturb her tonight." His frown deepened, but all he felt was sadness. "I do hope you gave him the beating of his life."

"I did not. As much as I wanted to, a King doesn't have such luxury." Kara snorted in disgust and turned to go back into the room. He gently touched her shoulder and turned her back around. "Wait. How is she?" He steeled himself for the blow he knew was coming.

"Devastated. How else would she be?" Kara's blue eyes now lit with fury. "She expected you hours ago, and when you didn't show, she assumed the worst. I tried to convince her otherwise, but your callousness was all the proof she needed."

His mouth dropped in surprise, and he struggled to find the words. "I did… I mean I tried… But I thought she… I was trying to give her space," he stammered, scratching the back of his neck, his feet shifting from side to side, looking ashamed.

"Exactly as I told her, but she was so dejected that she wasn't in a place to hear it. I'm sure after she gets some sleep she'll be ready to talk to you." Kara put a comforting hand on his arm before returning to her room.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky before Belle ventured out of Kara's cabin. Breakfast and lunch had been brought to her by one of the kind Druids who didn't say a word, but the look of pity she gave Belle was enough to show that all were fully aware of what transpired the night before. Everyone was walking on eggshells, both around her and the Beast.

The roar he let loose was enough to frighten every soul aboard, as if his foul mood wasn't enough to deter everyone from speaking to him that morning. He was sulking in his room and refused to admit anyone, even those bearing food. He hadn't slept at all, spending the rest of the night cursing himself for not chasing after Belle the moment she left the room. A knock rapped at the locked door, breaking him from his thoughts. He went to bellow at the intruder to go away, but then he heard her voice.

"It's me," Belle said softly, and stood waiting for him to open the door. She nearly left when she found the door locked, but took a deep breath and knocked anyway.

The door flew open, and Beast rushed forward, gathering her into his arms, crushing her to his chest to the point she couldn't breathe. The next moment he shuffled her into the room, locking the door behind them.

"I should have come to you sooner," he uttered hurriedly. He stepped back slightly, looking down at her, taking in her ragged appearance. Her eyes were sunken and held dark circles, her dress rumpled from sleeping in it. "I went to see you several times last night but kept telling myself you would come to me when you were ready-that I needed to give you space. I was wrong."

She could see the tears in his eyes over his misdeeds and the fear that she was angry with him. "No, you were right to leave me to my misery," she assured him. "I am ashamed to say I allowed Declan's hate to seep in and cloud my own judgment. You did nothing wrong. In fact, I hear you controlled your temper and didn't lay a hand on the cad. I am so proud of you." She smiled up at him, pride glowing in her eyes. "I, on the other hand, behaved like a foolish farm girl. No wonder he sees me as unfit." She sighed at her own failing, and leaned into the Beast, finding his warmth comforting.

"No one has ever been more fit to be a Queen than you, my dearest Belle. And anyone who dares speak otherwise will from here on be thrown into the brig." That got a chuckle out of the fair girl, and his warm smile brought her out of the shell she was trying to hide in.

"You knew he felt that way, didn't you?" Beast asked, needing to understand. A paw ran through her hair as his blue eyes searched hers.

"Yes. He's never once put on the pretense of liking me, and on more than one occasion told me how much I don't belong here. Now I understand why. And he's not wrong. I am not suitable to marry royalty. I'm just an inventor's daughter," she said, devoid of emotion, and tried to break away from him. But he didn't move his arms to allow it.

"I don't care about any of that. You know I don't. I love you, and I won't settle for anything less in my Queen." His hand came back, cupping her face before brushing through her hair again. She looked up at him and saw how much he meant every word, and she shook off her own doubts. "As for Declan, he will be removed from the council immediately. Daring to make demands of me and criticize my choice of bride, he's the one who isn't suitable." His tone turned harsh and serious.

Belle cocked her head, her mouth turning up in a smirk, and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to hear himself. She saw the moment he realized what she was trying to get him to see.

"I suppose that does make him perfectly suited to be on the damn council, doesn't it? I don't want to surround myself with those who just blindly agree with the monarch as my father's council did," he grumbled, and Belle nodded almost imperceptibly.

He looked down at her with dismay, and she grinned at him, a stunning view that sent his thoughts scattering. His heart fluttered as he gazed into her eyes and he felt the powerful pull to kiss her, but he didn't dare. In moments like this, he faltered in his decision to remain a beast, so strong was his need to be closer to Belle in ways only a man could. But as always, when those feelings surfaced, he pushed them back down. Releasing Belle from his hold, he raked a hand through his mane and stepped back a few paces to gain some distance.

"He still has apologies to make. But you know I'm not one to hold a grudge. And you shouldn't either. Annwn had a point in bringing up the concern of an heir. You know I am understanding, and happy to live our lives without children, but we will need to present an acceptable line of succession. If you want our kingdom to thrive, we need to know that we're leaving it in capable hands. With someone who holds as much passion and dedication to the people as we do."

Beast didn't think he ever loved her more, hearing her talk about _their_ kingdom and _their_ people. She understood everything he felt about it and shared those feelings. Her faith in him, and the possibility of a future where they could manage the challenges of their mismatched forms, reinforced that he was making the right decision, making it easier to push aside his earlier urges. They spent the rest of the day discussing different possibilities, and the pros and cons of each candidate.

* * *

Several days passed, and Declan had done a considerable amount of groveling to both Belle and the Beast. A loud pounding on the cabin door woke the couple from their sleep that morning. Belle tried snuggling closer into Beast's arms, ignoring the sound, but he kissed her head and set her aside, throwing on a shirt before opening the door. One of the sailors stood in the doorway, a smile beaming from his young face.

"Your Highness, we've spotted land! Captain says we'll be in port before nightfall!" Having delivered his good news to the King, the boy ran down into the lower deck to broadcast the report to the rest of the ship.

Everyone aboard shared huzzahs and rejoiced at having completed the first leg of the journey to Montiquent. Beast turned back into the cabin to tell Belle, who was sitting up in the bed with delight spreading across her lovely features. She jumped up, flying into his arms and giving him a great hug, squealing in her joy at finally putting the sea behind her.

She was still in his arms when there was a crack of thunder and the ship pitched to one side. Beast gripped the door frame with one paw and clutched Belle to him with the other, but his hold wasn't in the right place. Her small frame slipped through his arm, and with a scream, she was thrown to the opposite wall. Her body laid limp on the floor as the ship corrected itself. Beast bellowed a distressed roar, and bound to her side, checking that she was still breathing and not injured beyond the knock to the head. He tried rousing her as he carried her to the bed, and with pinched features, she opened her eyes.

The ship rocked again, threatening to toss them both from the bed as he clutched the headboard and used his other arm to keep Belle in place.

"You need to go help," Belle beseeched him, but Beast shook his head.

"No, you need me."

Belle looked around the room and as soon as the floor was level again, she pointed to some rope in the room's corner.

"Tie me down with that," she ordered, and he gave her a wary gaze, unsure of what he'd heard her say.

"You… you want me to tie you to the bed? Can't I just take you down below with the others?"

"There's no time. This will keep me safe, and you can go help without worrying about me. I'll be fine. Now hurry!"

He made quick work of tying Belle to the headboard, placing a blanket between her and the ropes to cushion against the harsh feel of them, but still secured enough that she wouldn't be thrown again. They could hear shouts for help through the doorway.

"I'm fine. Now go! Keep everyone safe. But be careful."

With a nod, he made his way to the door against the dip of another wave and out to the main deck.

A group of Druids and _charmantes_ gathered in the galley below deck, chanting and waving burning herbs, compelling the storm to subside. Above, Beast gripped the ship's railing with one massive claw and held onto several sailors with the other as the ship listed back and forth in the raging waves. With one last leap, he managed to get down the stairs and set down the sailors to make their way farther into the bowels of the ship. He returned to the surface, searching for anyone else left in the path of the next punishing wave. Even Captain Connors allowed himself to be carried below to safety.

Once the deck was cleared, Beast clawed his way to the helm against the raging storm and did his best to keep the ship upright as more battering waves crashed down upon them. A final crack of lightning hit the mainmast, splitting it in two, and Beast watched in horror as it came crashing down onto the deck.

With a final cry from the group of chanters, as suddenly as the storm appeared, it vanished. Beast handed the helm back over to Captain Connors and assisted the crew to clear the deck of broken pieces of the main and rear masts. Only the foremast remained in usable condition. Every available man was busy clearing the debris, and Beast and Declan worked together to strip the rear mast and fashion it into a usable ore.

Kara and Annwn made their way to every cabin, ensuring no one was lost to the storm. Once they were sure they'd counted every traveler, Kara approached Beast.

"How did Belle fare through the storm? I was worried her seasickness may have returned. No one has seen her since it ended. And I can't get the door to your cabin open."

It took him a moment to remember how he had left Belle, and he raced across the deck to get to their door.

He tried opening it and while the handle turned, he couldn't get the door to move. Slamming his already sore shoulder into it several times, he finally dislodged whatever had been blocking it, and burst into the room. Still tied to the headboard, Belle gave him an annoyed look as he crossed the room to release her. Kara followed closely behind him and assisted in getting Belle freed.

"You forgot about me?" she questioned, eyeing him sharply as she climbed out of the bed.

"No," he replied dumbly, a paw rubbing the back of his neck, and he didn't make eye contact. "Time just got away from me. I'm sorry."

Belle laughed at his discomfort and walked to him, her hand cupping his cheek, forcing his eyes to hers. "I'm teasing. You had a lot to take care of. Thank you for checking on me. I'd have gotten myself free, but you tied me up so tightly, I couldn't slip out." She chuckled again, but her humor dropped when she heard the noise outside their room. "You should go. I'm guessing there's a lot of work to be done."

Belle was relieved he was alright. She'd been so worried as time passed after the storm ended and he hadn't returned, fearing something terrible had happened to him. So distracted by her worry and fear, she hadn't paid attention to the throbbing in her head. Now that all was calm, she winced and put her hand to her head.

Kara stepped in to attend to Belle's injury, which was swelling and had a few trails of blood leading from it.

"They still need you out there, your Highness," Kara said more sharply than she intended when Beast didn't follow Belle's suggestion. Softening her tone, she finished with, "I will see to Belle's wounds. You go back and help get us on course again."

He sighed and gave Belle one last look over to reassure himself it was just her head that needed tending to, and after placing a sweet kiss on her hair, he went out to rejoin the crew.

The storm pushed them further out to sea, and they had to wait until nightfall before Declan could read the stars and help Captain Connors get back on course. It was Declan who informed Beast it would be at least three days of hard labor to get them to shore with the amount of damage the ship sustained and how far it had pushed them out into the ocean.

Beast, with the aid of Declan and several sailors, turned the broken main and rear masts into very large ores, and with the help of the rest of the crew, rowed until they came to a fortunate current the following afternoon.

While Beast and the sailors rowed, Belle and a few dozen of the others worked quickly to salvage what was left of their provisions as the storeroom had flooded in the storm. They established a bucket brigade to remove the water, while another group moved the lighter items into another room that was less affected. The _charmantes_ had survived the storm well, with no loss of life. While the ship itself was damaged to the point of being at the mercy of the strength of the crew and the open ocean, they had enough food and water, if they rationed properly, to last until they found the port once more.

* * *

Exhausted and sore, Beast collapsed into bed nearly twenty-four hours after the storm had passed. His back was a mess of knots, and he groaned as his body sank into the mattress. Belle removed his shirt so she could tend to him, and he didn't have the strength to protest.

Using a balm Kara had given her, Belle got to work. His shoulders had taken the brunt of the strain, and she prompted him to sit on the end of the bed. Settling herself behind him, she dug her thumbs into the stiff muscles beneath his fur. Using the advantage of her superior position, she switched to using her elbows when her thumbs couldn't effectively turn the hardened tissue slack.

He groaned as one sharp elbow buried itself deep in the flesh under his neck and then dragged across to the joint. She repeated the action several times until he finally felt it ease and the movement required less effort. Switching to the other side, and using the opposite elbow, Belle worked at loosening the muscle there.

Once his shoulders were loose, she worked her way down his back, having him lay on his stomach across the bed, perching on his lower back, manipulating and kneading each bundled muscle. Her skill at locating and unraveling the knots that covered his back was impressive, and he found himself practically purring as she applied pressure to different areas. For such small hands, they were a lot stronger than he ever imagined. Scooting further down his body, she plied her palms across his mid-back, dragging them down in slow, penetrating strokes as he released another rumbling groan. Finally, running out of room to move out of the way of her ministrations without ending up on his rump, she slid off to one side and started doing consecutive strokes, pulling her hands across his lower back from one side to the other.

"Oh, thank you," he moaned as she got another point of tension to release. "How are you so good at this?" he asked in amazement as his body continued to melt beneath her hands.

"I've had some practice with Papa, helping rid him of kinks from working under his inventions. I read about different techniques of relaxing the tension in the body to improve, but he never cared for stronger pressure. You are certainly a much better canvas to work with. And so tense everywhere. How about you try taking a few deep breaths? Imagine your body is liquid, melting into the mattress." Her voice was almost musical in its softness and her hands continued to drag across his lower back, making their way ever closer to his hips.

"I can try," he sighed before taking in that deep breath and releasing it very slowly while her fist twisted into a particularly stubborn knot just above his hip bone.

"Good, now do that again."

He followed instructions and was rewarded with an even stronger push into the tender spot that gave way to her fist. She then opened her hand, using her fingers to gently rub the area. Everything she did felt heavenly, and despite his best efforts to stay alert and truly enjoy all the amazing ways her hands worked, he couldn't resist closing his eyes. Every now and then she'd find an extremely tough spot, but nothing was beyond her capability to coax smooth and malleable once more.

She delighted in every groan, every moan, every sigh her efforts pulled forth from him, as if she were a musician learning a new instrument, playing by ear. He let her know each time she hit the mark with his sweet, unbridled nonverbal appreciation. And even when her arms began to tire, she refused to slow down, the music too beautiful to her ears. She didn't know when he'd fallen asleep; it was probably sometime after she'd moved to his arms and paws, but before working on his neck. Now exhausted, she lay beside him, lazily running her hand up and down his back. He steadily inhaled and exhaled, letting out small murmurs periodically.

He fascinated her more than any unread book ever had, and she wanted to learn everything about him. Peel back page after page of his narrative until she understood and knew him better than she knew herself. Until lately, he'd been partially hidden behind the wall he built, and while most of it had crumbled upon her admission that she not only accepted him for exactly who he was, but loved him for it, she still found random bricks in her way. She surmised that was part of the fun, though. Learning about him bit by bit, as he discovered more about her too. Tonight had been an eye-opening experience for her, though. It was the first time he'd really allowed her to touch him freely with no reservation or anxiety, and she'd savored every moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the B&S writers' workshop for betaing this chapter.


	23. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sensual situation ahead. NOT Lemon.

**Dreams**

With a turn of good luck, a favorable wind caught the remaining sail. Paired with the help of the current, the crew no longer needed to row in order to keep them on course. Belle suspected some enchantment or charm at work, for Kara's mood turned to a quiet pride as she strutted about helping the tired and sore sailors. She even tended to Declan's weary body without complaint, administering a muscle relaxing balm. Everyone was in high spirits, and hopeful that they could finally put the sea behind them.

The final night aboard the ship was upon them once again, and Beast planned a simple but private evening for him and Belle. It was likely to be the last time they would truly be alone like this for a long time. Their journey was so close to being over, and they had accomplished more than he ever dreamed was possible. By his calculations, his kingdom would have close to two hundred subjects, and while it was a terrifying thought that all those people were his responsibility, with Belle by his side he was confident he was up to the task of creating a prosperous and thriving community.

Finished with his meeting with Captain Connors and Declan, he made his way back to the cabin. Stopping for a moment to glance at his reflection in a barrel of water on the quarterdeck, he took time to smooth out his windblown mane. A sudden wave of nervousness flowed through him as he walked down the few steps to the door of their room, and he placed his large paw on the handle.

He wanted tonight to be special. Wanted to take the time to show Belle how much she meant to him, and how grateful he was to her for having braved this adventure with him.

Belle was lying across the bed on her stomach, elbows propping her up as she read the book beneath her. She was wearing his favorite green dress, the one that made her hazel eyes deepen to an almost emerald green. It astonished him how many colors her eyes could change to, depending on her clothing and sometimes her mood. He'd seen them anywhere from an amber brown to the bright green they were now, and everywhere in between. It never failed to take his breath away at how full of life and love they were.

Belle didn't bother looking up from her book when he entered, and he was glad not to have disturbed her. He noted that the table was set for two with a candelabra lit in the center of the table. Dinner would arrive shortly, and his plan for a sweet, quiet night would begin. Lifting the book he had been working through, he walked over to the bed and sat down beside Belle.

She peeked over at him as the bed dipped and her book slid towards him. If she hadn't been so well balanced on her elbows, she too would have rolled into him. He grinned that boyish grin he always got when he forgot how his size affected the world around him, and she returned it with a sweet smile.

"Good evening, _ma bête_ ," she said playfully, and she leaned into him slightly as he sprawled out on the bed next to her.

"Good evening, _ma belle_." He opened his book and held it above his head, pretending to read the text.

Belle closed her novel and set it to the side, coming up into a sitting position on her knees so she could look down at him. Grabbing the book from his hands, she gently tossed it on top of hers and reached out a hand to caress his face. Her eyes glanced down at his full, soft lips nestled between the sharp fangs that protruded out of the corners of his mouth.

It had been a while since she even noticed they were there, so accustomed to his face as she was, all she saw was his brilliant blue eyes and kind smile. She contemplated what it would be like to bend down and brush her lips against his. How to navigate between the fangs without calling his attention to them. She knew how self-conscious he was, and as much as she wanted the intimate contact, she worried he would stop her before she reached her goal.

He watched her eyes as they moved over his face and he wondered what she was thinking. How could she look into his hideous face with such longing and love? Turning his head into her hand, he closed his eyes and drank in the feel of her gentle caress. He still couldn't believe she loved him, all of him. There were moments the old thoughts of her leaving him and finding a suitable husband, a human husband, would enter his mind, but then she would look at him as she was now and his self-doubt would vanish leaving behind only the warm glow of her affection. When he opened his eyes again, it was to see her bending over him, her own eyes shut as her mouth came closer to his.

 _Is she trying to kiss me?_ He panicked and rolled away, sitting up on the edge of the bed, and Belle fell face first into the spot he had been occupying. Raking a hand nervously through his mane, he kept his gaze planted on the floor in front of him as he heard her scoffing and sputtering behind him, righting herself.

"Where… Why did you? Get back here," she huffed, grabbing the collar of his shirt and attempted to pull him back down, to no avail.

"No," he said plainly, but she could hear the sadness in his voice. He brushed her hands away and stood up, crossing the room to the desk on the other side.

"But why?" she asked, confused and dejected. Her heart sank with his rejection as she slumped into the bed with a sigh.

"You know why. I don't understand why you would even attempt to…" A frustrated growl escaped his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kiss you? Because I love you and I want to." She slid off the bed and approached him, reaching her hand out to cup his cheek once again. "Don't you want to kiss me?"

The hint of insecurity he heard in her question confused him until he looked over at her and saw the wounded look of rejection. _She_ felt rejected by _him?_ The idea was laughable. How many times had he imagined bending down to kiss her, only to be met with horror and contempt on her face? How many times had he reached out to touch her, but withdrew his hand, knowing she'd be revolted by his touch? And here she was, making advances on _him,_ and he'd rejected _her_. He certainly didn't want to reject her. In fact, every thought, every instinct told him to just lay back down and let her. But no. He couldn't. He was a monster, a beast, with sharp fangs that could slice through her delicate lips. No. Kissing was not something he could take part in.

"Of course I do. But we can't. I'm a… Well, I'm _this_!" he said emphatically, gesturing to his outward appearance.

"And?"

"And… and I could hurt you. This isn't exactly a mouth that allows for... kisses," he grumbled.

"You've never hurt me when you kiss my head," she pointed out, now crossing her arms beneath her bosom, causing her breasts to heave in a way that sent a jolt of heat through the Beast's body. There was no way she could know how that small gesture affected him, and he turned away, letting out a stifled groan, adding to his frustration and irritation.

"That's different," he bit back. "Can we please not talk about this?" His voice pleading, she sighed, knowing she had pushed the subject far enough, yet still not satisfied with his reply.

"For now. But I'm not done discussing this." Her stomach chose that moment to make itself known as a loud grumble echoed in the room. He snapped his head back to her and his stomach returned with an even louder rumbling.

They both looked at one another and laughed. Each had been so busy that day they'd skipped lunch and were now famished.

Dinner arrived a few moments later, and they sat in relative silence for the meal as both took their fill. Beast used his best table manners, despite his ravenous state, even trying once again to use a fork. Belle took pity on him, and set about devouring her vegetables and chicken with her fingers, giving him leave to do the same. Belle sipped at the wine in her glass and enjoyed the quiet, stealing glances at him from across the table.

She flushed as her mind wandered once again to his lips. The urge to be more intimate with him had been building ever since the night she'd had that nightmare. Sleeping in his arms every night was something she never wanted to be without, and yet it left her aching for more. Touching him, easing his tense muscles the other night further ignited the flame of desire, the feel of his body beneath her fingers so inviting. She spent countless hours reminding herself that that was the highest level of contact she was ever going to get with him, and yet there was a nagging voice telling her there could be more, if only they would allow themselves. She knew he never would. Knew his preoccupation with his outward appearance would be a barrier she could never overcome.

After dinner, they sat next to one another in the bed in their nightclothes, resting against the headboard and reading separately. Belle found a new love story at a small bookshop in Siglo Bay before they'd departed, and she was nearing the end when the couple would marry and share the wedding bed.

Books never detailed the intimacy that happened between a husband and wife, at least none she had ever read in its entirety. While she and Beast had been enjoying London, they'd spent time in a large bookstore, and on the shelves, she'd found a novel titled _Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure_. It had intrigued Belle enough to flip through the pages and read a few excerpts. Beast had approached behind her, not seeing her wide-eyed expression from the thinly veiled descriptions of the main character fornicating with a well-endowed suitor, and she snapped the book shut before he could read anything over her shoulder. A scarlet blush had stained her cheeks as she quickly put the book back on the shelf and hurried away, trying to regain her composure.

She'd also studied an anatomy book she found at Monsieur Levi's shop that he clearly hadn't looked all the way through, for there were a few pages that detailed what a man's appendage looked like, including an illustration, and how it contributed to the creation of a child. She had been both mortified and curious at the time, and later found herself craving more information, but with Levi as her only source for material, she never managed it. By the time she had access to the library at the castle, she had forgotten about it, being so wrapped up in their search for her mother and information on breaking the curse.

Now she lay in bed next to a man she loved beyond comprehension, and she couldn't stop her mind from daydreaming about kissing him, touching him... being with him. It frightened her a bit how her daydreams no longer exclusively pictured him as she'd seen him in the reflection of the mirror that day above Gertrude's Tavern. Sometimes, and tonight was one of those times, she saw him as he was; a towering, fur covered amalgam of various creatures spliced together in such a way that should instill fear and revulsion in all who gazed upon him. But to her, he was beautiful. The velvet baritone of his voice when he spoke her name, the most breathtaking azure blue eyes she could get lost in for days, and the unmatched strength of his arms when they held her tightly, all mixed together to create a fantasy she never dared to act upon.

In her distracted state, she hadn't realized she'd closed her book and set it aside. Beast however did, and took it as a sign she was ready to sleep. He put his book down and gently blew out the candle on his side table and leaned over her to do the same to her candle. His bare chest brushed against her as he bent his head close enough to puff out the one on her side and threw the room into darkness.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he moved back across her, every nerve in her body reacting, having no other sense to focus on other than the feel of him. His arm pulled her over with him, bringing her to rest on his chest. Her hand splayed across the expanse of a pectoral muscle, and she felt it tighten slightly under her fingers.

"Good night, _ma belle_ ," he whispered in a low tone that made her shiver. Pulling her closer into the side of his body, he stroked her arm with his warm, massive paw, showing he mistook the shiver as a sign she was cold.

"Good night, _ma bête_." She snuggled in closer and closed her eyes. It would be at least an hour before she finally drifted to sleep, still unable to shake the daydreams that tormented her, especially now that she had him so close, surrounded by the feel of him and his musky scent mixed with sandalwood.

It was a double-edged sword, sleeping together as they had been. On the one side, there was comfort, and safety, and a complete disappearance of the nightmares that had disrupted her sleep so many times. But on the other was this building need for more, a craving to have his hands placed somewhere other than her back or arm or hair, and a desire to explore every inch of him.

* * *

Beast slowly stirred from his sleep by the gentle movements of Belle's hand across his chest. He looked down on her and could see her relaxed face, noting her even breathing, telling him she was fast asleep. The soft stroking motions of her fingers lightly playing with the fur on his chest were soothing. He started to fade back into slumber when he heard a low moan slip out of her slightly parted lips as she pressed her body closer into his. His eyes flashed open and his breath caught in his throat at the feel of her breasts against his side while one of her legs draped over his. Her hand descended, continuing to play with his fur as it crossed over his stomach and came to rest on his hip bone. Trying to steel himself against the onslaught of heat and desire her hand was unintentionally arousing in him, he clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on breathing as steadily as he could manage.

Barely audible, he heard another moan and a whisper of his name on her breath as her hand slipped down around his inner thigh and stopped. The thin material of his linen breeches felt like it didn't exist, her palm was hot against him. He began to pant from the growing need that built as her hand didn't stay still, but traced circles on his thigh, often coming dangerously close to the apex between his legs that was now standing to attention.

A deep groan shuddered in his chest, and all thoughts escaped him. Of all the scenarios he had played in his mind of being more intimate with Belle, he had never dared dream of anything close to what was happening in this moment. She was asleep. She didn't know what she was doing, and yet her movements felt deliberate and controlled, and the small noises she was making suggested that whatever she was dreaming about reflected her hand being exactly where she meant it to be.

His mind started to race, trying to choose between just accepting this torment, enjoying what he could from it, and waking her to stop the ever increasing discomfort he felt as passion and need pulsated throughout his body.

Belle's hand took a wider path as it swirled once again on his thigh, this time the back of her hand made contact. Beast sucked in his breath sharply as the words, "Belle, please…" choked him. He intended to finish with _stop_ , but the word got stuck in his throat as once again she grazed his bulge. His panting increased, for her hand had stopped right there, so casually leaning back against him, and he bit his lip to contain the growl that threatened to rip through the quiet of the night.

Her eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the moonlight that spilled in through the back window of their cabin. Beneath her head she could hear the thumping of his heart, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. Confused, she gazed up at him. His face was contorted as if in pain, eyes clenched shut, nostrils flared, and he was biting down on his lip so hard there was a glistening drop of blood trailing from it.

"What's wrong?" she asked so innocently, he could have laughed. He tried to form the words he needed to say, but with her hand still resting against him, he couldn't think. He needed to get her to stop, needed her to move that hand. But as her fingers shifted slightly all semblance of speech fled.

Finally, he managed to gasp, "Your hand."

It took her a second to discern what he had said, it was so muffled and quiet, but once it sank in, she leapt off the bed, pulling her hand to her chest as if she'd been burned. Her legs got caught in the blanket during her escape and she hit the floor with a loud thump. Belle scrambled to her feet and kept repeating, "I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," as she staggered towards the door.

Beast wanted to respond to her, reassure her it was just an accident, but he needed to keep away. The tentative grip he held over the baser impulses of the beast within was completely gone, it took every bit of concentration he could muster to keep absolutely still. Every instinct in him screamed to grab her, drag her back to bed and bury himself within her, relieving himself of this scorching need. But he would never take her like that, or at all, while he remained a beast. It went against the very laws of nature and decency. He gulped as he tried to bring his body back under control, but she was already gone.

* * *

Sneaking into Kara's tiny room, Belle tried to tiptoe over to the chair in the corner. Her face was still burning, and she felt something slick between her thighs that was unfamiliar. The dream she was having still reverberated in her mind, clashing with what she had woken to. Her body seemed to throb in a way she had only ever felt that day with the mirror. However, tonight it was more intense, and much more uncomfortable. Stumbling over something hard, Belle crashed into the chair she had been aiming for, causing Kara to bolt out of bed ready to attack.

"It's just me," Belle whimpered as she slumped into the chair, tears streamed down her face; both of shame and a little of pain for her aching toe.

"Belle? What the hell?" Kara lit the candle next to her bed, illuminating the cabin with a soft glow. She looked over the room, finally settling on her friend's dejected figure in the chair. "What happened? Do I need to kill a Beast?" She walked over and placed a loving hand on Belle's back.

"No, but it might help if you killed me instead, because I feel like I'll probably die of mortification next time I see him." Belle's face was a bright shade of crimson red, and blotchy from her tears. Kara offered her a handkerchief, taking a seat on the floor by her feet.

"What happened?" she asked again, as Belle blew her nose and wiped her face with the small piece of cloth, then crumpled it into her hand.

"It's too humiliating…" Belle cringed, burying her face in her hands. She felt like she might throw-up, the lump in her throat was so tight. She couldn't believe her body had betrayed her so badly. To act out what she was doing in a dream was treacherous in the worst way. How was she supposed to sleep near him again? Did this mean she'd have to give that up, too?

"You can tell me anything, you know that. It couldn't have been that bad," Kara continued trying to soothe her friend. "And it might help to talk it through. Perhaps I can give a suggestion to help ease the situation?"

Belle glanced down, looking into her friend's dark blue eyes, finding compassion and sincerity. Taking a deep breath, she recounted the evening's events, starting with her botched attempt at kissing him, and ending with a vague account of her dream, waking with her hand in a very inappropriate place, her face once again hot and scarlet.

"Oh, Belle, I can see why you're so flustered. That is a rather... unfortunate incident," Kara said as she wracked her tired brain for the right words to offer solace to the distraught young woman, while containing the onslaught of giggles threatening to spill out. "I take it you are entirely innocent of things of this nature?"

"Yes," Belle squeaked, her face flushing again. "I know the technical aspect, and may have come across a few books with veiled innuendos, but I have no practical experience."

"And you say he looked as if he was in pain? Like you hurt him?" Kara mused, trying to get a full understanding of how Belle viewed what had happened.

"As if I had been torturing him somehow. He even bit his lip so hard it was bleeding." Belle shuddered as a chill ran down her spine. That was probably the worst part of it all, that he clearly hadn't enjoyed any of it, and was so distraught he injured himself.

"I mean, it probably _was_ difficult for him, but not in the way you're thinking. You see, when men get aroused it can be a mixture of pleasure and pain. Especially if they're trying to restrain themselves, as I am confident he was doing. And if left in that state with no…" Kara paused, knowing her next words might shock her naïve friend, "release, that can be unpleasant."

Belle listened carefully to Kara's words, and thought about the few times she had been aroused and had to stifle the feeling, including tonight. It was a strange mixture of delight and discomfort, so she could sympathize with what she'd just put him through. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Belle? Are you there?" A soft but low voice called through the wooden door. Belle's eyes widened and her eyes darted around looking for a place to hide, but the room was so small, barely the size of a closet, only big enough for a cot, a chair, and a valise.

"She's here," Kara answered as Belle shook her head furiously. "Better to face him tonight then in the bright light of day," Kara whispered before getting up to open the door.

He ambled into the room, keeping his eyes diverted to the ground.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Kara said, stepped out, closing the door behind her.

His presence filled the tiny room, and there was no avoiding his uncertain gaze.

"Belle, I…" He scratched the back of his neck, shifting on his feet uncomfortably.

"No... it's not your fault. None of this is your fault, you did nothing wrong. It's me." Belle pushed aside her fear and mortification to stand before him, not trusting herself to touch him at all, worried about reigniting the flames of desire that seemed to spark every time she saw him. "I suppose I owe you an explanation of some sort?" Her brows knit while her face burned.

"No, you don't. You were asleep. It wasn't intentional. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea… sharing a bed." He finally locked eyes with her and noticed her face still flushed, but she nodded in agreement. "Now will you come back to our room? We can just go to sleep or we can talk about this some more, but we really should let Kara get back to bed."

Belle agreed, and the two returned to their cabin, Belle giving Kara a quick hug before leaving her.

Once behind the closed door of their cabin, Belle made a move towards the plush chair behind the desk, but Beast caught her wrist in his paw. They both felt a jolt of electricity that shot through them at the contact, and Belle drew in a quick breath but didn't move away.

"You don't need to do that. I'm okay. It's our last night on the ship, and possibly sharing a room. I would still really like to hold you, if you don't mind." He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. She felt comforted in his warm embrace while some of her tension melted away.

"I don't deserve you," she mumbled into his chest.

"No. _I_ don't deserve you, _ma belle_." He bent his head down to kiss the top of her head. "Let's get some sleep."

They lay down beside one another, but Belle declined sleeping in his arms, simply taking a hold of his paw, gripping his thumb as she always did when they held hands. Internally he sighed at the small gesture and chastised himself for his lack of bravery. The entire night he kept trying to build up the nerve to ask her something of great importance, but after her failed attempt at kissing him, he'd been so unhinged. A strange tension hung in the air all night, and he never found a suitable moment to ask. Nothing about that evening had gone the way he had envisioned. And now, despite lying side-by-side, her hand on his, it felt like she was leagues away. He'd give anything to relieve her embarrassment about what had happened. Seeing her so flustered was still a new experience for him, and he struggled to wrap his head around the fact that he could make her feel that way.

The rhythm of her breathing was faster than it was when she slept, assuring him she was having just as much difficulty falling back asleep as he was.

"Belle?" he whispered, just in case he was mistaken about her still being awake.

"Hmm?" she replied, as her hand briefly gripped his thumb a little tighter before releasing it.

"Can't sleep?" Rolling onto his side so he could face her, a quizzical look on his face, he propped his head up with a bent elbow and looked down on her.

"No," she sighed.

"Should we talk about…" he said delicately, with the slightest hint of a sympathetic smile on his face.

Her eyes closed as she tried to keep the blush from overtaking her cheeks again. "Probably, but I don't know that I'm ready to." The inability to succumb to the exhaustion she was feeling, thanks to her mind racing with all the things she needed to say, or should say to him about the incident, was an acute source of frustration, and now she felt guilty because she was keeping him awake as well.

"But I can try." She sighed and rolled onto her side so they were facing one another, her hand tucked under her head. "You were the one who didn't want to talk about this particular subject earlier. Are _you_ ready?" Belle searched his eyes in the moonlight and saw his hesitation.

"I suppose. Can't avoid the topic forever, although I was doing a pretty good job of it 'til now." He grinned as a silent chuckle escaped. The slight apprehension that had built deflated, and Belle visibly relaxed.

"Yes, you were." She grinned back. "Where do we even start?"

He looked at her thoughtfully, trying to figure out the best way to dive into the discussion of their mutual desires, and how to find appropriate methods of expressing their affections in a way both were comfortable with. Part of him wanted to just blurt out everything in his head, but his self-consciousness got the better of him.

Drawing in a deep breath to stay the nerves that appeared out of nowhere, he slowly started, "I know we've talked a lot lately about our kingdom and how we intend to rule it, plus some of the challenges we face building a future together. But I realized earlier today that I never actually asked…" His voice faltered for a moment as the importance of his next words caught in his throat.

Belle's eyes widened, and she smiled. That smile relaxed him, giving him the reassurance he needed to push through his apprehension. Beast took a deep breath. He thought, _It's now or never. I can do this._

"I love you more than I ever thought possible, Belle. This journey together has been the happiest time in my life, and we've been through so much. I never imagined the ways I have grown and changed, all for the better, and mostly because of you. I'm almost sad to see it end."

He placed his hand on her cheek and ran it through her hair. "If you are really sure you can be happy with me, as I am, I would like to ask you…" He hesitated for another moment, looking deep into her eyes, clearing his throat before he continued, "Will you rule beside me? As my queen? As my wife? Our people will need us both to reestablish our kingdom. And I need you always. Belle, will you marry me?"

Her eyes told him his answer. They welled up with tears and a smile bright enough to light all of Europe stretched across her beautiful face.

"It's all I could ever want," she exuberantly said as she threw her arms around his neck, knocking him back so she was lying atop him. He embraced her in return with his own tears of joy beginning to fall, but a nagging kernel of doubt lingered.

"So... is that a yes?" he shyly asked.

Belle released a brief scoff, leaning up. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes." His chest felt like it could burst with happiness at the sound of that simple word.

"I promise I will always work to make you happy and proud of me, Belle." He buried his head in her hair, breathing in the sweet scent of lavender and lemon she always seemed to exude.

"And I you," she whispered into his ear, causing a shiver of delight to course through him. She must have felt it, for she giggled as she kissed his cheek, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, sending more waves of tingling feelings down the length of him.

He stiffened at his body's unbridled response to her, rolling them onto their sides, putting a bit of distance between them once more. He could feel that animalistic desire building, and he didn't know if he'd be capable of controlling it if it was unleashed. The beast within frightened him, and when his passions burned, he felt the tight reins he held over it slip. Hurting Belle was a genuine fear, should he be incapable of dampening that fervor.

"Sorry," she said with a blush tinting her cheeks pink. "I've been struggling more and more with restraining my instinct to be closer to you. I've just been waiting... for you to open that door." Her shy smile helped to cool his racing thoughts.

"I'm sorry I haven't been more receptive to it. You make me happier than I ever dreamed, and yet I still can't come to terms with the fact that you could look at me... like this... and still want me." His gaze fell as a brief sadness washed over his features.

"That's the trouble, isn't it? And even once we're married, it will still be there." She sat up as she spoke, reaching out to him, stroking her fingers through his mane. "But the truth is that I do want you. And not just in the way I have you now, but all of you. And I understand the reasons why we can't, and why you keep a distance between us. Accepting you is accepting that. I promise in time, I'll be better at reading your cues, but I've never felt this way about someone before, and I get carried away." She shrugged her shoulders softly as her fingers continued to play with a lock of his hair.

"It hasn't been easy for me either. It often takes all the strength I have to pull back, particularly when you're the one pushing forward. There's the propriety of it all. We aren't married yet, and so even being here like this... If I were human, we would cause a huge scandal, one that I would never want to saddle you with."

Belle gave him a stern glare. "You _are_ human. Just in a different body. You seem to forget that. I don't." Her eyes darkened as her hand trailed from his mane over his shoulder and to the center of his chest. "What's in here is what I see. Your kind heart, your courage, the way you lead with compassion and strength, and above all, the love I feel every time you look at me. I suppose it's only natural that I respond to you how I do. That every time we're close like this, my hands want to reach out and touch you… to learn every part of you." Her voice lowered as her hand gently stroked his chest and her fingers played with the fur there.

Belle moved closer so she could feel the heat radiating off his body and his quick shallow breaths that started when her hand moved down. He swallowed hard as his eyes shut and he focused on the feel of her hand on him. It was heaven; her touching him, and as much as he never wanted her to stop, he also didn't know what his breaking point would be, when the beastly instincts would overwhelm his human sense. He feared that more than he enjoyed what she was doing, and as that fear took over him once again, it forced him to edge further away from her.

"Belle, please don't," he breathed.

Her hand dropped to the bed, scooting herself back, so she added to the distance. "I honestly don't understand why. All of this is new to me, so if I'm doing something wrong, or that I shouldn't, you need to tell me."

He snorted, "I know next to nothing about any of this either. I was ten when my parents died, and eleven when I was transformed into _this_. I never learned about the man-woman stuff. I asked my father a few times, but he always told me not until I was older, and then it was too late."

Despite how horrible of rulers his parents turned out to be, they were still his family, and in times like this, he missed them. There was so much he wished to ask them. So many things he wished he had learned from them.

"The extent of what I know is from an anatomy book. Papa never could find it within himself to explain any of it to me. Now that I have my mother back, perhaps she'd be willing, but in the short time before we left, it never came up." As awkward it was to say, she was determined to have this conversation with him. The proposal had surprised her, although it made sense that when addressing the subject of intimacy, adding the assurance that being intimate was something acceptable in their future was necessary. They both had taken it for granted that they would be married at some point, particularly after the incident with Declan, and Beast had made it clear that he wanted her for his bride.

"It's not just the lack of knowledge. There's a baser instinct that I worry about. While I overcame losing my soul to the beast, he's not gone, and it's a struggle for me to maintain control when my emotions are heightened. That's why I still lose my temper from time to time, and why I don't trust myself with you when we get… closer."

"Maybe if you stopped thinking of the Beast as a separate entity, like a fractured part of yourself, and embraced that he's part of who you are, and would still be there even if you were human again... then perhaps you would be more confident in your ability to control it." He gazed into her eyes where he could see her faith in him. It never ceased to amaze him how much she believed in him. No one had ever given him so much trust, and he was extremely cautious to guard it with his every breath. Disappointing her was something he never wanted to experience.

"I see no distinction between the two parts of you. You've seen my temper. That's not some separated part of me, it's just me. And while no, I'm not proud of the fact that I can almost rival you when I'm angry enough, it's still who I am. And I trust you completely. You would never do anything to hurt me."

"I wish I was as confident in myself as you are."

"So what are we going to do about this? We need to find some middle ground." Belle smiled and snuggled into him once again. "Is this okay?"

"Yes. This is perfect."

She pressed herself closer, so the entire length of her was now tight to his side. "And this?"

His breath hitched slightly as the heat from her body filled him, but his face remained relaxed, and the smile shrank to a grin.

"I suppose that is within my ability to withstand." As he said the words, his hand moved lower to rest on her hip instead of her waist, and one long finger stroked her posterior slowly. "How about that?"

"That's acceptable," she sighed, relishing in his boldness. In response, she draped a leg over his, which resulted in his hand practically cupping her seat.

That sent an ungovernable jolt of desire through them both. Without words, she removed her leg, and his hand resumed its place on her hip. "Too far," she said as a statement, not a question, as they both tried to subdue their breathing.

"At least for now."

* * *

_Thanks CarolNJoy for looking this one over for me!_


	24. The Journey Continues

**The Journey Continues**

Finally on shore, the charm to glamour the group was once again cast. Beast, along with a few others, made the necessary purchases of horses, coaches, wagons, tents and provisions for the two-week journey to Montiquent. The crew assisted unloading the cargo and loading the wagons with everyone's belongings.

Jeremiah saw to posting of all the correspondence Beast had written aboard the ship, forewarning his staff and Tobias of their impending arrival. All were in high spirits, despite the misfortunate event at sea that had delayed their berth.

None seemed to be in a better mood than Belle, who had a smile so wide it was actually starting to hurt her cheeks. She and Beast had agreed to keep their engagement to themselves until they got home and could tell her parents privately. Beast insisted on getting Maurice's blessing before making the formal announcement to the entire kingdom, and Belle found the gesture very sweet. However, Belle's unabashed exuberance was threatening to give it away, and Beast tried to curb it.

" _Mon amour,_ you may want to tone down that brilliant smile of yours. I believe Kara suspects something," he whispered to Belle once they were settled in one of the coaches he had just purchased. They were alone for the moment while a few others loaded their belongings in a wagon before joining them.

"It's completely plausible that my excitement is for finally being on land, and my anticipated reunion with my parents." She raised an eyebrow, and he sighed, conceding that her joy could be contributed to exactly that.

"So it's not for me?" The boyish grin splayed across his face, and Belle couldn't restrain the giggle at seeing it.

"Of course it's for you, but no one else needs to know that." She took his hand in hers, brought it to her lips and kissed his palm. Her smile turned from sheer joy to mischievous and he had to stifle the groan it inspired as Kara opened the coach door and let herself in, with Annwn right behind her.

"Good morning, Your Highness. Belle." The two women said almost in unison as they made themselves comfortable across from the Beast and his fiancée.

" _Bonjour,_ " Belle returned, dropping Beast's hand into his lap and lacing hers with her own. "Everyone settled and ready to set off?"

"I believe so," Annwn replied, as the coach lurched forward, showing she was correct.

The group set off from port and made camp at the first opportunity, with no regard for the time of day. They were all exhausted, and needed a few days of rest before continuing the journey ahead, breaking off into the individual groups the counsel had decided on.

Belle and Kara searched the forest for herbs and other useful plants to restock Kara's supplies as they had become very sparse. Belle was still learning from Kara what plants were useful, and which ones could be harmful. The art of healing was one that never really sparked an interest for Belle, but Kara made it seem so natural and effortless, and she rarely relied on magic to accomplish her work.

"What is this over here?" Belle inquired at a strange-looking plant with alternating dark green leaves of no particular consistent sizing, and coal black cherry looking berries. Belle snapped off a bundle and went to smell them when Kara smacked them out of her hand. Shocked, Belle looked curiously at her friend, raising that precarious eyebrow.

"That's nightshade, a very dangerous plant. Best to leave that alone, Belle," Kara replied softly but sternly. "Come help me over here with this sage."

Belle strolled over and set about clipping the savory smelling herbs, adding them to the basket that was already brimming with mushrooms, thyme, rosemary, and even a few sprigs of lavender. Absentmindedly, she began humming as she worked, and Kara stole a glance over to her when the soft melody caught on the wind. "How did last night go after you left?"

"What?" Belle inquired, not understanding the question.

"Did the two of you talk things through? You don't seem to have any lingering embarrassment over the incident. In fact, if I didn't know him better, I would honestly have assumed you finally got what you were after." The wink Kara sent her way made Belle blush, recalling the incident the young witch was referring to.

"He was in fact a perfect gentleman, as always. And yes, we came to an understanding of sorts." The blush didn't dissipate as she restrained herself from giving away any details.

 _This is going to be harder than I thought,_ Belle thought to herself. She had grown accustomed to sharing everything with Kara, and withholding news of this magnitude was going to be challenging. Luckily, Kara would be departing in a few days with Declan and the other Centaurs, so Belle wouldn't have to hide from her the entire journey home.

"An understanding? That doesn't sound like something that would lend itself to the far off dreamy look you've had plastered on your face all day. And don't try to deny it. You are stunningly happy." Kara approached Belle, adding some sage she had gathered to Belle's basket since hers was overflowing already. It was blatantly obvious Belle was in an exceptionally good mood, and Kara sensed it was more than just the relief of being back on solid ground.

"I'm just so excited to return home. I've missed Papa and Maman so much. Not to mention finally returning to the castle and sleeping in my own bed. Although, now that I think about it, perhaps Maman and Papa expect me to return home with them. Hum…" Belle's brow furrowed in thought. Before they left, she had been living with her parents in an effort to get to know her mother better, and she supposed, for propriety's sake. However, after spending the last seven months sleeping so close to her Beast, she couldn't imagine being separated from him like that again. She pushed the thoughts aside for now, knowing it did little good to dwell on it since she couldn't discuss it with Beast or her parents. "I suppose I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Although, I would much prefer living in the castle again."

"Who wouldn't prefer living in a bloody castle?" Kara scoffed, throwing Belle a beautiful grin that reached her deep blue eyes.

"That's not why, and you know it." Belle blushed again at her friend's implication, and let out a snort of denunciation. She knew Kara was jesting, but it still flew against her very nature to be accused of being a fortune huntress in any way. Even if she was marrying a pauper instead of a king, she would still choose her Beast over any man alive.

The thought of their impending nuptials caused her lips to curl up again and she darted through some trees, keeping her face lowered as if she were looking for something in the leaves, avoiding Kara's sharp eyes. Taking in a deep breath of the cool fresh air, she steadied her thoughts and began searching for more helpful herbs in earnest.

While Belle and Kara searched for their query, Beast led a hunting party to find the evening's dinner. It had been such a long time since he had felt the breeze blow through his mane as he chased after a deer or rabbit. Being among people and creatures who accepted him as he was, didn't fear him or despise him, Beast felt as free as he had in the Black Forest, and was coming to accept it as his new normal.

Declan came along as well for the hunt, and after working together following the storm, they had reached an unspoken mutual agreement to try and start over. The Centaur acknowledged he overstepped his bounds, made a visible effort to apologize to Belle, and had completely ceased his disparaging looks her way. But Beast could tell it was with strained effort. He knew that particular subject would likely never fully embrace Belle the way everyone else had. It was confusing; the idea that someone could find anything but perfection in his future bride. He certainly couldn't find any flaw within her, except perhaps her over eagerness to be more intimate. However, that thrilled him too much to be an actual blemish on her character.

Everyone met back at the encampment just before night fell. The group of self-proclaimed cooks, who had prepared all the meals aboard the ship, diligently tended to the meat the hunters brought back, while yet another group finished with bread and cleaning some of the fresh fruits and vegetables that had been purchased earlier. Belle and Kara shared the herbs they gathered to help flavor the meal, and as it was being prepared they entertained the children with stories around the fire.

It was a lively scene as all of the travelers enjoyed their first full meal in what seemed like ages, knowing that it would be a fortnight before coming to their journeys end and meals such as this would be rare along the way. Beast sat with a group of _charmantes_ detailing the mountains that bordered his kingdom, the beautiful waterfall and river, the crystal clear lake, expansive forest, and of course the abandoned village that was well on its way to being restored.

Belle and Beast exchanged warm glances across the way as they entertained their respective circles of diligent listeners. Belle read to the children from a book of Fairy Tales she'd shared with them many times already, but each followed along with as much interest and wonder as they had the first time. Beast discussed safety protocols, and a system for dealing with disputes and grievances that he was putting into place via letters to his constable, so upon their arrival all would be aware of the laws of the kingdom. He assured _les_ _charmantes_ again that they would be free and open to use their magic in any way, as long as it didn't bring harm to another, or damage property that was not their own. This went a long way to relieving the uncertainty some of his companions were feeling.

Slowly as the night wore on and the fires died down, the separate groups dispersed to their individual sleeping quarters. Some had tents, while others preferred to sleep under the stars. A small group remained, gathered around the last burning fire, consisting of Belle, Beast, several of the males Beast had been conversing with and Kara. Each shared stories of personal trials, and all were surprised when Belle recounted her lonely existence in her little village.

"But I imagined all humans fit in together. You certainly don't look different from any other human. Unless you take into account your exceptional beauty," a young male Elf said with a slight blush. His name was Henri and he was travelling with his parents, excited to be reunited with family that had been dispersed when the persecution of _les charmantes_ first started.

"Thank you, but I am very much unlike other humans. At least the humans in my village. You see, I enjoy reading and adventure, and care little for games, fashion, and drinking. Most of the others in town thought a woman who read was an oddity nearly as great as a Beast in a castle." Belle placed a hand on Beast's arm and smiled up at him. His eyes smiled back while just a corner of his mouth crept up.

"You weren't there, _ma belle,_ when they saw me for the first time. Only Gaston had the bravery to pause long enough to listen to what I had to say," Beast said with a smirk. "The rest of them wanted to kill me on the spot."

Kara leaned in and asked, "Could you tell us the story of how this all came to be again? And this time don't leave out any details, the first time was such a brief description that I am certain there's much more to be told." The rest of the group nodded in agreement, eager to hear the full account.

"I haven't heard any of it!" Henri exclaimed, and he settled in for what he was sure would be an excellent story.

Beast and Belle looked at one another. "Ladies first," Beast said while motioning for her to begin.

"Alright, well it all started when he locked my Papa in a tower," she began in a very serious tone.

Henri looked in shock towards Beast, a gasp coming out of the young man's mouth.

"Perhaps I should start…" Beast jested, and Belle playfully pushed him.


	25. Crossing France

**Crossing France**

After several days resting where they were—secluded in an off the trail area of a vast forest—all felt rested enough to get started on the last leg of their journey home. It took some time to organize each group, dividing up the supplies and ensuring each leader had their own map and directions to get to Montiquent. They had staggered their departures, with the King's group bringing up the rear, so if anyone got lost or separated from their own group, they could always fall back and meet up with them.

Declan and Kara set off first, and it was a tearful goodbye between Belle and Kara. She left Belle with her own satchel of herbs, medicines, and salves to tend to any wounds or illness that might pop up along the way. Belle was sad that she wouldn't be there to personally introduce her friend to her parents, but was also excited for that meeting to occur. She knew her mother would take to Kara instantly and only wished she could be there for it.

The next day Annwn and her group departed, taking a slightly different route than Declan's, having more of the older _charmantes_ with her as they needed a gentler trail. They expected to take longer than the first group and even assumed Belle and the Beast might arrive first. But they were all in good spirits and eager for the journey.

The Fairies, with their witch companion, departed that evening. They decided to test the limits of their magic, and travel by sky at night, for as they drew closer to Montiquent their powers grew stronger. Beast gave the Fairy Queen a generous pouch of coins and a few of the stones if they found need for a wagon and horses to complete their travels. The few belongings that group had brought along were loaded into the wagon that was going with Beast's group, aside from one bag the witch would carry that had the cloaks if they became necessary.

Several of the companions joining Belle and Beast the couple were unfamiliar with, and therefore glad for the opportunity to get to know them better. Hector had stayed with them, and while they were acquainted, he hadn't shared his story yet. So that night, while they sat around the last fire, Beast took him aside and had an in-depth conversation, learning about his past and how he came to be in London opening a shop with oddities. As always, Beast listened with interest and respect. Hector shared his excitement to reopen his shop in the kingdom and serve his own kind again. He was also happy to have a friend in Captain Connors, who promised to find hidden treasures to fill the shelves. Beast took time to tell Hector about the other Fauns that were establishing themselves in the village, which brought a light to his eyes.

Jeremiah was sticking with them and driving the coach still. He was looking forward to being reunited with his family, but had expressed interest in becoming a liaison between Captain Connors and Montiquent. His desire to travel still hadn't been quenched, and he was more than willing to attend to any business that might take him to new places in the future.

While Beast spoke with Hector, Belle caught up on reading she had been missing out on since her time was so monopolized aboard the ship. She was reviewing a new Plato pamphlet that she found before leaving Ireland. This one focused on his teaching methods, and she was taking copious notes so she could apply them once they established the school.

So engrossed with her work, she hardly noticed when Beast poked his head into her tent to check on her. Stepping inside, he accidently knocked over her lantern, extinguishing the flame and making any further effort on her part impossible. Her eyes snapped to him as he righted the lantern from where it had fallen, and she set her things aside.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly, plopping down beside her on the pallet. He wished he could just stay there all night, but since there were plenty of tents to go around, they couldn't justify continuing to share a bed. However, his tent butted up right next to hers so he could still hear the soft sound of her breathing every night, and it calmed his nerves since she wasn't in his arms.

"No, you're not," she sighed, reclining back next to him, placing her head on his bent arm. "I won't believe for a moment you didn't do that intentionally, so I'd put my work down and come lay with you." She was now grinning over at him, placing her hand on his chest, slipping it through the slightly open collar of his lawn shirt.

"You know me too well. I'll work on my patience, I promise." He chuckled, the mirth reaching his eyes, making them sparkle in the dim light of the moon. His hand grazed down her waist, coming to rest on her hip, and he pulled her closer into his side. She giggled at the close contact and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"You are incorrigible," she chastised, as another peal of giggles escaped her mouth. She had never been much for giggling her entire life, considering it a ridiculous sound immature little misses made, but he somehow always elicited them out of her.

"Am I? How incorrigible?" He teased as he moved his hand back up with a featherlight touch that tickled Belle and sent her into a fit of laughter. She covered her mouth, trying to control the outburst, knowing others around them were sleeping, as he continued his assault. She tried wiggling away, but the tent was small and there really wasn't anywhere she could go to escape him as his paws continued to lightly play with her sides and she swatted them away. She gasped for breath between the uncontrollable laughter 'til finally a snort rang out and he stared at her wide eyed that the undignified sound came out of her mouth. Her face turned such a bright shade of red, reaching her ears, that it was clear even in the faint light surrounding the tent.

In her contorting as she had tried escaping his persecution, her body had on more than one occasion come into contact with his, and she now felt a strange mixture of annoyance and desire. His hand had also slipped a few times as she twisted and turned, brushing against the side of a breast or accidently gripping her posterior. Feeling the now familiar sensation of need, she scrambled out of the tent trying to regain her composure, leaving behind a chuckling Beast.

"You are impossible," she muttered under her breath as she strolled away from the tent and through the woods. In moments of frustration such as this, her mind attacked her with condemnations against him for continuing this torture, when he easily could end it by asking them to turn him human again. She didn't doubt they had had enough _charmantes_ aboard the ship to have accomplished the task. If they could calm a storm and get the ship back on course, they certainly could have broken his curse. But each time her mind started down that path she would remind herself that this was his choice, and hers was to stay by his side and support it, even if it left her burning with curiosity as to where this flame within could lead to if properly tended.

She found a small stream and sat down on the bank, watching the sparkle of the stars reflecting off the slow running water. The moon was high and full in the sky, lighting the path she had taken to this rather romantic spot. After a few moments of staring at the water, she lay back on the sloping bank and closed her eyes. She felt him approach and sit down beside her.

"I'm sorry I got carried away," he started as he laid next to her, far enough that they weren't touching.

"It's fine. I just worry we woke some folks up."

"I didn't hear anyone stirring. But you're right, that was inconsiderate of me." He intertwined his fingers together before placing them beneath his large head, gazing up at the clear night sky. "Wow. I don't know that I've ever seen so many stars." The sight was breathtaking, as millions of little lights twinkled above.

"Are you familiar with the constellations?" she asked as her breathing finally returned to normal.

"Constellations?" he questioned, mulling over the word in his head. He recognized it but couldn't remember why.

"Stories in the sky that connect particular stars together. Like right there is Delta Pegasi, otherwise known as Pegasus," she explained, pointing to each bright star tracing the outline of the mythical winged horse. "Enif is the name of the brightest star... right there... on the tip of its muzzle."

She continued to tell him several stories about the magnificent horse and the role it played in several Greek myths, including his birth from Medusa's severed head. He listened with wonder and fascination that all of this information could be stored so easily in Belle's head. She then moved on to show him the Zodiac constellations, explaining what each symbolized. By the time she was done, both of them were very relaxed and she was lying in his arms on the cool ground, having drawn closer as the chilly September breeze picked up.

Belle's body felt tired, but her mind was wide awake as she slipped her hand beneath his shirt and stroked the fur on his hard chest. She never tired of the feel of his muscles rippling underneath the soft touch of her hand as his body responded to her. Snuggling in closer as another chill ran down her length, his warm paw moved up and down her arm, helping to stave off the cold.

"We should probably head back to the tents before we accidently fall asleep out here," he reasoned, although he was loath to separate from her. It was getting late, and they had a lot to pack to prepare for departure the next morning. She didn't move, but he heard her sigh acknowledging he was right. Her hand continued to play with the hair on his chest, and his paw kept stroking her arm as they lay in silence, drinking up the closeness.

After several minutes, Belle started to feel an awakening of her senses and a familiar tingling spreading throughout her body. Her hand slowed its movements, turning from casual to sensual, and she felt his body stiffen under the changing undertone of her caress. Tilting her head back in a gesture meant to draw him to her, he got caught up in the moment and leaned down, bringing his lips down towards hers. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss she was sure she would finally get when she heard him curse under his breath and move away.

" _Merde!_ " he growled as he sat up, depositing her on the empty ground, raking his hand through his mane.

"Now what?" she grumbled, pushing herself up off the ground into a sitting position next to him, drawing her knees to her chest, trying to replace the warmth she had just lost.

"You know what." He shot a glare over at her with an accusatory tone, before returning his eyes to the ground in frustration. "We can't… I can't. This isn't right, Belle." He got on his feet and started pacing.

"What could possibly be more right? We talked about this the other night…"

"Yes, we did. And I was very clear about where my boundaries lie. And _that_ crosses them." He looked down on her with exasperation in his eyes, his hand practically pulling out the hair on the back of his neck in his frustration.

"So you expect us to _never_ kiss?" she said with shock, confusion, and a touch of rejection. Her arms encircled her legs, pulling them closer still to her chest as a shiver ran down her spine. She wasn't sure if it was from the gust of wind that had just ruffled her skirts, chilling her ankles, or if it was from the prospect that the only kiss she might ever know was from Tobias.

"I didn't say that," he grunted as he continued to pace. Nothing in his head made any sense. He desperately wanted to kiss her, but every time they got close alarm bells would go off and he would retreat. Part of it was the sense that a vile creature such as himself had no business sullying a beautiful woman like Belle, and part of it was abject fear that he'd be terrible at it or worse, hurt her. The conflicting emotions were at war within him and he had no idea which side was winning.

"I'm sorry if I rushed things." She finally broke the silence, speaking in a low and quiet voice that reeked of shame and remorse.

"Oh, no... Belle, no. It's not you... this time it's my fault. You're perfect, and I'm just…" he sighed again, releasing his paws to his sides and dropping to his knees beside her. "Maybe this isn't the best idea."

"What isn't?" She captured his gaze and held it, searching the depths of his eyes for some clue as to where his thoughts were imprisoned.

"Us. You have such passion and love. You deserve a husband who can share that and allow you to explore every aspect of marriage. In time I might get comfortable with the idea of kissing you, but I'd never be able to go any further than that. It wouldn't be right, and I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you or…" taking a moment to find the courage to finish the sentence, all the derision and contempt reflected in his eyes, "defiled you."

Belle's face flushed slightly, and while she normally his crass way of referring to them making love would have embarrassed her, her anger was more potent.

"You should find someone better. A man who can hold you, and touch you, and love you without restraint. Someone who…" The groan that ripped from her throat caused him to stall as she got up on her feet and kicked him in the side. "Owe!" he yelped at the pain that cascaded down his hip.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! Two nights ago you propose and tonight you take it back, insisting I find someone else?!" Now she was the one pacing in frustration and he watched with consternation from his place on the ground. "Do you know how insulting that is? As if I'm some sort of feckless woman who's affections can so easily sway from one suitor to another!" She stomped her foot as a growl flew out of her.

"No, that's not what I meant…"

"Of course it's not, but that's what it implies!"

"I didn't mean…"

"Yes, you did! You meant every word of that pathetic... diatribe! Once again leading with your fear instead of your heart, or common sense." She went to kick him again for good measure, but he flinched as she approached, and that was enough to help her regain control.

With a deep breath, she joined him on her knees in front of him, gripping his face between her small hands. "I love _you_. _All of you_. And nothing on this earth is going to stop me from making you my husband, least of all you!"

Eyes to the ground, he replied, "Yes, dear."

"That's more like it." She kissed his cheek, then pushed up to stand before him. Holding out a hand as if she could assist him up, he took it but didn't put any weight on it, simply held it as they silently walked back to the tents.

"Promise me something," she said, just as the tents came into view.

"Anything," he replied without hesitation. The silent walk back had given him time for her words to sink in. He _was_ allowing fear to rule him where she was concerned, and he needed to let that go. She deserved better from him.

"Promise me you'll never make that absurd suggestion... _ever_ again. I don't care what challenges we may face, you can't tell me we aren't meant to be together. And you _absolutely_ can not tell me to be with someone else." Her hand held his, and she looked up with moisture reflected in her hazel eyes. He didn't realize how deeply it hurt her for him to encourage her to move on from him. Shame washed over him once more, and he wished he'd never said anything.

"I promise. You belong by my side, and I will always belong to you, no matter what that looks like." He pulled her closer, dropping her hand, wrapping his arms around her instead. Leaning down, he rested his forehead against hers in the affectionate way he always did, and she reached up, her small hands gripping the back of his neck.

"G'night, _ma belle_ ," he said, stepping out of the embrace.

"G'night, _ma bête_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes Part 1! I hope you've enjoyed the journey so far. Part 2 is all about them settling into daily life, Beast balancing the needs of his people with his own, and how Belle fits into all of it. Not everyone is as comfortable with a shared community, and they aren't quiet about their objections. Some favorite characters are back in the picture, and nothing goes how anyone imagined or hoped.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and lovely reviews, keep em coming! I'll get started on posting the conclusion of this story with part 2 soon. Leave me some love and I'll get on it faster.


	26. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Belle and Beast have returned to France with a large convoy of les charments and are on the final stretch of their trip. They are engaged and both eager to start the next chapter of their lives. Is happily ever after just around the corner? Or will being a just and compassionate ruler conflict with following his heart?
> 
> This story IS COMPLETE, but I am still editing each chapter before I post. This particular one needed a lot of work! Sorry for the large delay. I hope to update at least twice a month with more chapters. Part two is roughly 25 chapters. Thank you all for the encouraging reviews and reaching out to me personally! I LOVE hearing from you! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday, and that 2021 brings nothing but good fortune and happiness to your lives.
> 
> I do not own Beauty and the Beast. This is a sequel to As Old As Time: A Twisted Tale by Liz Braswell. All original characters are mine, as is the continuation of the original plot.

**As Old As Rhyme- Part 2**

**Chapter 1- Homecoming**

Beast woke to an empty tent, which should have been normal since he'd been sleeping alone for the last two weeks. But last night, Belle had snuck into his tent and they'd spent a few hours holding one another and talking about some of their adventures over the last six months. They also discussed their engagement and when they wanted to make the announcement. He insisted on speaking to Maurice first. Not that he had cause to be nervous, but what father in his right mind would approve of a monstrous beast—king or not—marrying his human daughter? Belle insisted on them waiting a day or two. To let her get settled in and plan a nice dinner for the four of them. He'd pouted, which earned him a few extra kisses on his cheeks. A decent trade-off if you asked him.

By the time he got up, most of the camp was packed up and ready to make that last push to Montiquent. He felt guilty that he'd slept in and hadn't helped, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

Despite the difficult terrain, there was a buzz of excitement in the conversations surrounding him as they wound their way through a narrow mountain pass. Halfway down the mountain, a wheel on the wagon cracked. With no villages nearby, Beast had to push up his sleeves and _be_ the wheel. Perhaps this was why he'd been granted a few hours of extra sleep this morning?

More than the exertion of carrying the wagon, was the disappointment that it kept him from being with Belle as they entered his kingdom. And even when he was able to set the wagon aside, he couldn't catch up to her, since he was swarmed with subjects the moment he made it to the village square.

It wasn't that Beast was ungrateful, or that he didn't want to speak to each one of them—inquiring about their journeys here, and how they were settling in—but he hated not being by Belle's side. And if the size of the crowd gathering around him was any indication, it would be some time before he could break away. So he turned on the charm and did his duty, something he never would have been able to pull off half a year ago. It was astounding how much could change in such a short time.

Across the square, Belle saw her parents and ran to them. "Maman, Papa!"

She embraced them with warm affection, positively overjoyed. Having her Papa's arms around her once more filled her heart with a feeling of home. She'd never been separated from him for that long before. Even her captivity at the castle, if she could call it that, was brief by comparison. "It is so good to see you!"

"Belle, welcome home!" Papa said as he gave her a tight squeeze. "We want to hear all about your journey."

A hug from her mother prompted the Enchantress to gasp and chastise, "My darling girl, you look half-starved! We need to get you fed."

Her mother gripped her slim waist, and Belle blushed. The trek here had been more difficult than they'd anticipated, and the physical stress of traveling had left her stomach more hollow than before. She just hadn't had much of an appetite.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired," she assured them. "And I want to see all you've done here. The village looks completely transformed! And you, Maman," Belle held her mother's arms wide, taking a good look at the older woman. Her patchy dull blonde hair was now full and shiny, and where she'd been skin and bones when they left, she was now much healthier looking. "You look a decade younger, at least. I take it, some of your magic is returning?"

Her mother smiled at her and linked fingers with Papa's. "Your father has taken great care of me. And with each caravan of newcomers, my magic has gotten stronger."

Belle's smile widened in relief. From her mother's letters she'd gathered as much, but seeing it for herself was reassuring. Her mother looked far more like the woman she remembered from pictures growing up. And Papa looked refreshed too. His round belly seemed a little thinner, and she imagined all the work he'd done helping to rebuild the village worked off some of that extra weight.

Papa tucked Belle into his other side. "Do you need to go rest?"

Despite her exhaustion, she was too excited to sleep now. She wanted to spend time with her parents, but she also wanted to find Beast. They'd hardly seen one another today, and it felt unnatural. But he was engaged with a swarm of subjects. If his shifting and nodding was any indication, he wasn't completely comfortable with all the attention. Her eye caught his for a brief moment, and she mouthed a ' _you're doing great'_ at him with a little thumbs up. He gave her a half-smile before turning back to the elf that was talking to him.

Kara rushed up, bringing Belle's attention back to her family. She embraced her good friend, her smile a little less than before, but still warm. The four chatted for a while, sharing the details of their travels, before making their way to the newly opened tavern.

"Frau Gertrude, it is so good to see you!" Belle exclaimed as she greeted the older woman. There was an instant comfort seeing the boisterous hearth witch looking as she always did, with her salt and pepper hair pulled atop her head and a layered dress covered in flour.

"The new Gertrude's looks wonderful!" She looked around the refurbished building with a warm smile. The old tapestries from the previous place were hung on the walls, but the furniture was new and smelled of freshly carved oak. It was much larger and had a long bar with stools, as well as dozens of tables and chairs. It could easily accommodate more than fifty diners, and the welcoming glow of the chandeliers lit the place brightly.

"It is so good to have you home, _Fräulein_!" Gertrude replied. "Your mother was kind enough to assist me in getting things ready for today. She even provided the beautiful roses." She gestured to the gorgeous arrangements of roses on nearly every table. Belle bent down to smell the ones nearest to her.

A crowd followed the group into the tavern and was now lining up to welcome Belle home. Tobias and Beast entered as well, but slipped off to the side, taking a table near the back. Beast had received most of his subjects outdoors, and now that their attentions were diverted to Belle, he hoped for a few moments with his closest friend.

Unfortunately, Declan joined them, and soon a barmaid was distributing tankards while others took seats. In no time, the din of conversations filled the room.

"Did you have to take so long getting back?" Declan complained and Beast knew why: According to Lumière, he and Tobias had not been having an easy time settling aside their differences, and they had nearly come to blows on several occasions. Were it not for Lumière's intervention, and assurances that Beast would soon return, it was possible that one of them wouldn't be there today.

Beast sighed and answered, "We moved as quickly as we could. Unfortunately, the weather was not our friend, and slowed us down. I cannot tell you how wonderful it is to be home finally. I'm looking forward to sleeping in my own bed."

His companions nodded, then Tobias and Declan tried speaking at the same time. Beast held up a paw. "Declan, please spare me a good night's sleep before addressing anything too important?" He kept the request just shy of pleading, a difficult task with how tired he was. But with Declan, he had to be regal, and strong. Why did being a King have to be so taxing?

To Tobias he could be less formal, but not in front of the Centaur. "And Tobias, I owe you a detailed report of those that arrived with me and Belle, but can that also wait 'til morning? Today's leg was through _mud._ A wheel broke off, so I had to carry the wagon. It was grueling." An exasperated huff punctuated his requests, and he appreciated the sympathetic looks from his two advisors.

Even more than his physical exhaustion, he was eager to lie on his plush mattress, surrounded by a familiar environment. Belle thrived during their travels and had expanded her horizons in ways she'd never thought possible. But for him, traveling was difficult. He'd masked his discomfort for her sake, not wanting to deter from her enjoyment, but he missed home nearly every day they'd been gone. Being a creature of habit, it was probably good for him to establish new routines and force himself into strange situations. Now that they were back, he couldn't wait to reinstate a sense of normalcy. Seeing his loving staff would be a perfect start. He'd missed them so much.

"Everything can wait 'til tomorrow, Your Highness," Declan reassured. With a curt bow and a "Welcome home," the Centaur parted company.

Declan cleared the door before Tobias leaned over to Beast, saying in a hushed tone, "He's not a very agreeable fellow, is he?"

Beast chuckled and shook his head.

A growl escaped his friend. "He tried to take over the Guard when he first arrived!" Tobias took a large gulp of his drink, brushing his auburn hair out of his face. "But that letter you sent Lumière put him back in his place. It's been a challenge ever since. How did you ever work with him?"

"Declan means well—most of the time. But he's also used to leading his people, so I imagine it's hard for him to bend to another's authority. He and I came to a sort of understanding. Although, I probably wasn't clear enough to him you are my right hand, and as such, you outrank him." Beast's shoulders stiffened and his jaw hardened. "However, I had my hands full trying to get him to show a minuscule amount of respect towards Belle."

Tobias's green eyes flashed in shock and horror. "You mean, he doesn't like Belle? What in God's name is wrong with him?"

"First, she's human, and Declan hates _all_ humans. Second, she's not of noble blood, therefore he disapproves of me and her being together." Beast took a long drink from his cup, and his eyes sought out his bride to be.

Tobias scoffed. "Bloodline be damned. You'll never find a finer woman. Believe me, I've looked."

Tobias followed the King's gaze and found himself once again admiring her beauty and grace as the two of them watched her elegantly greet and converse with every person or creature who approached her. His eyes then moved to the friend seated beside her and an affectionate smile quirked the corner of his mouth. "However, that Kara isn't half-bad. I've been spending time helping her get settled and showing her around. Felt it my duty when you mentioned how close she and Belle had gotten. Fine woman she is... for a witch."

"Kara is delightful," Beast replied absentmindedly. Still staring at Belle, he felt a strong urge to join her. He was grateful for the time they'd spent together last night, for it would likely be their last alone together until the wedding. A wedding that would have to wait at least a month, much to his dismay. If it were his choice, he'd marry her today and they'd spend every night for the rest of their lives snuggled close.

Unfortunately, throwing a wedding and a coronation at his staff immediately upon his return was more than he felt anyone could be expected to handle, even for the infallible team of Cogsworth and Angélique. Plus, he wanted to give Belle the wedding of her dreams, and that would take time to make all the arrangements. But he missed her already. Not getting to spend any time with her thanks to that damn wheel left him a little grumpy. Factoring in how much his arms ached, as well as his back, he was ready to take his leave. However, knowing he would be returning to the castle alone kept him in place. After being with one another every day for months, he assumed some space would have been welcome, but now that the time had come, he was loath to depart.

Across the room, Belle received the final, "Welcome home," from the crush that surrounded her as she sat with her parents and Kara. Gertrude served hot chicken with greens and croissants to the hungry masses, while everyone found their own seats. Belle glimpsed Beast sitting in the back corner with Tobias, but as much as she wanted to join them, she knew it would be impolite to ignore all the kind greetings. Besides, her parents hadn't gotten enough time with her yet.

"There is so much to catch up on," her mother insisted. "Papa and I have refurbished our old apartment here in town, and we have your room all prepared for you. I cannot wait to show you." A radiant glow lit her mother's cheeks, and Belle couldn't help but smile back. Papa also looked years younger, with a bright smile and rosy cheeks. She couldn't recall seeing him so happy before. It brought a warmth to her heart seeing the stolen glances of love between them and she wondered if that's how she looked when she was with Beast.

Belle wanted so much to share her happiness with her parents and Kara, but knew she needed to wait. Keeping their engagement a secret for a few days now felt impossible, even though that had been all her idea. It almost slipped out a few times over dinner, but she kept quiet.

Despite having had several weeks to discuss the details, she and Beast had barely scratched the surface of planning. She wasn't even sure how he planned to include her in the day-to-day business of the kingdom until their wedding. She knew he wanted her involvement, but she wasn't a member of his council, and it was probably best that she wasn't. Her presence wouldn't be welcome by a few members, and there was too much at stake right now to risk the delicate balance Beast had built. She assumed he'd come to her to work out his thoughts, like he always did. The rest could be tended to in the coming days. They needed to settle everyone else in and catch up on lost sleep.

"I'm sure the apartment is perfect. Anything with a bed will be heavenly. I was not made for camping in a tent." Belle rubbed her shoulder that was giving her trouble that day. Had she been able to sleep curled next to her beast as they crossed France, she wouldn't have complained. But with the exception of last night, he had kept firm in his resolve to maintain a proper distance between them. She thought the gesture was ridiculous since they'd shared a cabin the entire two-week sea voyage, and a house before that. It wasn't as if their travel companions didn't already know they were together. But she acquiesced based on the small size of the tents. It would have been too obvious they weren't just sharing a room, but also a bed.

Kara chimed in, "My house is almost complete. Tobias has been helping me in its construction. Why is it you failed to tell me how handsome that man was when you mentioned him back in Ireland? I was completely unprepared when he greeted us upon our arrival a week ago. And then he took a special interest in me, claiming that any friend of Belle's was a friend of his." Kara's eyes got hazy and the smile on her face was nothing less than swoony. Belle found it adorable, and exactly what she'd secretly hoped for.

"I suppose I just don't think of him in that way. But I can see you do." Belle gave Kara a playful nudge, and bounced her brows. "You are aware he has a stubborn streak, right?"

"As do I. And yes, we've had several… disagreements. Yet, I still find myself drawn to him." Kara glanced over towards Tobias to find his gaze already on her, and both looked away quickly after their eyes met. Belle held in her giggle. They were too sweet a couple. She was happy for both of them.

"Sounds like us, darling," Maurice said, taking his wife's hand in his. Rosalind smiled back and nodded in agreement.

They returned to eating their meal, and the conversation shifted to Kara explaining how her first meeting with Rosalind and Maurice had gone, and everything they'd accomplished together since. Belle attentively listened, and was pleased that Kara had been welcomed into her little family so easily. She was engrossed with the conversation, and didn't notice when Beast left. It wasn't until Tobias joined their table that she realized he was gone.

Belle furrowed her brow as Tobias took a seat next to Kara, her tone a little hurt. "He left so soon?"

"He's just tired. And he didn't want to interrupt," Tobias explained, but it wasn't good enough for Belle.

"He wouldn't have been interrupting. He knows that. What aren't you telling me?" Belle pressed, her concern mounting.

Tobias shook his head with a smirk. "He said you'd be up-in-arms over this. He really missed his bed."

Ah, so _there_ the truth was. Belle chuckled. She'd known he disliked camping out as much as she did, but he'd hidden it well from their group.

"He couldn't wait to get back to the castle, could he?"

"Can you blame him? It's a damn _castle!"_ Tobias laughed, and her companions joined them.

"It is a rather impressive building," Kara added, her hand coming down to rest atop Tobias's.

Belle eyed their connection and smiled widely. "Yes, I suppose it is. I've missed it, too. But I'll let him have a night to himself. I'm sure Mrs. Potts will fuss all over him. Far be it from me to detract from that."

"She's a jewel!" Tobias exclaimed. "And that Lumière is very helpful. He and I have come down here for drinks a few times. I see why Beasty is so close with him."

Belle gave a little sigh. She missed all the castle staff so much. But there was a lifetime of visiting with them now that they were home. Her parents needed her right now, and she'd missed them as well.

"Mrs. Potts was a good friend of ours, and we've really enjoyed spending time with her and Chip," Maurice interjected. Belle had almost forgotten that. Her mother mentioned it a few times in their letters, and it gave her comfort knowing they were reconnecting with old friends.

The conversation carried on while Belle fell prey to her racing thoughts. As glad as she was to be home, it didn't really feel like it without Beast. Her body itched to run out of the tavern, straight to the castle, and into his arms. This was going to be a bigger adjustment than she'd anticipated.

Belle was jolted from her thoughts when her parents stood and said goodnight to Tobias and Kara.

"Beast asked me to tell you to meet him in the rose garden tomorrow at noon," Tobias said as he gave her a parting hug.

"Thank you," she replied, squeezing back. "And if he hasn't said it yet, thank you for taking such good care of our kingdom while we finished our trip. Knowing you and Lumière and Cogsworth were overseeing things allowed us to focus on the present."

"It was my honor, Belle."

Belle then hugged Kara. "He's a good one," she whispered. "Have fun." Giving Kara a wink, she walked out, trailing behind her parents.

* * *

Beast was met with greetings from his staff as he walked through the doors of the castle. Mrs. Potts shooed everyone away, having taken one look at how weary he was. He grinned at her instant mothering, and he obeyed as she rushed him off to a hot bath and a glass of warm milk.

The bath did wonders to soothe his sore muscles, although he'd have given anything for Belle's magical hands. At last, he plopped into his luxurious bed, giving a sigh of relief. It felt so good to be home. Small comforts he had grown accustomed to doing without, he now deeply appreciated, and it amazed his staff at how gracious and thankful he was as they attended him.

He had new clothing waiting for him, including very comfortable silk nightclothes that he was eager to try out. Lumière made sure every amenity he had been denied on the road was now at his fingertips. However, the one thing he longed for was unattainable. He sighed as he tossed and turned in his massive bed.

It felt strange being so alone. The silence was deafening. No chattering in the distance from other tents, no sound of Belle's breathing, and worst of all, no tuff of chestnut hair nestled on his shoulder with a small hand splayed across his chest. Things he was so used to, he felt almost naked without them.

As he lay staring up at the canopy above, he wondered if Belle was struggling to sleep as much as he was. He wished he at least found out which apartment her parents had taken up residence in. Although if he had, he was sure he'd be making a fool of himself, scaling the side and trying to gain access through a window.

Trying to focus on other thoughts besides Belle, he recounted conversations he'd had with some of _les charmantes_. A few of them expressed concerns about the number of humans who were interested in joining their community, and he promised to hear them out in the morning.

Many of the villagers who were contracted to aid in rebuilding the town elected to stay. He was surprised; while he knew some humans would join his kingdom, he hadn't really considered any beyond Belle and Maurice to begin with. Some of _les charmantes_ were nervous to even broach the subject with him, knowing how he felt about Belle, afraid to offend him. He'd tried putting them at ease, that they could talk to him about any of their concerns and he would be open to hearing them. Thinking over the various options he had in dealing with this particular issue, and being sure that Declan wanted to discuss this very subject, kept him up well into the night.

"Master, are you still awake?" Lumière asked, poking his head into the Master's chambers.

"Unfortunately," Beast grumbled in reply, rolling over and sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Come in."

"I saw the light and was worried. You seemed so exhausted when you arrived this evening." Lumière walked over to the bench across from the bed and sat down. "What is keeping you up?"

"Just thinking. And I'm not used to the silence. Being on the road so long, and around so many others, it feels strange to be all by myself." _And I miss the feel of Belle's body lying next to mine._

"I can wake some of the staff to make noise, if it will help." He smiled at the Master, who chuckled. "Or I can call Mrs. Potts to fix you a soothing cup of tea."

Beast nodded. "A cup of tea sounds wonderful, Lumière. Thank you."

Lumière got up and left the room for a few moments before returning. "Not that it is my place to ask, Master, but why did Belle not join you here? Your last letter to me implied the two of you had grown even closer than you were upon leaving. We all assumed she would take up her old room when you arrived. Many of us hoped we would have a wedding to plan, as well as your coronation." He gave Beast a knowing look, but Beast was staring off into the distance and didn't notice.

"We felt it best that she spent time with her family. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't finding the situation taxing. How is it we were together nearly every moment for six months, good and bad, and yet being apart for not even a day, I miss her?" He rubbed the back of his neck. It still amazed him that she loved him as much as he loved her. This beautiful, amazing woman, who saw past his monstrous form, and often foul temper, to the man buried beneath.

" _L'amour_ does that to a man, Master." They heard the rattling of china at the door. "Ah, the tea is here." Lumière opened the door for Mrs. Potts, who shuffled in holding a tea tray that she set on Beast's nightstand.

"Sire, why did you not send for me sooner? You should've been asleep hours ago," she chastised as she poured him a cup of the hot brew, adding in a scoop of a powdered sleeping aid she'd given him many times before.

"Mrs. Potts, I am capable of pouring my own tea. In fact, I was about to come downstairs and make my own before Lumière came in."

"Oh, pish posh! I'll not be having you make your own tea as long as I'm around. Now drink up. You have much to attend to in the morning. Cogsworth and Angélique are eager to go over the arrangements for your upcoming coronation, and Declan was here earlier demanding to see you first thing. But if you're needing a day of rest, speak up, and we can put everything off for another day."

She bustled around, fluffing his pillow and shaking out his blankets again, while he sat sipping his tea. She always behaved so motherly towards him, and at this moment he was grateful for his loyal and protective servants who were more like family.

"I'm sure this tea will do the trick. The bath was a welcome surprise. It really helped me relax. Now to settle my mind and get some sleep. I promise, I will be fine to meet with everyone in the morning. Thank you, Mrs. Potts, and Lumière, for your kindness and concern." He finished the cup of tea, setting it back on the tray. His servants smiled warmly at him before leaving the room, taking the tray with them.

Beast got comfortable once more in the massive bed. He'd forgotten what it felt like to have something so soft and plush beneath him. Before the ship, he'd spent nearly every night on the floor resting on a pile of blankets or sometimes a sofa, if the rooms they'd hired had one large enough. The bed on the sea voyage wasn't nearly as comfortable as his own, and sharing it with Belle for a little while was his version of heaven. He ached to hold her again. _You got to last night, and that has to be enough for now._ He chastised himself.

As much as he knew this was the right course of action, he didn't have to like it. Thankfully, the sleeping aid kicked in, and Beast drifted off to sleep clutching a spare pillow to his chest.


	27. A Proclamation

**Chapter 2- A Proclamation**

Beast arose later than he had hoped and quickly dressed himself. He chose one of the new suits Lumière had commissioned for him while he was gone. The cut was the latest fashion, in a beautiful powder blue with navy embroidery that made his eyes stand out, and he felt oddly comfortable in it. 

When he came down for breakfast, Lumière was aghast at seeing him fully dressed. 

“Master, you didn’t ring for me! I would have—” Lumière sputtered before catching himself, quickly recovering with, “What I mean to say is, you look dashing, but… that is part of what my services are for.” 

Beast caught the deep concern in his friend’s brow and wished to put him at ease.

“I’ve done well on my own for months, but I am sorry, Lumière. I will try to remember to ring for you when I get up. Can’t have you idling around the castle again, now can we? It would alarm the husbands in the village.” Beast chuckled to himself, and Lumière’s eyes widened. 

“Quite right, Master,” Mrs. Potts said as she entered with a tray full of delicious smelling fresh baked pastries, coffee, tea, and cut fruits. When Lumière clutched at his breast in offense, Mrs. Potts assured, "Oh, we're just teasing! Can't let you live that down, can we?" she dotted with a wink before addressing the almost King. “Good morning, Sire. I trust you slept well?”

“Yes, Mrs. Potts. Thanks to your sleeping dram.” 

“Coffee or tea this morning?” she asked, gesturing to the two different pots. He reached for the coffee but had his hand slapped away. 

“I told you, you’ll not be serving yourself. You’re home now. No need for you to trifle with such things,” Mrs. Potts scoffed, giving him an admonishing look and pouring the cup for him. She added two lumps of sugar as was his preference. She then put together a plate for him, happy as could be. Her face shone with such affection towards him that he couldn’t begrudge her the work, despite feeling rather snobbish being catered to.

“Sorry. It will take me some time to adjust being back home. I’m sure once I’ve immersed myself in the running of the kingdom it will be so distracting that I won’t think to do anything for myself ever again.” He gave her a grin to which she tsked as she bustled out of the room. “Lumière, would you join me, please? We have a lot to discuss to prepare me for my morning meetings.”

Lumière was at first taken aback, but he was not one to deny a request from the Master. Plus, he did have many new details to share about the goings-on of the past few weeks. He grabbed a pastry for himself before starting on the Master’s overflowing agenda; the biggest item being a meeting with Declan and a group of _charmantes_. It was a pleasant change of pace for Lumière, to take on being the King’s secretary as well as his valet. It would be a lot of work, but the two roles complemented one another well. 

The reins of the Royal Guard and Constable became Tobias’ when he arrived, and while Lumière still consulted with the Werewolf from time to time, he was confident those matters were in good hands. 

At the moment, Lumière was giving the Master a list of all the subjects Declan had gathered to attend the meeting. A few of the names surprised Beast, but the majority he was already well aware of their feelings regarding humans.

Thirty minutes later, Beast felt fully apprised of all the important details and made his way to what was his father’s bureau. He hoped to have some time alone so he could start rearranging things and turning it into his bureau, but unfortunately his first appointment of the day already filled the room. So much that the Beast had difficulty making his way to the desk. 

Declan was there with a little over a dozen _charmantes_. Knowing exactly why they were there, and having prepared mentally for this meeting, wasn’t enough to stay the nerves that arose. He knew this was going to be an unpleasant conversation, but he was resolved to keeping an open mind and hearing what they had to say.

“Good morning, Your Highness.” “Hello, Sire.” “So glad you’re home.” And other greetings were spoken all at once by those in attendance, along with bows and head nods. Beast took a seat in his chair behind the desk and made the polite responses, then gestured for those who could to take a seat. 

The office was a decent sized room, just down the hall from the library. It had several shelves along the left wall where the important documents and recent record books were housed, a large ornately carved desk with a comfortable chair sat in the center of the room with a wide window behind it, and to the right was a sofa. Two blue velvet upholstered chairs sat facing the desk, and several other less elaborate chairs were against the wall by the door. After all the seats were taken, those left standing made their way to open spaces along the walls. 

Declan stood in between the nicer chairs before the desk and addressed the King first. “Sire, I do hope you are well rested today. We have a gravely important matter to discuss with you, and have been eagerly awaiting your arrival.” He looked down at the Beast, who was comfortably leaning back in his chair. Despite his efforts to intimidate the King, Beast looked very relaxed and ready to hear the arguments brought before him. “We come today to discuss the presence of humans in the kingdom. I know this is a very personal issue to His Majesty, and so we are not seeking an outright ban on humans. However, we are requesting that humans not be permitted to reside in the kingdom.” 

Beast sat quietly, looking around at the faces in the room as Declan spoke. Many were nodding their heads in agreement, and a few looked petrified. Having heard most of their stories personally, Beast was very familiar with the majority of the subjects in the room. Each had suffered terrible cruelties at the hands of humans. None of them were victims of Monsieur D’Arque, who had tortured _charmantes_ in attempts to extract their magical gifts, so he understood why those present were focused only on humans, ignoring that even their own kind could be cruel. 

“I am not unsympathetic to your concerns. To my knowledge, only four—no, make that five—humans live in the kingdom, with another three currently building homes for themselves. You are suggesting I force them to leave and abandon their homes, including Belle and her father?” Beast looked at Declan as he spoke, keeping his tone neutral and unemotional.

“Yes, Sire. Perhaps a day will come when the company of humans will be easier, and maybe even welcome. But the wounds of the past are still too raw for so many that they do not feel safe if their neighbor is a human. Don’t just take my word for it. Hear them out yourself,” Declan stated as he bowed and backed out of the room.

“I will hear each one of you individually and make my decision this afternoon.” Beast stood gesturing for the room to clear in order to give privacy while each one made their case. He particularly wanted to hear from the folks he had not yet met, and there were a few, including two Elves, a Faun, and a small group of Goblins. 

Interviewing each one took the remainder of his morning, and by the end of hearing each tale—one more horrific than the next—he felt sick to his stomach and had no interest in taking lunch. It was past noon when he took a break to stroll through the winding paths of the gardens, using the crisp autumn air to clear his mind. The deeper he reflected on everything he’d heard that morning the more he became convinced that for at least a few months he needed to give the _charmantes_ time to adjust, get settled into their homes, and to establish routines, before forcing them to face their greatest fear. But he didn’t know how to tell Belle, or how he would survive such a separation from her. 

Turning a corner that led back to the castle, he was startled to run into the very woman that occupied his mind. She looked radiant as always, wearing a dark pink dress that he didn’t recognize, and he found himself unable to speak.

“You asked to meet here nearly an hour ago, I was about to give up on you,” she said with a slight inflection of annoyance. Brushing the hair from her face, she stood in front of him, looking up into his eyes. He still couldn’t find the words and was wary of discussing the current topic on his mind, not knowing how to explain it to her. Expectantly, she stared at him, awaiting some sort of response.

“I was detained in an important meeting, and unfortunately I can’t stay. I still have a lot to figure out, and Cogsworth is on me to review the coronation plans. So, as much as I would like to spend time with you, Belle, I just can’t today.” He gave her a tender kiss on the head and walked away, knowing if he stayed a moment longer he would never leave. 

Belle stood shocked and disconcerted by his abrupt turn-about. She considered following him, but she’d wasted enough time already waiting for him. From just that brief interaction, she knew something weighed heavily on his mind, and pressing him to share it with her before he was ready rarely turned out well. So she’d leave him be, let him get back to his duties and hope he would send for her when he was ready to talk. 

Determined to salvage the day, she changed course and headed to the village square. She’d visit Monsieur Levi and see how he was coming along, filling his shelves. 

It took her some time to make it out of the castle, for once word got around that she was there every servant came to greet her. Ann, her dear friend who’d once been a wardrobe, directed her to her old room, and there on the bed was a stunning gown in gold with tiers of gathers and an off the shoulder bodice. 

“You like it, Mademoiselle?” The seamstress asked nervously. It was the gown she had made before the couple departed on their journey. While they were gone, Ann made many revisions to it, having had too much time to over think its construction.

“It’s beautiful. What is it for?” Belle asked, taking in the elegance of such a gown that called forth visions of a grand ballroom and twirling couples.

“Why, the Master's coronation, of course. It is to be a grand and formal affair.” She romantically swayed about the room, a beautiful glowing smile crossing her old friend's face. The entire castle was excited to throw the elaborate party to celebrate their Prince officially becoming a King, and the energy was contagious. Belle graciously took the dress with her, and before getting stopped by anyone else, made her way home to see it tucked away before going to Monsieur Levi’s.

“Bonjour!” she called out as she entered the new shop. 

The thin old man popped up from behind a high counter, a smile lighting his wrinkled features. “Belle!” He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he came around, arms wide. “My dearest God daughter, come give your _Oncle_ Levi a hug!”

Belle still found it sad that she hadn’t known how close a friend Monsieur Levi was to her parents. So close, they had named him her God father at birth. When her mother’s forgetful spell was cast, even Papa forgot. But there wasn’t a time in her life when the old bookkeeper hadn’t been there for her, encouraging her love of reading and being a friend to talk to. 

“It’s so good to see you,” Belle said as he squeezed her tightly. “The shop looks wonderful!” Her eyes gazed around at the shelves and shelves of books. But unlike his destroyed store in Villeneuve, this one also had cases of interesting trinkets, and thick books with odd script. Belle assumed these were all magic related items, and she itched to learn about them.

Levi waved his boney hand dismissively. “It’s just a shop. Come, come… have tea with me, and tell me all about your journey.” He led her through a door behind the counter and up a set of stairs into his apartment. Belle chuckled to herself over his enthusiasm, but obliged. 

She sat at the table while he fussed with heating water in the kettle over the fireplace. 

“So, was it everything you always talked about? Seeing far away places?” he asked, as he dug through a cupboard.

“Everything and more,” Belle wistfully sighed. “It was exhausting, but so fulfilling. The different cultures and foods, meeting all these creatures I’d never known existed outside the pages of books, it was such a thrill. And sharing it all with Beast made it all the more wonderful. He’d been as trapped as I was, and watching him find comfort and confidence in himself was more incredible than seeing Rome, or the Alps.”

Levi set a steaming cup before her, adding two lumps of sugar just as she liked. “You seem very smitten,” he teased, and Belle blushed.

“You could say that.” She blew into the cup, cooling the liquid. “I would often wake, expecting to be back in my little cottage, all of it having been a very strange and vivid dream.”

He smiled at her and took a set across the table with his own cup. “Dreams coming true will do that to a person. Wasn’t your favorite book the one about the disguised Prince?”

She nodded, giggling as she sipped.

“Fairytale come to life!” he cheered and Belle choked on her drink. 

“Not quite yet, but I think we’re on our way.”

She spent the next few hours telling Uncle Levi most everything about their journey. He was familiar with nearly every name she mentioned, having gotten to know the new folks as they joined their community. Retelling all their adventures brought a new surge of longing and happiness to Belle. She was so proud of him and respected how seriously he was taking on his new role, but she missed having him to herself already. 

Belle was just leaving the bookshop with a few new volumes in her arms when she saw a large commotion by the town square. Beast was there, standing on a wagon, looking as if he was prepared to address his subjects. His face was very grave and his voice carried across the village, beckoning all to join. 

Everyone, except the castle staff, gathered to listen to the King, and he waited patiently until the square filled with people, when he felt most of his subjects were present. Declan stood with a group of various _charmantes_ off to one side, and the smug look on his face gave Belle pause as she made her way through the crowd to be closer to Beast. Her parents came up beside her, her mother resting a hand on her shoulder. 

“After careful thought and consideration for the welfare and safety of everyone, in order to prevent the despicable actions of the past from ever repeating themselves, I have made the difficult and painful decision to exclude humans from being residents in my kingdom. With exception to those who have lived under enchantment. This is intended to be a temporary measure, while everyone gets settled and comfortable. I regret the stress this may cause several of you, but it is a necessary measure to allow those who have suffered at the hands of humans to find their bearings and establish their lives here in complete safety.” 

The crowd was silent as their King made his proclamation.

Belle stood several yards away, staring at the Beast in shock and disbelief. She doubted her sanity. When the effects of his words sank in, she stumbled back as if she had been physically assaulted. Nothing in his words or demeanor throughout their entire journey gave any indication that he was going to make such a devastating announcement. She knew something was off during their brief encounter earlier that day in the garden, but she never imagined this level of change. 

Rosalind was the first to speak up. “Your Highness, you can’t be serious?” she shouted across the square. “I thought the point of this kingdom was that ALL are welcome here. _Les charmantes_ , humans, and everything in-between.” 

The murmurs in the crowd began to build as the people spoke to their neighbor about the impact this would have on everyone. Many were in agreement with the King and shouted “Huzzah”. Those who disagreed kept silent, for they respected their King and were still processing his words.

Beast made his way through the crowd, taking in the bows and greetings of thanks. He saw the look of relief and gratitude on many faces. As he approached Belle and her family, he kept his eyes from looking in Belle’s direction, afraid of what he would see there. He focused only on Rosalind.

“I know this isn’t what any of you wanted to hear. But I have to do what is right for my people. So many of them have been traumatized by the actions of humans, either personally harmed or witnessed their friends and family harmed, and worse. At least for the present, I need to establish a safe place for them to adjust. Nearly half of them are new to this kingdom, and have no positive memories of humans,” Beast stated.

Belle huffed. “What about their positive experiences with me?” She referred to all the moments she’d had with nearly each and every one throughout the journey.

Beast lowered his gaze to the ground. “They might not be frightened of you, but it wouldn’t be fair to allow you to stay and others not. I can’t put my needs or desires above theirs. This morning a group came to me pleading their case for a human free community. It resonated with me more deeply than I can express. At least for now, while I continue to gain their trust, I need to respect their wishes. I will not rule as my parents did. I will not ignore the plight of my people for my own convenience.” The words flowed easily out of Beast’s mouth with conviction, but in his mind there was a fog.

Rosalind was the next to speak. “So where does that leave me? My husband and daughter are human, and I just got them back. You can’t expect me to abandon them now. Nor can you expect me to turn my back on my people. I have recently been reunited with so many friends I had assumed were dead. What do you want me to do?”

Beast considered this, scratching the back of his neck in thought. “I am keeping the trail in and out of the kingdom to Villeneuve. It will be guarded with seers and empaths that can regulate those entering and leaving the kingdom for their intentions and heart. You are welcome to come and go as you please, Rosalind. Belle and Maurice are also welcome to visit several times a week. I am not banishing humans from the kingdom. I simply wish to keep them at an arm’s length until those who fear humans can begin to trust.” This time he did look directly in Belle’s eyes. “I hope you can understand that. It is as much for their safety and protection as it is for yours.”

Although her heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vice just moments ago, she still saw the kindness and love in Beast’s eyes. “I do understand,” she said softly, placing her hand on his forearm. “You have to do what you feel is best, and I trust you.” 

As she looked up into his eye, she felt her throat clog with emotion and she couldn’t stand there any longer. She needed to support him, even if she disagreed. But if she didn’t leave now, she’d break down and that wouldn’t help either of them. So she went up on her tiptoes, kissed his cheek, then turned and walked away.

Maurice followed, shaking his head in frustration at the hurt his daughter was feeling, and the anger he knew his wife was wrestling with. As he passed through the crowd, he was given kind words of thanks from many of the residents whom he had assisted in finding homes when they first arrived. He was as much a beloved member of the community as his daughter, and there was a somber silence as the two of them disappeared into the woods, walking down the trail to Villeneuve. The other humans said their goodbyes, and made arrangements for their homes to be watched over by the friends they had, promising to return when the time was right.

Rosalind whispered something to Beast that no one else could hear. It made him stiffen his back and a look of trepidation crossed his face before she followed her family back to the old cottage by the French village.

* * *

Cogsworth greeted Beast as he opened the main doors to the castle. Emotionally drained from his announcement, and physically exhausted from hours spent assisting with one of the construction projects, he only half-listened to his majordomo as Cogsworth dove into how the preparations for the coronation were coming along. He nodded and gave appropriate signifiers, but his mind kept replaying the look on Belle’s face before she walked away. The physical exertion had kept it at bay all afternoon, and if he was being honest, that was the appeal of joining a group of carpenters in hoisting beams and nailing up walls. Now that he was back home, alone, without her, the image came flooding back. Hadn’t he sworn to her he’d never disappoint her? That in everything he did, he would strive to make her proud of the King he’d become? So why did doing the right thing feel so wrong, and leave an aching emptiness in his chest? Even if he knew beyond any doubt, it had been the right decision.

Beast absentmindedly replied to the questions posed to him, and Cogsworth was rather pleased when he finally took his leave. Lumière, however, noticed the subtle frown on the Beast’s face as he plopped down at the dinner table, merely shuffling his food from side to side. 

“I saw Belle today in the garden. Will she not be accompanying you tonight?” Lumière asked gently.

“It will be some time before Belle can join us,” Beast said matter-of-factly, but Lumière shared a look of concern with Mrs. Potts. So for what felt like the hundredth time, he went explained his decree and why it was important. The shocked looks on his servants' faces didn’t surprise him, and he assured them that they were exempt from the ban since they all had lived as enchanted objects for so long and could easily relate to what _les charmantes_ felt. 

Lumière's face looked ashen. “But Master, I don’t understand. I thought you and Mademoiselle were getting along so well. We all assumed she’d be moving back to her old room.” 

“Yesterday that had been my hope as well, Lumière. But I can’t allow my feelings to dictate what I do as King.” Beast’s conviction grew stronger as he spoke. He was doing this to protect Belle, and all the humans. “This kingdom is still new and very fragile. I have to do everything I can to protect it, and nurture it. There are too many powerful _charmantes_ that have a deeply rooted fear of humans. This is not only to alleviate their fears, but protect the humans from harm. How would you feel if Belle were to be hurt, or worse, by a goblin or witch that mistook her for a threat? I for one won’t have that on my conscience.” 

After deflecting several more counter points, he excused himself, retreating to his bureau despite the exhaustion he was feeling. He was determined to get a better handle on the current state of the Kingdom. With so many new mouths to feed and care for, it was important to go over the books in greater detail now that he had the time. Pulling ledgers off the shelves, he settled into his chair behind the desk and began reading them over. It was easy to tell the difference between what Cogsworth had recorded and where Lumière took over, but he still struggled to make sense of much of it. 

It was getting late, and he didn’t want to disturb either man, but his frustration was growing and eventually he rang for them both.

They both took their time explaining, going over all their notes and records regarding the new residents. Cogsworth detailed what lands had been given out for farming, building cottages, shops, workshops, and shared Kara’s plans for the school she and Belle wanted to create. Lumière outlined the safety precautions that he and Tobias established, including secret passageways through the mountain to the rear of the kingdom, and underground shelters large enough to protect every citizen in the event the outside world came storming in. 

Several _les charmantes_ were skilled in perception and reading auras, and were willing to join the royal guard, taking shifts at the entrance to the kingdom, accompanied by skilled charmers who could cloak the path should a traveler be seen as a threat. Lumière added that a beacon had been created by Rosalind and the Fairy Queen. It was a flame that blazed blue as long as magic in the kingdom was being used for good, turning red if it was abused in any way. A member of the fairy guard was posted by the flame at all times, and would notify Annwn if the flame ever turned red so she could root out who had used magic in a malicious manner, and inform the royal guard.

“Many of these are extremely precautious, per your instructions, Master, in order to establish a sense of security and comfort for those weary from the past decade's persecution,” Cogsworth finished.

Beast conveyed his gratitude to his old friends, and rubbed his temples that had suddenly begun to pound. “My people’s safety is my number one priority right now.”

“Even if that means being separated from Mademoiselle?” Lumière gently added.

“Yes, Lumière, even if that means Belle can’t stay here.” As he spoke another pulse of pain shot through his head. “I think the day has finally taken its toll, if you could please have a cup of Mrs. Potts’ mind-easing tea sent up, I am going to go lay down. Thank you again, my friends, for all your hard work while I was away.” And the Beast walked to his room, all the while struggling to keep the onslaught of pain at bay. 

* * *

Beast was startled awake but the sound of pounding on his door and muffled voices that plead with the one causing the commotion to desist. He lay in bed trying to hear if his staff had successfully dissuaded whoever it was from disturbing his sleep. Then came another pounding, followed by a bellowed shout for him to come forth. He didn’t need to wonder as to who it was. Only one person in the entire kingdom would demand a King rise in the middle of the night, or at least Beast assumed it was the middle of the night for the moon was high in the sky, pouring light in through his balcony. 

Beast threw on a dressing robe and opened the door. “Tobias, what is the meaning of this? I was sleeping,” Beast grumbled but moved aside, allowing his close friend to enter the room. The door was quickly shut by whatever servant had been out there, but Beast paid no attention, for Tobias’s face was full of rage as he started pacing Beast’s chamber.

“I don’t give a damn what you were doing! How could you? What in hell could have possibly possessed you to make such an absurd, asinine decree? And without consulting me!” Tobias screamed as he knocked over a small table that held a few books. 

Beast sighed and sat on the end of his bed. He knew this confrontation was coming, but had hoped that it could wait until morning. Thankfully, the headache that sent him to bed early was gone, and now he was awake enough to give his friend a proper explanation.

“What is the one thing you admire most about me?” Beast started calmly, looking his friend in the eye.

“Nothing! After this, I admire nothing!” Tobias snapped back, but slowed his pacing. He ran his fingers through his auburn hair and grumbled some nonsense under his breath.

“You once told me it was my dedication to my people above all else. That is how I could do what I did. It is what’s best for my people. Even if I don’t agree with it, or down right hate it. You didn’t see their faces, heard the horrors they’ve endured, when a group came to me this morning. They were terrified. It is my duty to protect them and keep them safe. Some of them are also extremely powerful, and if provoked, even unintentionally, they could kill a human without trying. I don’t want that on my conscience when I could have prevented it.” 

Tobias now sat on the bench along the wall and hung his head in his hands, knowing that his King spoke the truth. He started to reply but the Beast cut him off. “And don’t start with me about Belle. I know. I agonized over it. Considered making her my prisoner again just to keep her close, but this time not allow anyone to see her. However, it can’t be helped. The rule has to apply to everyone. Even my future bride,” Beast whispered the last line, but Tobias caught it with his keen ears.

“Are you saying you actually kicked your own fiancée out? And why does your staff full of humans get to remain?” His face was incredulous and his green eyes were wide in disbelief. 

“They stay because they lived under enchantment for a decade, and as such can understand the plight of the _charmantes_ better than other humans. They also keep to the castle, and are in a way out of sight out of mind.” Leaning back the Beast sighed. “And yes, I had to turn my own fiancée away. I’m angry enough with myself over it that I don’t need you rubbing salt in the wound.” Beast huffed turning away from his friend trying to hide exactly how much the separation from Belle was hurting him. Then in a rush, the throbbing in his head started again and he fell off the bed.

Tobias ran to his side. “Are you alright, Beast?” Concern and worry creased Tobias’s features. Beast looked up, wincing at the small amount of light in the room.

“It’s this blasted headache. It comes in waves. Can you ring for Mrs. Potts? She has a special tea that helped earlier.” Beast panted, holding his head in one hand and staggering back into his bed.

Tobias flew out the door and brought back the required help. In a matter of minutes, Beast was back to sleep and Tobias stood out in the hall, waiting for Lumière to come out.

“He’s been home two days and the stress is already getting to him?” Tobias asked as Lumière joined him. They walked out of the West Wing side by side.

“He hasn’t slowed down enough to recover from his journey. Mrs. Potts and myself have tried, to no avail, to get him to take things at a more reasonable pace.”

“He’s stubborn.”

Lumière snorted, “Understatement of the year.”

“How can I help?”

The servant leveled a scathing look at Tobias, and the gruff man shrank a little. “Well, for starters you can refrain from breaking down his door while he’s sleeping.”

With a sigh, Tobias nodded in agreement. “Not my best tactic. But he kicked _Belle_ out! If that isn’t justification for not only beating down his door, but also trouncing him, I don’t know what is.”

“He’s trying to protect her. Has a funny way of showing it… but I do believe his intentions are pure.”

“They’d better be,” Tobias grumbled as Lumière saw him to the front door. “Keep me posted about these headaches though.”

“Yes, Sir.” Lumière gave a slight bow to Tobias, and the Werewolf took off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you CaryolNJoy for your editing assistance!


	28. Moving Forward

**Chapter 3- Moving Forward**

Belle was never one to give into tears, but having gone from the happiest she'd ever been to nearly the saddest in a matter of days was a new experience. She and the Beast had been through so much together in the past six months, travelling Europe, working together to reestablish his kingdom, sharing nearly every moment together, and aboard the ship, they'd even shared a bed. She felt empty and alone without him. Her parents tried to comfort her and reassure her that the measure was temporary. While they could grasp the logical reasoning behind it, none of them understood how easily it came to the Beast. He had appeared to be affected so little by the separation, almost cold.

As she made the trek back through the forest, she stubbornly refused to allow the tears that burned her eyes to fall. She was stronger than this. It was a setback, to be sure, but she was still certain that nothing could stifle her love for the Beast, or his for her. She had to trust him, just like she told him. Trust that he knew what he was doing, and that it was in fact for the best.

The small family worked together to clear the cobwebs and dust that had accumulated in their little cottage. Maurice made repairs to his water transport machine, and Rosalind tended the overgrown garden in the rear. Belle took the bedding down to the stream to wash it, applying herself to the task with more vigor and zeal than she ever had before.

While Belle and Maurice got their old home prepared, Rosalind went back to their apartment to pack up. She brought Phillipe and a cart to haul everything. As she loaded up the cart with another trunk, Kara came storming up, her blue eyes blazing in fury.

"Has he completely lost his mind!?" the witch shouted, her hands flying into the air.

Rosalind couldn't restrain her chuckle. "I am not sure, but you look like you're about to."

Kara huffed, crossing her arms over her heaving chest. "I am of perfectly sound mind. He's the one who banished the love of his life and her family from living in his kingdom. What kind of king does that?"

"The kind who puts the needs of the people above his own," Rosalind evenly and calmly stated. She'd been furious when he first made the announcement, but after a few friends stopped by, explaining their relief and gratitude over the new rules, Rosalind began to see the reasoning. And there was a certain amount of respect she gained for Beast's ability to set his personal feelings aside and take heed of the needs of his people. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but I understand it."

"Well, I don't and neither does Tobias." Kara's jaw set with stubborn determination. "Belle and I had plans to open a school. And now what? She won't be allowed to teach anymore?"

"I didn't know that… what a wonderful occupation for you both." Rosalind's eyes softened and glowed with pride. "I am sure by the time you've got the schoolhouse set up, this annoying decree will be over. He did say it was temporary."

Kara rolled her eyes, snorting indignantly. "That's what he _said_ , but in my experience when the monarch banishes a certain kind of people, they never let them back."

Rosalind put a motherly hand on Kara's shoulder. "He loves her. You know this as well as I. He'll find a way."

Together Kara and Rosalind gathered the necessities, including the beautiful new gown Belle had brought home earlier. The enchantress tucked it into a trunk, knowing how painful seeing it would be just now. The two women then loaded everything into a wagon and hitched Philippe to it as the sun began to set.

At the border, Rosalind stopped the wagon. "Kara, I think it's best you remain here. You can stay in our apartment while your home is being completed, and please take care of my garden for me. Belle is going to need some time and space, I believe. Her entire world just got turned upside down again, and I'd like to be there for her for once." The older woman's eyes pleaded with the witch.

"She needs her mother right now more than a friend. I can respect that. But tell her I'll visit her soon. I still cannot believe he would do this." A tear fell down Kara's cheek as she hugged Rosalind goodbye, and the two women parted ways.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since she'd come back to the village, and Belle finally put her books down and returned to the provincial life she thought she'd left behind forever. _I just have to wait it out. I'll occupy my time with chores, books, and getting to know my mother._

So with her favorite blue dress well pressed, and her hair pulled back, she grabbed a basket and made the short walk over the bridge and into town like she'd done a million times before.

Nearly everyone greeted Belle as she passed. The baker gave her a fresh loaf; the farmer offered her a generous heap of newly harvested vegetables and fruit and bid her to thank her mother for the rose oil that had healed his aching joints. Even Paulette, Claudette and Laurette pleasantly welcomed her home, although they had a smug air of superiority about them. Gaston was conspicuously missing, and after running into LeFou, she discovered he had returned to war in exchange for a pardon over murdering M. D'Arque. Although the villain certainly deserved to die for what he'd done to her mother and the other _charmantes_ , he should have gotten a fair trial and been properly executed by the magistrate, not gutted in front of the entire town by Gaston. It was almost refreshing to know everyone else now saw Gaston for what he'd truly been, an egotistical, self absorbed, blowhard.

As she walked past the rebuilt shop where Uncle Levi's bookstore once stood, the memory of searching the shop with Beast nearly overwhelmed her. How they'd broken free from the strange webbing that was encapsulating the castle and made their way here, digging through Levi's shop, looking for clues, only to find a startling memory in the small mirror. The intrigue of searching for her mother and a way to fully break the curse had consumed her entire life for nearly a year. And now it was just over. She suppressed tears that started to well in her eyes, thinking of all the nights she and Beast had spent together, how their friendship had deepened into something more until they couldn't bear to be apart. So why were they apart now? She still couldn't completely understand.

She forced herself to keep walking down the winding allies, passed the pastry shop, and haberdashery, until she rounded the corner and a new structure caught her eye. It stood alone in what used to be just an open field that rose up a hill, and she could see children playing outside at the top. Both boys and girls tossed balls back and forth, running around chasing one another. A few girls jumped rope, and one little girl sat leaning against the lone tree, her nose buried in a book. By all outward appearances it looked to be a school, but educating girls was never something she'd seen done formally in her sleepy little village. Monsignor, who oversaw the education of the village boys at the Church, never would have allowed it.

A young gentleman with mousy brown hair that was tossed haplessly about his head filled the tall frame of the doorway. He was lean, and had on a well-worn tan jacket over a dull white shirt, and his breeches were a darker brown, very unassuming and average dress for a man of the village, nothing to lend him the air of confidence and authority he wielded. With a ring of the brass bell in his left hand the children gathered their toys and lined up, single file. As they entered the schoolhouse, their teacher gently spoke to several of them, ruffling the hair of one boy, and greeting them each back into the room with a warm smile. Belle found herself drawn to the scene, and without thinking, her feet brought her to the end of the line of children as she followed them into the building.

As the last child passed through the doorway, the teacher curiously came face to face with the strikingly beautiful young woman, far too old to be a new student, but younger than himself to be sure.

She smiled warmly at him and introduced herself. " _Bonjour_. I'm Belle, my family and I live in the cottage just over the small bridge. I've been away for some time and was curious to look in on the new schoolhouse, if you don't mind." Her voice was soft and light, almost lyrical, and he could see a warmth in her hazel eyes.

"All are welcome here, please come and listen in. We were about to start our mathematics lessons. I am Monsieur Edmund St. James, but you may call me Edmund." He returned her kind smile and signaled for her to enter.

Belle took a seat in the back corner and looked around the room. There were two rows of long tables on either side of a center aisle, with a furnace situated in the middle to provide heat when the weather turned. At the front of the room was a platform, atop it a podium with a large desk to the left, and to the right was an easel where education materials were displayed. In the far right corner, behind the easel, was a small shelf with a few books.

It was a comfortable classroom, with many windows and an abundance of natural light. The children sat attentively listening to their charismatic teacher as he taught basic fundamentals of mathematics. Having only been in the village a short time, today's lesson concerned subtraction. On the large desk a line of fresh plums sat, and the class counted them aloud. The teacher then removed several. The class recounted. This type of visual exercise continued with various objects being used to demonstrate. Belle spent the day watching Edmund teach the children of the village in fascination.

After the pupils left the small school at the end of their lessons, Belle got up from her seat in the back of the room and approached Edmund. Her eyes traced the books on the shelf in the corner, reading the titles and smiling when she saw some of her favorites. A sign above the teacher's desk read, "The object of education is to teach us to love what is beautiful." As Belle read it, her smile widened.

"Plato. What a brilliant man," Belle spoke, nodding towards the placard.

"You are familiar with Plato, Mademoiselle?" Edmund replied, his face lighting up, for he was a passionate student of Plato. Belle just grinned as he continued. "I firmly believe that education is the path to a virtuous life. Through ignorance, hate and fear run rampant. Access to education should be free and available to all who wish to learn. This is why my school here is open to everyone. I teach the students from early morning to the afternoon and leave their late afternoon and evening hours to their parents' instruction on manual labors that benefit their families. It is my goal that they leave here with heightened character, and the ability to reason and flourish."

"That is indeed a noble endeavor. If you don't mind me asking, if you offer this education freely, how then do you live?" Belle inquired. She took a seat in a chair in the front row, looking up at the handsome teacher.

"I dabble in poetry and have a few published works. But my father was a successful businessman who ran a workhouse. When he died, I made some improvements to the shop before selling it to fund my goal of educating the common man. My father was gravely disappointed when his investment in my education resulted in a son who despised his business and wished to offer my talents free of charge to anyone and everyone willing to listen." Edmund chuckled a bit at the memory of his father's rants on what an ungrateful and spoiled child he had raised. He found humor in the fact that what he liked most about himself, and the convictions he held, were so opposed to those of his father, and yet they had attended the same schools.

He spoke to Belle of the many debates he and his father would have, and about the time he saw Voltaire speak at a large gathering in Paris. Hours passed by as the two discussed their favorite novels and differing philosophers, the fortune of living in an era of great progress and change, and lastly, Belle hinted at her need for distraction from an unpleasant turn of events in her life. She refused to go into detail, only to thank him for the wonderful afternoon.

"You are welcome to come anytime. I could use help as my talents are more geared towards mathematics, science, philosophy, and history. You seem to have a greater passion for literature, and many of my students are struggling with writing. I would be indebted to you if you would assist me in those areas," Edmund said as he escorted Belle out of the school.

"It would be my pleasure." Belle smiled. "Thank you for a wonderful day. I shall see you tomorrow."

And with that, the two parted ways, each invigorated by the conversations that had passed between them and the anticipation of more to come.

* * *

Back in Montiquent, Beast was hard at work assisting in the raising of a new building that was to be filled with apartments above shops. A group of several dozen men were hammering nails into the wooden frame, while others laid stones for the outer façade in the areas that were finished. Beast wiped sweat from his brow as the afternoon sun beat down on the crew. While they worked, a lively chat about everyone's hopes for the future after all the building was completed ensued. Some wished to pursue the arts, while others looked forward to establishing farms or other trades.

From the corner of Beast's eye, he noticed a very shy, odd-looking fellow—even by his standards—who hid behind a group of trees. The creature had been watching the laborers for some time now, listening to the conversations. After lifting the last beam into place, Beast excused himself and approached the frightened man.

"I don't believe we've met yet. I am the Beast. And you are?" Beast approached very gently. He recognized the Elf from around town, but hadn't yet had the opportunity to introduce himself.

"Claude. I'm called Claude," shook the voice of the strange lad. "Gerard is my cousin."

"Of course, I know Gerard well. We spent a very nice evening by the sea many months ago. I recall him mentioning a cousin he wanted to find. I am so glad you decided to join him. How are you settling in to your new home?" Beast asked as the two walked away from the crowd of workers.

"It's far better than the one I left. However, I am unaccustomed to all these people everywhere, and the noises. You see, I lived alone, in a cave far from anyone for many, many years." Claude felt at ease around the massive King, despite all of his earlier reservations. As he continued detailing his previous existence, he and the Beast walked amiably through the forest. Claude's shoulders began to relax, and he settled into a comfortable pace as Beast told Claude of his vision for his kingdom, and how he hoped that someday soon he could welcome humans to live beside them all.

Claude stiffened again and pleaded with Beast to never allow humans to reside in the kingdom. "Please, Your Majesty! Humans are violent, selfish, and ignorant beings. They destroy what they don't understand, and cause nothing but harm and devastation." As Claude got more agitated, flecks of shimmering gold shed off of his body.

"Not all humans are like that. Belle and Maurice are perfect examples. Maurice is wed to an Enchantress, and before my parents destroyed this kingdom with their own fear and hate, he was friends with many magical creatures such as your cousin, Gerard. And I've never met anyone with a kinder heart than Belle. She devoted herself throughout our journey to not only releasing folks like yourself from a life of seclusion and loneliness, but she also spent considerable time teaching the young to read, never once showing fear or disdain for anyone. I truly don't think she's capable of it." Beast's face softened and his eyes sparkled when he spoke of Belle. He longed to see her, but had simply been so busy with the rebuilding, that he hadn't had time. He also knew she needed space to come to terms with the restrictions he'd placed on humans, restrictions he'd already begun to reconsider.

Claude listened carefully and eventually replied, "I suppose that there might be a few chosen humans who are tolerant, and maybe even pleasant to my kind, but isn't it better to be overly cautious and safe, then accidently trust the wrong human?"

The young elf became agitated again, and more gold flecks sparked into the surrounding air. Beast took Claude's words into careful consideration, and as their conversation continued, he became more and more convicted in his stance that humans must remain at a distance.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, I'm not usually this direct." Claude hung his head and moved away from the King.

"It's alright. I prefer when my subjects are direct and honest with me. This is as much your kingdom as it is mine, and your needs and safety are my top priority. For now, the restrictions on humans in the kingdom stay in place. But I hope to help you see that there can be peace and harmony between them and you."


	29. The Coronation

**Chapter 4- The Coronation**

After months of planning and ordering extravagant supplies, Beast stood back and marveled at Angélique and the staffs' handiwork. The castle was sparkling with all the added décor. Streamers and flowers brightened nearly every corner, and the main ballroom was their crowning achievement. Beast had been unconcerned with the details, despite Cogsworth's best efforts to involve him, but as he looked around the room, he smiled at the former mantel clock with warmth and appreciation.

"Cogsworth, my good man, you have truly outdone yourself. This is breathtaking. I was almost dreading the coronation ceremony—as it is just a formality—but now I'm excited for the festivities to begin. Thank you for your extreme attention to detail and all of your tireless work. And pass my thanks on to Angélique. I believe my father would have been impressed."

Cogsworth's face flushed, and his eyes lit up at the mention of the former King. He had been an impossible man to please, and set Cogsworth's nerves on edge every moment, so it was high praise indeed for the Master to comment that even that great man would have been impressed.

"Thank you, Sire. Now do hurry off and get yourself dressed. Your people will be arriving soon and we want you looking your best. Lumière has gone to almost as great of lengths as I have to see you properly attired for the ceremony." With a wave of his hand, Cogsworth took his leave to check on a few last-minute details.

Beast made his way back to his room, where a hot bath and extravagant suit awaited him. Every last element had been seen to, and he relaxed into the tub, allowing his servants to attend to him as he used to. It was still difficult for him at times, not resorting back to being independent, particularly when it came to bathing, but as King he was expected to behave in a particular manner, and one of those was to be waited on.

After a trim and grooming, he was dressed in the finest clothing he had ever seen. It was a dark blue suit with flowing lace cravat, ornate gold embroidery detailing throughout, and shining gold buttons down the front. The lace on the shirt sleeves poked out of the coat, adding even more elegance. He stared at himself in the mirror, hardly recognizing the Beast looking back. He felt so very unbeastly, and in fact, had never seen himself look more like a king than he did just now.

Lumière put on the final touch, adding a bright red ruby pin that was in the shape of a rose to his cravat. The valet took a last glance, smoothing out the shoulders and making sure everything was perfection. "The ballroom is filling, Sire. It's almost time."

Beast slowly made his way down the staircase and glanced at the flight to the east wing. A brief vision of Belle descending them and meeting him on the landing flashed before his eyes, and he closed them to shake off the image. He felt a fluttering of nerves in the pit of his stomach and tried taking a deep breath to calm himself, but the anticipation of being in front of his entire kingdom, without Belle by his side, was causing the old self-consciousness to return.

The crowd parted as he entered the ballroom, making his way to the temporary stage where his throne sat for the ceremony. Taking a final deep breath, he stood facing the room. Peering over the crowd, he saw the smiling faces of so many of his friends, including Belle's parents. But as he scanned the room, the one person he searched for couldn't be found. Trying to remain focused, he turned his attention to the minister who was reciting the coronation rite.

One of the members of Tobias's wolf pack had been a priest before turning and continued in the role of spiritual leader, seeing to the divine needs of the community in the Black Forest. The older gentleman established a church just outside of the reconstructed village and was well-suited to perform the coronation ceremony.

With the final words spoken in Latin, a new specially crafted crown was placed atop Beast's head and scepter laid in his paw. Facing the immense crowd, he swore to protect and provide for his people, to rule with compassion and integrity, putting the needs of the people above his own. Then, repeating the vow his father and grandfather before him had spoken in this very room, the weight of this commitment felt heavy and almost overwhelming.

"I solemnly swear my life to the rule and servitude of the people of Montiquent. To defend and protect them from foes without and within. To uphold the laws and customs of this land. Forsaking all other alliances or allegiance to other nations, my duty and my privilege is to the interest of this nation above all others. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. So help me God."

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her. In a dazzling gold dress, she stood half behind a pillar watching him intensely, and his face brightened as he finished the oath.

Beast graciously accepted the congratulations and warm wishes from his subjects, as the receiving line abated. The orchestra started, and he was finally free to make his way through the crush of dancing couples to find Belle. She was talking with her parents and Kara, and as he approached they all stopped and bowed to him. His cheeks warmed beneath his fur at Belle making such a formal gesture towards him, so he returned with a slight bow of his own. Extending a paw to her, he silently asked her to dance. With only a slight hesitation, she took it and they fell into step with the rest of the crowd.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty," Belle said stiffly as he spun her around the floor. His massive paw sat on her waist while the other cradled her hand. The heat radiating from his body gave a rosy hue to her cheeks, and while she managed to keep her tone from betraying how she was feeling, inside she was a bundle of nerves and insecurities. She didn't feel like she belonged here. The dress was far too elegant for a simple peasant girl, and for probably the first time, the stark difference between her station and his was apparent to her. She was dancing with a king, at his coronation ball. That he was her fiancé momentarily slipped her mind as the feeling of being so far out of her element encroached.

A calmness swept over Beast as his nostrils breathed in her scent of lavender and lemon for the first time in a month. The feel of her in his arms again was intoxicating, and he couldn't keep the smile from his lips as they swirled across the floor. How many times had he dreamt of a moment like this? Decked out in finery, Belle swaying in his arms, allowing him to touch her, holding her close as he guided them around this very room... He'd even allowed Lumière to give him a refresher course in several court dances that somewhere in the recesses of his brain he'd been taught before by his mother.

"Thank you, but please don't call me that. I am still ta bête." His soft blue eyes gazed down into hers, and she felt a ping of regret for being so curt with him. They hadn't spoken more than five words to one another since he forced her to move back to Villeneuve, so he hardly felt like her Beast anymore. Nearly every day that passed, the longing to be held in his arms again grew. But now that she was, she wanted to run away and cry, for she knew she couldn't stay.

"Are you?" she asked, her eyes searching his, betraying how uncertain she really was about where their relationship currently stood. As he dipped her, her hand left his to elegantly reach back as they continued to dance.

He flinched at the implication, seeing the doubt in her eyes as he brought her back up. He drew her closer than was necessary for the dance, and they both felt the electricity flowing between them.

He wanted to tell her how much he missed her and how lonely he was, but all he could manage to whisper in response was, "Always," just before lifting her off the ground and spinning them around.

Belle sucked in a breath as her feet left the floor, and a wave of heat rushed over her body, both from the feel of his breath in her ear and his strength as he lifted her. They were in the center of the ballroom, and the other couples had left the dance floor to watch the King and his love. The two of them were so focused on one another that they hadn't even noticed they'd become the center of attention. Finishing the song in silence, they just looked deeply into one another's eyes as if no one else existed, basking in the feel of being so close.

Standing frozen in the final stance, the room erupted in applause for a few moments, and Beast stiffened as he realized they were alone on the dance floor. Reluctantly, he released her from his arms and took a step back, resisting the urge to rub the back of his neck. While it was expected for him to be the focus of the room, he hadn't really taken that into consideration when he took Belle's hand.

A few sets of eyes glared at him, and he brushed it aside. Not even Declan's outward disapproval could dampen the moment for him. With a sweeping bow, he thanked Belle for the dance, and she dipped into a curtsy.

Tobias was there to take Belle into the next dance, and Kara accompanied Beast, drawing the two apart once more. But even as they danced with others, Beast kept gazing at Belle from across the room, wanting nothing more than to keep her close all night. He was so distracted, that he failed to acknowledge any of the conversation Kara attempted to have with him.

After several more songs and partners, Beast finally freed himself from the dance floor to find Belle again, but he had lost sight of her when his last partner, the Fairy Queen, distracted him by asking about some of the castle's history. He directed her to Cogsworth, who knew more about the intricate details of the castle than anyone alive, and she happily walked off with the enthusiastic majordomo.

Finding Rosalind and Maurice at the dessert table, he asked if they had seen Belle recently, but they hadn't. For a moment, a wave of fear washed over him as he thought she may have returned home by herself in the dark, but then he caught a flash of gold slipping down the hall towards the library. He should have known that was where she would go. Keeping a distance, he trailed behind, not yet willing to disturb her but curious as to what she was seeking.

* * *

Belle quietly opened the door to the library. The moment she stepped inside, the tension and strain of the evening washed away. She almost didn't attend, having worried it would be too difficult for her to see Beast and then have to say goodbye again. Her mother insisted she would regret it for the rest of her life if she didn't go and support him. And she was right. Despite the current rift between them, Belle was glad she'd come. All month her mother kept insisting that this silly proclamation would resolve itself, and that she and Beast would resume their relationship soon. Belle wasn't as confident, but in agreeing to come, she promised herself that she wouldn't stay long. However, seeing him up there, accepting the burden and responsibility of the crown was inspiring. He truly was every inch a regal king, and she was so proud of him. Now that she was here, she didn't have it in her to leave early.

That dance had taken her by surprise, and after such a long absence, being held by Beast was both glorious and heartbreaking. She never wanted to part from him, but before she knew what was happening, she was pulled to dance with multiple partners, and that empty feeling returned sharper than ever.

Plastering on a smile and making polite conversation left a strain on her nerves. Escaping to the quiet of the library was exactly what she needed. As she walked around the beautiful room—her favorite place in the entire world—it was impossible for her to be anything but happy. But she hadn't just come here for her nerves. There was a particular book she'd been itching to read, and without hesitation, she set forth looking for it.

Belle was near the top of one of the taller ladders, reaching for a volume on Plato she remembered seeing so many months ago, but it was just out of reach. Stretched out as far as she could, her hand finally grasped the spine of the large tome. With the book finally in her grasp, she steadied herself on the ladder and made her way back down.

By the time she reached the floor, she was no longer alone. Beast stood in the doorway, and for a brief moment, she was brought back to the day they left. Him casually watching her as she tried packing half the library to take with them, their teasing banter, the warm, affectionate glow shadowed by both of their insecurities in regards to defining how they felt for one another. How much simpler life had been back then.

Beast shut the door behind him, effectively giving them privacy for the first time since they'd returned. She didn't know how long they had, and if this was going to be her one shot, she wasn't going to waste it.

With a swish of skirts, Belle rushed to him, practically leaping into his arms. He caught her effortlessly, lifting her from the ground. She clung to him, burying her face into his chest, and she could feel the pounding of his heart through his shirt. This was so much better than just dancing with him. Relief and comfort pulsed through her veins, and she never wanted to let him go.

Beast nuzzled his head against hers, brushing his lips against the side of her forehead. His labored breathing started to slow as a new rush of longing and heat coursed through him. There had been a small niggling of doubt as he followed her that she'd be upset with him and keep a distance. The stiff way she'd spoken to him when they danced had speared his gut in a way he hadn't been prepared for. But this… this was everything he needed and more. She still wanted him. Still needed him.

After a few long moments of indulgence, he tried setting her back down, but her arms around the back of his neck wouldn't loosen. He chuckled a little, nuzzling her cheek with his.

"Thank you," she said, squeezing him tight one last time before finally allowing him to put her down.

His brow knit as he gazed at her. "For what?"

"For coming. I tried not to, but I was hoping you'd follow."

"I'm pretty sure I should be thanking you for coming here tonight. It really means a lot to me that you're here. As for following you, the castle is completely open tonight, it isn't safe for you to wander about alone. Despite knowing I'll get a stern lecture from Cogsworth on the proper protocol, and that I should have sent someone else, I had to. I would do anything to protect you, Belle." He moved closer to her again, reaching out a paw to tenderly brush it against her cheek, then run his fingers through her hair.

She turned away as his hand dropped to his side. He could see her body stiffen as tension filled the large room when she walked away from him.

"Anything except let me live here." Bitterness tightened her voice, and she found herself having to choke back tears. This was her home, and being in it again after all the time travelling, followed by a month of what felt like banishment, she was struggling to conceal how much being here hurt.

"That's not fair," he replied more harshly than he intended, balling his paws into fists at his sides to keep from reaching out to her again. Responding in kind to her sharp tone, but more angry with himself than with her, he tried to rein in his temper, but spoke through clenched teeth. "That was... is for your protection."

Her eyes narrowed as she threw back, "And I don't get a say at all? It's my life! If I want to take the risk, then that's my decision. You think you just get to dictate everyone's lives?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I get to do now. I am King. Everyone's lives are my responsibility. So I get to make the rules and enforce them." As the words left his mouth, he knew he was digging his own grave, but she didn't understand. Couldn't understand. The burden of everyone's well-being was on him, and him alone. His council was helpful, but at the end of the day it came down to him. And he was determined not to make the same mistakes his parents had.

"What happened to it being our kingdom? Our people? We agreed we'd do this together! Make decisions together! I was right there that day. You could have talked to me about it first in the garden. We could have—"

He snapped, "What? Could've found another way? No, there was no other way!"

Belle jumped back at his harsh tone, and he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, making a conscious effort to soften his timbre, he continued, "Unfortunate accidents happen when someone is scared, be that fear reasonable or not. I don't want to see you hurt in the crossfire. There are at least three residents who have significant powers that fear humans to the point of being dangerous. None of which had the benefit of meeting you along our journey, or given time to know you. One of them I don't even know what powers he possesses, but I'm certain he doesn't have control over them."

He sighed, and shoved a paw through his mane, displacing the neatly tied ribbon at the nape of his neck. "It's killing me inside not to be near you every day. Can't you see that? I want to do this with you, more than anything. But this is how it has to be for right now."

Belle's face didn't budge in its tightly pinched aggravation. "The entire journey we faced unknown creatures and their powers. Any one of them had the potential to harm me, and Tobias actually did. But you were always there. How is this any different?"

She looked up, searching his eyes, and it broke him a little more to see her desperate struggle to understand.

"I can't be with you every moment now that we're home. I am pulled in twenty different directions every day, with all of my duties running the kingdom, helping to rebuild, not to mention continuing my own studies on how to do this right. All that time away would leave you vulnerable. Please understand, I couldn't survive anything happening to you." He closed the distance between them, and she didn't back away. She kept looking into his eyes as a few tears escaped hers. His heart ached to see the pain reflected back. If only he could make a wish and heal the hurts of the past. He'd do anything to bring peace and safety to his people, and keep Belle at his side.

Using his thumb to brush away her tears, she leaned her head into the caress, surrendering. "I know you're probably right. It just doesn't make this easier. I thought we would be nearly finished making our wedding plans, instead I haven't even told my parents we're engaged. After your proclamation, I wasn't sure we still were, and now…" She trailed off, breaking away from him, walking across the large room to look out the window at the moonlit gardens below.

He came up behind her, placing a paw on her shoulder. With a sigh, he said, "I suppose we should put that on hold, just until this can be resolved. I worry that announcing our engagement will make you a target for those who fear humans. But please, Belle, remember I love you more than anything, and one day soon we will be together again. I promise." He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head, drinking in the feel of her body against his, the smell of her lavender-scented hair, as if it might be the last.

Belle covered his arms with her own, interweaving her fingers with his, and leaned back into that warm chest. She closed her eyes and sank into him, allowing the moment to fill her senses and restore some faith she had lost.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

The two stood in the dark of the library—where their relationship had begun—basking in the warmth of one another for just a bit longer before returning to the celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! I am so grateful for the lovely reviews that have been left recently! It really pushes me to edit faster and get you chapters sooner. So thank you very very much! I also love chatting with you, so don't be shy to drop me a DM.
> 
> As always, a thanks goes out to the Discord group "Enchanted Rose" which is the forum the Bittersweet and Strange group has migrated to using. Having a writing guild to turn to is invaluable. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter and keep coming back for more!


	30. New Normal

**Chapter 5- New Normal**

Two weeks passed since the coronation, and both Belle and the Beast threw themselves into their individual pursuits to help the time go by faster.

Beast found himself enjoying the physical activity of hard labor, and he was improving greatly at personally connecting with his subjects. He spent half his days assisting different groups with their building projects, from small cottages along the river, to barns and store houses out in the fields. One new farmer even had Beast wield the plow when his oxen fell ill. The rest of his day's passed by sitting and talking with subjects, hearing about their needs, and how he, or his staff, could make their adjustment easier.

As he got to know each one, he made notes on their talents and helped connect them with others that possessed similar interests or talents. Lumière suggested the creations of guilds and helped facilitate their establishment.

Once every few days, Beast took time aside to spend with his new friend Claude. Sometimes they just sat by the lake and said nothing at all, and other days they swapped stories. They bonded over the shared experience of loneliness and feeling rejected from the world.

Today had been a particularly tiring day: His favorite kind. Physical exhaustion meant he didn't stay up all night tossing and turning, chastising himself for the separation from Belle. But it wasn't quite bedtime yet, so Beast sat in his office, looking over the list of supplies due any day from Captain Conners.

A gentle rap at the door drew his wandering attention.

"Come in."

The door opened just enough to allow Mrs. Potts to enter, carrying a tea tray.

"Good evening, sire. Thought you might need a spot of tea after a long, hard day."

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Potts." Beast rose to his feet and gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "Please, join me."

She poured them both a cup, adding one lump of sugar and a dash of milk to his, while taking her own undoctored.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time outdoors. Finally found an appreciation for it?" she asked as she took the seat.

Beast blew into his cup, watching the steam rise. "I suppose. After sleeping out-of-doors for so long, I guess I like it now."

"Oh, gracious. Wish I could've seen that! Even as a boy, you refused to sleep anywhere but your feather bed."

He gave a sheepish grin, recalling the time Lumière who, thinking he'd like the experience of camping, had arranged for a tent out on the back lawn. In typical fashion, his spoiled self threw a fit, because the ground was too cold and a fly landed on his nose. He proceeded to destroy the elaborate setup and storm back into the castle, swearing he'd never set foot outside again. His father had given him a stern talking to, but later that night he heard the beratement poor Lumière received.

How delighted he had been to hear the servant put in his place. A grimace pinched his face now, feeling rather disgraced by the selfish prince he'd once been.

Wagging her finger at him, it was as if Mrs. Potts could read his mind. "Now don't go dwelling on harms of the past. Ain't no good can come of that, my dear."

A shy smile spread his lips. "You're right, I know. But it's hard not to feel guilty."

"You've got to look past all that. It's not who you are anymore."

Beast took a drink of the tea and nodded.

"Do you know what I see?" she asked, a gray brow arching at him.

"The same hairy beast who tore paintings and yelled for whatever he wanted?"

She huffed and her arms crossed her chest in disapproval.

In some ways it was strange seeing her back to her human self. He could still so easily conjure the image of the porcelain teapot with the purple, blue, and pink accents. Today, her dress was a grayish blue with her standard white apron, and ruffled cap. The same and yet odd.

The sound of china against china brought him back as her soft blue eyes wrinkled with a smile.

"Come now, you haven't been that in quite some time." Mrs. Potts leaned forward, reaching across the desk and took one of his paws into her hand. "I see a strong, proud king, who has overcome so much. While I didn't often agree with the old master and mistress, the one thing I always knew they got right was you. Buried deep down, beneath the superiority, the entitlement, and way below the blankets of grief and fear, was a good heart that just needed love. I did what I could, but you needed it from an equal. And you needed it from yourself. I can see that you finally found it. The way you love your people, it stems from loving yourself. Your parents would be so proud. _I_ am so proud of you."

Beast's chest tightened and he didn't know what to say. He often wondered what his parents would think of him now. Knowing how they felt about _les charmantes,_ they'd likely be horrified of what became of him. But he wasn't anymore. And at the end of that day, that's all that truly mattered.

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you. You've seen me at my absolute worst—"

She cut him off, giving his paw one last squeeze before letting go. "—and I've seen you at your absolute best. Never doubt that the choices you make are right, when you put the needs of others before your own. I know this distance from Belle is hard on you. It's hard on all of us. But your reason is pure, and your heart in the right place."

The tea now gone, she stood, giving him a reassuring smile. "Things'll turn out alright in the end, you'll see."

"I hope so. More than anything, I hope you're right."

Mrs. Potts cleared the empty cups and took the tray, bidding him a good night.

He finished reviewing one last document before taking himself off to bed. His lids felt heavy, but his heart was a bit lighter. Mrs. Potts' reassurance was comforting, and just what he'd needed to hear.

As long as folks like his friend Claude were still so terrified of humans, he needed to remain firm in his decree. But he also couldn't lose hope that one day it would no longer be necessary. A temporary sacrifice for the good of the kingdom would be worth it in the end.

* * *

Back in Villeneuve, Belle was spending her time with a new friend as well. She and Edmund had settled into a comfortable daily routine.

She would arrive roughly thirty minutes before the students to prep for the day's lessons with him. He took the first lesson, teaching history, then Belle would read a new chapter to the students, followed by a discussion about the material. The students then were encouraged to play outside. Most of them took advantage of this time but one student in particular, a sweet little girl with a curious mind, would select a new book from the school's tiny library and sit under the tree to read. Belle joined her if it was a more challenging book, and helped with any difficult words. After the break, Belle would dive into writing lessons, with Edmund closing out the school day with mathematics and science, during which Belle would sit in the back of the room and enjoy the science portion of the lessons more than the students. She was becoming fascinated with all the new ways of looking at the world.

With encouragement, and help from Belle, Edmund opened his school to adults a few evenings a week, for those who wanted to learn to read, write and expand their knowledge. It was very rewarding work. Belle felt fulfilled in a new way she hadn't even known was missing, but despite this happy new existence, she still ached for her Beast.

Since the coronation, she hadn't brought herself to visit him, partly due to her work at the school, and partly because it was just too hard. A longing to see and teach the _charmante_ children again was growing, especially since Kara told her on her last visit that the school building she wanted was fitted for that purpose by Beast. She knew that to do it right, she would need to consult Edmund and tell him everything. But he was the only person in the village who didn't look upon her with pity, and she was reluctant to change that.

Edmund heard the rumors swirled upon her return to the little cottage, as all had assumed her relationship with the Beast—although unconventional to be sure—was one that wouldn't abide separation. Edmund had also heard the chatter about a huge beast man, who was a prince or king, that lived in a nearby secret kingdom through the woods who had been cursed—by Belle's mother no less—and that sheltered all forms of magical creatures.

So far he'd simply dismissed it as small town superstitions. However, it nagged at him that every retelling of the "Night of Horror"—as everyone referred to it—was very consistent, and every minor detail was the same no matter who was speaking about it.

Edmund was walking through the village on his way back to the schoolhouse to teach the adult class when the de la Fontaine sisters, Paulette, Claudette, and Laurette, blocked his pathway. The last thing he wanted as an encounter with the three of them. Since his arrival, they'd gradually gotten more and more familiar in their interactions with him, despite him never once encouraging the attention.

"You're getting quite close to our little Belle, aren't you?" Paulette purred, touching his arm in a manner that made the studious man very uncomfortable. He backed away, coming into contact with one of the other sisters.

Claudette brushed up against him. "We don't blame you, she is very pretty. But you are aware she has a king, who is a _beast_ of a man," Claudette said with a sly smile.

"Those are just horrible rumors. A creature like that couldn't possibly exist. Magic doesn't exist," Edmund insisted, and he shuffled to the side in order to avoid the girls. "And if it did, Belle is the last person I would expect getting caught up in a situation like that."

"Ask her yourself," Laurette said, wearing a catty smirk. "If you believe there could be a future for you and her, have her explain where she spent the past six months before her return, and who she'd been with."

Backing away from the triplets, Edmund ambled up the hill. He was curious to find out what had kept Belle away from the village for so long. She'd casually mentioned her travels, but never in any detail, and appeared intentionally evasive when he'd asked questions related to her time away. Never one to pry, it wasn't in his nature to be brash and demand answers. But he was developing a fondness for the fair brunette, and questions like this seemed appropriate if he wished to pursue something with her.

With determination, he entered the schoolhouse, fully intent on peppering Belle with his questions 'til she gave some sort of reasonable answer. Unfortunately, several students had already arrived, so speaking to her would have to wait. He sighed and resigned himself to getting answers after the evening's lesson.

The two taught their lessons efficiently, even if Edmund struggled to keep his eyes off of Belle. Now and then, she'd look at him questioningly and he'd snap his attention back to teaching. But it was painfully obvious he was distracted. He rushed through, causing more suspicion to glimmer in her eyes, which wasn't helping his anxiety.

Finally, they bid _bonne nuit_ to the final student. Edmund closed the door while Belle cleared the desks and started sweeping the floor to get ready for the next day. Edmund paced a bit, trying to find the right words. He and Belle had become close, that was true, and when he imagined his future, he was realizing day-by-day that she was always in it. But was it truly his place to question her in the way the sisters had goaded him into doing? It didn't sit right with him. If only he could get the idea of Belle's heart being spoken for out of his mind.

Trying to muster up what little courage he could, he cleared his throat as if to speak, but nothing would come out.

Belle couldn't help but take notice of this, especially with the earnest way he was looking at her before he made his way to his desk and dropped his head onto it. The tension in the room grew to the point she just couldn't take it anymore.

She put the broom away and sat atop one of the front tables. "Edmund, is something the matter?"

A low groan replied, but his head remained down.

With a soft sign, Belle hopped down and stepped towards him, placing a hand on his desk. "You know, you can ask me anything. I'm an open book. Whatever's bothering you, I'm sure I can put it right."

Edmund's gray eyes peered up, locking with her hazel ones. She didn't need to hear it to know what he was wondering. It was about Beast, she could feel it, and while she never made the decision to hide that from Edmund, she also hadn't been completely up front about it either.

For a moment, he hesitated, and she saw the concern in his eyes.

"Go ahead and ask." She braced herself for what was sure to be an onslaught of questions.

"Honestly, the one thing I'd like to know is... do you love him?"

His question nearly knocked the wind out of her. It was so personal, and more than telling of what his feelings for her were.

Belle took a breath. She gathered her thoughts and was very direct and concise, just as Edmund always was. "I do," she stated simply.

Edmund felt his stomach lurch. If he hadn't been seated already, he likely would have stumbled back. He felt a throbbing in his head, and it wasn't from hitting it on his desk. It wasn't the answer he'd hoped for. It should have been one he expected, though. She was a beautiful woman; of course she already had a suitor. But was the man really a monster? Was it even possible?

Before he could put it more tactfully, the words flew out, "And he's… a Beast?"

The look of confusion and disbelief on the teacher's face was almost comical. Belle stifled the chuckle that threatened to come out. Laughing at him wouldn't be fair or kind. She tried to remember how startled she'd been upon first meeting Beast and seeing enchanted objects move and talk. It _was_ a strange thing to imagine, and shock was a very natural response.

"He's a man cursed inside a beast's body. But he is _not_ a beast," Belle said softly.

A look Edmund had never seen before crossed her lovely face. It was full of compassion and longing. Beast or man, whoever this male was, she clearly held very deep feelings for him. That realization soured his stomach and left an aching in his chest. He rubbed at it, wandering if something he ate was coming back to haunt him.

Unwilling to examine those feelings further, he pivoted to the other piece of information he struggled to comprehend. "Magic is real? People that can cast spells and curses and fly... actually exist?"

Belle nodded her head, a soft smile on her lips.

He scratched his head as he shook it, trying to imagine such a reality. "I am a man of science and knowledge, and yet... I know you're telling me the truth. How did you get caught up in all of this?" His eyes once again met hers, holding the gaze, trying to understand.

Belle sighed, looking out the window. The sun was setting, and she knew that to give Edmund an answer he would be satisfied with, she'd better light the candles.

She rose from her place on the table and did just that, all the while telling him about the girl who longed for adventure that got far more than she ever bargained for.

Edmund was a very attentive listener, nodding his head, his eyes widening when she described the terrifying night at the asylum, and noting how her face lit up with affection when she spoke of the Beast, as well as how deeply she felt for him.

The clock on the wall was very near midnight. When she finished, Edmund did in fact look at her with pity, but not for the same reason the other villagers did. He was simply pained to know his dear friend was hiding all of this hurt. For a brief moment, he wished he could take it all away, but being such an astute follower of Plato, he knew the only path forward was to confront the obstacles ahead, no matter how difficult.

Her eyes followed his to the clock. "I can't believe how late it is," she said, and a yawn escaped her.

Coming to his senses, he jumped up. "I am so sorry I've kept you this late. Thank you for sharing all of that. You really didn't owe me an explanation. And before you ask, borrow any materials you may need. Those magical children are just as deserving of a proper education as the normal ones here. Perhaps, you can work with me in the mornings and travel to the other village in the afternoon? I can switch the history lesson to later in the day so it allows you to leave when the children are taking their leisure time."

Belle was truly touched by his offer and grasped his hand in thanks.

Edmund squeezed back, but withdrew his hand quickly. His feelings were still too raw to come into such intimate contact with her. "Allow me to walk you home. It's the least I can do." He went back to his desk to grab his wide-brimmed hat and a candle. Belle took up her own candle and blew out the others. She would need to replace them before their next evening lesson, for they had nearly run out.

The pair walked in silence most of the way, only commenting on the clearness of the night sky and how bright the moon was shining.

As they approached Belle's door, Edmund stopped. "I am truly sorry, Belle. I do hope that you and your Beast get a happy ending, like in the fairy tales you so enjoy." With a bow, he turned to leave.

Muttering under her breath, Belle responded, "I hope so too. Despite it feeling more like a Shakespearean tragedy."


	31. Going Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted 5 and 6 at the same time. Make sure you don't miss 5!

**Chapter 6- Going Visiting**

The next day was Saturday, and as such was Belle's usual time to visit with Kara. The week before, Belle had promised that today she would come to her friend's house, since it was just completed. Belle was excited to see the witch's new home and tell Kara the news about finally opening their school. She packed a basket of treats she and her mother made the day before, wrapped herself in a shawl, and walked through the woods. At the border, she was warmly welcomed in by the guards, and she gave them each one of the treats from her basket.

As she wound her way through the forest, she heard a loud noise off the trail. It sounded like someone was hurt, so she set her basket down to run and see if she could help. What she found was a group of young Minotaur's wrestling and playing games of brute strength. They stopped for a moment to say hello, then went back to their fun. Relieved that no one was actually hurt, she turned to go back to the trail. However, she hadn't paid much attention to her surroundings when she ran to follow the noise, and found herself a bit lost. Meandering through the trees, she tried to find where she'd left her basket.

A familiar voice came up behind her. "Belle, what are you doing out here?"

She spun around to see Tobias approaching. She let out a sigh of relief and gave her friend a warm embrace.

He looked down on her with concern and disapproval. "You shouldn't be wandering the woods alone, even in the day. There are wolves and bears, not to mention all manner of _charmante_ , not all overly friendly to your kind," he chastised her, and Belle gave him a defiant smirk. "If you are ever in need of an escort, send word to me the day before and I will gladly oblige. Are you headed to the castle?"

Resigned, knowing it was no use arguing with the werewolf when his protective haunches were raised, she said, "Thank you, Tobias. I appreciate your offer and will keep it in mind. And no, I'm not going to the castle. I'm actually here to see Kara's new cottage. She sings your praises for being a magnificent help in the construction, among other things." Belle gave a knowing smile, suggesting his skill with a hammer wasn't the only thing Kara had mentioned.

"Allow me to take you then. Ol' fur face would have my head if he found out you had been out here alone." They had come to her basket and Belle hooked it on one arm while placing the other through Tobias's. "By the by, do you plan on letting him know you're here?"

"I'm not sure yet. I know he's always so busy and I'd hate to intrude. But I did want to ask him about something." She hesitated, feeling nervous all of a sudden. The conversation with Edmund the night before had included her mentioning several times the library at the castle, and her friend's eyes had lit with excitement. She wanted to ask Beast's permission to bring Edmund to the kingdom and possibly show him the library. But now, as she thought it over again, she wasn't sure that was a good idea. What if Beast got the wrong impression about her and Edmund's friendship? And if she was this nervous to mention it to Tobias, who was Beast's closest confidant, then perhaps this wasn't the right time after all.

"He has a council meeting at half past that I am to attend, but after I believe he should be free. Especially if I tell him you're coming to see him. I can't tell you how much I detest this despicable arrangement. I've laid into him enough times that he won't even listen to me about it anymore. But he's the king, so his word is law," Tobias grumbled and kicked a stone in the path. "I know he misses you terribly. His mood changes on a dime when you're mentioned. Then he starts brooding. And you know how he is when he's brooding."

The image of Beast's grumpy face flashing in her mind. "He's also very cute when he's aggravated." She tried stifling the giggle but failed.

Tobias snorted, his eyes narrowing. "I'm glad you find it humorous. Of course _you_ could, since you don't have to be around him. Although, you being near is exactly what's needed to break his foul moods. We shall see what happens at the meeting today. It's been over a month now, and he did say it was a temporary measure. Nearly everyone has a home of their own and work to occupy them. My people have scattered around the kingdom, some taking apartments in town, others keeping to the woods, and the dwarfs are set up in the mountains. Everyone is happily settled."

As they walked, Tobias continued filling Belle in on all the changes that had been happening; the creation of guilds, and the new shops that opened, as well as where the different groups had settled.

Belle made a note to visit Annwn and the Druids in the oak forest to the east of the castle when she finished seeing Kara. She'd been nervous to return to Montiquent when she was getting ready this morning, but as she and Tobias walked through town square, she received warm greetings and hugs from nearly everyone she passed, giving her a sense of home again.

Tobias being so near was a blessing, for the few _charmante_ who looked at her with concern or trepidation eased when they saw who she was with. He'd become an invaluable member of the community and was trusted nearly as much as the King himself.

As they walked out of the village and down the path to Kara's new house, Declan approached them with a scowl on his face.

Looking Belle up and down like she was some kind of disgusting creature, Declan asked with disdain dripping from his voice, "Tobias, what is _she_ doing here?"

Tobias stiffened, and Belle could see the muscles in his jaw tick. She squeezed his arm, then turned a brilliant smile on Declan.

"I'm here to visit my dear friend Kara. I am welcome to visit after all." She held her ground, even as the fiery man approached closer, forcing her to tilt her head back to maintain eye contact.

Declan addressed Tobias but continued to stare down at Belle. "See that she is delivered there and then returned home. We don't need _her kind_ wandering around the kingdom unaccompanied."

Belle kept her voice steady and soft, but her heart felt like it was pounding in her throat. "Oh, Declan, when are you going to give in to the fact that I am not going anywhere. You may have won for now, but this isn't permanent, and has changed nothing between me and the King. He and I _will_ be together, and nothing you do or say will ever change that. The sooner you can accept it and move forward, the better it will be for you. Or are you forgetting our encounter on the ship?" Belle raised an eyebrow, and the Centaur's face flushed crimson. Declan gave a curt nod and without a response, turned and headed in the direction of the castle.

Tobias turned to Belle, curiosity in his eyes. "What exactly happened on that ship?" he asked.

She briefly told him about the disastrous dinner party. When she finished, he laughed, saying, "Perhaps I should let him in on how lucky he got that night. I know firsthand how brutal our dear fuzz ball can be when provoked to rage. My nose will never look the same again."

Belle smiled at him as they finished the short walk to Kara's. Upon arrival, Tobias gave his sweetheart a kiss on the cheek and left Belle in her care.

"Ladies, have a lovely afternoon. I wish I could stay, but duty calls." Tobias gave a bow to them both and walked back up the path.

"Belle, I am so glad you're finally here!" Kara hugged her friend and brought her inside, giving her a grand tour of the two-bedroom cottage. The main room was well furnished with a couch and two chairs, a dining table with seating for four, and a lovely kitchen that had custom tile work along the walls. The two bedrooms each had a large bed and dresser with a mirror. The cellar was full of hanging herbs, and a few shelves with different jars of preserves and spices. It was a perfect home for a young witch.

They took a seat in the main room, catching up on the events of the past week, and Belle told Kara about her conversation the night before with Edmund.

"You've grown rather close to the sweet teacher, haven't you?" Kara asked gently.

Belle nodded her head while taking a sip of the tea Kara had prepared. "Yes, but it's not like that. Perhaps in another lifetime, where I was just a simple peasant girl, a life teaching with Edmund would have been wonderful. And while I do care for him, he's not Beast. I could never feel that way about anyone else. And I'd choose a life with Beast over any other, every time. Even with all the difficulties and challenges we face. It just makes us that much stronger when we come through it. And I'm ready to be on the other side of this particular challenge." Putting the teacup down and leaning back into her chair, Belle let out an exasperated sigh. She was tired of grasping at the little shards of hope she kept convincing herself existed. At night, her dreams either terrified her or broke her heart. But each morning she woke to the last words he had spoken to her; that he loved her and to hold on to that. So she did. Clung to them like a life raft in a raging river. It was all she had. So far, it was enough.

Kara took the empty cups to the sink in her kitchen. "Tobias is working on him. And every day I feel the people here grow more and more comfortable with their surroundings. With that, will come a sense of security and trust that even humans won't be able to break."

Digging into her basket, Belle pulled out a stack of books. "By the way, Edmund sent these with me today. They're the mathematics books he's completed with his students already and thought they could be of use to you in the new school. We have also arranged for my instruction to take place in the morning, so I'm free to come and assist you in the afternoons. Now, I'll need to speak to Beast, to approve my coming and going that often, but I think I can manage it."

Belle then got quiet, thinking about if she should discuss the next matter with Kara or simply put it off to a later date.

Always the astute one, Kara rested her hands on her hips and skewered Belle with those dark blue eyes. "Just spit it out already. Whatever it is, you know it won't go passed us."

Belle wrung her hands on her dress. Squinting as if the words were painful, she confessed, "I was thinking of asking Beast if I could bring Edmund here next week sometime. He would be a magnificent help to finish setting up our schoolroom, _and_ he could order any extra supplies we may need. Plus... I may have mentioned the castle library to him and he is dying to see it."

Kara sat with her mouth agape, shocked for a few moments before saying, "You want to take Edmund to your and Beast's library? Isn't that sacred ground for the two of you?" Shaking her head, Kara resumed her seat. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"It is a special place for us, but it's also the most incredible collection of books in the country, possibly all of Europe! We can't keep it to ourselves forever. And I don't see how sharing it with others diminishes its meaning for us in any way. My parents have been there, Tobias has seen it, as have you, plus countless others since I've been gone I'm sure." Belle looked forlorn that her friend had confirmed her own misgivings about showing Edmund the library. But she knew how ecstatic he would be to see it, just as she had been. She'd never known anyone to adore books as much as she did and wanted to share it with him. "But I suppose you're right. At least, now isn't a good time. I could take Edmund to _Onkle_ Levi's new shop. That would be exciting enough, I suppose."

"Monsieur Levi is such a dear! Yes, his shop would be a wonderful place to take your friend, especially since he no longer has his shop in your village. Whatever became of his old place?"

Kara was now leading Belle out of her house and down the trail back to the town.

"It was burned so badly by Gaston that they had to completely rebuild it. It's a perfume shop now, of all things." Belle rolled her eyes and the two ladies travelled arm and arm.

"How about we pay him a visit now? He's been asking about you. Said he had a few new books for you." The smile on her friend's face could have made the sun jealous, and they chatted and gigged all the way to the bookstore.

This had been exactly what Belle needed. A nice, peaceful visit with her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be posting the next chapters pretty quickly. Love reading your reviews! Keep 'em coming!


	32. Council Meeting

**Chapter 7- Council Meeting**

Declan paced the large drawing room as the members of Beast's council waited for him to arrive and take them to the recently refurbished meeting room. Tobias was lounging in a comfortable chair watching Declan, staring daggers at the unpleasant creature. He was still angry with him over how he'd spoken to Belle and was debating telling Beast before the meeting. The Fairy Queen was chatting quietly with Annwn, and Gerard was fiddling with a violin in the corner.

"Pardon me, ladies and gentlemen, but His Majesty will see you all now. Please follow me." Cogsworth said as he opened the door to the drawing room and gestured they all exit.

Tobias gave a slight nod as he passed through the doorway after Annwn and the Fairy Queen. "Good afternoon, Cogsworth."

Gerard was next with Declan bringing up the rear. Cogsworth got to the front of them, and led them down the hall and through to the King's study.

Cogsworth tipped a book on the large bookshelf, and a wall next to the fireplace opened. Wide-eyed, the council members entered the secret room. There was an oval table surrounded by six chairs, one on the east side, and the other five making a crescent moon on the west side of the table.

"Welcome to our council chambers. Here, we will be undisturbed and able to speak freely," Beast said as the guests took their seats.

"Not quite an equal round table is it?" Tobias grinned as he sat in the high-backed plush chair.

Beast grunted."I don't consider myself Arthur, if that's what you're getting at, Tobias. However, I did wish to showcase that each of you is equal to one another as my closest advisors. And since not one of you has any qualms telling me exactly how you feel about any given decision I've made thus far, I think it's safe to assume that you've been well-chosen."

Beast took his seat last, and Cogsworth shut the door. "The walls have been fitted to be sound-deadening. Lumière is here to record the meetings and log them so we can reference back to any given meeting at a future date."

They all turned their heads to the corner Beast gestured to and finally noticed the tall man seated at a small desk with a quill in hand.

Beast then gave a rundown of the topics he wished to cover. First, was the success of the guilds that had been established already, and the ones that were making progress subscribing members. Annwn gave an accounting of any illness or troubles she was summoned to care for. Most were strange occurrences of someone acting out of character for brief periods of time, but with an easy herbal drink, were cured quickly. The Fairy Queen spoke of the fairy guard that kept watch over the magical beacon, and that there had been no incidents of magic being used inappropriately. Declan was quick to scoff at the idea that it was even necessary to have such a beacon, and that he felt it was an intrusion of privacy. Tobias informed on a few minor incidents of humans accidentally finding the entrance to the kingdom and how the glamour enchantment to turn them around and send them back to their own village had been successful. He added that a few of the humans who had homes within the kingdom visited several times in the past week, all without incident.

"Don't leave out who is visiting today, Tobias," Declan sneered, his face curled up in disgust.

"Who is here today?" Beast asked, his eyes lighting slightly with hope.

"Belle, Your Majesty, is here to see Kara's new cottage," Tobias explained, while shooting Declan a look of contempt. "I escorted her when I found her in the woods. She's been told to call upon me any time she visits so I can see her safely to her destination."

"Thank you, Tobias," Beast said quickly, hiding the disappointment that she wasn't here to see him. The last two weeks had been difficult for him to stay busy enough to keep her off his mind. That stolen moment in the library during the coronation celebration was not nearly enough to quench his thirst to be close to her. When he lingered too long on thoughts of her, his resolve to keep the restrictions in place would wane and then another headache would hit, with increasing frequency.

Annwn stood to gain his attention. "Sire, I would like to address the human situation. I have been speaking to several les charmantes who first requested the exclusion of humans, and most of them have changed their minds. They see how they allowed fear to rule them, and many actually made friends with the two farmers who had planted a beautiful crop of apples that are ready to be harvested. Perhaps it is time to lift those restrictions? I was not in agreement with their implementation, but understood the logic behind it."

As Annwn took her seat, having said her peace, Declan rose in defense of the ban. "Your Majesty, you mustn't—"

Beast shot a warning glare, prompting Declan to button up and resume his seat.

Gently, Beast addressed Annwn, "I am aware of those you speak of, for they have come to me as well in the past week, but I must decline any changes at the moment. My concern still lies with the three who have deeper wounds. They have not yet healed enough to no longer pose a danger to humans. As I said when I first made my announcement, these restrictions are as much for the safety of the humans as they are for les charmantes. Perhaps you can start meeting with them and see if you can help them overcome their fears?"

Beast delivered his comments with conviction and composure, and no one questioned his stance."I will do my best, sire," Annwn replied, nodding her head in reverence.

Declan had a look of smug satisfaction on his face that Tobias wanted to wipe off with a sharp right hook, but the werewolf grit his teeth and seethed instead.

"Is there anything else anyone would like to discuss?" Beast asked the room, and when no one spoke up, he concluded the meeting and the door opened.

The Fairy Queen, Annwn, and Gerard left, leaving Lumière, Tobias and Declan behind. Lumière was finishing up the last of his writing and gave the paper a few moments to dry from the ink.

Declan wanted a private word with the King, as did Tobias, and the two stared at one another in a silent battle of wills.

Beast sat, reclining in his chair, placing his feet on the table. "How can I help you, gentlemen?"

"It's about Belle," they both said at the same time, and deep scowls appeared on their faces.

Beast sighed and put a paw to his head. "What about Belle?" He raised an eyebrow to Declan, cautioning him to tread lightly. "Declan, what are your concerns?"

The centaur cleared his throat that had suddenly gone dry and squeaked out, "Her presence in the kingdom was disturbing the peace today."

Tobias snorted and rolled his eyes. "If you consider everyone gathering around her to give her hugs and welcome her home 'a disturbance,' then yep, she practically caused a riot."

"She also sent two running to their homes, or didn't you notice?" Declan sneered back.

"That wasn't because of her! They stopped to say 'hi' first and then saw you coming and ran home," Tobias smugly replied before adding, "However, the way you spoke to Belle was beyond reprehensible. You are lucky our king here didn't witness it or else I doubt you'd still be standing on four legs." The werewolf folded his arms, a satisfied look settling on his face.

Beast's eyes burned, and Declan was wary to even look at him after Tobias's scathing remarks. He staggered back a little and quickly got out, "I did no such thing. I merely commented that it was good of Tobias to escort her through the village, and that it would be advisable she always have an escort. For her protection, sire."

Declan's groveling made both Beast and Tobias grin internally, and the centaur backed out of the room, bowing to the King just before passing through the door.

Tobias sighed and leaned in the table across from his friend. "Why the hell do you keep that blaggard around? He's impossible to work with, and he frightens half the town. Plus, anyone who doesn't like Belle has to be demented."

Beast resumed his lazy position and dismissed Lumière, who grinned at him, then lent his support to Tobias. "He does have a point…"

Beast snorted, his eyes flicking between the two of them. "Ganging up on me now?"

Lumière smirked and Tobias snickered, exchanging a wink.

With a groan, Beast had no choice but to defend his least favorite member of council. "Declan's eccentric and stuck in his ways. He's not demented. And Belle was the one who insisted I keep him around. It's good for a king to have someone willing to challenge him. Present company excluded."

Eyes wide, Lumière pointed to himself, "Who, moi? I wouldn't dare assume—"

"Yes, you would, and you do, so don't try playing innocent."

Tobias grinned. "It's why he likes us best."

Beast raised one of his big, furry eyebrows and gave his friend a look of finality. "Do I?"

"You do," Tobias confirmed with confidence.

"He does," Lumière agreed.

With a healthy dose of annoyance, Beast sat up and grumbled, "Are you two quite finished? Lumière, don't you have better things to do?"

The servant nodded, but the smirk remained.

"Drinks tonight at Gertrude's?" Tobias asked, the question directed at Lumière, not Beast.

"Oui. Eight o'clock?"

"Bis später."

Beast watched the exchange with trepidation. Pointing a finger between the two of them, he interjected. "I don't think I like this…"

The two men chuckled, then Lumière ducked out.

Once the door shut, Beast turned to Tobias, brow furrowed. "When the hell did that happen?"

"While you were gone. Needed a new drinking buddy since mine was out galavanting across the British Isles." Tobias resumed his seat, propping his feet on the table like Beast had done. "He and I are very like-minded. And he handles his ale a lot better than you do."

Beast stretched across the table, knocking Tobias's feet off. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, before I had to witness that camaraderie? And please, let it not be anything more about Belle. Your repeated attempts to guilt me into lifting the restrictions are not going to work and only lead to that blasted headache returning with a vengeance."

Tobias leaned back in his chair and thought over exactly what he was going to say. He wanted to give a full report on Belle's coming and goings, as he had taken it upon himself to keep an eye on her over the past several weeks. He was growing concerned for his friend that she might be diverting her affections to that teacher of hers, but after that clear warning, he chose to focus on something else.

"Just wanted to know how you're settling in. Now that the construction phase of rebuilding is nearly finished, what will you do with that time?"

"Catching up on some reading I've neglected. I'm still learning all the ins and outs of running a kingdom and found a fascinating book on benevolent kings throughout history. It discusses how they managed to maintain the rule of law and the peaceful subjugation of their people while still allowing them to flourish. It's a challenging balancing act."

"So far, I believe you're doing an excellent job of it. Better than I did when I was alpha. Everyone is happily and willingly following you. Even those of us who don't agree with the restrictions on humans still respect your decision and understand the reasons behind it, including the humans." Tobias was incredulous on how that was even possible. Most times people are forced out of their homes they are resentful and angry. But even the humans were grateful for the King's wisdom in recognizing the danger they were in if they stayed and had complete faith that it was just temporary.

Beast smiled at the praise Tobias rained down on him. It was a welcome change from his friend's typical tirade on all the things he was doing wrong—mostly regarding the issue with humans.

The two sat chatting about the guard and what Tobias had been working on; training new recruits, mediating disputes, and making sure the entrance to the kingdom was well guarded.

An hour passed, and Tobias glanced out the window. He stood and gave a nod to the Beast. "Well, I should go see if Belle is ready to head home. The sun is beginning to set and I know you don't want her travelling through those woods alone after dark."

"Thank you, Tobias. I wish I could do it myself, but I don't know if she would welcome my company. Send her this for me." He plucked a rose out of the flower arrangement Mrs. Potts had insisted the room needed to brighten it up and handed it to Tobias. "Let her know I'm thinking of her, and that she's welcome to come see me anytime she wants."

His heart ached to hold her again. Unfortunately, just thinking of her started his head pounding. The two left the room and Beast secured the secret door behind them.

Tobias sincerely smiled. "I'll tell her."

With the rose in hand, the werewolf took his leave and Beast slumped into his study chair, trying to rub the ache from his temples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thanks to CarolNJoy for helping with this chapter! You rock girlfriend! MUAH!


	33. Protective Friends

**Chapter 8- Protective Friends**

Belle didn't wait for Tobias before she parted with Kara at Gertrude's. The two women spent a wonderful day together and ended with an early dinner at the tavern. Everyone inside was thrilled to see her, and Frau Gertrude chastised her for not coming sooner and more often. She made Belle promise that she would visit at least four times a week from now on.

Many of her friends from the Black Forest gathered around her and wanted to hear all about how she was occupying her time in the human village. A few exchanged looks when Belle mentioned Edmund and how often they were together. Belle scoffed at the implication that they were anything beyond friends, and reassured them all that no one could take Beast's place. Still, they encouraged her to go to the castle and visit with him, but Belle brushed it off, assuring them she would in a day or so.

She was halfway to the border before Tobias caught up to her. The light was fading fast as the sun set behind the trees and the sounds of the forest echoed in the silence of night. Belle hadn't brought a lantern or anything with her to light the way, sure that she would be home before it became necessary, but as the trees crowded around her, she was grateful Tobias had come after her.

In this distance she heard a bellow, "Blast you woman!" Stifling a laugh at his indignation, Belle covered her mouth and continued on.

"Will you stop, please?" he called out.

She paused for a moment to look back at him. "I told you, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Had I thought to bring Philippe with me, I'd be home by now. I promise I'll remember the day after tomorrow, assuming Maman hasn't already taken him by the time I finish my lessons with Edmund."

She strolled at a slower pace as Tobias came up beside her, taking her by the elbow. "Now listen here, Belle… You are not to travel in these woods alone, ever. Do you understand me?" His voice was tight, and she saw the muscles in his jaw tick as it always did when he was trying to control his anger.

"You are not my keeper, Tobias. I'd appreciate it if you'd unhand me." Yanking her arm away, she sped up her pace, knowing it would do little to put any distance between them.

Tobias was nearly a head taller than Belle, and his stride easily twice that of her own, but he was ruining a perfectly wonderful day and she was not about to entertain his demands. "I will go where I want, when I want. And I'll do it alone if it pleases me."

Tobias gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head in frustration. "I just want to make sure you're safe. Is my company so difficult to bear that you couldn't wait a little longer for me to join you?" He fell into stride with her, his voice softening as he looked over with concern.

"When you're trying to lord over me? Yes, it's insufferable."

He could see the blaze of anger behind her eyes and recognized he had gone about this the wrong way. Making an effort to curb his aggravation, he hung his head in contrition. "I'm sorry. I forget myself when I am worried about a friend. I bring you a gift, from your fiancé." Suavely, he presented her with the rose Beast had asked him to deliver. "With a note of his deepest regret that he couldn't walk you home personally. He also told me to tell you that you're welcome to visit the village, or him, any time you wish."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "He told you we're engaged?" She took the rose from his hand and inhaled its sweet scent. It was a very sweet gesture, and she absentmindedly placed it into her basket. "I didn't think we were telling anyone. I haven't even told Kara, or my parents."

With a grin splayed across his face, Tobias relished in the fact he knew a secret his saucy witch didn't. Offering his arm to Belle, she took it in her distracted state. "He didn't intend to tell me, it just sort of slipped out during one of our more heated discussions. Congratulations, by the way. I'm looking forward to the wedding. Been a long time since I attended one."

A defeated sigh filled the space between them. "If there ever is a wedding. How can we plan a wedding when we can't tell anyone we're engaged?" Her head fell, her gaze transfixed on the ground. It was getting harder and harder to cling onto hope. As the days turned into weeks, and feelings turned into memories with nothing to keep them fresh, it was difficult to retain that sense of confidence in their relationship.

But retain it she must. Forcing a smile, she looked up at Tobias. "Thank you for delivering the rose."

She shuffled through the basket on her other arm. It was full of herbs and a few healing balms from Kara and Gertrude. "I have something for him as well." Tucked along the side was a letter sealed with a yellow crest. "Give this to him for me. Hopefully, it will explain why I can't visit him right now. Having to part with him each time... I just can't bear it and still maintain a shred of myself." A tear escaped her eye and she let go of Tobias's arm to brush it away with the back of her sleeve.

"He has set a new plan in motion to resolve this separation. However, it still might take some time. He's asked Annwn to work with les charmantes he's concerned about and help them safely process and move past their fears. With the hard work and dedication that Annwn is determined to give, I'm confident it will work."

Tobias stopped to look down at his little friend. He could feel her anguish, and it was the same he always felt around Beast. This was tearing both of them up inside, and he was angry that there wasn't a damn thing he could do to help. He was used to taking charge and solving problems, not sitting by and watching those he cared about suffer.

They were through the woods and nearing Belle's cottage when he added, "Please wait for me to come and get you on Monday. I'm happy to carry any supplies or items you need, but promise you won't come alone."

His green eyes pleaded with hers, and she let out a long breath.

"Fine. But I don't like it. And some days I'll accompany Maman and not need your services. I never pegged you for a footman, Tobias. But if you insist…" She gave him a quick hug and walked up the stairs to the cottage. "And congratulations to you as well. I'm so happy you and Kara took to one another. I had hoped it would be so."

She gave him a wink that caused the man to blush, and he delivered a slight bow. "Gute Nacht, Belle. I'll see you just after lunch on Monday."

"Good night." 

Belle entered the little cottage, gave her parents a brief greeting, then went to her room. Once behind her door, she took out the rose.

Of all the flowers to send, he sent her a red rose. Her heart swelled and a smile took over her face. She knew how painful staring at the wilting rose had been for him. It had been a symbol of his selfish and callous ways, and a time clock to his pending condemnation. Until she touched it and ruined everything. It felt like a million years ago. They'd been through so much since then. That he would openly share one with her, giving it new meaning, spoke more to his personal growth than any conversation could. She was so proud of him it practically exploded within her. Even if she couldn't bring herself to see him, she could keep writing and letting him know she stood by him, regardless of their physical locations. 

Lifting her water cup from the night before, she moved it to her little writing desk and placed the rose in it. Then she sat down to jot a note of thanks to him and tell him about her day. She hoped it would give him the same joy this small token had given her. 

* * *

Monday couldn't come soon enough for Belle. She was so excited to return to Montiquent and start lessons with the charmante children. Her contagious glee was felt around the small schoolroom, as she rushed through her morning lessons She even dismissed the children ten minutes early, giving them extra play time.

Edmund shook his head as he walked up beside her. "If you were going to be this distracted, I would have taught the lessons myself." He chuckled as they watched the children play from the stoop. Noticing a glint in her eyes that he so rarely saw warmed his heart, and that he had helped contribute to it by providing some much needed materials made him feel pleased.

"I'm sorry, Edmund. I am just so eager to get back to the charmante children. It's been so long now since I've seen them. And to have actual proper lesson plans and materials with which to teach them is just beyond wonderful. I am so grateful for you."

Her smile beamed up at him, and he felt a surge of warmth shoot through his body. He looked away, so as not to stare. Unexpectedly, she kissed his cheek. Shocked, he tried backing away but tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground.

"Owe," he said, rubbing his rump.

A few of the children saw what had happened and were having a good laugh at their teacher's folly. Belle extended a hand to help him up, but he declined any further contact with her. If he was smart, he would encourage her to teach full time in the other village and leave him to the human children. However, the thought of not seeing her almost every day was more than he believed he could survive, which is what brought his thoughts to her king. How could the man possibly manage this distance from her? If they loved one another as much as Belle said they did, he couldn't understand how the Beast wasn't breaking down his door, knowing she'd been spending so much time in his company.

Edmund was sure that the green eye of jealousy would have taken over him if put in the Beast's shoes. Perhaps he didn't know? And if he didn't know, did that mean Belle wasn't as sure of her feelings after all? Edmund was far too practical to allow himself even a measure of hope that he could somehow win her over from a king, even one who appeared as a beast. He shoved all thoughts of deepening their friendship into a box, locked it, and buried it as well as he could. Longing for things he'd never have wasn't good for either of them.

Breaking his thoughts, Belle asked with concern, "Are you all right? What happened?"

Edmunds cheeks heated as he brushed the dirt off his breeches, then wiped his hands on one another. "I'm fine, you just took me by surprise is all. Shouldn't you be going? Isn't your wolf friend, Tobias, coming to collect you soon?"

"Yes. Don't remind me. I swear if I find out Beast put Tobias up to all this hovering, I'll throw something at him. It's insulting the way Tobias treats me like a child. I did well enough on my own before he came along, and I do just fine around our village here. If I can handle Gaston, I think I can handle anything." Belle's eyes darkened in her annoyance, and Edmund regretted bringing it up.

But he couldn't help himself in trying to revise her perception. "I would never presume to tell you what to do, Belle, but shouldn't you look at it from his perspective? You're a human, with no special abilities—of a magical inclination, I mean—traipsing through a forest known to be home to normal wolves, bears, and other animals, not to mention some of those less restrained charmantes. I worry about you as well. In fact, haven't I escorted you around town on occasion, particularly after dark? You can't begrudge your friends being concerned about you. It shows we care."

His gray eyes looked at her with such tenderness that Belle couldn't help but concede his point. Still, she raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. "I hate it when you're right."

"It's a good thing I rarely am than." They chuckled, for that wasn't even close to being true.

Edmund entered the school, leaving Belle outside watching the children as he gathered up some more supplies for her. He had found some things at home the night before and brought them in to give to her.

Belle looked at him curiously as he walked back outside, his arms overflowing with books, paper, and rolled posters. She quickly brought the small hand cart around from the side of the building they kept for deliveries, and Edmund deposited his bounty into it.

She looked wide eyed over the materials, sifting through it all, reading the titles on the books. "You have been too generous. I know Beast will want to pay you for all of this."

"Or perhaps he'll just permit me to see this village for myself? And if he's feeling extra generous, that stunning library of his? Did you get the chance to ask him the other day?" Edmund smiled eagerly as he recalled Belle's description of the incredible collection.

Belle shifted uncomfortably away, wringing her hands and shuffling her feet. "I didn't actually see him. And I won't be seeing him today either."

"Why ever not?" he asked gently.

"It's just too hard to walk away after. So I'd rather not see him at all for now. I did send him a letter. And he sent one back already. He said you could come to the village, as long as you stay with me and Tobias at all times. I failed to mention the library yet. Give it time. Let the people there get to know you first. They're bound to find you as charming as I do."

She smiled at him in that way that made his thoughts scatter, and he cleared his throat then shook his head, trying to get them back. "How about in two days? The children's parents need their help in the fields collecting the harvest so I'll have extra time on my hands."

"Sounds perfect. See you tomorrow," she replied with a wave, and she parted from the school with the cart full of materials. She shouted just before she was out of sight, "And thank you again!"

* * *

Belle sat on the steps to her cottage, waiting for Tobias and growing more and more impatient by the second. He was an hour late, and she was ready to hitch up the donkey to the little cart and walk alongside it, for her mother had left that morning with Philippe and the wagon. She waited just a few more minutes before furiously stomping around to the stable to get Marcel. Despite the advanced age of the little donkey, he was still reliable and quite capable of assisting her in transporting the education materials. She was nearly finished rigging the cart to Marcel when she heard a voice shouting for her outside.

"Kara, what on earth are you doing here?" Belle asked as the witch approached her just outside the stable. Kara's hair was windblown, her cheeks pink, and she was out of breath as if she had run all the way from her house. Concerned, Belle brought her friend inside the cottage and set about making a kettle of tea.

"Where is Tobias? What's going on?" Belle asked again as the two sat at the dining table, and Kara's breathing returned to normal.

"It's not safe for you to come today. The entire village is on warning, and no one is to leave their homes. A group of young Minotaurs are rampaging through the square. No one knows what provoked them, but Tobias and Beast are trying to calm them down, or at least coral them to a more appropriate place to vent their anger. Gertrude and Annwn are working together to brew a calming potion. I'd be there helping, but Tobias knew you would come alone if he didn't show up, so I was sent to prevent that. And it looks like I made it just in time." Taking a sip of the tea Belle provided, Kara finally relaxed into her chair.

"Is my mother all right? She left this morning to check on her garden at the apartment." Worry splayed on the young woman's face not only for her mother but for Beast as well. She tried sitting down, but couldn't keep her feet from moving, so full of nervous energy.

"Rosalind is fine. She's at her apartment with a few friends waiting out the commotion." Kara's reassurance did little to calm her fears, and she continued to pace the floor.

Reaching out a calm hand, Kara snagged Belle by the forearm, forcing her to stop. "He's going to be fine. He knows how to handle situations like this. You should have seen his face when Tobias fetched me to make sure you weren't in town. He was petrified, and they both insisted I reach you as fast as I could."

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about him," Belle sighed and wrung her hands on her apron. "And you're saying this isn't the first time a situation like this has occurred?"

"I wish it were, but there have been several incidents of odd behavior from otherwise amiable people. Annwn and I have treated them all successfully, but we haven't yet determined the cause or source. And the warning beacon hasn't once turned red, so whatever or whoever is responsible likely is unaware they're doing it. This is why Tobias has been so overprotective. When the situations arise, they hit out of nowhere, and he just doesn't want to see you harmed. Neither do I."

"I appreciate that Kara, truly I do, and I will try to be more accommodating. I'm just getting really tired of feeling helpless and excluded. This is supposed to be my kingdom too. I have just as much passion and love for the people there as Beast does, and yet at every turn I am forced to be an outsider." She shook off Kara's hand and resumed pacing the floor, gesturing wildly as she complained to her friend. "And yes, I know it's for my protection, but what if I don't need protecting? What if I can handle myself and am willing to take the risk?"

"You might be willing to take the risk, but the rest of us aren't. How are we, Beast in particular, supposed to focus on helping those who need it if we're too busy worrying about you; where you are, and if you're safe?"

Belle paused her pacing as she allowed Kara's words to sink in, and then she slumped into a chair with a defeated sigh. "I suppose your argument has some merit."

"Now, let's focus on something else. How about you and I take a walk through your village? Perhaps I can finally meet this teacher friend you've told me so much about?"

The mask of gloom faded a little at the idea of her two closest friends meeting. "That's a wonderful idea. Edmund will be finishing up soon, and by the time we reach the school he should be free. He's been eager to meet you. I apparently speak of you often."

Kara stood first and Belle followed her out the door. "But before we go, I should show you what he gave me this morning for our school." Belle led the way into the stable where the cart was, and she enthusiastically showed her all the books and supplies Edmund had bestowed upon her that morning.

Kara examined it all with a discerning eye and was absolutely elated at his generosity. "He has a big heart, doesn't he?" Kara glanced at Belle, who was smiling at her friend's delight. She nodded her head and then grabbed the witch's hand, pulling her out of the stable and down the path to the village even more restless to introduce the two of them.

Kara stumbled a bit, trying to catch up as Belle walked at a swift pace, and when they entered the tiny town, she tugged on Belle's hand, forcing her to slow down. "Why the hurry?"

Belle's entire demeanor changed from concerned and forlorn to excited and cheerful. "I don't want to miss him at the school. He doesn't usually linger long after the children leave, and I want you to see the schoolhouse as well. We can stop in some of the little shops on our way back."

Pleased with herself at her own ingenuity in suggesting the distraction, Kara happily followed.

Giving brief greetings and waves to those they passed by, the two women quickly reached the other side of the village where a path led to the quaint schoolhouse on the side of the hill. Belle practically dragged Kara up and through the door.

Kara was surprised at her first sight of the simple teacher. He was taller than Tobias, and much leaner, but his medium brown hair and soft gray eyes were inviting and warm. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, with his welcoming smile and strong jaw. She looked at Belle and wondered how her friend managed spending so much time with a dashing gentleman such as this and not develop feelings. But Belle's emphatic insistence that she felt nothing more for Edmund than she did for Tobias echoed in the witch's head.

Tobias.

Kara had nearly forgotten about him in her staring at the fine man across from her. Not that she was exclusive with the Captain of the Guard. She could look all she wanted.

As she continued to gape at him, Belle explained why they were there and the circumstances that made going to Montiquent not possible. Then introductions were made, and Edmund placed a cordial kiss on Kara's hand. Her cheeks flushed, and she gave him a sweet little curtsy.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you, Kara," Edmund started, looking over the beautiful witch before him. Her jet black hair fell in waves down her back, and her startling blue eyes looked on him with intrigue and, what was that? Whatever it was made him a touch uncomfortable, and he shifted on his feet. "Belle speaks so highly of you and your talents, particularly with the children. Feel free to take a look around my classroom, and anyway I can provide assistance or advice in setting up your own, I am happy to oblige."

"Thank you. I am pleased to meet you as well. We are so appreciative of how generous you have already been in helping Belle and I establish a school for the children in our kingdom."

Kara turned away, looking about the room at the various posters and plaques on the walls. She made a mental note to have a poster drawn up of all the different plants she'd found in the kingdom so far.

Edmund brought her around to take a look at his desk, and how he stored the delicate visual aids and other necessary learning materials.

It didn't take long for the two to exchange ideas and methods for conveying complex subjects to young children, and the best ways to appropriately challenge the older ones without making the little ones feel left out. Belle faded into the background and watched her friends from the side of the room. It felt so good merging her worlds together, and it gave her a sense of hope that there could be a seamless transition, blending the different parts of her life into one someday soon.

Once they had exhausted the topic of education, Edmund started asking Kara all sorts of questions regarding magic and healing. The young witch was more than willing to share her knowledge and answered all of his questions beyond satisfaction.

Edmund glanced across the room to find Belle in the corner reading a book, so he leaned in and whispered to Kara, "You've seen Belle and her King together. Do they truly make one another happy?"

Kara was surprised at the directness of the question, but even having just met the fellow, she gathered that was just his way. He didn't skirt around difficult or potentially offensive topics, and was always very forthright about his opinions without being arrogant or rude. It had been refreshing talking to someone so clear of their own mind, that didn't get caught up in being overly polite or proper. She could see in his eyes when he looked over at Belle again why the question was so important to him.

"Yes, I believe they do. But they also aggravate one another and hurt each other in ways only someone you love deeply can. I have seen them at their best and worst as a couple. It is definitely a challenging road they have set upon. However, I don't see that they have any other choice but to walk it, since I've never witnessed a love as deep or unselfish as theirs. He would honestly do anything for her. He even tried letting her go once, because he didn't want her trapped in what he termed a 'half-life' with him." Kara spoke gently and quietly so Belle didn't overhear. She wasn't sure why she was giving Edmund so many intimate details, but something inside told her it was necessary.

"How did Belle react to that?" Edmund had assumed the Beast to be unfeeling, or at the very least, selfish in his treatment of Belle, for he couldn't imagine a scenario where it would be justified putting her through the hell she was currently living in. To discover the man once tried to set Belle free, it both reassured and pained him.

"She refused to allow it once she discovered that was why he was constantly pulling away from her. You see, Belle doesn't care what kind of life they have together, as long as they are together. Which is what makes the current situation so difficult. She understands it's for her safety and the safety of the other human's, but this was never part of what the two of them discussed when it came to running their kingdom. And it is very much their kingdom. Despite her restricted access, she is a part of our community, and we rely on her as much as we do him. But having seen firsthand what can go wrong when people allow their fear to control them, I can't help but agree with him. I was nearly burned at the stake by my own fiancé when he discovered I was a witch. So the King's instinct to protect her at all costs, I understand that. Even if it is tearing him up inside as much as it is her."

Edmund saw a pain in her eyes at the memory, as well as her anguish over her friend's plight, and he reached out to take her hand. "I can't comprehend that level of hate and fear. I am so sorry you've had to live through that. I wish there was something I could do to help all of you."

Kara felt a strange sense of comfort and ease she hadn't felt in a very long time as he looked into her eyes. There was a feeling of trust and reassurance radiating off of him that shook her. His compassion was palpable. "It was a long time ago, and now I have a home where I never have to fear being myself again." She smiled at him and took her hand back. "I can tell you have grown rather attached to Belle over the last month, and I can't say I blame you. But I would hate to see you get hurt. You are too kind and worthy a man to lose your heart to a woman who can't share hers with you. And I assure you, Belle's is spoken for, and in the tenderest of care."

Edmund grinned with a slight blush before he nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I remind myself of that every day. I treasure our friendship and would never do anything to jeopardize that."

The two stood and started to walk towards Belle. "I'd be remiss if I didn't ask if your affections were currently tied to anyone?"

His directness once again had Kara off balance, and she looked at him with eyes wide and mouth slack, trying to find the correct words to describe her and Tobias's relationship. "I have been spending time with someone, but it's nothing serious," she finally got out just as they approached Belle, who had already set her book aside and stood to meet them.

Kara tucked her hair behind her ear and gave Edmund a parting smile. It had been a very enjoyable afternoon, one that was completely unforeseen. The two women said their goodbyes and left the teacher to finish closing up the schoolhouse.

As they walked arm and arm back through the village, Kara scoffed at Belle, "I can't believe you failed to mention once again how handsome one of your friends is! If I didn't know better, I would never believe that you and he weren't…" Kara trailed off, raising a brow at Belle who was blushing and avoiding her gaze.

"I just don't look at anyone else that way." She waved Kara off, taking a few side steps. "Edmund is a dear. He's kind, gentle, intelligent, and always eager and willing to help everyone—even those who don't deserve it. I don't believe he's capable of raising his voice for any reason. Like I said, in another life, maybe? But he's just my friend—one when I desperately needed it—and yet I could never see him as anything else. I'm sorry if you were taken by surprise, though. You and he seemed to have a connection. Wonder what Tobias would say about that?" She looked up at her friend with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Kara snorted at the implication. "Tobias has no claim on me. He and I are friends... who on occasion spend time together—alone." Kara giggled, recalling the last time they had been alone. That man definitely had skills she hadn't experienced before.

Belle's eyes widened at what Kara was hinting at, and being very naïve on this particular subject she was still prone to girlish blushes when it was discussed.

"So then you plan to marry him?" she asked innocently.

"Of course not. I gave myself to my fiancé so many years ago, and when that turned disastrous, I decided to enjoy my life to the fullest. I am in no rush to settle down or be someone's wife, or a mother. And I do take pleasure in spending time with Tobias, but he is as stubborn as you warned, and so high handed at times. When we clash, it isn't a pretty sight, and we both end up walking away with bruised egos. Edmund, on the other hand, is the complete opposite, and it is refreshing. When did you say you planned to bring him to Montiquent?"

Kara couldn't keep the tender expression from her face, nor the excitement from her voice.

Belle laughed a bit at her friend's ability to flit from man to man. "Day after next was our plan. Would you like to be the one who walks with us? I was going to ask Tobias, but if you'd prefer…"

Kara was already nodding her head yes, a beaming smile was on her beautiful face.

The ladies spent the remaining time visiting several of the shops in town, and Kara purchased some new perfume. It felt like such a normal day to Belle, and her mind was eased from the tension she had felt earlier. Each passing day got a little easier. Spending time with her friends was exactly what she needed to survive this trying time in her life.

As they strolled back to Belle's cottage, Kara dug something out of her pocket.

She handed Belle the sealed letter and watched the beautiful brunette's face light up as she took it. "I almost forgot. He wanted me to bring this to you."

"Thank you. Writing to one another has been an oddly satisfying way to stay connected." Belle hugged Kara goodbye and watched her disappear into the woods.

Once out of sight, Belle went in, grabbed a baguette out of the basket on the table, then sat and read over the Beast's letter, lazily snacking on the bread.

At first they had simply written about how much they longed to see one another, and explanations as to why they couldn't, but soon it turned into much more. He would ask her advice or opinion on decisions he was facing and she would reply with her council. For the first time since they returned home, she felt like he was including her in the running of the kingdom as he'd promised.

Of course, there were always his pledges of love, and in his last letter a sweet attempt at poetry in response to one she had written him. Her heart swelled with tenderness and yearning as she read the beautiful words. He wasn't Shakespeare by any stretch of the imagination, but she could feel his love in every line.

After finishing the most recent correspondence, she set about writing her reply, taking time to think over her response carefully, detailing her view on the various troubles he faced. She included some difficulties of her own that she felt he could help her sort through, namely splitting her time between the two schools, and establishing a routine that wouldn't interfere with anyone else's. Particularly if she was to need an escort every time she travelled back and forth, a point she was not entirely ready to concede on. Pleased with the letter, she finished it the same way she always did, Forever and always, your Belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a few beta's for the next section of the story, so if you'd be interested in reading ahead and giving me a lot of feedback to make those chapters better, PM me ASAP! I'd like to start posting at least three chapters a week until the end. There's roughly 16 chapters to go (assuming I don't need to break any into two). Again, thanks to my reviewers, CarolNJoy, and the Bittersweet and Strange group!


	34. The Beast Returns

**Chapter 9- The Beast Returns**

Lumière stepped into the darkness of the Beast's chambers, concerned. "Master, are you awake yet?" It was well past the hour he usually arose from bed, and he'd already missed two appointments that Lumière rescheduled for later that day. The valet turned secretary was aware the Master had had a difficult time sleeping the night before, plagued once again by the headaches that seemed to be hitting more frequently and severely, so he hadn't bothered to try to wake him until now. However, Tobias was waiting in the study and threatened to storm into the West Wing again if he was kept waiting much longer, and the secretary knew it wasn't just a threat.

Beast stirred at the sound of his friend's voice, but dragged the blanket over his head when the curtains were pulled back, allowing the light to spill in through the balcony. He grumbled something inaudible into his pillow and tried going back to sleep, thinking he had made it clear he wasn't moving yet.

"I am sorry, sire, but Tobias is insisting you keep your appointment with him," Lumière said timidly. It had been ages since he'd seen his employer this agitated. It brought back a flood of memories from before Belle had entered their lives, when he didn't dare wake the sleeping Beast for any reason, and at the slightest provocation the Master would unleash the furious temper they all cowered from. He assumed this recent bout of melancholy had to do with the fair maiden and her lack of presence in the Master's life, but until last night, Lumière felt they both were handling the separation with grace.

The former candelabra noted a few broken pieces of furniture around the room, and recalled hearing the Master stomping around the place, followed by crashes and growls of pain. It had taken several cups of Mrs. Potts's calming tea and finally a sleeping dram from Kara to get him to settle down. Tobias was the one to send for the concoction from Kara, keeping a tight lid on the King's difficulties. He was concerned about his friend, which was why he was so insistent on seeing him now.

"Tell Tobias I will see him tomorrow. And cancel the rest of my day. I'm not leaving this room," Beast grumbled and pouted. His headache from the night before was gone, but that wasn't the only place he had been pained yesterday, and facing today was simply something he was unwilling to do.

Lumière was confused and taken aback. It was so unlike him. Unaware of the reasons behind it, Lumière wisely agreed, leaving the room, knowing if he didn't, something might come flying at his head.

Beast rolled over again, glad Lumière wasn't going to press him. It wasn't that the situation yesterday was so traumatizing, or even unexpected, for Beast knew it was coming. But nothing could have prepared him for what he felt.

The day started as any other, with a small breakfast taken with Lumière as they discussed the agenda for the day, followed by a few meetings with various subjects, mostly concerning the establishment of commerce within the kingdom, as well as the outside world. After that, he took lunch with Tobias, who informed him that Belle and her teacher friend would be visiting today to assist Kara in setting up the new school.

Beast was curious about the man Belle was spending so much time with, but from the way Belle spoke of him in her letters, Beast assumed he was an older gentleman who had taken her under his wing as a kindness, and he felt indebted to the man. He was looking forward to meeting him that afternoon, as was Tobias. Kara had met him a few days before, but hadn't really spoken much about it, other than that he was a very kind fellow, and generous in sharing his expertise and materials with them.

Beast planned on meeting up with the group to help prepare the classroom, but his meeting with Cogsworth about ordering supplies for the castle and the rest of the kingdom ran longer than expected, so by the time he got down to the village, Belle and her friend Edmund were walking into Monsieur Levi's bookshop arm in arm, with a slightly disgruntled Tobias trailing behind.

As he observed the pair from a distance, his eyes narrowed and he felt the air leave his body, as if someone had struck him with a blow to the stomach. The man wasn't much older than himself, tall, lean, and unmistakably handsome. He hadn't even considered the possibility that the studious, stuffy, but kind gentleman Belle mentioned in several of her letters was a good-looking young man, who by the expression on his face when he looked down at Belle, was very much interested in things beyond a friendship.

Beast hadn't known who to be furious with. Himself, for driving Belle into the open arms of another, her for concealing exactly who Edmund was, or Edmund for having the audacity to strut around _his_ kingdom with _his_ fiancée! The swirl of emotions and visceral reaction sent him running back to the castle before he made a scene, and sealed himself off in his room.

Once alone, he released the rage he felt inside, tossing a washbasin and stand, kicking a chair across the room, and ripping apart the curtains that draped the sides of his bed. It had been nearly a year since he'd unleashed his full temper like this, and when it was over he felt none of the relief he used to. All he felt was a vice on his heart that left a lump in his throat making it impossible to eat anything. Every insecurity and self-doubt he had conquered along their journey came rushing back in, and the nagging voice that told him a human man was a far better choice for Belle than he was returned with vindictive sharpness, and with it a monster of a headache.

Only Mrs. Potts was allowed into the room with some soothing tea. She tsked at the condition of the room, and tried offering a kind word but his headache overwhelmed him, and he cast her out. After releasing a second bout of rage that left his mirror shattered on the floor, Mrs. Potts sent Tobias for a sleeping dram from Kara and practically forced it down his throat, before cleaning up the broken shards.

The dear housekeeper was beside herself seeing the Master in that state, and her first instinct was to send for Belle immediately. Having no idea what caused a return of his uncontrollable temper, she resigned herself to give him a night's rest before doing anything that might cause further upset. As the closest thing he had to a mother figure following the death of his own, she was very protective of him and understood his moods more than anyone else in the castle. The frequency of the headaches that tormented him since his return home were beginning to worry her. For now, she blamed them for his shift in temperament. It was well after midnight when she looked in on him before retiring for the night, making sure he was fast asleep.

As Lumière had warned, Tobias refused to be put off, and he came barreling into the room not ten minutes later. Taking in the atrocious state of the room, and his friend concealed under the covers, Tobias scoffed in disgust. "Get your sorry arse out of that bed, _Your Majesty!_ " he bellowed as he yanked the covers from the bed, discarding them on the floor.

Lumière, who was out of breath having chased after Tobias, closed the door, unwilling to be witness to the altercation about to occur, and returned to the lower level warning all to scatter.

"Tobias, get out!" Beast yelled back, turning a scowl on him that would have made any other man quake in his boots. He was in no mood to deal with his best friend's impudence. He was determined to wallow in self-pity for at least the day.

"No! What's this I hear you've been here since yesterday afternoon? And look what you've done to the place! Is that what it was like before Belle arrived? You brooding in here, giving into whatever horrid thoughts entered your mind? Well, I won't allow it. Plus, I have problems of my own, and I need you to help me sort through them. I'm always there for you, so you can damn well be here for me!"

Tobias plopped down on the end of the bed, gazing at Beast, who had finally sat up and looked back incredulously. Beast was thrown by the end of that tirade, and intrigue pulled at him.

Beast raked a hand through his mane, then propped up his pillows so he could lean against the wide headboard. "I can't fathom your issues holding a candle to mine." Raising an eyebrow, he taunted Tobias to try to top the onslaught of misery currently dogging him.

Tobias rose and started pacing the floor. "Kara is interested in another. And damn me if I didn't find the sod agreeable myself! There's not a single thing to hate him for, and he's far better suited to the wench than I am."

Beast couldn't believe what he was hearing, for it was nearly identical to his own troubles. "I fear Belle is in a similar state, and I honestly don't know how to process it." The lump returned to his throat, and he knew if he spoke anymore about it the tears he refused to allow any time to the night before would finally come spilling out, and he was not willing to have a witness.

"Belle? And who? If you're worried about Edmund, don't be! I'm the one worried about him! You should have seen Kara with him yesterday. Fawning all over him as if he was sent from heaven itself. Belle found the scene quite entertaining, actually. Not once did I see Belle make any gesture or say anything that could be contrived as flirting. In fact, she went out of her way to put him and Kara together! Which I can tell you, I did not let slide." Tobias's face turned red with fury and he kicked the chair that was already in pieces on the floor.

Beast was dumbfounded. Belle really wasn't giving her affection to another? He had tortured himself for almost twenty-four hours over nothing? No, he knew what he saw.

"Then why were he and Belle arm and arm when they entered Levi's yesterday? And the way he looked at her. I know that look! I've seen it on your face and my own. At minimum _he_ has an over fondness for _her_." Crossing his arms across his chest for emphasis, Beast locked eyes with his friend, who paused his pacing long enough to give him his full attention.

"That was because she was angry with me for accusing her of trying to set Kara up with him. She was worried if left unattended I would trounce the man, so she kept him close when we left the school. As for the look you saw, I can't say one way or the other, except to point out that I got over my attraction to Belle rather quickly. And rest assured that _she_ never once looked at _him_ , or me for that matter, the way she looks at _you_."

Tobias released a slow breath as he once again slumped down onto the end of the bed, looking defeated and tired.

"Up all night fretting over this?" Beast offered a look of sympathy, dropping his arms to his side, allowing Tobias's words to sink in and redirect his energy to helping his friend.

"Yes. I just don't understand Kara. She's magnificent. Smart, beautiful, compassionate, and stubborn as they come. Hell, we've even shared a bed on several occasions! Most women require a lifelong commitment for something like that. But Kara isn't most women. She lives by her own set of rules and you can either fit in or move on. I really thought maybe this could be something."

"Were you honestly prepared to settle down and marry her?" Beast asked gently, but his brow rose just slightly.

"Well, no. But shouldn't she have wanted me to?" The forlorn look on Tobias's face as he said it was almost more than the Beast could withstand, for the question was so ridiculous it nearly caused him to burst out laughing. He shook his head and gazed at his friend with humor in his eyes. "I know, it's absurd. She's a free woman who can do what she wants, when she wants, and apparently _who_ she wants."

If Tobias wasn't so hurt by the entire situation, he'd see the hypocrisy in it all, since he certainly hadn't had any intention of pursuing Kara only. There were in fact a few others that had caught his eye, one of them being a human girl in the village. "And she never would have consented to turning into a werewolf either. So perhaps it is best to end it now." He ran his hand through his unruly auburn hair and sighed. "But damn if she isn't the most luscious lover I've ever had. I'm definitely going to miss that."

Beast felt his cheeks heat and turned away, having gotten out of bed finally and thrown on a robe.

"Sorry, furball. Sometimes I forget you're an innocent." Which immediately earned him a scowl and a grunt.

"Well, I am glad we could work this through," Beast said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, still aggravated at Tobias. He went behind the dressing partition and got dressed in a blue lawn shirt and black breeches, choosing to leave the waistcoat behind. By the time he finished, he'd decided to let that comment slide, mostly because his insecurities were flaring again. "And you are certain I have nothing to fear from Belle spending nearly every day with that man?" He looked at Tobias with concern still lighting his eyes.

"Nothing at all," Tobias assured him, rising as the King walked passed, opening the door and starting down the hall.

"What's he like?" Beast asked casually as they made their way to the dining room. Finally regaining his appetite, he was famished and asked a passing servant to inform Chef Bouche to prepare something quickly and it didn't need to be hot.

"Smarter than anyone I've ever met. Even smarter than Belle, but not pretentious or arrogant about it. In fact, had it not been for Kara's attention being diverted from me to him, I think I would have rather liked the fellow. He's got an ease about him that is inviting, yet formal at the same time. The children adored him, and he really was invaluable in organizing the classroom and providing needed materials. He is very genuine in his desire to help, and refused the gold you sent. He did have an odd request, though. He wanted to see your library?" Tobias looked confused by the request, and couldn't fathom why anyone would refuse gold over visiting a library.

Beast chuckled and knew that anyone who would make an inquiry like that was definitely someone his Belle would take a liking to. "Not that your library isn't magnificent, because it is, and I have found myself spending a lazy afternoon getting lost in the pages of a good war novel, but more than gold?"

"Clearly Belle has found a kindred spirit in this Edmund. As a thank you for his help with the school, tell him he may visit it next week and I'll give him a tour personally."

Beast sat at the table and gestured to the seat next to him for Tobias to join.

Having skipped lunch himself, Tobias gladly accepted, and the two made short work of the delicious meal that was set before them.

As they ate, the topic of conversation shifted to the guard and the odd behaviors that kept cropping up around the kingdom. Beast was concerned the warning beacon wasn't working properly, and Tobias assured him that it had been checked several times and nothing was amiss there, leaving them with no clue as to the cause.

"As long as these odd occurrences keep happening, I am going to need you to always escort Belle and Edmund around the village. The other humans who visit have their own friends who have committed to being their escorts. You know I appreciate your volunteering to watch over Belle. If it's too difficult with Edmund, I can always ask Kara…"

Tobias shot him a murderous glance at the suggestion and acquiesced to the request. "Fine. I'll do it, but I won't like it."


	35. A Most Pleasant Day

**Chapter 10- A Most Pleasant Day**

Tobias rolled out of bed early, despite having stayed far too late at the castle the night before drinking with Beast. Lucky for him, the effects of overindulgence never seemed to bother him, and he woke without the usual headaches that seemed to hit others he knew. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he was startled when he felt movement. Whipping his head around, he saw black hair splayed across a pillow with a shapely figure beneath the covers.

Confusion and disbelief coursed through his mind. _What was she doing here?_ He didn't remember anything beyond a terrible game of chess he and Beast attempted after they polished off their second bottle of brandy and started in on the third. After the events of the day before, Tobias couldn't fathom why Kara would now be asleep in his bed and he was aggravated that he couldn't remember. Hadn't he resigned himself to moving on from her? There were plenty of other women more than willing to share his bed without spreading their favors to others. Although, accusing Kara of having shared anything beyond a mild flirtation with Edmund was a stretch, even in his most dramatic moments.

She shifted again, and the blanket slipped low enough for him to get a view of her full backside, completely uninhibited. He groaned, rolling back onto the bed. Pressing his body against hers, he decided _why_ she was there was completely irrelevant in light of his now burning desire to have a replay of whatever took place the night before.

"Good morning, _Schatze_ ," he said as he pressed a kiss on Kara's bare shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open, and she rolled over, snuggling into his arms. She wasn't even fully awake, but her body told him she was already following his train of thought and wasn't objecting. Drawing her into a deep kiss, he felt his jealousy and doubt fade away. He was going to focus only on being with her here and now. Later he could question her on why she was there, what happened the night before, and where they stood with one another. For now, they were just going to enjoy being together.

* * *

An hour later, Tobias was on the path to Villeneuve, having left Kara at his home after their leisure morning in bed. He was satisfied with the answers she had given him when he finally got around to asking any questions.

Edmund was most definitely a contender for her affections, she hadn't denied that, but she did make certain assurances that she never involved herself with more than one man at a time, and until their flame burned out—something they were both certain would eventually happen—she was enjoying his company too much to ever cast him aside for another.

It was strange for him to have such an open and honest conversation with a woman he was intimate with, and while he didn't like the sound of their time ever ending, he also had no intention of making it permanent either.

Through a clearing in the trees, Tobias noticed a couple in the distance at the top of the hill sharing a picnic. They each had a book in their hand and a sandwich in the other as they relaxed on this beautiful autumn day. It didn't take long for the wolf to notice who it was.

It was his usual routine once he had seen to any important Royal Guard business to turn into a wolf, and out of sight, keep watch over Belle. From everything he had witnessed so far between Belle and Edmund, he was absolutely certain in his conviction that the two were simply friends, with no potential to turn into anything more. But watching them from the tree line, quietly enjoying one another's company, reading their books, and lazily snacking on the picnic Tobias was sure Belle had packed. The scene looked very intimate. Perhaps he'd been wrong, and Beast really did have reason to be jealous of the teacher. His own jealousy currently in check, the bubbling anger he felt was completely on his friend's behalf.

Plans had been made for Tobias to meet the pair at Belle's home in an hours' time to escort them to the _charmante_ school, which Kara aptly named _Petite Famille_. He hadn't expected to find Belle with Edmund already, at least not outside of his school. When they were busy with the children, both were very focused on teaching, the picture of propriety. It was rare they were together without an audience, be it the children or the adult class they taught.

Tobias was concerned about that class, since as the days shortened and the weather turned colder it became less safe for Belle to be out so late. However, he reminded himself that he was not her official guard, and if she ever found out he had been spying on her this past month, she would be furious. Kara was aware that he sometimes looked in on her, and had given him her thanks, however, she didn't know the extent of it, and if she did, she likely would stop him.

For some reason he felt it his duty to guard Belle, and he wasn't sure if it was out of his own fondness for her or from his loyalty to the Beast. Either way, it had become a habit for him now, and despite his conscious finally objecting to violating his friend's privacy, he wasn't about to abort his mission. Moving closer to the oblivious couple, he slowly crept up, keeping to the cover of the woods but finally within range to hear any conversation that might take place.

* * *

Lounging in the afternoon sun, Belle was content and relaxed, reading a new book Edmund had gotten for her, while grazing on the food she brought. Edmund was sitting next to her but turned the opposite way, reading a book of his own as his unruly brown hair blew in the wind. They'd been there for well over an hour, having said no more than a few words when they first arrived on the secluded hill by the forest.

Belle stared at the current page, having read it over at least twice but not comprehending any of it. Her thoughts drifted to how incredible it was having close friends as she did now. Growing up as the odd girl in town hadn't predisposed her to making friends easily. Before, she mostly spent time with her father, Philippe, and her books. When she turned thirteen, Gaston started paying attention to her, and she had been revolted by his persistent pursuit. This was before he went off to war and returned a cruel and intolerable brute.

Now she had Kara to confide every secret to, Tobias as strong and loyal as a well-trained dog, Edmund to match wits with and push her beyond herself, that she could spend a lazy day like today with, and of course her Beast, the one she turned to for compassion, love, acceptance, and who had taken her on an adventure beyond anything she could have ever imagined. It was like living a dream sometimes, one that only needed a few minor adjustments to be perfect. But for today, she was content to spend time with her friend and push down any ill feelings.

"What are you thinking about?" Edmund asked, having seen her set her book aside and stare off into the clouds above. He gazed at her lovely face, his gray eyes trying to discern the look he found there. It had been a remarkably simple day, and he was grateful for a break from the monotony of his typical routine. When Belle mentioned the day before, as they left Montiquent, about having a picnic today, he'd been pleasantly surprised.

It was a very strange day, his first visit to the Beast's realm. So many unique creatures walking about, giving pleasant greetings, and the wondrous bookshop filled with both normal and enchanted material, was almost too much to comprehend. Spending time with Belle and Kara was pleasant enough, even with that Tobias looming about.

Now there was an unpleasant man if he'd ever met one. Despite Tobias being several inches shorter than Edmund, he'd still been intimidated by the broader, well-toned man, who according to Belle could change into an oversized wolf at will.

The auburn-haired brute got particularly agitated anytime he came close to Kara, and it didn't take a genius to surmise this was the person she'd been spending time with. Belle then got a bit overprotective and refused to leave his side until they were back in their own village once again. He enjoyed her attention more than he should have, but by the end of the excursion his nerves were fried, and he was extremely grateful for the complete leisure of this day so far.

"I was reflecting on how full my life has become." She smiled that brilliant smile that always made his heart race a little faster. "As you know, I was always alone here before my adventures. Never knew friendship like I have now, and couldn't imagine losing any of you." She reached out and took his hand in hers, squeezing it before letting it fall. "I also don't know how I would ever survive being separated from _ma bête_ , if it weren't for you in particular. Having someone I can just sit and read with, who demands nothing of me, just my silent presence, is a haven I didn't think was possible, and I cherish our friendship."

"As do I. And I'm honored to be here for you, anytime you need me." Every fiber of his being wanted to retrieve her hand and hold it a bit longer, or better yet, draw her into his arms and kiss her. But doing either would put this friendship they both needed so much in jeopardy, and he knew that. She had found the love of her life, and it wasn't him. "Belle, how are you doing now that you've started frequently visiting Montiquent? Especially since you haven't gone to see him yet?"

She shifted uncomfortably at the question and lowered her eyes to the ground, almost ashamed. "As long as I'm focused on the school, or my friends, it's been wonderful being back. But stepping foot in the castle, I just can't…" A tear slipped down her cheek, and she felt her chest tighten. It wasn't fair she couldn't go home, the one place she longed to be. She missed the castle staff, especially Mrs. Potts, and of course her Beast.

Plastering on a smile once more, determined to not allow anything to ruin the pleasant day she was having, she stood up and brushed out her skirts, crumbs from her snack falling to the ground. She extended a hand to Edmund, and he gave her a quizzical glance before taking her hand and getting up. She quickly packed up their books and the blanket into the basket, while Edmund hooked it on one arm, offering the other to Belle as they strolled back towards her cottage.

Noting her silence, he chose to let the topic drop for now, but he could feel how much she was holding back. Tobias would be meeting them soon to take them to Montiquent. Lessons were starting this afternoon for the children there, and Belle had asked Edmund to teach mathematics until his own pupils returned from the week of harvesting.

He was both excited and nervous about this new adventure. He worried about accidentally offending one of the more unique children by staring or simply because he did not yet understand the different cultures that were blending together in this new community. However, Belle was so encouraging that when she made the request, he was incapable of refusing her. Before he was dreading the week off from his own students, not because he would miss the children, but because it meant a week away from Belle as well, and now that had been rectified.

Had she been as reluctant to be away from him for a week as well? He stole a few glances as they walked silently down the path that led to her parent's home. Her face was a blank slate, revealing no hint of the struggle she was going through, keeping an even countenance. Often he found himself baffled at her ability to continue to see the positive and move forward, despite the unfortunate circumstances surrounding her. As they approached her home, Maurice came stumbling out of the cellar, smoke billowing out behind him, covered in soot and oil, coughing as he sucked in fresh air.

"Papa!" Belle shouted and ran to her father. "Are you all right?" Worry and fear replaced the serene look she'd been wearing before as she examined her father for injury.

"I'm fine. It's just this new invention of mine isn't going as well as I hoped." _cough, cough, cough,_ "I promised your mother it would be finished by the end of the week." Another coughing fit overtook him, and Belle held him as he struggled for breath.

"Oh Papa, we must get you inside so you can lay down." She looked over to Edmund, beckoning him to come help her get her father to his feet. Quickly he complied, grabbing Maurice's other arm as he and Belle hoisted him up.

"There's no need for this, I am capable of walking on my own." Papa tried shaking them off but nearly tumbled back to the ground. Belle raised a thin eyebrow at him, and he sighed, giving into the help being offered as the three maneuvered the stairs into the little cottage.

Readying a bucket of warm water to clean him up, Belle busied herself in the kitchen as Edmund got Maurice comfortably in the armchair near the fireplace. Seeing the love and devotion Belle had for her father was both heartwarming and sad to Edmund, who had no such affection for his own father, and it made him wish that had been otherwise.

Gently wiping away the grim from Maurice's face and arms, Belle was tender and slow in her movements so as to not cause any abrasions. Once he was cleaned up, they moved him to his bed, supplying a warm cup of tea, and an extra blanket.

"Perhaps I should stay behind today. He may still need tending to, and Maman isn't due home for hours." Belle wrung her hands on her skirt.

Edmund gave her a warm smile as he sat down in the armchair Maurice just vacated."I can stay with him. Today is too important of a day for you to miss. Kara and the children would be so disappointed if I arrived alone. And honestly, I think I need a full day to recover from the excitement of yesterday."

Belle looked at him with wide eyes, and she felt a strange pull to hug him for his generosity. "I couldn't ask you to do that." She brushed the hair that fell into her face and moved away from him.

"But you didn't ask. I am offering. Actually, I insist. I am very capable of caring for your father, and I'll even have dinner prepared for you and your mother when you return. Having grown up with just my father and I, it was often left to me to do such things. And not to brag, but I am an excellent cook." He gave a wink and a roguish smile crossed his handsome features.

Belle couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if her father never found the castle. If she'd never met Beast. Had she met Edmund—the dashing teacher who was kind and generous, and so intelligent, who accepted her for exactly who she was—when he first arrived in town, she knew it wouldn't have taken long for her to fall in love with him. He was the complete opposite of Gaston, and everything she always knew she wanted in a man. And yet, he didn't stir the kind of feelings she got every time she thought of her Beast. But was that only because she was so deeply in love with her Beast before she ever met Edmund?

"You ought to get going Belle, you don't want to keep Kara waiting. I imagine her temper isn't pleasant to cross," he said, breaking into her thoughts.

"That is quite true. Thank you so much, Edmund. I truly can not express how much I appreciate this." Unable to resist the urge any longer, she bent down and gave him a brief squeeze before leaving out the front door.

Edmund sat there, surprised and grinning.


	36. He wouldn't Dare

**Chapter 11- He Wouldn't Dare**

After delivering Belle to the school, and having a brief conversation with Kara, Tobias raced to the castle. He had to inform the Beast of what he had witnessed today, consequences be damned. The day before he had been so sure of her relationship with that boorish, placid tome duster. But after seeing their picnic, and the way in which they worked together to help Maurice, he now had doubts. That Edmund stayed behind to watch over Maurice for Belle was yet another clear sign that the man could in fact be a formidable suitor. The walk to the school had been fairly quiet, Belle's mind distracted with concern for her father's health. The few attempts he made at making conversation drifted off quickly with her lack of participation.

As he rushed up the castle steps, he paused at the door, taking a moment to consider his options. If he were Beast, he would want to know everything he had to say. But Beast wasn't him, and with how frequent those crushing headaches were becoming, he worried that divulging news like this could do more than just bruise his friend's heart. It wasn't in his nature though to keep things from those he cared about, even if the truth hurt. So resolved to continue his course of action, he threw open the doors, startling the footman that flanked the large opening, and proceeded to Beast's study where he was typically found this time of day.

Concentrating on the papers that lay in front of him, Beast jumped a bit when Tobias entered the room without so much as a knock for warning. He sighed as he saw the determined and agitated look on his friend's face.

A thick brow rose, and his mouth formed a thin line of irritation at the intrusion. "What is it, Tobias?"

"Good afternoon to you too," Tobias said curtly as he took a seat in front of Beast's wide desk.

Beast leaned back into his chair, pushing the papers he was reading aside, and focused his sharp blue eyes on Tobias. "You're the one who burst in here like a storm, so don't keep me waiting. Clearly you have something of an urgent nature to discuss with me or else you would have remembered proper decorum, waiting to be announced, and invited in."

It was incredible how quickly Beast could make Tobias feel about two inches tall when he chastised him for impudent behavior. But what he had come to say was too important. "I may have been mistaken yesterday," Tobias started, his voice uneven and unsure.

"Regarding?" Beast's frustration at his friend's evasiveness was starting to grate on his nerves, and he let out a huff of exasperation.

"Belle and Edmund," Tobias said slowly, studying the King's reaction as the words sank in.

First there was a look of confusion as he likely recalled the conversation the two had had in his chamber the day before, followed by the color draining from his face as his mouth dropped open. The hardest thing to see was the shift in his deep blue eyes as they went from annoyed to devastated. Beast's face was one that didn't hide his feelings well, and at this moment it was very clear that he was deeply pained and concerned.

"Explain," Beast managed to choke out beyond the lump that formed at the base of his throat, threatening to cut off his ability to breathe.

Tobias went into detail, starting with the day she and Edmund met, and finally ending with what he had seen today at the picnic, and back at her cottage.

* * *

Bidding the last of _les charmantes'_ children goodbye, Belle and Kara sat back at their respective desks, sighing in relief. It was a very short day, just to get the children familiar with the classroom, and various materials they would be using. The adrenaline rush having passed, they sat relaxed and satisfied with how things had gone.

"You've had an exciting day, haven't you, Belle?" Kara asked with a knowing grin, "First a lovely picnic, now a successful first day here. What more could one ask for?" The beautiful witch reclined in her chair and put her feet up on the desk before her.

Belle's brow rose and her lips pursed as she glared at her friend. "How did you know about my picnic this afternoon? I didn't have time to mention that after telling you about Papa."

Kara placed her feet back on the ground and the chair legs following closely behind with a thump on the wood floor. Her face contorted in a slight panic as she realized it wasn't Belle who had told her about it, but Tobias when he briefly pulled her aside to share his concerns about seeing the intimate scene between Belle and Edmund. Trying to save face, she asked, "Didn't you say something about it?"

Belle got up, and was now leaning on the opposite side of Kara's desk, hazel eyes blazing in a way Kara had never seen before, or at least had never been directed at _her_ before. "No, I absolutely did not. How do you know, Kara?"

The witch shifted uncomfortably under the heat of that gaze, as she struggled to come up with a logical excuse that wasn't the truth. "Kara…" Belle said in a controlled, but seething tone.

"Tobias," was all she could get out, as she smoothed the hair out of her face and wiped some of the sweat that formed on her forehead.

"But how would he know?" Confusion was back on Belle's face for a moment before she finally hit the mark. "He wouldn't!" screeched out of the typically even tempered young woman, and she stomped across the room. "He was spying on me! For how long?!" Sparks practically flew off of Belle as she furiously paced the room.

"Since we got back," Kara confessed in shame, hanging her head, unable to look at her friend. "He was worried about you and…" She didn't get to finish, Belle stormed out of the school, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Beast looked incredulously at his friend, not knowing how to feel after listening to the full account of everything Belle had been doing since the day after arriving home. Shame for invading her privacy was prevalent, along with relief that Tobias had been watching over her to keep her safe, and heartache over now knowing the full extent of her affection for her school teacher. He sat silent for a long time, unable to choose which emotion to focus on first when they heard a ruckus down the hall, and a familiar voice using a very unfamiliar tone.

" _TOBIAS!"_ echoed outside, as the doors slammed against the interior walls of the study, making the paintings on the walls rattle and one come crashing to the floor.

Belle stomped into the room, her hair flying wildly about her shoulders, her eyes a shocking bright green that lit with a golden glow zeroed in on the large man wincing at her curse. "How dare you... you… _jackanapes!"_

Beast watched with shock as his love unleashed her fury on their friend. The crack of her hand coming down across Tobias's cheek reverberated throughout the room. Both men were stunned into silence as she turned to face Beast.

"Were you in on this too?"

She rounded the desk, coming face to face with Beast, her words cutting him deeper than any wound. _"Did you put him up to it?!"_

The look of horror and confusion on his fur covered face was enough to get her to step back a pace, but she didn't drop her gaze.

"No. No, of course not. I only just found out myself, and… and was about to trounce him for it," Beast stammered as he found his voice, his face burning.

"You told him _everything?"_ Belle turned back to Tobias, seeing the truth written across his ashen countenance. "I have never been more violated in my life!" She looked ready to strike him again, but instead ran from the room as tears poured down her face.

Tobias sank further into the chair, wishing he could just disappear. He never meant to hurt her, and that last look of absolute betrayal as she fled from the study stung more than the throbbing pain in his cheek. Part of him wanted to go after her, to explain and apologize, but he was frozen to his chair.

Beast shouted, "Belle!" as he stood, knocking his chair over as he went after her. He too had seen her face as she turned to leave, and it wounded him deeper than the idea that she might have feelings for another man. He went towards the front door, thinking she had left the castle in her race to leave, but the door was still closed, and one footman gestured towards the East Wing.

* * *

Instinct brought her back to her former room. In her rush to be alone, she forgot to close the door behind her as she flung herself onto the bed while tears choked out in great sobs. While the anger, hurt, and disgust poured out of her, she recalled the last time she wept in this room nearly a year ago, when she was first taken prisoner in this place.

It was so different now that most of the curse had been lifted. No longer dark and gloomy, with all the fierce gargoyles replaced with angelic cherubs, dirty dark gray stonework cleaned and sparking white, and even the artwork had gone from solemn faces to happy ones. But she didn't feel happy. She was crushed that someone she cared about had betrayed her in such a deep and personal way. Someone she believed she could trust and rely on, thought so little of her that he found it necessary to spy on her.

She still had questions as to what all Tobias had seen, knowing that from a distance situations could look very different from what they actually were. She feared what impressions he'd passed on to Beast.

But she couldn't investigate that now, she was too distraught. The tears continued to rain down, and her body shook.

Suddenly, she was lifted into the soft, warm arms of her Beast, and she buried her head into his lapel. His large paw stroked her hair and rubbed her back as another tidal wave of anguish ripped from her. She wanted to melt into him and never leave the comfort of his arms around her. Thinking of how this was no longer her room, and that she would have to leave soon brought on a new rush of sorrow, and a shudder ran down her spine. He pressed her closer, reacting to her body's need for reassurance.

"I am so sorry, Belle," Beast whispered, rubbing his cheek against her head. She finally relaxed, and the tears slowed. "I would never have allowed Tobias to do such a thing, to invade your privacy like that. Had I known earlier I would have put a stop to it." His voice was low and calm, and Belle felt safe and comforted. The sun was just falling below the hills, and as the light faded, the room grew dark, leaving them holding onto one another in the shadows. Belle wanted to remain here in his arms all night. She had almost forgotten how right it felt being there.

"Ahem," Cogsworth cleared his throat as he stood in the open doorway, holding a candelabra that looked so much like his colleague used to. "Dinner is served, Your Majesty." And he left the light on the dresser as he exited.

"Would you like to join me?" He looked down at her with hope in his eyes. She wanted to say yes, but she couldn't.

"I wish I could... but Edmund is waiting for me back at the cottage," she said shyly. Her gaze fell, and she failed to notice the impact that statement had on him. His arms dropped as he slid her off his lap onto the bed beside him.

"Then don't let me keep you," he stiffly replied as he stood and started for the door. Belle leapt off the bed after him, capturing his paw in her hand.

"If I could stay, I would. I'd stay forever. There's nowhere I would rather be than here with you." She dropped his paw so she could wrap her arms around him and hold him close once again.

Reluctantly, he returned her embrace.

"But Edmund has been watching over Papa for me this afternoon, as I am sure Tobias told you. Papa was hurt when one of his inventions went awry. Edmund promised he would have dinner prepared for me and Maman, and I'd feel very ungrateful for his kindness if I didn't show up." She felt like her insides were being torn in two, having to choose between staying with her love and being polite to a good friend.

Beast looked down into her eyes and could feel her hesitancy to leave him. "I understand." He gave her a slight grin and placed a kiss on her head. Walking out of the room, hand in hand, he mentioned, "After what he's done, clearly Tobias will not be escorting you home. Would you like me to?"

"That would be wonderful. But I don't want your dinner to get cold if it's already waiting for you." She blushed slightly, realizing she had already kept him from it for probably some time now.

But he insisted as they continued down the stairs and out the main doors.

The icy breeze hit her, causing a shiver to run down her body. It was such a sunny and relatively warm day that she hadn't thought to bring a cloak along with her, assuming she would be home before dark. Without the sun, the temperature dropped at least ten degrees, and she huddled closer to Beast, allowing his radiating heat to warm her. Throwing back a command that she didn't pay attention to, they stood on the top step until she was surprised by a thick velvet cloak dropping over her shoulders.

A boyish grin softened his features as they continued on their way. "Ann made that for you last week and I've been meaning to send it with one of my letters."

She examined the fine material, not quite able to make out what color it was in the darkness, illuminated only by the torch held by Beast. They came around to the stable where two horses were awaiting them.

It had been some time since he attempted to ride. In his youth, he'd been a very accomplished equestrian. His many awards and trophies from competitions used to line the shelves in his father's private chamber, the one thing the King had ever been proud of him for. The large black stallion the stable-master brought out for him was well trained, and could easily manage a bulkier rider, while a small mare with a shiny light brown coat had been chosen for Belle.

They rode in relative silence, and the guards were surprised to see the King leaving the kingdom so late at night, even to escort Belle home safely. As they approached the edge of the forest, her cottage with a line of smoke coming out of the chimney and a warm glow cascading out of the windows in the distance, Beast finally spoke, "Belle, I hope you will return to the castle soon. I understand why you've stayed away, but your library and I miss you."

"I miss you too. And I suppose I shouldn't be so neglectful of our library, should I?" she teased playfully, turning a glowing smile on him. At the edge of the forest, she moved to dismount off the horse and walk the rest of the way, but Beast stopped her.

"She's yours," he said, covering her hand that held the reins with his paw. "This way if Rosalind has Philippe, you have a way to safely travel between here, and home."

She winced slightly at his word choice, then changed the subject. "Thank you. What's her name?" Belle asked before leaning forward to pet the creature.

"Lisette, I believe," he replied as they sauntered closer to the cottage.

"Hello, fair Lisette. You and I are going to be great friends," she soothingly cooed to the horse as she brought her round to the stable in the rear of the house.

"Would you like to join us tonight?" Belle invited, looking back at Beast as they entered the small room. Philippe was already settled in for the night in his stall, and Marcel was grazing quietly in the corner on some alfalfa Maman must have provided when she returned.

He dismounted and tied his horse to a pole near the entrance. "I wouldn't want to intrude when you already have a guest. Besides, I really should be getting back."

"It wouldn't be an intrusion. And I have been hoping you and Edmund would meet. Sometimes it feels as if one or the other of you is some sort of hidden secret, when really my fondest wish is that you might become friends."

She stepped close to him, taking his paws into her hands, then looked up into his eyes with a pleading gaze he found impossible to say no to.

"You know, there is nothing more than friendship between Edmund and myself. I love _you_. Only _you._ Nothing, and no one, will ever change that." Her eyes locked with his, and he could feel the sincerity in her words. It made him feel silly for having ever doubted her, since he knew she wasn't a feckless woman whose affections could be easily swayed. He smiled down at her, running his paw against her cheek, then through her hair.

"I love you, too." He leaned down to kiss her head when a shooting pain struck his temples. _Not again, not now._ He cursed internally as the pain reverberated throughout his entire skull.

Doing his best to hide the discomfort, he looked back at Belle and softly but firmly replied, "I really ought to be getting back. But bring Edmund tomorrow after the lessons at _Petite_ _Famille_ , and we can show him our library together." He kissed her hand and took his leave, regret and longing thrumming in his veins.

He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay and be a part of her life every day. But with each thought of being with her, his head throbbed a little harder and his heart ached a little sharper. Getting to the bottom of why these headaches plagued him was becoming an increasingly important priority. Then again, the pressure of running a kingdom was enough to give anyone headaches, he supposed.


	37. The Library

**Chapter 12- The Library**

"She's never going to forgive me this time, _schatze_ ," Tobias groaned as he rested his head on Kara's leg like a pillow.

Kara sat on the sofa in the main room of her home, and he stretched out over the remaining space. She stroked his long, uninhibited dark auburn hair that danced with flashes of red in the flickering firelight. His tone was full of shame and remorse, and she felt moisture on his cheek that she smoothed away with her thumb as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"She will. Belle is just angry right now. Give her time to calm down and she'll understand why you felt it necessary to do what you did. While I agree that it was a violation of her privacy to disclose everything to Beast, I can't help but be grateful you were keeping such a close watch over her. You said yourself that had you not, there were several instances she would have come to great harm if you weren't there to intervene. When you're able to tell her about that, perhaps she'll soften to you again."

Kara's words did little to soothe the tightness in his chest, although he did take some comfort from the way her hands massaged his scalp. He sighed as a few more tears escaped his eyes. Never before had he cried in front of anyone. That he could with her showed how comfortable and reliant he was becoming on his sweet witch. Sometimes he wondered if she had woven some sort of spell over him, so consumed with her were his thoughts.

They agreed that this affair of theirs was a fleeting one, and yet this is where his feet had carried him as he left the castle that evening, having been given the most thorough dressing down of his life, and by someone he cared deeply about. He would have preferred another beating by the Beast. At least broken bones and slashed skin would heal. The knowledge he had betrayed one of his closest friends hurt more than his first transformation into a wolf, and he feared it would ache for a lifetime. He wrapped his arm around Kara's thigh, turning his face into it as another sob rocked his large body.

It amazed Kara, his vulnerability and breadth of emotion. She had never witnessed a man cry before, especially one that was so brawny and powerful. That he clung to her, pouring out his pain and shame unabashedly, filled her with a sense of pride that he trusted her so completely. She should be furious with him herself and had been earlier when she saw how enraged Belle was at discovering his surveillance, but when he showed up at her door looking so broken, she only felt compassion. Nothing would please her more than to be able to kiss his pain away, but she knew he needed to wallow in the consequences of his actions. Too often he allowed his bullheaded thinking to lead the way without fully comprehending its effects on those around him. It was a harsh but necessary lesson he was now learning, and she hoped it would make him a better man when he came out the other side. For now, she would simply offer him refuge and a tender place to work through his anguish.

* * *

Excitement and nervousness filled Edmund as Belle pulled him towards the towering castle beyond the little village. It was a breathtaking sight; its tall, light stone walls, with glittering angels at every corner, dark red turrets, and ornately carved entrance inviting visitors to come within. The grounds were lined with green shrubs that had yet to be turned by the cold October air, and flowers still bloomed in large pots every few feet.

He should have been extremely intimidated by this massive structure, but the jubilation of his dear friend as she led him up the front steps without hesitation was infectious. This had been her home for months, so of course she was more than comfortable as she opened the grand doors and greeted the line of footmen who welcomed them inside.

"Mistress Belle, how wonderful to see you again. Welcome home," Pierre said as he escorted her inside and into the front parlor.

Belle bestowed on him a brilliant smile and hugged him, leaving the servant awestruck and blushing. "I am so happy to see you, Pierre! I can't believe I haven't since our return. As you know, I've been unable to spend much time here. I'm hoping today begins a change in that situation. This is my dear friend, Edmund. We're supposed to be meeting Beast in the library," she said as she took a seat on the comfortable settee in front of the fireplace. Warming herself with the heat from the fire, she beckoned Edmund to join her. Pierre gave a bow and promised to send Cogsworth immediately to see if the Master was ready for them.

"I still can't believe you lived here," Edmund said with wonder as he took in the room's elegance. The architecture was exquisite, and furnishing so ornate and well-cared for, despite being of a style from the previous century. Opulent was an understatement in describing the papered walls, carved marble fireplace, breathtaking artwork and sculptures that added a sense of regal finery he had never witnessed before. He took a few steps towards Belle but didn't join her relaxed position on the velvet covered settee, too awestruck to find comfort there. Looking down at her carefree position, he marveled at how incredibly comfortable she was here.

She smiled like a satisfied cat, reclining further into the seat as she kicked off her shoes, and lifted her feet towards the fire. "I forget how impressive it is when you first see it. To me this is just, home. I can't tell you how many evenings I spent right here reading alone, and even more on the rug with Beast, sharing a book."

The day was damp and cold, and Belle had soaked her shoes when she failed to sidestep a large puddle in her haste to return home. She looked down at her dirty stockings, and part of her wanted to run up the steps to the East Wing and change. Having been in her room again last night, everything felt so natural and normal for the first time since she returned from the journey. She desperately wanted that feeling to stay.

"You certainly look like you belong here, especially in that dress," he said, noting she wasn't in one of her normal casual gowns, despite having taught earlier that day at _Petite_ _Famille_. No, this was a day dress to empress in a beautiful shade of light green with gold floral embroidery on the skirt that made her eyes sparkle. A lace trim adorned the boat-shaped neckline that exposed her collarbone and just the slightest hint of the curve of her breasts, tapering over her slim waist that needed no aid of tightly pulled stays to achieve the desired shape, finally flowing out in cascades of flounces and ending with matching lace trim around the bottom. She clearly had more layers of petticoats than she typically wore to achieve the puffed look, but didn't bother with a pannier.

The dress had forced her to ride sidesaddle that afternoon, something Edmund had never seen her do before. He had found the sight so feminine and becoming that a branch nearly took his head off when he failed to take his eyes off of her and pay attention to the path ahead. He couldn't help but acknowledge she had put the extra effort into her appearance for _him_. Lounging back as she was, with her exposed stockings to the fire, she looked like a great juxtaposition of elegance and gauche. Even with the elevated appearance, she was unabashedly Belle, and he sighed with admiration for her inability to put on a farce.

She continued drying her feet but looked up at Edmund, searching for his approval. "Do you like it? Ann, my former wardrobe, had it made for me while we were away, along with a few other dresses more suited for a lady of the castle. She assumed I would be residing here when we returned. I haven't had the audacity to wear it before now, since it is far too refined for everyday use in the village. But I thought, perhaps today, being the start of a new chapter, it would be fitting."

"You are strikingly beautiful in it, Belle," he complimented after looking her over once again. Running a hand through his hair, he tried to remember himself, and that she wasn't trying to impress him with this display of grandeur.

He crossed the room in front of her, anxiously pacing the floor. "I am sure your King will be besotted the moment he sees you. Speaking of him, how much longer do you think we'll have to wait?"

Compared to her, he was grossly underdressed in his typical brown suit that was counter to the typical fashion in that the trousers went to the floor. He wished he had asked her yesterday what to wear to this informal meeting, as she had referred to it. Now he not only felt supremely common but also that he was intruding on what should be a private homecoming for Belle.

A devilish smirk spread across her lovely face as she patted the seat next to her. "Edmund, please sit. You have nothing to be nervous about. You are one of my dearest friends, and he's going to like you as much as Kara and I do. And if he doesn't, he won't show it for my sake since he loves me."

Edmund grinned at her assurances and started to sit when the door opened. A rotund gentleman with a sharp mustache entered.

Clearing his throat, the majordomo announced in a very formal tone, "Mistress, sir, I am obliged to inform you the Master is regrettably detained from joining you this afternoon. He sends his sincerest apologies and insists you enjoy the library without him." A wince betrayed his fear of her reaction.

Belle raised a curious brow, knowing that whatever it was had to be of great importance, and if it was, she was prepared to leave Edmund in the library and assist him in any way she could. "What has him so occupied?"

"It is Sir Declan, Mistress. I would not advise interrupting." His face turned grave as he spoke, and Belle nodded her head, dismissing any thought of trying to contribute.

"My poor sweet Beast," she said with sympathetic eyes, slipping her shoes back on as she left the settee. "I can imagine how unpleasant a time he must be having. Give him this for me." Belle placed a kiss on Cogsworth's cheek, causing the stiff gentleman to turn beet red and stammered some sort of reply that made no sense as he staggered out of the room.

She tossed a smile to Edmund, holding out her hand to him. "Looks like it will just be us." The teacher took a few steps towards her, clearly befuddled by the strange exchange between her and the majordomo, but accepted her hand.

Belle practically dragged him down the hall and around the corner to another hall with an arched ceiling that was lined with standing armored statues. Taking in the riveting architecture and enthralling art work in every eyeful, he hardly paid any attention to Belle.

As they passed a set of closed double doors, a billowing roar cascaded from the crack. Edmund jumped out of his skin in terror and slammed against the opposite wall, but not before he dragged Belle with him, pushing her behind him in a protective stance. Beyond the sound of his heart drumming in his ears he heard Belle giggling. He turned around and saw her eyes lit with humor as she desperately tried to stifle the laughter pouring out of her mouth.

"What was that? That wasn't your…" Edmund's eyes widened in astonishment as another growl escaped the room, followed by the raised voice of some other creature.

Belle grabbed his hand again, pulling him down the corridor and around another bend. "We better move along before they hear us."

Once far enough away, Edmund dug his heels in and forced her to turn around to face him. Her eyes were still shining with amusement and, if he wasn't mistaken, _ardor._

"Belle, who made that awful sound?" he demanded. Another giggle tumbled forth, and he had his answer. Edmund's gray eyes were sharp, and his body turned stiff as he used his headmaster voice on her. "What do you find so bloody amusing about this?"

She smiled at Edmund trying to reassure him. "I'm sorry, I know how frightening his temper can be the first time you encounter it, even when it's not directed at you." She turned away a little as a blush rose in her cheeks. "It's _much_ worse when it is."

"He's spoken to you like... like— _that_?" Edmund's own cheeks stained red in indignation. Never in his life had he ever lost his temper in such a way, especially towards a woman, and it turned his stomach to think Belle could love someone who would.

She crossed her arms as her lips pursed defiantly. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I give as well as I get when he and I argue. And other than my first night here, he's never actually frightened me. It has been some time though since I heard him this angry. But trust me, one can't help but become enraged when dealing with Declan. I even slapped that centaur once."

Belle was certain she knew why Declan was here, and if she didn't fully trust her fiancé to deal with him, she would have barged into his study just now and added her own bellowing to the conversation. But she understood that would just make things worse since she was confident he was here to demand she and Edmund have nothing to do with _Petite Famille_. Earlier that day, he came to retrieve the centaur children from the school and was outraged that the young ones had been exposed to two humans. She'd hoped that he would seethe long enough to allow her planned visit with her Beast to run smoothly, but she was prepared for the foul man to ruin the day.

"You are one remarkable woman, Belle. I can't picture you angry though, much less slapping someone." Edmund's face contorted in such a way that it was obvious he was trying to imagine it. Belle once again felt a giggle build in her chest.

"I am quite capable of turning into a beast myself if the situation warrants it. You could ask Tobias or Declan or Beast—when you finally get to meet him. Kara as well, now that I think of it, have all been on the receiving end of my temper, unfortunately." She blushed ever so slightly at the confession and continued walking down the hall with Edmund trailing behind.

They walked on in silence, and he returned his attention to his surroundings as he pushed aside his feelings and disapproval of her relationship. Regardless of her own propensity to lose her temper, he was vehemently against a man losing his temper with a woman. Logically, he supposed it was easy for him to say since he barely had a temper to speak of.

Finally, Belle stopped in front of a large pair of double doors. Her embarrassment having been replaced by the jubilation that was present earlier, she turned, leaning against the doors with the most exuberant smile he had ever seen. She really did look breathtaking.

"Before we go inside, close your eyes," she squealed in her excitement. Remembering vividly the first time Beast had brought her to this special place, she felt the thrill of it all over again. Edmund looked at her curiously, not wanting to comply, but willing to indulge her. He shut his eyes then he heard the creak of the doors opening.

Gently taking hold of his hands, Belle pulled him forward through the archway. He could hear the echo of her shoes on the marble floor, giving the impression of a very large room. Feeling carpet, or a rug, now beneath his feet, Belle released his hands.

"Don't open them yet, let me finish lighting the room."

Trying to follow her movements as her skirts swished, he felt the comforting heat coming off the fireplace to his side and his brows lifted as the back of his eyelids lit more with each candle she illuminated. One of the servants had clearly been told of their impending visit and in no time the room was flooded with light.

"Can I open them?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He felt like a kid on Christmas morning, although no Christmas morning had prompted his curiosity so violently.

"Alright, you can open them!" she exclaimed in her delight.

Slowly, Edmund opened one eye then the other, allowing them to adjust to the much brighter room. He peered across the open space and saw Belle, her face brighter than the sun. He sucked in his breath at how stunning she was and then his eyes moved to what lay beyond her, and he lost the breath he'd just taken.

The room was massive and looked as if it stretched for miles, with shelves stacked on shelves brimming with books, lining nearly every speck of the walls with the occasional colorful landscape rimmed with golden frames. The books towered three stories high, with golden balconies and delicate stairways so one could easily access those higher volumes. His mouth hung open in amazement and he gradually turned, taking in everything surrounding him. Overstuffed velvet arm chairs and settees were meticulously placed throughout to invite readers to bask in the glory of this heavenly place. Squat little tables were interspersed to allow the larger tomes to be laid out. By the fireplace, a plush rug and a few large cushions were scattered about.

Belle recalled spending many evenings laying on that rug, reclining on the cushions with her Beast beside her, reading to him.

She diverted her attention back to her friend, whose face was the very definition of euphoric. His feet were frozen in place as he made a slow rotation, his eyes widening with each passing turn. Belle giggled and wondered if that was how she'd looked her first time in the library.

Approaching him, Belle took his hand in hers and looked up at him, her eyes gleaming in satisfaction.

"Where would you like to start? I know every shelf in here—organized it myself over the course of a few weeks. Plato, Shakespeare, Galileo... Quite literally any book or subject you could possibly want to read is in this room."

Edmund stared down at her with a blank expression on his chiseled features. He had no idea where to start! It was all too overwhelming. Being in this magnificent place, with this magnificent woman who captured his attention so completely, despite being in a room he couldn't have fathomed in his wildest dreams, was beyond comprehension. She looked quizzically at him, waiting for some sort of answer, and when none was forthcoming, she squeezed his hand and pulled him towards the staircase that flanked the wide fireplace. On the second tier, down two bookcases from where the stairs opened up, Belle flourished her hand at a row of books.

"Everything Plato ever wrote." She started grabbing a few volumes and placed one in his hands, opening the book to the center. He gazed down at the printed words, reading intently at what she had offered and his smile grew even wider. He snapped the book shut as if he was finally waking from his haze, then grabbed her hand back. He raced down the narrow balcony to the other side, stopped, grabbed a few more books, rifling through the pages, and added them to his stack. They flew around, going back and forth along the different levels, and up and down the stairs.

Climbing down a ladder with two more books in hand, Edmund professed, "This is the most magnificent room in the entire world!"

Belle chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"How long do you think we have to be in here?"

"At least until sundown, I'd think."

He smiled, satisfied with the answer, then went off to find a few more books.

Finally, after burdening several of the little tables with a pile of books so high it threatened to topple over, they each chose a new novel to dive into, sitting next to one another on the very comfortable sofa in front of the fireplace.

* * *

Beast slammed a fist on his desk, and he glared at the centaur seated on the floor in front of him. "Declan, you are trying my already exacerbated patience. Belle has leave to come to the village in order to instruct the children daily. Her friend is a temporary visitor. He's merely here to assist in establishing the school. Why are you so hellbent on making it a big deal?"

Declan had already stolen a half hour of the King's limited time, and it was clear he was nowhere near finished with his tirade, which only angered Beast further.

Declan's face was hot with his fury, and he made no effort to curb his outward disdain for humans. "It is the vilest of sins for a human to be allowed to provide any form of education to the remarkable and gifted children we have here. I will refuse to authorize any of my clan from stepping foot in that tainted space if he ever returns! Belle, I will make an exception for, because she's the daughter of an Enchantress, but only if it isn't daily. The lass has no place here every day."

This being the third time Declan made a statement such as this, it finally broke the Beast's limited control over his temper, and in response he let loose a warning growl.

When it was countered with, "Sire, I know you are fond of her, but you must see reason!" Beast erupted in one of the most contemptuous roars he had ever produced. Declan, unafraid of the King's displays of anger, retorted with some shouts of his own.

The two verbally sparred for another twenty minutes with neither managing any concessions. Beast felt another headache coming on, and summarily dismissed the impossible man, refusing to engage in any further discussion and threatening to have him forcibly removed if he didn't exit the castle at once.

Declan stomped out of the study, throwing open the doors which slammed against the walls, shaking the paintings that hung there. Fortunately, no one had bothered to put up the one Belle knocked off the wall the night before, so no further damage was done.

Beast slumped into his chair, taking some deep breaths to calm his frayed nerves and regain control over his emotions. He did not want his introduction to Belle's friend to occur when he was in an agitated state. Ringing for Mrs. Potts to request some of her calming chamomile tea, he noticed a small figure just outside the open door.

"Claude, I am sorry if you had to overhear any of that. Declan and I have very different opinions, and neither of us are any good at curbing our tempers. Please come in."

Beast moved to one of the armchairs in front of the desk, since it always seemed to make his small friend nervous when he was behind the large desk. Claude pulled up the chair that had been moved away for Declan and sat across from Beast.

"I… I'm sorry to disturb you, s—sire," the small elf began. Despite their close relationship, Claude always found Beast's massive form intimidating, and after hearing the depth of his full temper unleashed, he was even more wary of approaching the subject he had come to discuss.

"Not at all. I always have time for you, Claude. You know that." Beast tried to shrink in the chair, and make himself less imposing to ease his friend's tension. It didn't seem to do any good.

The elf shifted in his seat a little, trying to draw upon some forgotten well of courage he wasn't sure existed within himself. "Thank you. You are always so kind to me." Concentrating on why he'd braved entering the castle, Claude forced out in a rush, "I was frightened today when I saw that new man in town. Is he to be a common figure?"

"You also have concerns about Edmund, Belle's friend?" Beast sighed. This was becoming a common theme today. Feeling that headache worsen little by little, he rested his head in his hand, leaning an elbow on the arm of the chair.

Claude shook his head in the affirmative, then shrunk a bit deeper into his own chair as Beast explained, "I have been assured by Belle that he is harmless, and actually very kind and compassionate. I was supposed to meet him today in the…" Beast stopped short of revealing to Claude that the object of his fear was actually just around the corner, as he noticed the elf's eyes widen while the familiar gold sparks started to emit from his body.

"Take a few deep breaths, Claude. He's already gone back to Villeneuve, so no need to fret." The lie came out easy, and Beast prayed silently that Belle and her teacher stayed tucked away in the library long enough for him to get Claude back home. His day had just gotten a lot more complicated.

"So you haven't met him yet" Claude's eyes pleaded with his monarch. "Why do humans have to come here at all? Can't Kara or Rosalind cast another forgetful enchantment and all humans can forget this place exists?"

Beast resisted letting out another exasperated sigh. "I have already limited access to humans, when my original intent was for them to reside side-by-side with everyone. It has been two months already and things have been going very smoothly with the humans who do visit often. You even found friendship with a few of them. I assumed when I saw you talking with Maurice a few days ago that your sessions with Annwn were going well and you were making progress. Why then are you still so fearful?"

His blue eyes were full of compassion and empathy for his small friend, and Claude's shoulders eased a bit. "It is a hard thing to shake when you have endured what I have. There are moments of bravery, like what you mentioned with Maurice, and then times like today when I am surprised by an unfamiliar face, and I am brought right back to the torment and abuse I've suffered." His meek body shuddered at the memory, and Beast reached out a reassuring paw, but his companion declined to take it.

"You mustn't give up, nor give into those fears. We are building something magnificent here. But I can see you need more time. Perhaps I have been too hasty in relaxing the restrictions." Bringing his hands back to his lap, a look of resoluteness washed over his face. "I will tighten up the restrictions once again, and I promise we will take this more slowly. I'm sorry for the stress I caused you, my friend."

Beast then stood, signaling to the elf that the meeting was over. Claude gave him a small smile of thanks before departing.

Once Claude was out the doors of the castle, Beast ambled his way towards the library. With each step, his conviction to reinstate the stronger restrictions grew until it felt like his sole purpose in life. He felt a sense of determination as he approached the door of the library, but it was quickly replaced with a flood of nerves.

A lump formed in his throat. He took his paw off the handle and stepped back for a moment to gather his thoughts. He didn't know what he was so worried about, but there was a gravity to this moment he couldn't shake. Swallowing down his fear, he cracked open the door slightly so he could peek inside without being noticed.

What he saw choked him with anger, remorse, jealousy, and heartache. Belle sat sharing the sofa in front of the fireplace with her teacher friend, an oversized book spread over their laps, and their heads nearly touched as they both peered down onto the pages. It was so familiar, reminding him of how _they'd_ spent too many days to count. And was a crushing blow that they hadn't been able to for months. How he longed to switch places with the gentleman. That was _his_ place, beside Belle. No one else's.

He didn't know what he'd expected to see. But it wasn't that. At this closer distance, it was even more evident the handsome face of Belle's friend. Although the medium brown hair was nondescript, he could now see the cool gray of the man's eyes that stole glances at Belle.

Beast staggered back and had to lean against the opposite wall for support. A new and alarming conviction formed roots, embedding itself into his mind. Hard as he tried to fight it, it was impossible to stop the overpowering thought that this other man—this human, who clearly cared so deeply for her—was the one she belonged with. He'd always known and being faced with the truth head on was more than he could take. But as much as he wanted to flee, he couldn't move.

Belle tilted her head. "Did you hear that?"

Edmund looked up at her curiously. "Huh?"

Moving the book to Edmund's lap, Belle stood. "I think I heard someone out in the hall. I'll be right back."

"Alright."

Belle quickly crossed the room, anticipation and joy pushing her movement. She stepped through the door, closing it behind her. When she saw Beast her face lit with delight and relief as she rushed to give him a hug.

He sidestepped her, holding up a paw to stop her. She raised a confused brow as she took a step back to better look into the deep pools of blue that usually told her everything he was feeling. Today though, they seemed so far away and betrayed nothing of what was going on inside his head.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her hands seeking an apron that wasn't there.

Beast said nothing, just took in the sight of her dressed in the ornate gown, her hair falling in soft curls around her face, and he detected the slightest hint of makeup adorning her breathtaking features.

Other than the coronation, Belle had never looked so regal, and another bolt of pain shot into his head as he imagined her with a crown placed atop the curls. She looked like a Queen. _His_ Queen. But the thought was pushed out once again by the new conclusion that she could never be his wife, that she should instead be wed to the man in the library. Shaking his head of all these warring feelings, he took a deep breath and braced himself to do what needed to be done.

"You and him being here is what's wrong. It's too soon for the people," he carelessly stated. The way her face paled, all happiness washed away, made him wince at the indelicate way it had come out.

"But last night, you said…"

Despite the guilt clawing at him, his voice came out sharp and unfeeling. "I know what I said, but I spoke in haste. I have met with several people this morning who are struggling with the rash way in which the restrictions have been easing. I made a mistake and I need to tighten them again. You can't come every day. At best, three times a week is all that will be permitted. And the guards will be informed of this."

His face was a blank slate as he spoke. Belle tried searching his eyes again for some hint of emotion, but found none.

Her voice rose a bit in her indignation and disbelief at what her love was saying. "You're listening to Declan?!"

"It wasn't just Declan, although he did make a compelling argument."

Belle snorted and clenched her fists. This was absurd!

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him, challenging him to deny that he had been at war with Declan. "But I _heard_ you. That didn't sound like a discussion you were agreeing with."

Beast's face scrunched. "I might not agree with him, and I may counter his points, but that doesn't mean I don't take them into consideration. I am _not_ my father."

She whispered something under her breath, trying to keep her rising temper in check.

"What was that?" he snapped through clenched teeth.

"I said, 'you could have fooled me!' Your father may have treated _les charmantes_ unfairly and callously, but you are doing that to the humans—to _me!_ You're giving me hope that I might finally be able to come home, only to dash them the following day. How much of this do you honestly think I can take?"

She turned away from him so he couldn't see how devastated she felt.

He started to reach out to her and place a hand on her shoulder but withdrew it. Softly, he said, "Belle, that was never my intent. And what home are you referring to?"

She whipped back around, locking eyes with him. "Here, you idiot! _This_ is my home. _With you is my home!_ Being banished from it—from _you—_ has been the most miserable time in my life. But clearly you've been too busy to even notice," she sulked. A pout pursed her lips and her eyes flashed with golden speckles.

His aggravation climbed and the searing pain in his head increased. Words came pouring out of his mouth with no forethought and beyond his control. "This can't be your home anymore. You and your friend need to gather up whatever books you'd like to borrow, and get out."

"What? You can't mean that!" Belle fought back tears and swallowed hard trying to dislodge the lump that had formed in her throat.

His entire demeanor shifted, a cold visage replacing the loving gaze he'd always had for her. "You don't belong here, dearie." Beast gestured towards the door. "You belong with _him_ in Villeneuve, where you can have a complete life.

"We were foolish to think this could ever work. _I_ was foolish and selfish. My people will always come first, and you deserve someone who can put you first, ahead of all else."

The room spun and Belle couldn't concentrate on anything beyond the vice that was crushing her heart. It was even worse than the day he announced she was to have limited access to their kingdom. He was rejecting her. He was breaking his promise. Stunned, and unable to speak, the searing pain in her chest cut off her ability to breathe.

"Goodbye, Belle," he said sadly, and turned to walk away.

No. No, he couldn't do this… She couldn't let him. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she followed him.

"Don't you dare leave! You promised me! You promised you'd never say that again, never suggest I didn't belong with you!" she screeched in desperation. "Because I _do_ belong with you! Nothing and no one could ever replace you, and I _refuse_ to let you go. You're the other half of me. I'm not whole without you. You don't mean any of this… You can't!"

His tone was so cold it sent a shiver down her spine. "I meant every word. The engagement is off. We. Are. Done." Inches away, his voice dropped to a barely controlled growl. "Now get out."

Beast turned and stalked away once again. Belle was in shock, pain like she'd never felt before splitting her heart in two.

"Stop! Please! Come back! We need to talk about this. You can't do this! Beast!" she screamed between choking sobs that she desperately tried to contain.

He ignored her and kept walking. His shoulders slumped while a hand clutched his head.

She continued frantically calling out to him, but could not move her feet to follow. In a final act of desperation, she shouted, "ADAM, STOP!"

He froze in his tracks. Hearing the name he hadn't used in over a decade caught him by complete surprise and he whipped around, leaping to come face-to-face with the one who had used it.

"How do you know that name?!" he screamed into her face, a mixture of rage and betrayal filled him, threatening to completely overtake his senses.

Belle swayed, leaning on the wall beside her, fear making her voice shaky. "I—I found some papers e—earlier today while browsing through the kingdom's history. It… It referenced the young Prince. From the date, I figured out it was talking about you," Belle quietly admitted between breathless sobs, keeping her eyes diverted to the ground.

"Never speak it again! I am The Beast! Or Your Majesty! I will NEVER be that name ever again. Now GET OOOOOUUUUT!"

Belle's hair blew in the breeze of his forceful shout, and she clenched her eyes shut. She heard him run from the hallway and a second later her legs gave out from beneath her. She fell to the floor in a heap, her body shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was rough... but you've come this far with me! Forewarning though... It gets way worse before it gets better, but I promise a Happily Ever After—eventually. I've got 13 chapters left. Another shout out to CarolNJoy for her editing skills, and WhiteButterfly for her notes and comments! My goal is to post at least three chapters a week until the end. As always, I live for your reviews/comments and love chatting via DM. Thanks for reading thus far!


End file.
